


2402: A Era Alfa

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Chan - freeform, 2chanminsunglix, 3RACHA, 3in, ABO, ChanLix, Changchan, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Omegaverse, chanchang, changlix, chanmin - Freeform, hanlix, hibrid!au, jilix, minchan, minsung - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 103,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]Eu, Lee YongBok, — por insistência do meu avô, então por obséquio, não me chame por esse nome —, ou melhor, Lee Felix, sou um híbrido ômega. Nascido e criado longe das famílias paternas porque meu pai ômega foi deserdado e meu pai híbrido fugiu com ele. Não sou o único da minha raça, existem vários mestiços, porém os alfas puros e os betas humanos transformaram isso em uma espécie de caça às bruxas — sendo apenas um tanto mais discretos. A família do meu pai ômega é de Busan, na Coréia do Sul e acabei sendo concebido e criado em Sidney, na Austrália — onde as coisas não são muito diferentes da conservadora Coréia, não quando o assunto é a hierarquia.[...]"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Felix - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Prólogo

A ciência, sempre em evolução, trouxe muitos melhoramentos à raça humana, contudo com essas melhorias, ocorreram também as mutações que não foram muito agradáveis. A ambição dos cientistas de melhorar, não só as espécie das quais nos alimentamos, foi se tornando insaciável a ponto de desejarem melhorar a própria espécie.

O primeiro melhoramento humano ocorreu por volta de 2200, dando início à Era Híbrida. Pelo nome, já pode-se imaginar o que gerou essa “melhoria”. Uma empresa de pesquisas conseguiu associar genes animais aos genes humanos, acreditando conseguir a cura para diversas doenças. Porém, assim como a ciência evolui, as doenças também evoluem, principalmente as causadas por vírus, bactérias e fungos. Os meio humanos, que apresentavam algumas características físicas e comportamentais da espécie animal da qual foi misturado, eram resistentes a grande parte das doenças que costumavam acometer somente aos humanos e às que acometiam somente a espécie que foi acoplada em seus genes. O resultado? Novas doenças, mais fortes e menos específicas quanto ao seu hospedeiro.

Contudo, o homem não é capaz de admitir seu erro e tentar repará-los. Não, ele apenas pensa em melhorar e no ano de 2350 surgiu uma nova raça: _Homo sapiens lupis_. Não pense que os híbridos foram extintos, eles apenas passaram de seres a serem protegidos e bem tratados, para serem que demonstravam status e serviam de brinquedos sexuais. Foram reduzidos a menos que humanos.

Entretanto, os _Homo sapiens lupis_ foram classificados em uma espécie de hierarquia em conjunto aos poucos humanos existentes e aos híbridos. Alfas “puros”, como eles mesmo se autodenominam, naturalmente fortes, “viris”, líderes, mandões e tudo o que poderia acompanhar um alfa da alcatéia lupina. Abaixo deles existem os Alfas “mistos”, que são nada mais, nada menos de que alfas com genes betas, sendo um tanto mais calmos e pacíficos que os ditos puros — eu digo que eles são melhores mesmo, tem mais senso de humanidade e costumam conseguir controlar seus instintos com mais facilidade. Abaixo deles estão os Betas puros, que basicamente são os humanos que ainda resistem à evolução forçada e então existem os Betas com genes ômegas — esses são maravilhosos, são independentes, sensíveis, tudo o que a humanidade deveria ser de bom e principalmente, assim como os alfas mistos, não dão a mínima para essa caralha de hierarquia chata, pelo menos os que eu conheço são assim. E temos os ômegas, “frágeis” — tente mexer com os filhos de um desses para ver se você sai inteiro —, sensíveis, familiares, protetores, leais. Em uma alcatéia, os ômegas protegem os filhotes e também o pescoço do alfa, o que me faz pensar ser um tanto ridículo eles estarem abaixo dos betas na hierarquia.

Por fim temos os híbridos, a parte que menos interessa para toda a sociedade. Mais ligados a sua natureza animal, cheia de instintos e manias irritantes e aparentemente muito sexuais. Basicamente vistos como prostitutas pelos alfas puros e pelos betas “normais”. Como eu disse, são a escória, o experimento genético rejeitado. Vendidos muitas vezes como pets não convencionais, por serem animais de luxo.

E onde eu me encaixo nisso? Eu sou a aberração da aberração, sou filho de um ômega com um híbrido. Meu pai ômega vem de uma família rica onde ter híbridos passeando pela casa com suas coleiras era algo comum e nem um pouco questionável, afinal híbridos demonstram status. Foi nessa brincadeira de adquirir híbridos que meu avô comprou o meu pai híbrido. 

Eu, Lee YongBok, — por insistência do meu avô, então por obséquio, não me chame por esse nome —, ou melhor, Lee Felix, sou um híbrido ômega. Nascido e criado longe das famílias paternas porque meu pai ômega foi deserdado e meu pai híbrido fugiu com ele. Não sou o único da minha raça, existem vários mestiços, porém os alfas puros e os betas humanos transformaram isso em uma espécie de caça às bruxas — sendo apenas um tanto mais discretos. A família do meu pai ômega é de Busan, na Coréia do Sul e acabei sendo concebido e criado em Sidney, na Austrália — onde as coisas não são muito diferentes da conservadora Coréia, não quando o assunto é a hierarquia.

O que tudo isso trouxe de benefício? Além das “curas”, a violência contra a mulher diminuiu drasticamente, assim como todas as questões ruins interligadas à comunidade LGBTQ+. Novos tempos, novos problemas, novos preconceitos e a velha necessidade de rebaixar alguém para sentir-se bom, essa ainda persiste.

Como um ômega, eu sofro com aquela velha chatisse que toda fanfic ABO conta, os cios. Esqueçam tudo o que essas histórias contam sobre os cios, com exceção dos ômegas e alfas — que o cio é anual, por conta da particularidade dos lobos mesmo —, o período reprodutivo dos híbridos que possuem esses genes ômegas e alfas, até mesmo dos híbridos puros, é de acordo com a espécie predominante. O que se torna péssimo para os híbridos de animais de rápido ciclo reprodutivo, sofrendo com o cio com bastante frequência — pobres coelhos. Sim, a espécie define a duração e a frequência do cio, sem nada daquela baboseira de “cios a cada dois meses para ômegas e blá blá blá”. Alfas nem ao menos tem cios ou heats, eles apenas correspondem aos estímulos dos cios dos ou das ômegas.

Algo que não mudou com isso? Menstruação nas mulheres não híbridas. Nesse caso, o lado humano ainda manda na fertilidade, a diferença é que as ômegas não híbridas são mais férteis que o normal uma vez ao ano e ficam mais sedentas por sexo — consequência do lado lupino. Outra mentira das fanfics? Dor no cio. Não dói, não tem cólica — a não ser que você seja uma mulher e tenha a má sorte de estar próxima da sua menstruação. É simplesmente como se você tomasse um afrodisíaco ou um viagra, você fica sensível e quase tudo te excita, além da alta liberação de feromônios. Em geral, tirando o caso das mulheres com má sorte, se você tem dor você tem dor no cio, é porque algo está bem errado com o seu corpo. Outra baboseira dessas fanfics? “Ômegas só se saciam com o nó dos alfas”, isso é bem história para boi dormir. O importante para um(a) ômega no cio é gozar, não importa se tem um pau ou um vibrador ou até mesmo dedos, independe da porra da hierarquia, o objetivo é gozar. Basicamente, no cio, o que importa é o sexo.

E qual a minha particularidade sexual? Eu sou um híbrido felino. E como uma gata, meu cio dura 5 dias, às vezes menos, às vezes mais — segundo a literatura pode chegar a 19 dias. E qual a interferência do meu lado lupino nisso? Bem, meus estros não são tão frequentes quanto o de gatas domésticas. Meus anestros costumam durar de um a dois meses, dependendo da época do ano.

E onde começa a minha história? No ano de 2402, no auge dos meus 18 anos, quando meu avô alfa veio a óbito e meus pais decidiram que era seguro voltar para a Coréia do Sul, porém, indo para Seul.


	2. Um

Costumam dizer que quando mudamos de cidade devemos começar uma nova vida. Contudo, sinto que minha família levou isso um pouco a sério demais ao mudar de país. Essa animação de recomeçar no país natal deles certamente não foi sentida por mim em nenhum momento, eu gosto da Austrália, do mar cheio de perigos na fauna marinha e ondas maravilhosas. Por isso, mudar para um centro urbano longe do litoral, como Seul, não era algo que me animava ou sequer estava nos meus planos.

As horas de viagem no avião só serviram para me deixar ainda mais frustrado com absolutamente tudo. Além do fato de eu ter sido obrigado a esconder minhas orelhas e minha cauda a pedido da companhia aérea — fato esse que se estendeu ao meu pai — afinal, híbridos sem donos são algo repulsivo.

A pior coisa, sem dúvidas, seria fazer amizades. Nunca fui bom com isso, sou muito na minha e meu pai ômega achou que facilitaria minha vida — amorosa inclusive — ao me colocar em um colégio só para garotos. Posteriormente eu descobri que foi um dos poucos colégios que não encrencou com o fato de eu ser um híbrido, e o que havia o melhor ensino entre o que me aceitaram como eu sou.

Então eu meio que me sentia indo para a selva, onde eu me tornava a presa não tão indefesa, afinal eu havia aprendido a lutar e bem, eu não era de apanhar quieto. E o lado bom de ser um felino, sem dúvida é a agilidade e a precisão nos ataques, apenas pare em algum momento para assistir vídeos de gatinhos batendo em algo e você vai perceber o que eu estou querendo dizer.

Ao menos, a casa nova já estava mobiliada, isso significa menos coisa para desempacotar e montar. O bairro parecia acolhedor, e com isso eu quero dizer, silencioso e não era longe da escola, talvez uns 20 minutos andando. A casa não era grande, apenas o suficiente para nós três. Não era uma questão de não ter dinheiro para algo luxuoso, é só que, levando em consideração que o meu pai ômega é médico e passa a maior parte no hospital, queríamos algo confortável e próximo ao hospital e ao colégio. E meu outro pai trabalha em casa como desenvolvedor de websites autônomo, não ganha muito, mas ele gosta do que faz e não é que como se o salário de médico fosse pouca coisa. Então sim, conforto era a prioridade dos meus pais, luxo nem sempre significa conforto, e principalmente que atendesse nossas necessidades quanto às sensibilidades sonoras e olfativas. Queriam um lugar para eles chamarem de lar e não simplesmente uma casa de luxo, que provavelmente nos obrigaria a comprar um carro para chegarmos aos locais de trabalho e estudo.

Meu pai deixou o uniforme do meu novo colégio em cima da minha cama e eu só pude bufar frustrado. Não era feio, só era… sem graça. Uma calça social preta, digna de meu desgosto completo, uma camisa social branca e uma gravata, além do blazer azul petróleo com o símbolo da instituição. Totalmente sem graça. Ao menos eu poderia usar meus all-star livremente.

Desempacotei minhas roupas, em sua maioria camisas _over sized_ extremamente confortáveis e algumas ainda de bandas, moletons, calças jeans com rasgos estilosos e correntes. Uma mistura de juventude com conforto e alguns toques de mendigos — me refiro aos meus pijamas principalmente. Organizei tudo por cor e estação, como um bom virginiano, dentro do meu armário e passei a ajeitar os meus sapatos — que não eram muitos, apenas um chinelo, um sapato social e uns três pares de tênis all-stars. A parte mais demorada, e que provavelmente levaria uma semana inteira, seria arrumar os meus objetos decorativos.

Vou listar outro ponto positivo da mudança, agora eu tinha uma cama de casal apenas para mim, o que me dava toda a liberdade de rolar para todos os lados sem ter medo de cair de cara no chão. Na Austrália, eu dormia em uma cama de solteiro que já estava começando a ficar pequena para o tanto que eu gosto de rolar na cama enquanto durmo, gatos tem o sono agitado muitas vezes e não posso evitar ser espaçoso quanto a isso.

Depois de colar uns dois pôsteres de girl groups na parede, pude me dar por satisfeito e descer para me alimentar. Outro ponto super positivo da mudança: meu quarto é uma suíte. De acordo com o meu pai, é apenas para evitar que eu fique espalhando meus feromônios pela casa nos meus períodos férteis. Achei bem justo, na verdade, apesar de acreditar que eles estavam buscando mais coisas para fazer com que eu aceitasse melhor a mudança, como uma espécie de chantagem ou mimo.

Um ponto negativo super importante: Eu não entendo quase nada de coreano, então provavelmente eu iria parecer um retardado na escola e me sentiria assim por um certo tempo. Porém é aquele esquema, tem que passar vergonha nessa vida, senão está vivendo errado.

Devo ressaltar que meu pai ômega e meu pai híbrido dividem muito bem as tarefas da cozinha e que os dois tem mãos maravilhosas para cozinhar, me deixando a salivar somente por pensar em qual seria o prato do dia. Provavelmente, se eu não tivesse um metabolismo acelerado, eu seria um gordinho bem feliz pelo tanto que eu como. Novamente, aquela sensação de que meus pais estão tentando me agradar para eu não surtar com o novo ambiente. 

Primeiro dia no novo país: tranquilo e calmo.

No dia seguinte, eu já tive que me dirigir ao inferno — ops, eu quis dizer escola. Okay, Felix, tente encontrar coisas positivas no local. 

Pontos positivos: é perto de casa, tem uma cafeteria starbucks na frente — será que se eu fizer um coque e for tomar um café lá, eu encontro o amor da minha vida? Deu para sentir a ironia? — e tem alunos bonitos.

Sim, isso foi tudo o que eu notei assim que cheguei no local. Dois prédios, sendo um a parte administrativa e o outro as salas de aula e ginásio de natação. Segunda coisa que rapidamente notei sobre o colégio: eu estava fodido por conta das panelinhas infinitas e claro, todo colégio tem aquela panelinha especial. O grupinho que está no topo da hierarquia colegial, os populares.

Apesar do atual centro de atenções ser a minha pessoa com as orelhas felinas expostas, porque a cauda eu fui obrigado a prender dentro da calça — sendo extremamente incômodo, qual o problema dessas pessoas? Ah é, minha raça é o problema deles —, não era difícil notar qual era o grupinho de estudantes populares.

Em um canto, perto do prédio das salas de aula, o qual eu me dirigi após pegar meu horário e o número da minha sala no primeiro prédio, tinha um grupinho de oito alunos. Esse grupinho é dos populares, e sei disso pela maneira como os outros grupos olham para eles: ou querem derrubá-los, ou querem fazer parte dele. E eu? Eu só queria passar despercebido mesmo, mas falhei miseravelmente.

O grupinho era basicamente formado por alfas, tendo dois ou três ômegas — o cheiro dos alfas dificultava a minha percepção, o que me fez compreender que pelo menos um deles é um puro. Betas com gene ômega tem seus feromônios, mas são bem mais discretos normalmente e acabam passando despercebidos no meio de alfas e ômegas. Os betas humanos têm cheiros e alguns deles são bastante irritantes ao meu nariz, mas eles chamam de perfume.

Pude notar a repulsa no olhar de um deles e um misto de curiosidade com algo que não pude identificar, mas é parecido com pena, no olhar dos outros. O olhar de um deles, um loiro — que também não parecia ser coreano —, não trazia pena, nem repulsa, nem indiferença — como o do moreno ao seu lado —, trazia proteção. Não abaixei a cabeça para eles, nem para ninguém, o que causou bastante revolta no olhar da maioria, apenas segui para dentro do prédio em busca da minha sala.

Assim que encontrei a bendita, procurei por uma carteira ao fundo, onde eu passasse despercebido e me acomodei ali. Não demorou muito para que os outros alunos começassem a entrar já que o sinal do início das aulas logo tocaria, e quatro alunos do grupinho popular adentraram a sala.

Será que na vida passada eu mijei na cara de alguém para receber essa má sorte toda? Veja bem, dos quatro caras que entraram, um deles era o que estava me olhando com repulsa, o que me faz pensar que o mínimo que vou arranjar é encrenca, afinal se ele quiser vir de palhaçada e tentar me humilhar, a bosta será feita.

Ignorando totalmente o garoto ridículo que ao me notar na sala voltou a me olhar com nojinho, peguei meu celular e fiquei jogando sudoku. O que? É um ótimo jogo para quem está sem internet. Ao lado do ridículo, havia um garoto mais alto, também de cabelos castanhos e um sorriso bastante simpático. Um alfa, certeza. O tal alfa se sentou na carteira atrás de mim e eu tive que fazer um esforcinho para não caçar briga assim que escutei ele falando com um outro garoto, menor e de aparelho, sobre minhas orelhas. Meu coreano era ruim, porém o principal eu entendia.

— Acho que ele está incomodado, hyung. — O garoto falou. — Olha como a orelha dele está mexendo, tão fofinha.

Fofinha? Quê? 

— No mínimo, ele está prestando atenção na gente. Quer apostar quanto que Chris hyung vai querer adotar ele? — O alfa falou e eu revirei os olhos.

— Isso se Minho hyung não o fizer primeiro. — O quarto garoto, que havia se sentado na carteira ao lado da minha, murmurou. — Sabe como ele adora gatos.

Não sei quem são os caras, mas já digo que se vierem de graça para cima de mim eu vou descer o pé na cara deles. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos de agressão pelo garoto ao meu lado.

— Oi, meu nome é Jisung. — Ele falou em coreano e primeiramente eu só entendi o Jisung. O olhei confuso e então ele deu uma risadinha e falou de novo, só que em inglês e devo dizer que fiquei muito agradecido.

— Oi. Sou Felix, obrigado por traduzir. — Fui bem educado mesmo, ou meu pai iria arrancar minhas orelhas depois.

— De onde você é? — O garoto do aparelho perguntou em coreano e Jisung traduziu para mim. — Seu sotaque é parecido com o do Chris hyung.

— Sou da Austrália. Sidney, para ser mais específico. — Respondi. Poxa o garotinho é fofo! Vou ter que me controlar para não morder ele.

— Felix, esses são Hyunjin, Jeongin e Seungmin. — Jisung apontou para o alfa, para o garoto do aparelho e para o ridículo, respectivamente. — Se precisar de ajuda com as matérias, peça ajuda para mim, porque eles não falam quase nada em inglês.

Ele riu dos amigos e eu o agradeci. Poxa, não é todo dia que as pessoas resolvem ser não escrotas com a minha raça, devo desconfiar?

As aulas se seguiram como uma completa incógnita para mim e se não fosse por Jisung, o ômega ao meu lado, eu teria ficado sem entender quase nada. Por alguma glória do destino, os professores não fizeram eu me apresentar na frente da turma, simplesmente ignoraram a minha presença e a minha dificuldade. Devo dizer “Amém, Han Jisung”? Amém, Han Jisung, o salvador da minha pátria.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou e os meninos me arrastaram para o refeitório com eles, o que obviamente chamou mais atenção do que eu gostaria. E quando me dei conta, eu estava sentado na mesa dos populares, com as bochechas quentes pela vergonha de ter alguém que tenha que ficar traduzindo boa parte da conversa para mim. Os outros quatro garotos do grupinho eram de outra turma, o chamado quarto ano.

Uma rápida explicação sobre isso: o ensino médio, ou colegial, havia ganhado mais um ano por conta do desenvolvimento da ciência e como era muita coisa para as pessoas aprenderem em três anos, os governos resolveram redistribuir em quatro anos. Ou seja, um ano a mais de presídio tendo que estudar coisas que provavelmente você não gosta e não tem a menor vontade de aprender, porque sabe que não vai usar NADA, praticamente nada, na sua vida e principalmente, um ano a mais fingindo que gosta das pessoas ao seu redor por uma questão de cordialidade, isso para aqueles que se importam com a política “de boa vizinhança”.

Entre os garotos do quarto ano que se juntaram a nós na mesa, estavam um que parecia um coqueiro, pela altura e o cabelo — que se apresentou como Yugyeom —, o moreno todo dark indiferente/eu sou as trevas — chamado Changbin —, um garoto loiro escuro que adora gatos, segundo Jisung, — o tal Minho que iria me adotar e que por um momento eu pensei se chamar Min vadia (hoe), por conta dos sotaques. E por último, mas não menos importante e arrepiador de pelos, o loiro com o olhar protetor, Christopher Bang, ou Bang Chan, ou o alfa puro, também australiano e por ironia do destino: de Sidney. Tantos anos morando na mesma cidade e onde fomos nos conhecer? Pois é, no mais improvável. 

— Ele não é fofinho, hyungs? — Jisung falou para os recém chegados à mesa. — Precisam ver quando ele começa a prestar atenção em outras coisas e as orelhinhas ficam se mexendo. Da vontade de morder.

— Vai assustar o garoto, Sungie. — O cara que parece um coqueiro falou. — Mas eu imagino que seja fofinho mesmo.

— Ele ta todo envergonhadinho. Oh my God! Que fofo! — O mais novo na mesa comentou, vindo apertar minha bochecha. Pude notar o alfa puro e o loiro apaixonado por gatos sorrirem com a atitude do mais novo.

— Fofo enquanto não abre a boca… — O nojentinho disse. Já peguei ranço desse guri.

— Ai ele vira sexy. — Jisung comentou, dramatizando e brincando. — Meus hormônios viraram uma loucura com a voz dele.

— Até eu me senti afetado. — O alfa da minha sala entrou na brincadeira. Pelo menos eu acho que eles estão brincando.

— Felix hyung é pura enganação, carinha de bebê e voz de locutor de rádio. — O mais novo falou, pude notar que esse trio de comentário criou uma certa curiosidade nos mais velhos, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

— Vocês são terríveis. — Murmurei, fazendo o trio rir, ainda mais com a cara de espanto dos mais velhos. — O que?

Os quatro mais velhos estavam de queixo caído e olhos arregalados, parecia cena de desenho e provavelmente foi a primeira expressão que vi do tal alfa das trevas. 

— Eu fui tapeado. — Minho murmurou. — Channie hyung, eu fui tapeado por uma criança felina fofa. Ele é um pornô ambulante com sotaque australiano, Channie! O que tem na água da Austrália?

— Eu não sei que água que ele bebeu lá, mas não foi a mesma que a minha. — O Bang disse, ainda em choque. — A minha voz não consegue ser profunda assim, então me recuso a pensar que foi algo na água. — Ele entrou na brincadeira do outro loiro.

— O nome disso é genética e hormônios. — Resmunguei, me sentindo envergonhado pela atenção, mesmo que fosse positiva de certa forma.

— Ei, Felix, não se assuste conosco, okay? Somos todos retardados, então brincamos bastante. — O segundo mais velho, Yugyeom, disse em inglês, sorrindo de forma paterna.

— Isso, não fique acanhado e sinta-se em casa conosco. — O australiano mais velho disse, também sorrindo e juro, eu sentia vontade de socar a cara dele toda vez que via aquele sorriso. Pensa num sorriso que faz com que você se sinta seduzido e acolhido ao mesmo tempo. Christopher Bang é a própria armadilha em pessoa. Nota mental: Não cair nos encantos do alfa puro de sorriso bonito.


	3. Dois

Em uma semana eles se esforçaram em fazer com que eu me sentisse em casa, — com exceção de Seungmin que ainda me olhava de um jeito escroto — até mesmo me mimando um pouco com todos os limites que a não intimidade incluía. O primeiro a quebrar a barreira dos toques foi Jeongin, que logo no intervalo de aulas da sexta-feira perguntou se podia tocar nas minhas orelhas. Com a carinha que ele estava fazendo, não teve como eu negar e o refeitório inteiro parou para observar o menino acariciando a região — que se abaixava com o carinho e me fazia ronronar. O ato do ronrono criou uma leve crise de histeria em Jisung, Hyunjin e BangChan, que pareciam um grupo de fãs vendo uma interação entre idols. E o engraçado foi Yugyeom mandando o outro Kim parar de me olhar como se tivesse levado mijo na cara.

Qual é a desse povo com o golden shower? É o fetiche secreto de alguém e eu não fui informado da piada interna?

A segunda pessoa a quebrar a barreira de toques foi Jisung, que simplesmente se sentiu no direito de ficar me abraçando sempre que sentia vontade depois do episódio do refeitório. E com isso, Hyunjin se sentiu livre para passar a me abraçar também. 

Durante aquela semana eu consegui catalogar a classe hierárquica de cada um dos meninos.

1 - Christopher, o alfa puro, ou puto como Changbin gostava de brincar, ainda sigo com a nota mental de não me deixar levar com o sorriso dele.

2 - Yugyeom, beta, — também chamado de hyung do cabelo de coqueiro pelo Jeongin e convenhamos, não tem como ficar bravo com a criança —, sendo um amor de pessoa na maior parte do tempo. Só não era legal tirar ele do sério, segundo Hyunjin.

3 - Changbin, alfa com gene beta e foi o mais difícil de identificar, pois ele não é de socializar muito com ninguém além do Bang e Seungmin — mas com esse é só para brigar mesmo.

4 - Minho, alfa com gene ômega — que ele me contou ser uma mutação super rara e que ainda estava em estudo. Basicamente ele é uma contradição genética e outro jogado para o time dos esquisitões.

5 - Hyunjin, também alfa com gene beta — extremamente tátil e sem qualquer noção de sua capacidade de feromônios, pobre Jeongin.

6 - Jisung, incrivelmente ômega — e eu estava chutando algo como beta, por conta da personalidade, mas acho que é mais por conta da convivência, porém eu notei como ele sofre com os descuidos do Hyunjin. Ele se sente terrivelmente atacado e eu só dei bastante risada.

7 - Seungmin, beta. Secretamente, Hyunjin o chama de Seungmean, por conta do jeito seco e escroto dele e claro que o alfa não usou a palavra escroto, mas eu entendi só pelo modo que o garoto me trata.

8 - Jeongin, outro ômega. Juro que qualquer hora esse garoto agarra Hyunjin e ninguém nem vai ficar surpreso com isso, vamos todos aplaudir de pé, isso sim.

Também descobri que os meninos tinham um acordo não declarado de proteção. Isso quer dizer que os ômegas do grupo nunca estavam desacompanhados, nem mesmo para ir para casa, com o simples objetivo de evitar alfas abusadinhos e sem noção. E que, para evitar abusadinhos querendo sacanear o Lee mais velho, BangChan e Changbin costumavam o escoltar para casa dele. Descobri isso quando o alfa raro veio me propor uma troca: eu o ajudo com o inglês — segundo ele, Christopher não tem muita didática e a mente criativa do alfa o faz dispersar muito nos assuntos — e ele me ajuda com o coreano. Achei bem justo e meus pais quase surtaram na primeira vez que ele foi em casa para estudarmos. Talvez meus pais tivessem pensado que iríamos transar, já que eu sempre mantive uma certa distância dos alfas em geral e também por terem gritado para usarmos camisinhas, fato que quase me matou de vergonha, mas fez o desgraçado do Minho rir da minha cara por ele ser um sem vergonha nato.

Num geral, durante aquela semana — e eu estou incluindo o fim de semana também — me aproximei bastante dos meninos, em especial de Minho, Jeongin e Hyunjin, porque Han Jisung colou em mim mais do que chiclete em cabelo. E claro que isso facilitava as coisas para os alfas, ainda mais quando nós dois moramos na mesma rua, assim o Bang e o Seo deixam nós três na mesma caminhada e depois um deles volta para buscar o outro Lee na minha casa. Inicialmente eu achava esse cuidado paternal bem fofo, ai eu descobri que não tinha muito de paternal, já que tinha um fundo bem safado nessa caminhada extra.

Segundo o alfa com gene ômega, Chris e Changbin costumam dar uns amassos no meio do caminho, já que acabam aumentando a caminhada para nos deixar em nossas casas. Basicamente a desculpa perfeita para chegarem tarde para o almoço.

Eu ainda não entendia muita coisa do que eles falavam, o que virava piadinhas muitas vezes e me fazia ficar envergonhado, principalmente quando eu entendia errado, porém Minho era o atual salvador da minha pátria e mesmo sem saber direito como traduzir, ele estava se esforçando bastante, sendo ajudado por Jisung que quase morria com a fofura do Lee mais velho tentando pronunciar as palavras em inglês para me ajudar, juro que quando eles se pegarem todo mundo aplaude também. E Minho é outro que não tem muita noção de quando está matando os ômegas do grupo, mesmo que o gene ômega deixe os feromônios alfas menos efetivos, ainda assim para quem tinha certa proximidade com ele, é um tanto… Efetivo. Aliás, o único que tinha um pouco de noção era o Christopher, e ele nem sempre tenta se conter, só para poder nos zoar depois, me fazendo confirmar a teoria de que o sorriso dele é só fachada de predador, porque no fundo ele é um filho da puta provocador e eu nem preciso namorar ele para saber disso, a convivência já denuncia. E realmente, Yugyeom é o pai do grupo, por ser o beta mais velho, está sempre tentando nos colocar na linha e está sempre frustrado por quase nunca conseguir.

— Por que vocês não são tranquilos como o Felix? Olha que neném educado que ele é! — Yugyeom reclamou, já deveria ser a vigésima vez que ele tentava fazer os meninos se comportarem e pararem de chamar a atenção de todo mundo.

— Ei! Eu também sou tranquilo! — O Seo resmungou. Mas nós sabíamos que ele sempre caía nas provocações de Seungmin e quase sempre isso acabava em discussão.

— Claro, super tranquilo, Binnie. — Christopher caçoou, logo levando um soco leve no ombro do pseudo-namorado. O Kim mais novo apenas revirou os olhos ao ouvir meu nome sendo usado como bom exemplo no grupo e novamente foi repreendido, o que levou Changbin a zoar ele e gerar uma nova discussão entre os dois. E eu? Bem, eu estava tentando ler um caderno que Minho havia feito com anotações de pronúncia e escrita para mim, ou seja, tentando estudar.

— Ei, hyung! — O Yang chamou a minha atenção e eu fechei o caderno após marcar a folha. — Não dói?

Claro que a pergunta incompleta fez com todos na mesa calassem as bocas e prestassem atenção.

— Seja mais específico, bebê. — Pedi, afinal, já tinha essa intimidade com ele, para o chamar de bebê. Afinal é isso que ele é, um bebê fofo que usa aparelho e que me faz querer mordê-lo o tempo todo.

— Deixar a cauda presa. Parece incômodo, principalmente porque você acaba sentando em cima dela, certo? Por que não a deixa solta?

— Já estou acostumado. — Dei de ombros. — Eu prendo de um jeito que isso não aconteça, mas é como ficar deitado em cima do braço por muito tempo, ou sentar em cima de uma das pernas. E não posso deixar ela solta por “normas sociais”.

— Até porque é estranho mesmo ver uma pessoa com rabo. — Dou um prêmio para quem adivinhar quem foi o escroto que falou isso. Se você disse Seungmin, acertou.

— É que algumas pessoas tem fetiche nessas coisas e entendem isso como um apelo sexual. — Yugyeom falou, fazendo o pequeno Yang entristecer.

— Deve ser horrível, não poder ser quem você é por conta de pessoas que não entendem limites. — O garoto murmurou e eu baguncei o seu cabelo, como uma forma de carinho.

— Ainda bem que existem pessoas que entendem isso e respeitam as diferenças e o espaço de cada um. — Falei, alfinetando Seungmin e ao mesmo tempo consolando Jeongin. 

Depois das aulas daquele dia, Minho hyung ficou a tarde toda comigo, revisando as matérias que tive e me ajudando com pronúncias — rindo dos erros que eu cometia e da minha vergonha. O Lee mais velho é o único do grupinho que me via realmente, sabe, sem o uniforme da escola me apertando e me forçando a esconder quem eu sou. Em casa eu fico apenas com uma camisa oversized e cueca boxer, deixando meu rabo livre para trombar com tudo. Eu percebia o quanto o alfa queria ser mais “tátil” comigo, principalmente quando estávamos em minha casa — até porque Jisung tinha comentado sobre o quanto o mais velho adora gatos e então eu imaginava o quão difícil era para ele ficar se segurando para não me colocar em seu colo e ficar me dando carinho, como se faz com gatos normais.

Me espreguicei, empurrando os cadernos e os livros para o lado, ouvindo o mais velho rir com minha preguiça. Aproveitei a deixa, e a certa intimidade que havíamos adquirido naquele tempo para ir até ele e deitar minha cabeça em sua coxa, vendo-o arregalar os olhos surpreso pela aproximação e questionar se podia tocar em meu cabelo. Ao que recebeu minha confirmação, o Lee mais velho sorriu largo enquanto deixava as falanges longas acariciarem tanto o meu cabelo, quanto os pelo em minhas orelhas, me fazendo fechar os olhos e apreciar a carícia, ronronando baixo.

— Chris hyung vai surtar quando souber que você deixou que eu lhe desse carinho. — Ele murmurou. — Ele é doido para fazer isso tanto quanto eu.

— Ele é doido. Num geral, todos vocês são doidos e barulhentos. — Então ele riu e eu sorri, porque afinal, eu gostava dessa bagunça toda. — E táteis.

— Muito táteis. — Ele concordou. — Não esperava por isso, certo?

— Nem um pouco, tanto pela minha raça quanto pela cultura local. Ainda acredito na teoria de que o Bang desvirtuou todos vocês em relação a cultura do país. — Brinquei, ouvindo-o rir novamente.

— O Bang sempre tem culpa. Aquele sorriso dele derruba qualquer estrutura e nem adianta negar, porque eu já percebi que isso te afeta também.

— Negarei enquanto eu puder. — Revidei, ainda brincando.

— Logo você descobre que o sorriso dele é só a porta de entrada para o inferno. — Ele brinca aproximando o carinho da base de uma das minhas orelhas que instintivamente se abaixou para dar mais espaço para as mãos do garoto.

— Prefiro não, mas provavelmente logo terei uma lista sobre isso. — Respondi preguiçosamente. Nota mental: Manter uma distância segura do alfa Bang.

— Sua lista vai ser meio longa e vai precisar de uma para o Changbin também, porque aquela fachada de alfa trevoso dura só as primeiras três semanas, ai você descobre o porque Channie hyung não desgruda dele.

— Vou anotar que além de doidos, vocês são um pior que o outro quando o assunto é atacar sexualmente a saúde mental das pessoas. — Acabamos rindo da minha fala, porque sim, Minho é altamente atacado pelos feromônios dos alfas dos grupo, principalmente pelos do Bang e isso é uma consequência do gene ômega, então ele se junta com os ômegas para sofrer e rir do próprio sofrimento.


	4. Três

E exatamente como Minho havia alertado, após o primeiro mês de convivência a fachada de alfa amante das trevas de Changbin foi ao chão e deu lugar ao “Binnie Binnie Changbinnie”. Claro que esse apelido surgiu do sempre culpado, Christopher Bang.

Changbin se mostrou, durante essa semana, um alfa extremamente manhoso com o alfa mais velho e, além de fofo e ciumento, um tanto quanto protetor comigo. Ele tentava me mimar de todas as formas possíveis e o Lee mais velho ria da minha cara, dizendo que já havia passado por isso, assim como Jeongin e Hyunjin. O fato de Changbin tentar me mimar deixava o alfa australiano bastante enciumado, afinal eu continuava fugindo dele igual o diabo foge da cruz. Digo e repito, negarei o quanto Bang Chan mexe comigo até o último segundo possível! E se acreditam que eu saio impune disso, estão redondamente enganados. A carinha que ele faz quando percebe que vou continuar fugindo dele é tão fofa que eu cogito a me aproximar, mas ai eu lembro que ele é um filho da mãe que mexe fortemente com os meus feromônios e volto a fugir. Quem aproveita para tirar sarro dessa situação toda é Yugyeom hyung.

O mais velho ri da cara de chateação do Bang e segue dizendo que é a primeira vez que alguém rejeita seus carinhos com tanta firmeza e o alfa não sabe lidar com não poder ser afetuoso com alguém. Enquanto isso, Jisung, Minho e Jeongin apostam quanto tempo eu vou aguentar continuar fugindo. 

Eu disse, são todos doidos e a culpa é do Bang que desvirtuou todo mundo com esse sorriso fofo com covinhas, que esconde muito bem o alfa poderoso que ele é. E eu digo isso, pois tive a infelicidade — ou felicidade, ainda não me decidi — de entrar no banheiro da escola enquanto ele e Changbin estavam trocando carícias. Acho que eu nunca corri tanto quanto naquele dia enquanto tentava pensar em qualquer brochante e segurava o xixi. Claro que quando compartilhei isso com Minho, ele riu da minha cara até ter dor nas bochechas e disse que ele sabe como me senti, já que já presenciou isso — só que no caso dele, ele não queria urinar e não foi no banheiro, foi na rua mesmo, quando ele foi atrás dos dois, por ter esquecido alguma coisa que não prestei atenção.

Confesso que sentia um pouco de dó, com todo o esforço que Bang Chan fazia para se aproximar de mim e ver que eu continuo fugindo. O mais velho até conversava em nossa língua mãe comigo, para que eu me sentisse mais à vontade e muitas vezes servia de tradutor para mim. Mas não me levem a mal, eu só não quero me colocar em problemas, principalmente com alguém que parece ser tão legal.

Novamente estávamos reunidos na nossa mesa no refeitório, com aquela bagunça de sempre e com Yugyeom reclamando que eles deviam ser mais tranquilos como eu e principalmente menos escandalosos, quando uma fala em específico chamou a minha atenção.

— Deveríamos nos reunir na casa do Felix. É sexta-feira, é dia de happy hour! — Jisung foi quem sugeriu, me fazendo encará-lo com um misto de vontade de bate-lo e desespero. Céus, meus pais vão surtar.

— Concordo, eu só quero ficar jogado em um canto bebendo meu refrigerante, já que ninguém vai me deixar beber nada alcoólico mesmo. — Jeongin reclamou e eu quis bater nele. Como que ele concorda com algo assim?

— Admitam que isso tudo é inveja só porque eu sou a única pessoa que frequenta a casa do Lixie. — Minho provocou, sorrindo sapeca.

— Lixie? — Christopher questionou e logo fez um bico chateado. — Ele te dá até apelidos e você mal fica perto de mim! Que absurdo!

— E mais uma vez, Felix segue firme na sua fuga contra Chan hyung. — Hyunjin fez a narração, fazendo com que todos rissem em seguida.

— Eu to com inveja mesmo, o hyung pode ver o Felix todo confortável e manhoso enquanto a gente fica aqui só na amizade casual! — Jisung reclamou e eu me joguei nos braços dele, mordendo sua bochecha grande de leve.

— Pronto, estou sendo manhoso com você! Deixa de drama! — Brinquei, mostrando a língua para o Han.

— Quem dá a língua pede beijo! — O Han tentou provocar o famoso “gay panic” em mim, mas vejam bem, eu passo minhas tardes com o Minho hyung, acham mesmo que vou ter um gay panic com isso?

— Talvez eu realmente esteja pedindo… — Brinquei, sorrindo sapeca ao ver o olhar assustado do Han, que automaticamente olhou para Bang Chan e então se afastou rindo nervoso. — Vai ficar me devendo um beijo.

— Eu estou tão orgulhoso! Ensinei direitinho o nosso bebê! — O Lee mais velho comentou.

— Sabia que tinha dedo seu nisso, Know! — Changbin reclamou. — Para de tirar a pureza do Felix! Seu desavergonhado!

Chan hyung ainda estava com o bico, chateado e levemente em choque, com Yugyeom rindo da sua cara.

— Ele ta pedindo beijo para o Han e continua me negando… Binnie, o que eu fiz de ruim para ele? — O australiano mais velho fez manha e eu tive que rir. Muita fofura, mas eu sei que logo passa.

— Você é impossível, Channie hyung! — O Seo resmungou, segurando a risada. — Deixa o garoto, as vezes ele só não acostumou com os seus feromônios.

— Bingo! O que vai querer de prêmio, Changbin? — O alfa raro brincou. — Aliás, como representante mais firme dos ômegas presentes, vocês três são impossíveis! Se segurem um pouco, para sanidade mental e sexual de todo mundo da escola!

Eu senti minha bochechas se tornarem extremamente quentes ao ser exposto, de certa forma, e atacado pelo sorriso do Bang.

— Ta vendo! É por isso que eu fujo! Esse sorrisinho manso não me engana Christopher Bang hyung! — Reclamei, causando uma crise de riso em todos, menos Seungmin que parecia entediado.

— Então, happy hour na casa do Felix? — O ômega Han tentou puxar o assunto de volta.

— Meus pais vão me matar. — Resmunguei, sendo ignorado ao que os mais velhos começavam a planejar o happy hour. O clima ficou tenso quando Seungmin resolveu se pronunciar.

— Não vou poder ir, hyungs. Meus pais não querem que eu fique muito próximo de alguém como ele. — Aquilo doeu, bem no fundinho, doeu. Não era a primeira vez que as pessoas se afastavam por conta da minha raça.

— É uma pena, Seung, já que Felix faz parte do nosso grupo tanto quanto você e se você pensa que a raça dele o torna tão diferente de nós, talvez seja melhor você obedecer seus pais e se afastar de todos nós. — Surpreendentemente foi Christopher quem começou o discurso sério. Não era muito comum ele começar a minha defesa, principalmente de modo tão ríspido e com o olhar tão protetor, causando um aumento em seus feromônios, não de forma que nos atacasse sexualmente, mas que me fizesse sentir em casa. Era como se meu pai estivesse me protegendo ou o meu alfa. — Já que Felix é tão diferente assim, então tem que se afastar de Minho também, já que ele também é de uma classificação diferente. E de Jisung, já que ele não age como o “padrão da raça”. E de mim e de Changbin, que vivemos em um relacionamento não tão bem aceito pela sociedade e por agirmos de forma mais dócil. A escolha é totalmente sua, se nós te deixamos desconfortável, você é totalmente livre para se afastar de todos nós.

Seungmin olhou meio desesperado para Hyunjin, Jeongin e Yugyeom, que mantinham seus olhares sérios mostrando que concordavam com a fala do alfa puro.

— Eu te avisei que uma hora esses seus comentários iriam tirar o Channie do sério. — Foi o Kim mais velho quem comentou. — E você sabe que concordamos com ele em cada palavra. Independente de nossa classificação ou raça, isso não é algo que nos torna diferentes, ainda somos todos humanos.

— Felix pode não parecer tão humano quanto nós, mas isso não o torna diferente de modo ruim. Não é justo atacar ele dessa forma, como você tem feito desde o começo, apenas por ele ser quem ele é. — Changbin deu a conversa por encerrada, suspirando em seguida. — Podemos nos reunir na sua casa hoje, Felix?

Eu ainda estava atordoado, com o olhar baixo e até mesmo tentando prender um pouco a respiração. Eu realmente pensei em Christopher como meu alfa? Estou enlouquecendo, só pode. Senti uma mão em minha coxa e notei ser de Han.

— Chris hyung, se acalma um pouco, está nos deixando aéreos. — Minho murmurou, quase sem forças. Então esse é o efeito de um puro. Forte o suficiente para derrubar outros alfas e manter todos no controle. Ainda com o olhar baixo, tentei reparar nas outras pessoas no ambiente. O silêncio era intenso, denso e sufocante. Uma mensagem clara para todos de que eu estava sendo protegido pelo alfa. Christopher murmurou um pedido de desculpas e se levantou assim que viu Seungmin se afastar cabisbaixo, e Yugyeom seguiu o alfa. Fiquei confuso com o fato de Changbin não ter ido.

— Felix? — Han me chamou, a mão ainda repousando em minha coxa. — Pode voltar a respirar, o cheiro de Changbin hyung ainda está marcando território, por precaução, então por isso Yugyeom hyung foi atrás do Chan hyung.

Então isso era outra parte do acordo de proteção do casal de alfas. Em caso de brigas e descontrole, o cheiro de um deles tinha que manter os outros alfas — os não pertencentes ao grupo — afastados de nós.

— Eu só… estou um pouco atordoado. — Murmurei. — Acredito que se não se incomodarem de meus pais estarem em casa, não vá ter problema. Meus pais não confiam muito nas pessoas.

— Por motivos óbvios, mesmo que eu tenha adorado o primeiro contato que tive com eles. — Minho comentou, tentando tornar o ar menos pesado. — Ainda mais com eles pensando que estamos namorando.

Isso causou uma pequena onda de risos.

— Deixa só o Channie hyung ouvir uma coisa dessas. — Changbin murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para nós, porém me chamou a atenção.

— O que isso tem haver com ele? — Questionei, fazendo o alfa rir.

— Ele é ciumento. E de acordo com ele, você e Jeongin são os bebês do grupo, então é responsabilidade dele manter os assanhadinhos longe. — Ele brincou, mas eu pude notar que não era totalmente verdade.

— Isso é maldade! Vocês sabem que eu também tenho direito de namorar! — Jeongin reclamou. — Eu não tenho mais doze anos!

— Mas ainda é nosso bebê! — Minho revidou. — Apenas aceite! São três alfas e meio cuidando de você, apenas se conforme!

Acabei rindo da maneira como o Lee se referiu a si mesmo como meio alfa.


	5. Quatro

No fim, eram quase sete da noite, meu pai ômega havia comprado pizza e muitos doces, sem falar nos colchões infláveis que ele comprou para que os meninos pudessem dormir ali.

— Vamos ficar de olho, você sabe disso, certo? — Meu pai híbrido disse pela milésima vez.

— Sim pai, eles são legais, pode ficar tranquilo. Ninguém tentou arrancar as minhas orelhas ainda. — Isso aconteceu uma vez, quando eu tinha uns 12 anos, meus pais ficaram mais traumatizados do que eu com isso.

— Mesmo assim, você chegou tão afetado em casa hoje, que ficamos preocupados. — Meus pais estavam de folga hoje e me viram chegando em casa completamente atordoado, manhoso e sem o Minho. Claro que eu ainda estava me castigando por pensar no Bang como meu alfa, mesmo que tenha sido por três segundos! O cara tem namorado, que é um alfa muito legal ainda por cima! Talarico tem vida curta e eu não to afim de encrenca! Falei desde o começo que o alfa puro era problema.

— De qualquer forma, meu filho, vamos estar aqui, bem plenos na sala assistindo filme e se precisar, chute o saco deles e grite! — Meu pai ômega completou o sermão com um sorriso meigo.

— Eu sei, eu amo vocês, podem ficar em paz! — Tentei tranquilizá-los e antes que eles dissessem mais alguma coisa, a campainha tocou. — Olha só, eles chegaram!

Fui até a porta correndo, sem nem me importar com o fato de que eu não estava de shorts. Poxa, shorts significa ter que prender minha cauda dentro da minha casa e eu me recuso! Eles que se controlem! Eu entendia a insegurança de meus pais, ainda mais quando eu não tinha muitos amigos e principalmente, não tinha o hábito de deixar que eles viessem a minha casa, então era muita novidade para eles.

Antes de abrir a porta, pude ouvir eles brigando sobre esperar pacientemente ou tocar a campainha de novo, por acharem que eu não tinha ouvido. Acabei rindo e abri logo, vendo-os disfarçarem rapidamente, como se estivessem comportados desde o começo.

— Sabem nem fingir, bando de escandalosos! — Yugyeom reclamou ao notar que eu estava segurando a risada. Christopher se aproximou com uma travessa em mãos e sorriu.

— Fiz um bolo, como pedido de desculpas por hoje cedo e pela bagunça que eu sei que vamos fazer. — Senti minhas bochechas corarem e dei espaço para eles entrarem, ouvindo meu pai ômega os cumprimentarem.

— Ele é prendado! Felix, por que não me contou que seu novo amigo sabe fazer bolos tão bonitos?

— Acho que nosso menino também não sabia, amor. — Meu pai híbrido explicou e os meninos acabaram rindo com o que Yugyeom comentou.

— Já ganhou o coração dos pais, agora falta o filho.

— Ele vai seguir negando enquanto puder. — Minho disse, rindo e me abraçando de lado. — Até porque o Lixie é meu!

Eu sabia que o alfa raro estava brincando, mas a cara que o Bang fez foi impagável.

— Seu uma ova! Felix é um bebê ainda! Mantenha suas mãos safadas aonde eu possa vigiar Lee Minho! — O Bang começou a puxar as mãos do outro alfa e o afastou de mim.

— Eu disse que ele é ciumento quando o assunto é você e o Jeongin. — Changbin deu de ombros e me abraçou por trás.

— Você também Binnie! Mantenha suas mãos onde eu possa ver! — O australiano brincou. O olhar dele para o alfa que me abraçava era completamente diferente do que ele havia lançado ao Minho. Tinha cumplicidade ali, quase como se eles fossem parceiros de crime e a confiança era em níveis absurdos, o que fez com que eu me sentisse mal pelo pensamento de mais cedo.

— E olha que nem começamos a beber. — Yugyeom reclamou. — Eu juro que eles costumam ser mais comportados.

Meus pais riram, sabendo que era mentira, afinal eu sempre contava os escândalos que o grupo costumava fazer na escola. Os guiei até o meu quarto, ouvindo meus pais nos pedindo para termos juízo e não fazermos uma suruba — isso foi o meu pai ômega querendo tirar uma com a minha cara e quase me matando de vergonha, claro que todo mundo riu.

Seungmin não havia vindo, e eu me senti aliviado, já que não queria que o clima tenso de mais cedo voltasse.

— Bom, tem pizza ali na mesinha, tem bebidas leves no frigobar e, como podem ver, muitos colchões infláveis. — Indiquei os itens que estavam organizadamente espalhados pelo meu quarto.

Sim, o frigobar no meu quarto era outra medida de tranquilidade que meus pais adotaram na nova casa, além do banheiro. Se tornava uma preocupação a menos em meus períodos de cio.

Os meninos pareciam um pouco em choque com o meu quarto e Minho já foi se jogando na minha cama e abrindo a mini geladeira.

— Qual é a do choque? Ele é organizado mesmo e tem muitos pôsteres de girl groups, mas é que vocês nunca o viram dançando.

Novamente Bang Chan voltou a reclamar, com a carinha mais fofa o possível, para Changbin dizendo que Minho não o respeita e fica jogando na cara dele a nossa intimidade. Após o choque inicial, ajeitamos os colchões e começamos a beber, enquanto comíamos e conversamos várias coisas aleatórias. Bang Chan é um alfa muito manhoso, mesmo eu sabendo que era uma armadilha, quando me dei conta, estava cedendo e deitando minha cabeça em seu colo, ronronando com o cafuné e observando-o sorrir largo pela conquista. Notei as falanges longas tocarem mais de uma vez a cicatriz na base da minha orelha e percebi que essa atitude chamou a atenção dos outros.

— Então… Channie, qual é o fetiche de ficar passando o dedo no mesmo ponto da orelha do Felix? — Yugyeom questionou, fazendo os outros rirem, ainda mais com o fato de que o alfa puro ficou envergonhado.

— É só que… não é um fetiche! É que tem uma cicatriz aqui… — Ele comentou, um tanto sem graça, com as bochechas rosadas e com as orelhas avermelhadas, fazendo com que todos me olharam.

— Essa história ele não me contou. — Minho falou, imaginando que Jisung iria perguntar se ele sabia. — Mas eu reparei também.

— É uma história complicada. — Murmurei. — Mas explica bem o porque tanto eu quanto meu pai ficamos ariscos com pessoas novas.

Me sentia meio estranho ao falar do meu passado, assim como era estranho eu ter confiado tão rapidamente neles, a ponto de permitir toques e toda essa intimidade. Após soltar um longo suspiro, pensando em como revirar aquela memória e contá-la, notei Changbin sorrir, de modo tranquilo, como se quisesse me dar alguma segurança, assim como o Bang, que continuava a acariciar meus fios com delicadeza.

— Não precisa contar se não se sentir confortável, bebê. — O australiano mais velho afirmou e eu gruni. Maldito alfa! Podia ter algum defeito para facilitar minha vida né? Mas não! Tem que ser um maldito perfeito com um namorado maravilhoso. — O que foi?

— Tem horas que eu realmente queria poder te odiar! — Resmunguei novamente e Minho gargalhou, sendo acompanhado por Jisung. Claro que o Bang e o namorado ficaram confusos, assim como todo o resto do grupinho.

— Está cedendo Lixie? Está até deixando que ele te toque. — Minho provocou e eu lhe dei o dedo do meio, ouvindo uma reclamação de Jeongin por ter tido seus olhos cobertos.

— Me recuso! — Respondi, ouvindo Changbin rir junto a Minsung. 

— Não é o que está parecendo, estando todo dengoso e manhoso ai no colinho dele. — Jisung provocou e eu sorri travesso.

— Você e Minho hyung fazem coisas bem piores e eu não saio falando que você está cedendo a ele. — As bochechas do Han se tornaram vermelhas instanteamente, assim como a curiosidade geral foi atiçada e Minho engasgou com a própria bebida. Okay, eu tinha jogado verde e agora estava colhendo a informação que sim, esses dois certamente estão se pegando escondido. Já quero aplaudir de pé.

— Ora ora, parece que alguém está escondendo alguma coisa dos amiguinhos…— Changbin provocou.

— Pelo menos eu não uso o acordo de proteção aos ômegas para dar uns pegas no amiguinho no caminho. — Minho revidou, fazendo Bang Chan se engasgar com o refrigerante e Changbin fazer cosplay de tomate. E eu? Estava bem pleno rindo dos dois casais.

— Isso significa que somos todos velas dos quatro? — Jeongin questionou, olhando especificamente para Hyunjin e aposto que eles vão ser o próximo casal a surgir.

— Eu sou a maior vítima disso! — Reclamei. — Tenho que voltar para casa sendo candelabro de Minsung e Changchan todos os dias! E ainda tenho que aguentar o Minho hyung fazendo hora extra aqui em casa, se passando por meu namorado para os meus pais.

— Você não estava reclamando ontem, quando eu estava te ajudando com a matéria! — O Lee mais velho rebateu e notei Changbin morder a bochecha do namorado, que voltava a fazer um bico emburrado, enquanto voltava a fazer carinho em meu cabelo.


	6. Cinco

Como em todo happy hour de adolescentes que se preze, tem que ter pagação de mico com “Verdade ou desafio”, e claro que os hyungs não iam deixar a oportunidade de saírem envergonhando uns aos outros após umas latinhas de cerveja — que, obviamente o bebê Yang não estava bebendo, ele estava muito bem com os refrigerantes. E claro que para não ter fuga dos micões, teve limite de vezes em que podíamos escolher a opção de falar a verdade. Eu ja tinha perdido as contas de quantas coisas vergonhosas eu tive que ouvir dos mais velhos nessa brincadeira e nem preciso dizer que o maior culpado das coisas pervertidas que foram ditas vieram do Lee mais velho — que fazia questão de perguntar algo ou desafiar algo com teor sexual, principalmente quando envolvia o casal Changchan e ainda ria da minha cara. Sentia ciúmes? Não, invejinha talvez. Ainda estava abalado pelo fato de ter pensado em Christopher como meu alfa e o fato de ver ele beijando Changbin, enquanto o mais novo fazia um lap dance nele — desafiado por Lee Minho — me fazia sentir um misto de culpa e vergonha por estar adorando a vista, principalmente por querer me juntar a eles. 

A garrafa foi girada, assim que o casal se afastou e eu fiz a egípcia — como se não estivesse nem um pouco afetado pelos feromonios do casal de alfas —, resmungando ao ver a garrafa parar em mim e em Hyunjin. O Hwang sorriu maldoso e eu me arrependi de ter escolhido “verdade” em todos os outros desafios, afinal eu não teria mais essa opção.

— Então, Lixie, desafio né? — Ele riu, ao perguntar o óbvio. — Hoje cedo, no refeitório, eu notei um climinha entre você e o Sungie, com aquela coisa do beijo e a mão dele na sua coxa.

A minha cara estava quente e eu não duvidava que estava quase ficando roxo de vergonha. Olhei de canto para o alfa puro, que parecia indignado com o que o alfa mais novo iria desafiar, enquanto Changbin segurava o riso por conta da reação do namorado. E Minho? Aquele meio alfa estava sorrindo malicioso, provavelmente prevendo o desafio do Hwang.

— Então eu desafio a você e o Hannie terminarem o que começaram na escola, afinal ele ficou te devendo um beijo, certo? — Eu queria abrir um buraco no chão e me esconder.

Sou totalmente consciente do fato de que, puta merda, Han Jisung é um homão da porra e cheiroso. Mas convenhamos que, eu só queria fugir das encrencas, mas elas vêm até mim e me agarram. Primeiro Christopher me fazendo pensar nele de modo mais possessivo, mesmo ele tendo um namorado e eu sigo repetindo isso para ver se entra na minha cabeça que talarico morre cedo! Segundo, Jisung, um ômega todo mordível e gostoso que tem um meio alfa todo gostoso e que ta me encarando com uma cara de quem está adorando a situação. Não quero ser talarico! Contudo, a vida está me jogando nesse caminho!

— Vai em frente, vou adorar ver isso! — Minho deixou bem explícito o que eu já imaginava.

— Claro que vai adorar! Você é um pervertido, Lee Know! Caramba, Felix é um bebê, como que vocês jogam um desafio desses para ele! — Christopher dizia todo nervoso, indignado e Jisung riu.

— Ele tem a mesma idade que eu.

— É um dia mais novo, Sungie. — Minho completou e os olhos do Han brilharam.

— Sou seu hyung então? — Ele perguntou para mim e eu concordei, afinal, era puramente verdade mesmo. — O hyung vai cuidar bem de você, Lixie!

Algo em mim, me fez encarar Jisung. Os olhos grandinhos brilhando em expectativa, ao mesmo tempo em que denunciavam o quanto ele estava se controlando para não ter um gay panic com a situação e não vou negar, a boquinha do ômega parecia simplesmente deliciosa e tão macia que eu realmente queria provar. Ignorando os surtos do Bang e as risadas altas de Yugyeom e Changbin, junto às risadas de Hyunin e o olhar de expectativa do namorado do ômega, eu simplesmente me sentei no colo do mesmo e juntei nossos lábios.

Inicialmente foi um selinho carinhoso, tímido, porém a boca de Jisung é realmente macia e muito gostosa, quando percebi já estava pedindo passagem com a língua e aprofundando o beijo. Minha destra estava em seu cabelo, um pouco acima da nuca, com as falanges se enroscando nos fios escuros. A canhota estava apoiada em sua nuca, acariciando a pele e eu podia sentia a mesma se arrepiando com os toques. O mais velho mantinha ambas as mãos em minha cintura, sendo que a destra estava um pouco mais abaixo, apoiada em minha lombar. E, céus! Como esse garoto beija bem! Não que eu fosse muito experiente nesta matéria de beijos, mas, sendo modesto, eu sei que beijo bem. Tenho total noção das habilidades que tenho com a língua — algumas bem naturais por conta da minha raça, outras desenvolvidas com várias escapulidas de aula. Eu podia sentir os feromônios dele ficando mais presentes, assim como os meus, e o ouvi ofegar entre o beijo, que havia se tornado mais intenso. A verdade é que eu não queria parar de beijá-lo e provavelmente não admitiria isso tão cedo.

— Okay! Já deu já! — Changbin resmungou e soltei um muxoxo ao ser tirado do colo de Jisung. Não consegui identificar os sentimentos no olhar do casal de alfas, mas podia imaginar que Bang Chan estava, no mínimo, incomodado.

— Isso foi… quente. — Minho murmurou. — Não sei para vocês dois, mas olha, cheguei a suar aqui!

— Todo mundo sabe que você é tarado, Minho — Chris resmungou.

— Eu sou mesmo, principalmente por esses dois! Vai falar que não sentiu nada nas partes baixas com essa cena? — O Lee revidou, sorrindo arteiro. — Sungie, pode me trair com o Felix sempre, que não vou nem me incomodar.

Depois disso, resolvemos parar a brincadeira, bebemos mais um pouco e logo eu estava deitado nas coxas do Han, sob o olhar atento do casal de alfas, enquanto ele me fazia carinho. Devo dizer que as coxas do garoto um dia mais velho são maravilhosas e até me peguei pensando em como seria deixar marquinhas dos meus dentes na pele branquinha, claro que isso fez com que eu corasse e Jisung apertou minha bochecha me chamando de fofo.

Nota mental: Minho é mais doido do que eu pensava, Chris é uma armadilha sem fim e Jisung é perdição.


	7. Seis

Duas semanas se passaram depois do dia em que eu e Jisung nos beijamos pela primeira vez — e a noite em que todo mundo dormiu tão embolado um no outro no meu quarto que eu não sei nem como isso aconteceu, só sei que eu estava pleno na minha cama, entre Jisung e Minho, servindo de travesseiro de abraço para eles e de alguma forma, a perna de Christopher estava enroscada na minha e ele estava quase caindo da cama, enquanto Changbin estava completamente esparramado no colchão que era para ele dividir com o namorado alfa. Hyunin parecia uma bolinha, de tão presos um ao outro que estavam e Yugyeom estava no colchão ao lado, tão esparramado quanto Changbin.

Nessas duas semanas Jisung pegou o hábito de me dar selinhos em momentos propícios, como toda vez em que estamos só nós dois ou que Minho está conosco. Algumas vezes isso acontecia na frente dos outros hyungs e até mesmo do Jeongin — o qual eu tentava privar das safadezas do esquilo, por ser o bebê do grupo.

Isso se tornou algo que chamava a atenção de forma negativa da maior parte das pessoas, pois era socialmente mais aceito que Jisung e Minho ficassem juntos, afinal melhor um meio alfa com um ômega do que dois ômegas juntos. Sem falar que a hipótese de um relacionamento à três, nas nossas condições, não era nem ao menos cogitado — afinal, de acordo com as más línguas, Minho não daria conta, principalmente de um híbrido. Esses comentários fazia o casal de alfas, principalmente Changbin, soltar fogo pelas ventas.

Eu não tirava a razão do casal de se irritar com isso, já que ninguém tem nada a ver com as bocas que eu beijo ou com os paus que eu sento. Entretanto, nós três não davamos muita atenção aos olhares enojados, as risadas maldosas. Particularmente, eu estive sendo alvo desse tipo de atenção a minha vida toda, então eles precisariam pegar mais pesado para me fazer reagir de alguma maneira.

Com Jisung não era muito diferente, afinal, um ômega, com comportamento de beta e que não tem o sonho de ser dono de casa — o Han sonha alto, querendo entrar na indústria da música como rapper e compositor —, isso o fazia alvo constante desse tipo de situação. E o Lee mais velho era como eu, um experimento que “deu errado”. Essas coisas não nos atingiam mais com tanta facilidade.

Porém era notável o quanto isso mexia com os alfas. Bang Chan tentava a todo momento controlar sua raiva e não deixar “seu lobo interior” virar um assassino em série e ao mesmo tempo tentava manter Changbin consciente de que se eles reagissem seria bem pior. Han me disse que apesar de Chris parecer bem durão a maior parte do tempo, diante dos outros, ele era tão manteiga derretida quanto Changbin e que Yugyeom conseguia ser mais durão que os dois juntos, inclusive era ele quem colocava ordem no grupinho a maior parte do tempo, pelo menos era assim antes de eu chegar e mudar as coisas.

— Não leve isso como algo ruim. As coisas mudaram de maneira bem positiva na verdade, já que Channie nunca perdia a pose do tão sempre certinho e controlado e Binnie não descia do pedestal de “sou todo dark e não sinto nada por ninguém”.

— Deixa os dois saberem que está os chamando sem os honoríficos, Ji. — Provoquei, sorrindo de canto.

Estamos com a aula vaga e Hyunjin disse que iria acompanhar o maknae à biblioteca, então Han e eu viemos para o terraço. O curioso é que o local tem uma parte coberta, com um sofá — no qual nós dois estamos meio que jogados — e tem uma decoração bonita.

— Sabia que este lugar é meio clandestino? Os hyungs montaram ele com a ajuda do zelador. — O garoto de olhos grandes comentou. — Yugyeom hyung tem uma amizade muito grande com o senhor que faz a limpeza do prédio, então ele ajudou o trio a entrar aqui com o sofá e ajeitar tudo, apenas para ser nosso cantinho de fuga.

— Como sabia que eu estava pensando sobre esse lugar?

— Não sabia, apenas notei que estava com o pensamento longe e tentei te trazer de volta. — O mais velho deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada importante. — Mas eu poderia mentir e dizer que é a nossa ligação de quase gêmeos.

Ele brincou, rindo sapeca logo em seguida e eu acabei o acompanhando na risada.

— É um lugar bonito e bem confortável. Não quero voltar para a aula nunca mais. — Constatei, fechando os olhos por um tempo. Jisung estava com a cabeça em minhas coxas enquanto eu mexia em seu cabelo.

— Eu falo isso toda vez que venho aqui em cima. — Eu podia sentir os olhos do Han em mim, porém nossa atenção foi totalmente desviada por conta do barulho da porta abrindo e eu abri os olhos lentamente, olhando em direção ao som.

Hyunjin fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até nós, jogando-se no sofá e colocando as pernas do Han em cima das suas. Ele parecia aborrecido.

— Problemas no paraíso, mister sunshine? — Jisung questionou.

— Innie me expulsou da biblioteca. Disse que eu estava o atrapalhando. — Reclamou. — Ele não me ama mais, quer só ficar sozinho com aqueles livros de romance.

Acabamos rindo novamente.

— Drama king. — Murmurei, fazendo-os rir.

— Vocês falam isso porque a vida amorosa de vocês está bem plena! — O Hwang reclamou. — Jeongin me rejeita desde de sempre e quando ele dá uma brecha é o Channie hyung que me atrapalha!

— Cada um tem o empata foda que merece. — Han reclamou. — Mas não é como se eu e o Minho tivéssemos o nosso empata foda, a gente sempre acha uma brechinha. 

— Parecem dois coelhos no período de acasalamento e olha que eu que sou o híbrido da história. — Brinquei. — Mas a minha vida amorosa não é essas coisas não, só não to na seca porque o Ji me agarra sempre que pode!

— Acho que a gente devia se pegar! — Hyunjin murmurou. — Innie não me quer e você tá num triângulo amoroso. A gente se pega e ninguém sofre!

O alfa olhou para mim, ele parecia sério com a proposta.

— Não vou deixar ele aceitar se isso significar que eu não vou poder abusar dessa boquinha maravilhosa dele! — O ômega reclamou. — Cheguei primeiro e tenho prioridade na listinha de beijos do senhor Lee gostoso Felix!

— Mas quem “chegou” primeiro foi o Minho hyung! — O Hwang falou enquanto segurava a risada.

— Meu namorado reservou o lugar para mim! — O Han inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços. Foi instintivo morder o bico que os lábios do ômega haviam formado, assim como apertar a pontinha de seu nariz, vendo-o rir do meu ato.

— Claro, claro! Só posso te beijar se isso significar que Minsung tem direito a minha boquinha! — Declarei, fixando meu olhar em Hyunjin. Contudo, a proposta era realmente séria?

Nota mental: Descobrir para onde a vida está me arrastando.


	8. Sete

Jisung suspirou alto, chamando nossa atenção.

— Só a boquinha? Poxa Felix, o hyung aqui não vai poder tirar mais casquinha do que isso?

Eu ri envergonhado, afinal, não era segredo que Minho e Jisung tinham uma vida sexual bastante ativa. O problema era… eu nunca tive nenhuma experiência muito além de beijos intensos, com algumas mãos bobas.

— Isso a gente pode conversar depois? — Questionei, sentindo o Han apertar minhas bochechas quentes.

— Tão fofo quando fica com vergonha! Nem parece que é um pornô ambulante. — Ele brincou e me roubou outro selinho.

— Yah! Eu também quero! — Hyunjin reclamou e eu me senti no meio de uma briga de pré-escola.

O Hwang empurrou Jisung do meu colo e se sentou ali, pousando as mãos em meu rosto. Eu já disse que tenho uma certa tara por mãos? Pois bem, mãos grandes, firmes, cheias de veias. Só consigo pensar no estrago que elas fariam na minha bunda. Okay, Felix, se controla! É só um selinho, certo? O que pode dar errado?

Assim que senti os lábios do mais velho tocando os meus, eu percebi, vai dar tudo errado! Tomei a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua, sentindo as falanges do Hwang deixarem meu rosto e se enroscarem em meu cabelo no início da nuca. Arfei, segurando firme na cintura dele e ouvi Jisung suspirar.

— Vocês vão me deixar duro e temos aula depois! — O Han murmurou.

Pude ouvir a porta do terraço ser aberta, mas claro, estava ocupado demais sendo entorpecido pelos lábios maravilhosos de Hyunjin. O mais velho sugou e mordeu levemente o meu lábio inferior antes de iniciar outro ósculo.

— Oh! Que bonito hein? Será que eu estou atrapalhando o casalzinho? — A voz do Lee mais velho nos assustou, fazendo com que rompessemos o beijo e o olhássemos assustados, como crianças sendo pegas comendo doce antes da refeição. Minho sorria de maneira meio falsa, fingindo estar brincando quando algo claramente o incomodava. — Sorte que Chris hyung e Binnie foram parados no começo da escada, ou você ia perder o pau, Hyujinnie.

— E eles são meus pais agora? — Reclamei, vendo o casal rir.

— Mas poderiam ser seus daddys, não acha? — O Lee mais velho provocou. Senti minhas bochechas ferverem e escondi meu rosto no ombro do Hwang, que ria da minha reação.

Não tive muito o que pensar ou reagir porque logo senti o mais velho sair do meu colo e se sentar ao meu lado. O cheiro dos alfas estava mais próximo e provavelmente o alfa mais novo estava prevenindo ter seus cabelos arrancados por "atacar a minha inocência".

Jisung havia sentado no colo do meio alfa e segurou minha mão.

— Vão matar a próxima aula? — Minho perguntou, vendo o namorado dar de ombros.

— Eu quero, mas não vou matar aula sozinho. Se os meninos quiserem me fazer companhia, eu aceito.

— Preguiçoso! — O meio alfa riu. — Mas o quarto ano esta com a aula vaga agora, você pode dar uma fugidinha comigo.

— Não incentiva ele a matar aula, Minho! — Chris resmungou assim que adentrou o terraço e pasmem, de mãos dadas com o Seo. O casal mais discreto do colégio estava, finalmente, tacando o foda-se e mostrando que estavam juntos. Meu coração se apertou, mas não era ciúmes, era simplesmente… vontade de fazer parte. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro do alfa mais novo, que sorriu para mim, como se me entendesse. Contudo, eu me entendia?

— Foi só uma sugestão! Calma ai! — Os dois riram.

— Vocês riem, mas quem não consegue andar depois dessas fugidinhas sou eu. — Jisung faz um bico com os lábios, tentando ser fofo e então ficou bravo quando simplesmente o olhamos sem qualquer reação. — Ei!

Ele reclamou e eu ri, roubando-lhe um selinho, que o fez sorrir e deixou os hyungs em choque, afinal, eu não tinha o hábito de tomar a iniciativa, contudo, não estamos em público. Ficamos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios até tocar o sinal do fim do intervalo e eu ter de voltar para a aula, junto de Jisung e Hyunjin. Jisung segurou minha mão o caminho todo, mesmo com os olhares tortos que recebíamos e sinceramente, eu me sentia um intruso no relacionamento dele, por mais que eu quisesse fazer parte. Eu realmente pensei isso?

— Está com ciúmes do Changbin ou do Chan? — Jisung perguntou, chamando a atenção do Hwang que passou a me olhar, esperando por uma resposta.

— Não é ciúmes, eles são um casal, assim como você e o Minho hyung, eu não tenho nem direito de sentir ciúmes. — Murmurei — Gosto de ver eles juntos.

— Mas? — Hyunjin jogou no ar, esperando que eu completasse minha linha de pensamento.

— Eu não sei. Me sinto estranho. — Murmurei, os dois trocaram olhares e então Jisung suspirou.

— Talvez você queira fazer parte? — Ele questionou.

— E ser um intruso? Não, obrigado, prefiro afogar o que quer que eu esteja começando a sentir. — Sorri, meio triste, mesmo que eu não soubesse exatamente o motivo.

— Eu falei sério sobre a proposta, Lixie. — Eu olhei para o alfa.

— Eu acho que você ja teve sua resposta, hyung. — Pisquei com o olho direito para ele, sentindo Jisung apertar minha mão.

— Estamos atrasados. — O Han murmurou e nós voltamos a andar, logo adentrando a sala e nos sentando em nossos lugares.

Eu fiquei aéreo o tempo todo. Onde, caralhos voadores, a vida está me levando? O que, raios, está acontecendo comigo? Não posso estar gostando deles, certo? Eu deveria me afastar? Se eu realmente estou me envolvendo demais com algo que não devia, eu sou capaz de enterrar o sentimento? Não estava usando Hyunjin, estava? Ou estamos usando um ao outro? E por que Jisung começou a agir estranho? Ah, eu estou tão confuso.

Como eu iria encarar eles no caminho de casa?

O meu desespero se tornou maior quando o sinal do fim do dia letivo tocou e eu não prestei atenção em nenhuma das aulas por estar surtando. Eu arrumei minhas coisas na mochila e Jisung estendeu a mão para mim novamente, ele parecia um pouco chateado e isso me deixou confuso. Olhei para os lados, notando que só havíamos nós quatro e Seungmin na sala, então puxei o Han para mim, selando nossos lábios e mordiscando o lábio inferior do mesmo, notando ele sorrir entre o selinho.

Por que a vida só me deu amigos gostosos e cheirosos? Eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido com o sorriso do ômega, me deixando ainda mais confuso sobre meus próprios sentimentos. Coração, o que você está tentando me dizer?

Nota mental: Eu estou ficando louco, só pode. Tenho que pedir para os meus pais me levarem à um psicanalista. E um cardiologista, meu coração deu defeito, só pode!


	9. Oito

Durante o caminho de volta para casa, Jisung ficou em silêncio e Minho ficou na casa dele. O casal de alfas ficou bastante confuso com a atitude do outro casal, principalmente pelo fato de Han Jisung estar quieto. Será que ele estava bravo comigo? Eu havia feito algo errado?

— Então… o que aconteceu com o Hannie? — Changbin questionou quando estamos bem perto da minha casa.

— Eu não faço ideia, hyungs, ele começou a agir estranho depois que saímos do terraço. — Murmurei, estava tão confuso quanto eles.

— O jeito é esperar o Minho contar… — Chan hyung murmurou, notei uma certa preocupação no olhar dele.

— O que não é difícil, é só você falar um pouco mais alto que ele até deita no chão. — Changbin brincou, nos tirando do clima ruim que havia ficado pelo silêncio do outro casal.

— Quanto exagero! — O mais velho resmungou, sendo prontamente abraçado pelo namorado que tirava sarro de sua aura mandona.

— Ah! Parem de me fazer de vela! — Fingi estar incomodado. Realmente, não estava incomodado, mas estava sentindo algo que não sabia identificar e isso me deixava frustrado. Acelerei o passo ao ver meu pai no jardim, deixando o casal ainda mais confuso e dei um tchauzinho.

Pulei nas costas do híbrido mais velho, que riu e me segurou, logo se levantando.

— Acha que ainda tem cinco anos para vir pulando assim? — Ele brincou. — Como foi na escola?

— Acho. — Respondi a brincadeira, vendo o casal de alfas passar por nós e meu pai acenar para eles, que riam da minha interação com o meu pai. — Pai, acho que fiz besteira.

Foi o que eu disse assim que pisamos dentro de casa e ele me olhou curioso.

— Han não falou comigo hoje, mas não me afastou.

— E por que acha que foi algo que você fez?

— Porque ele começou a agir assim depois de eu ter beijado o Hyunjin hyung. — Meu pai arregalou os olhos e então eu me adiantei. — Eu não sei, eu me sinto estranho com o Hannie e com o Minho, mas eles são um casal e são meus amigos, então eu não posso interferir. E também tem o Chan hyung e o Binnie hyung que me deixam todo confuso…

— E onde o garoto Hwang entra nisso?

— Ele quer que a gente fique, porque segundo ele, estamos no mesmo barco já que o Jeonginnie fica afastando ele.

Meu pai riu, enquanto eu colocava comida no meu prato.

— Quando você perceber seus próprios sentimentos, meu bebê, apenas venha nos dizer, tudo bem? Não vamos te julgar. Aliás, você é jovem e esse meninos parecem ser boas pessoas, aproveita, beija umas bocas, transa um pouco com camisinha, claro.

Eu comecei a tossir, engasgando com a própria saliva por conta da vergonha e surpresa pelas palavras do mais velho.

— Talvez ter uma companhia para o seu cio, seria uma coisa boa.

— Pai! — Reclamei, ouvindo rir da minha reação. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes, assim como minhas orelhas e eu só queria terminar de almoçar e me esconder em meu quarto.

Olhei no calendário na porta da geladeira. Eu ainda tinha três semanas até o meu cio, provavelmente eu passaria sozinho de novo e precisava começar listar as coisas que eu precisaria para esses dias.

— Filho, quanto ao Han, apenas tente conversar com ele. Se foi algo que você fez, apenas diga a verdade, que você não fez pensando em machucá-lo e eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender.

— Obrigado pai!

Foram três dias naquela agonia, Jisung estava estranho, parecia frustrado, e Minho estava mais carinhoso com ele. O casal de alfas ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo com os dois e Jeongin continuava afastando Hyunjin de si. Yugyeom estava tão confuso quanto eu sobre o que estava acontecendo no nosso grupinho. Três dias que Minho não aparecia em casa para me ajudar e eu estava tendo que estudar o dobro para acompanhar o ritmo da escola.

Novamente eu havia sido deixado em casa pelo casal mais velho e almoçado com meu pai em completo silêncio, o deixando um pouco preocupado, apenas murmurei que iria estudar.

Como estudar quando está tudo tão confuso?

Fiquei refletindo os últimos acontecimentos enquanto encarava as anotações da aula de coreano. Ouvi batidas na porta, já sabendo que era meu pai, pedi para que ele entrasse.

— Bebê, vou dar uma saidinha e provavelmente vou passar buscar seu outro pai no trabalho, então vou demorar, okay? — Eu assenti e ele sorriu. — Hyunjin está na sala, falei que iria te avisar e que era para ele subir assim que eu descesse. Juízo!

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse o cheirinho do alfa e logo visse o rosto dele esperando ser convidado para entrar, o chamei com a mão e ele sorriu, logo se jogando na minha cama.

— E esse sorriso tristinho? — Questionei o mais velho.

— Jeongin. Parece que ele ta tendo um webnamoro.

— O nosso baby Innie? Wow.

— Pois é, meu barco acabou de afundar de vez. — Ele suspirou derrotado. — E como vai com sua confusão sentimental?

Me levantei da cadeira e me joguei ao lado dele na cama.

— Péssima. Essa situação toda só me deixa mais confuso e dói. Meu peito dói, sinto que vou morrer sem ar. — Tentei explicar algo que nem eu entendia direito.

— Sinto te informar, mas acho que você está apaixonado. — Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão. — Agora a pergunta que importa é… por quem?

— Não importa, se eu realmente estou apaixonado, só posso tentar matar esse sentimento. — Conclui. — Não vou ficar no meio de um casal, ainda mais quando sou amigo de ambos.

— Poliamor é possível, viu bebê! — Fiquei pensativo por um tempo e então senti o corpo dele sobre o meu, logo tendo o toque gentil de seus lábios nos meus.

Suas mãos grandes estavam em minha cintura, apertando levemente o local, enquanto sua língua adentrava minha boca e se enroscava na minha. Hyunjin é simplesmente maravilhoso e seu beijo é muito bom e extremamente viciante. Levei minhas mãos para sua nuca, acariciando o cabelo macio do alfa.

Os feromônios ficaram mais evidentes, as mãos do mais velho desceram para a minha coxa e então voltaram. Eu podia sentir o meu rosto quente e senti meus lábios um pouco dormente quando ele se afastou, depois de sugar e prender meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes várias vezes. Quente. O ambiente estava se tornando quente. Trocamos olhares e eu soube que confiava o suficiente no alfa para deixá-lo seguir para o próximo passo, logo sentindo os lábios em minha mandíbula e então em meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos e ofeguei, sentindo minha pele se arrepiar ao receber mordidinhas e chupões, as longas falanges levantaram o blusão que eu vestia, logo retirando a peça de meu corpo.

Hyunjin aproveitou que teve de se afastar para retirar minha blusa e retirou a própria, mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar que eu usava apenas uma cueca por baixo da blusa gigante. Voltou a se aproximar, beijando minha clavícula enquanto as mãos acariciavam minhas coxas.

— Hyung, e-eu nunca fiz… — Alertei, mesmo que estivesse completamente envergonhado. Então ele se afastou um pouco, me olhando nos olhos.

— Vamos fazer o que você quiser, Lixie, e se você quiser.

— Eu confio em você, mas acho que não estou pronto para ir até o fim. — Interrompi ele, sorrindo travesso em seguida. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos nos divertir um pouco.

Ele sorriu malicioso, descendo os lábios pelo meu abdômen liso e desviando da minha cueca, passando a morder e chupar minhas coxas com devoção. O alfa puxou minha cueca para fora do meu corpo e passou a língua pela minha ereção, não consegui conter o gemido manhoso que escapou dos meus lábios com a sensação do toque úmido em uma região tão sensível.

Hyunjin sugou minha glande antes de abrir toda a minha extensão em sua cavidade oral, subindo e descendo lentamente, como uma provocação. Eu tentava manter os olhos abertos para poder observar a cena quente, contudo, por conta do prazer sentido, meu olhos ficavam semicerrados, orelhas abaixadas e minha boca entreaberta, deixando com que os sons vergonhosos escapassem. Enrosquei meus dedos em seus fios sedosos e com a mão livre segurei o lençol abaixo de mim, o apertando cada vez que o mais velho pressionava a língua contra minha uretra.

Aos poucos, o alfa foi aumentando a velocidade com a qual chupava o meu falo, deixando os meus gemidos cada vez mais alto e me deixando cada vez mais perto de um orgasmo. Eu puxei o cabelo dele como forma de avisar, já que não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra decente por conta da mente nublada pelo prazer. Quando eu finalmente gozei, pude ver o mais velho engolir o líquido viscoso e voltar a ficar acima de mim, envolvendo meus lábios em um novo ósculo, com gosto de porra e menta. Juntei o restinho de minhas forças e troquei nossas posições, desabotoando e abaixando o zíper da jeans apertada, para então retirá-la de seu corpo.

Mordi o lábio inferior, estava inseguro. O alfa sorri de modo encorajador, então passei minha língua pela extensão e eu pude ouví-lo gemer arrastado.

— Puta merda! — Ele exclamou ao que eu lambi o membro novamente. — Isso é muito bom!

Eu sabia que tinha que tomar um certo cuidado maior, por conta das presinhas salientes, então abriguei a ereção em minha boca com calma, procurando pelo meu limite. Subi e desci a cabeça devagar, imitando os movimentos que ele havia feito em mim e me incentivando com os gemidos cada vez mais altos. O Hwang segurou meu cabelo e passou a ditar o ritmo, me fazendo gemer manhoso contra o pau duro em minha boca, causando uma vibração aparentemente gostosa em si. Ele passou a mover o quadril contra a minha boca e eu tentava não engasgar com o ritmo que estava sendo imposto, vez ou outra dando mais atenção a cabecinha avermelhada.

— Lixie-ah, eu vou gozar! — Ele alertou após alguns espasmos e então eu me concentrei em chupar apenas a glande, logo sentindo os jatos grossos em minha cavidade oral. A expressão de prazer no rosto do mais velho foi uma das coisas mais sexys que eu vi em toda a minha curta vida. — Você engole se quiser.

Dei de ombros e engoli.

— Não é tão ruim assim, mas não posso dizer que é gostoso. — Comentei, me jogando ao lado de Hyunjin.

— Foi um dos melhores boquetes que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida. Tem certeza que nunca havia feito isso?

— Sim, toda a certeza do mundo.

— Você tem um dom fantástico com essa sua linguinha áspera, a sensação é incrível. — Ele disse, sorrindo meigo logo em seguida e me roubando um selinho. — Minhas pernas estão moles.

Nota mental: Hyunjin é um pervertido e extremamente gostoso.


	10. Nove

No fim, o alfa acabou dormindo em casa naquele dia. Dormimos de conchinha, após ficarmos até tarde jogando no vídeo game e o Hwang perder diversas vezes, principalmente no Mario kart. Talvez seja porque eu tinha muito tempo livre para ficar jogando e tenha decorado todos os atalhos do jogo. Fui acordado com bastante carinho pelo mais velho, que fazia um cafuné em meu cabelo enquanto chamava por mim com a voz baixa e deixava beijinhos pela minha mandíbula.

Meus pais pareciam saber de algo que eu não sabia, mas ignorei, talvez fosse a ansiedade de me verem tão tranquilo e próximo de alfas, aumentando a possibilidade de eu ter alguém para passar o cio comigo, por mais que eu tenha dito a eles que acreditava que iria passar sozinho novamente.

O grande problema foi, Hyunjin me deixou cheio de marcas roxas, tanto pelo pescoço quanto pelas coxas. As das coxas ainda eram fáceis de esconder, contudo, não era possível dizer o mesmo do meu pescoço. Assim que cheguei na escola, ao lado do alfa, todos nos olharam. Vi Yugyeom hyung começar a rir, o que chamou a atenção dos outros meninos que viraram para nos olhar no momento em que nos aproximamos. Jeongin fechou a cara e tentou disfarçar olhando para o celular, digitando algo. Minho, primeiro ficou surpreso, depois sorriu malicioso e então levou uma cotovelada do namorado e ficou sério, enquanto Jisung sorriu falso, mas em seu olhar era nítido o quanto estava incomodado.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Christopher perguntou.

— Caí da escada. — Menti, dando de ombros.

— E por que você está fedendo a Hwang Hyunjin? — Foi Changbin quem perguntou.

— Hyunjin era a escada. — Yugyeom respondeu, rindo alto.

— Em minha defesa, Felix é solteiro e eu também. — Hyunjin se escondeu atrás de mim enquanto respondia e eu fui obrigado a rir do medo dele. Não nego, Christopher bravo dá medo em todo mundo mesmo, afinal, ele é um puro. E aparentemente ele e o namorado ficaram bravos. Revirei os olhos, vendo Yugyeom parar de rir aos poucos e murmurar algo como “isso acabou de ficar melhor ainda”. Notei Christopher abrir a boca, provavelmente para começar algum sermão sobre eu “ser um bebê e blá blá blá” e me adiantei.

— Antes que comece a se achar o meu pai ou meu dono, devo lembrar-lhe, senhor Bang, que eu sou um híbrido livre e desimpedido. E que se eu quiser sair dando pra todo mundo, isso é um problema único e exclusivamente meu, então é bom você ir colocando o rabinho entre as pernas e parar de impor a sua presença de macho alfa, ou eu vou ser obrigado a arrancar o seu pau fora com as minhas presas. — Sentenciei, colocando minhas mãos na cintura. — E isso é válido para você também Changbin hyung.

Notei os dois alfas darem uma leve recuada e o Kim colocar ambas as mãos na boca para segurar a risada. Caramba, nem meus pais me perturbaram com isso, não vai ser esses dois que vão vir me dar sermão! Não hoje! Não vou cair nessa de me deixar abalar pelo alfa puro e colocar o rabinho entre as pernas, miando e me esfregando nele.

— E mais uma coisa, se eu souber que vocês intimidaram o Hyunjin hyung, seja lá pela caralha que for. — Os olhei sério e então olhei para Minho. — Eu não vou hesitar em chutar a cara de vocês e ensinar ele a fazer isso. To nem ai que aqui na Coreia as coisas são diferentes. Meu cu, meu pau, minhas decisões! Lidem com isso!

Vi Chan se encolher e deitar a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

— Ele ta me ameaçando, Binnie! O que fizeram com o meu Lixie? — Ele choramingou e eu revirei os olhos.

— Ele nunca foi seu, hyung. — Jeongin murmurou. — Minsung tinha mais chances de adotar ele do que você.

— Cadê os honoríficos? — Minho bronqueou com o mais novo, que apenas deu de ombros. Jisung suspirou e me estendeu a mão.

— Vamos para aula! — Ele parecia desanimado, mesmo quando eu segurei a mão dele e saímos andando, com a trupe toda atrás da gente. Jisung desviou o caminho para o banheiro, pedindo baixo para que eu fosse com ele, então apenas avisei os outros que aonde iria primeiro.

Ao entrarmos no banheiro, milagrosamente vazio, o Han indicou que eu me sentasse na pia e passou a mexer em sua mochila, tirando de lá algumas maquiagens.

— Vamos evitar que você se encrenque com os professores, okay? — Ele murmurou, começando a passar a maquiagem em meu pescoço, principalmente onde estava arroxeado. — Dói?

— Não, pode cobrir. — Respondi, observando-o calmamente.

— Hyunjin podia ter pego mais leve. — Ele suspirou e sorriu triste. — Pelo menos se divertiram, certo?

— Não fomos até o fim. — Senti a necessidade de explicar, meu peito estava pesado e ver que Jisung parecia triste, me fazia pensar que a culpa era minha e talvez fosse. Ele me olhou confuso. — Foi só… um boquete recíproco.

Então ele riu baixo ao notar minhas bochechas corarem e eu desviar o rosto.

— Foi bom?

— Foi… Acho que aprendi algumas coisas com isso. — Ficamos em silêncio estranho após isso e eu me sentia cada vez pior. — O que houve? Minho te machucou?

— Não, bebê. Está tudo bem! Prontinho, parece inteiro novamente! — Ele tentou sorrir, se virando em seguida, para guardar as maquiagens. O impedi de se afastar, segurando seu pulso e o puxando de volta, o mantendo no meio das minhas pernas, as quais eu circundei sua cintura. — Lix?

— Por que está mentindo para mim? — Questionei, abaixando minhas orelhas e sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. — Se eu fiz algo que te machucou, apenas reaja. Brigue comigo, diga, xingue, até mesmo me bata, mas não finja que está tudo bem Ji.

— Você não fez nada de errado, Lixie. Eu quem fiz. — Ele suspirou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito. — Eu amo o Minho! Muito! Mais do que eu consigo imaginar! E eu queria muito que ele ficasse bravo comigo quando eu entendi o que fiz. Porém ele me disse que estava tudo bem, que não era errado e que eu não tenho como controlar essas coisas.

— Pode me contar, Ji, eu não vou te julgar!

— Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, Lixie. — Ele levantou o rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Jisung estava prestes a chorar, assim como eu. — Eu me apaixonei por você!

Senti como se o tempo tivesse parado e o chão sumido.   
  


Nota mental: O que eu faço da minha vida agora?


	11. Dez

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, eu não sabia como responder, apenas o abracei sem me importar com o fato de estarmos perdendo aula e afundei meu nariz em seu pescoço. O cheirinho de amêndoas e nozes do ômega fazia o meu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo que me dava uma sensação tão boa de acolhimento e pertencimento. Nem ao menos percebi que estava chorando, somente notando quando o mais velho se afastou um pouco e me questionou.

— Por que está chorando? — Ele suspirou, chorando junto comigo. — Eu não devia ter falado. Não quero perder você, Lixie.

— Estou chorando porque não sei o que sinto. — Murmurei, sentindo as gotas salgadas e quentes escorrerem por minhas bochechas. — Eu estou tão confuso.

Han acariciou meu cabelo, enquanto eu o mantinha preso a mim, e com a outra mão tentava secar as lágrimas que eu derramava.

— Está tudo bem, bebê…

— Não! Não está! Porque você tem o hyung e meu coração dispara e tem essa sensação de pertencer a você, mas não é só com você… — Grunhi sem saber como explicar a situação à ele. — E o Jinnie hyung disse sobre poliamor e eu fiquei ainda mais confuso!

Jisung pareceu congelar com a minha fala, inclinando levemente a cabeça e rindo baixo.

— Felix, meu bem, você sente que me pertence? — O sorriso do ômega era largo e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem assim que notei que eu havia falado aquilo. — Você se pertence Felix, mas me parece que temos alguém apaixonadinho e não é só por mim. Hyunjin hyung te explicou sobre o poliamor?

Eu neguei com a cabeça, afinal ele havia apenas dito que era possível.

— É o que está acontecendo entre nós. Eu amo você e amo o Minho hyung, romanticamente e me sinto incompleto por não estar com os dois. Não é nada do outro planeta e não tem que se sentir culpado por isso, não é algo que podemos controlar, sabe? — Ele depositou um beijinho no topo da minha cabeça. — Eu sei que é difícil lidar com isso, eu mesmo ainda estou em fase de aceitação.

— E como ficamos?

— No seu tempo bebê, desde que estejamos na mesma linha, seguimos no seu tempo. — Nossos lábios se roçaram, num carinho gostoso, antes de iniciarmos o beijo. Assim que a boca do mais velho começou a se mover junto a minha todos os meus pensamentos confusos se calaram e todo o meu corpo se concentrou no sabor da boca de Jisung e no cheiro dele. O ósculo começou levemente salgado, ainda que carinhoso e gentil, tornou-se um pouco mais quente com o passar dos segundos. As mãos de Jisung acariciavam minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos se enroscavam em seu cabelo e o calor nos atingia. Nem ao menos nos lembramos que estamos no banheiro da escola e que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar ali e, mesmo que meus sentidos fossem mais aguçados, eu estava completamente concentrado no turbilhão de sensações que beijar o ômega me trazia, ainda mais com os feromônios dele estavam se fazendo mais presentes por conta da tensão sexual que nos pairava.

— Que bom que se entenderam! — A voz do Lee mais velho se fez presente, assustando-nos e nos forçando a interromper o ósculo. — Por mais que eu esteja adorando a vista, devo ser o namorado responsável e lembrá-los que estamos na escola e vocês já perderam a primeira aula.

O meio alfa estava parado na porta do ambiente, de braços cruzados, encostado no batente e sorrindo travesso.

— Ainda bem que foi eu quem os achei, imagina se fosse o Chan hyung?

Jisung e eu grunhimos em uníssono. Ninguém iria merecer sermão sobre responsabilidade em conjunto com crise de ciúmes.

— Ele ia é ouvir mais coisas que não iria gostar. — Reclamei.

— Alguém aqui não gosta de ser mandado. — Minho brincou e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem de novo.

— Não é que eu não goste, ele só não tem autoridade para isso. — Murmurei, vendo o alfa rir novamente e Jisung sorrir enquanto nos observava.

— Ainda. — Ele completou e eu me encolhi ainda mais no corpo do ômega.

— Oh! Acho que agora eu entendi o que me disse mais cedo, bebê. — Jisung sussurrou e eu suspirei.

— Eu não sei o que pensar. E se for realmente isso e eles não aceitarem? — Questionei, sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos de novo e ouvindo Minho fechar a porta do banheiro e travá-la. — Eu não quero ter que escolher e muito menos estragar tanto o relacionamento quanto a amizade.

— Sei como você se sente, bebê.

— Jisung me perguntou quase as mesmas coisas e eu vou te responder a mesma coisa. Não dá para saber se você não arriscar, não dá para obrigá-los a aceitar da mesma forma que eu e o Ji estamos aceitando. Contudo, e se eles sentirem o mesmo? E se eles aceitarem? — Minho se aproximou e se recostou na pia ao meu lado, fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo. — Te garanto que, conhecendo os dois como eu conheço, eles não vão cortar relações com você, ou conosco, muito menos brigar entre si. Sabia que Yugyeom e Chris já namoraram?

Fiquei surpreso com a informação.

— Eles eram um casal bem fofinho, e Chan é um tapado em relação aos próprios sentimentos, então quem percebeu que as coisas tinham mudado foi o Yugyeom hyung. E eles sempre ficaram super de boa depois que terminaram e o Chan começou a ficar mais próximo ainda do Binnie. Changbin confia no Chris e confia no Yugyeom, e sabe que a confiança ali é recíproca, sabe que os dois tem uma história que teve fim como romance, mas a história continua como amizade. 

— Assim como eu confio no hyung e ele confia em mim. Tanto que quando eu percebi as coisas mudando, meus sentimentos, eu quis contar para ele primeiro.

— E olha só, não é difícil se apaixonar por você, Felix! E eu seria muito honrado e feliz de ouvir você me chamando de seu alfa e o Sung de seu ômega. — Ambos riram baixo, provavelmente se lembrando da conversa que tiveram sobre os sentimentos. — Eu disse a ele para se confessar e se você aceitasse, darmos uma chance para esses sentimentos crescerem e aflorarem em nós três, porque eu me sinto diferente em relação a você Felix, e não é de hoje que eu percebo isso.

Minho levantou meu queixo e perguntou se podia me beijar, me fazendo assentir timidamente, logo sentindo os lábios do alfa junto aos meus em uma carícia gentil e suave. O felino em mim se acalmou, sentindo-se completamente confortável e em casa, protegido, amado. Minho findou o ósculo torcendo o nariz.

— O cheiro do Hyunjin gruda, meu senhor! Pelo menos, espero que tenham se divertido! — O mais velho de nós murmurou e eu virei a cara envergonhado, ouvindo-o rir pela minha reação quando um bico se formou em meus lábios.

— Nós não transamos. — Murmurei de volta. — Mas sim, foi divertido!

— Imagino, aquele pirralho foi bem territorial! — O alfa reclamou.

— A gente que lute contra o nosso ciúmes, hyung. — Jisung disse em meio a risada. — Não vamos te cobrar um relacionamento agora, okay?

Suspirei, pensativo e mordi o lábio inferior. Eu realmente não me sentia pronto para isso ainda. Um relacionamento requer muitas coisas que eu ainda não me sinto pronto para fazer e me tranquilizei ao ver que Minho concordava com o namorado.

— Na verdade, Ji, acho que devíamos terminar.

A frase nos pegou de surpresa, porém o Han pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu também acho!

Nota mental: O que porras ta acontecendo?


	12. Onze

Eu sentia todos os meus neurônios desistindo de viver naquele exato momento e se eu fosse um computador, provavelmente meu sistema operacional teria dado tela azul.

— Como? — Foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar enquanto os olhava completamente confuso. Os dois riram baixo e Minho selou nossos lábios murmurando um “fofo” antes de Jisung começar a falar.

— É simples, assim quando você estiver pronto, podemos começar do zero, sendo três ou cinco, certo hyung?

— Sim, Hannie me contou que você se sentiria um intruso entre nós e, bem, não queremos que se sinta assim. — O meio alfa justificou, logo sendo completado pelo ômega.

— E assim evitaremos alguns possíveis surtos.

Confesso que não consegui prestar atenção em mais nada o resto da manhã, Minho havia nos arrastado para a aula e foi nos buscar na sala junto com os outros hyungs, que ficaram um pouco preocupados com o fato de Minsung não estar se agarrando no caminho e eu estar completamente no mundo da lua. Contudo, consegui notar que Chris torcia o nariz quase o tempo todo na mesa, durante o intervalo, e que Changbin tentava disfarçar o mau humor, assim como Jeongin não parava de olhar para o celular.

— Jisung fez mágica em você, Felix! — Yugyeom chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu piscasse rapidamente várias vezes e então o encarasse.

— Ele é experiente nisso. — Minho comentou, sorrindo malicioso e levando um tapa no braço, vindo do ômega citado.

— Então… O que está acontecendo aqui? — Chan perguntou, apontando para o, agora ex, casal.

— Terminamos. — Jisung respondeu, dando de ombros enquanto o rosto dos mais velhos demonstrava o choque e os queixos iam ao chão. Jeongin desviou a atenção do celular para nós com os olhos arregalados.

— Como assim o meu OTP terminou? — Ele questionou. — Já não bastava Yugchan sendo meus pais divorciados? Desculpa Binnie hyung.

O beta riu alto, junto do casal de alfas.

— Desculpa, bebê! — O alfa puro pediu. — Não consegui resisti a esse senhor das trevas aqui.

— Não muda o foco! Como assim Minsung terminou? — Jeongin reclamou.

— Simples. Terminando. — Minho explicou, sorrindo cínico.

— Vocês vão voltar, não é? — Yugyeom questionou curioso, mas ele parecia saber de algo a mais, pelo sorriso dele.

— Talvez. — Jisung respondeu, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto eu bebia meu suco, fingindo que não estava surtando mentalmente.

— O dia ta um caos, hyung! — Changbin reclamou, escondendo o rosto no ombro do namorado e Hyunjin deu uma leve tremida ao meu lado. — Jeongin ta de namorinho, Hyunjin tirou a inocência do Felix, Minho e Jisung terminaram e Seungmin está nos encarando desde que entramos no refeitório.

Aquilo me deixou em alerta, então olhei na direção em que o Seo indicava com o olhar e notei o Kim mais novo ali, sentado em uma mesa sozinho, bebendo um suco. Seu olhar estava fixado em mim e se não fosse a mão do Han segurando a minha e a mão de Hyunjin em minha coxa, eu teria levantado e ido até ele.

— Calma, baby! — O alfa ao meu lado pediu, apertando um pouco a mão em minha coxa e um rosnado baixo foi ouvido, me fazendo olhar feio para o alfa puro, que havia soltado o rosnado.

— Calma os três! — Yugyeom pediu, olhando para o casal de alfas. — Ou eu vou ser obrigado a arrancar vocês daqui pelo cabelo!

Chris respirou fundo, torcendo o nariz e então se levantou, de mãos dada com o namorado, Yugyeom pediu desculpas por eles e eu fiquei confuso.

— Você vai entender quando eles pararem de enganarem a si mesmos! — O beta explicou, sorrindo tranquilo. — Chan é bem cabeça dura às vezes.

— Eu estou com ciúmes! — O Lee mais velho reclamou, fazendo um bico manhoso com os lábios e cruzando os braços. Jisung soltou uma risadinha baixa e Hyunjin revirou os olhos.

— Que coisa mais bonitinha! — O Han comentou. — Da vontade de morder e encher de beijo!

— E por que não vem fazer isso? — O meio alfa questionou, sorrindo malicioso.

— Por que vocês terminaram? Parem de flertar se deixaram de ser um casal! Não alimentem minhas esperanças! — O maknae reclamou. — Eu não acredito mais no amor! Meu casal, poxa!

Yugyeom riu novamente, fazendo um carinho nas costas do mais novo e movendo a cabeça em negação, como se não acreditasse na manha do garoto.

— Sabe o que é, Innie? Estamos esperando uma pessoa, para começarmos da maneira certa! — Jisung explicou, sorrindo tranquilo. — Então para que tudo de certo, temos que esperar…

Eu ainda sentia o olhar do beta mais novo em minhas costas e isso estava começando a me irritar.

— Por que parece que todo mundo nessa mesa é gamado no Felix hyung? — Jeongin questionou.

— Eu não sou! Felix é quase um irmão mais novo para mim! — Yugyeom respondeu, rindo da cara de indignado do maknae. — Mas se ele me pedir um beijo eu dou, só para irritar o Chan.

Minho acabou gargalhando junto com Yugyeom, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor, enquanto Hyunjin e Han tentavam não rir de modo escandaloso. Jeongin e eu rimos de modo mais discreto, afinal, Chris podia ser o alfa puro, fortão e essas coisas, mas quando o assunto era com o beta mais velho, ele abaixava a cabeça quase todas as vezes.

— O único problema é que vamos ficar com ciúmes. — Jisung comentou, apontando para si e para o ex namorado. — E talvez Hyunjin também fique com ciúmes.

O alfa citado trocou olhares comigo, totalmente cúmplices e seguramos a risada.

— Ei! Compartilha a piada interna ai! — Minho reclamou, porém fomos salvos pelo sinal do colégio, indicando que tínhamos de voltar às aulas.

Naquela noite eu não conseguia dormir, tudo me incomodava. O cobertor, o calor, o frio, as roupas, os sons da rua, os sons da natureza e naquele momento de insônia eu me lembrei que Minho costumava cantarolar enquanto eu estava focado em fazer os exercícios de reforço. Acabei ligando para ele, notando que já passava da uma da manhã e fui atendido no terceiro toque.

— Aconteceu algo? — Sua voz estava rouca e sonolenta.

— Lix? — A voz de Jisung soou sonolenta e preocupada, logo recebeu uma confirmação do mais velho.

— Me desculpa te acordar, hyung. — Pedi, com a voz baixa, não queria acordar meus pais. — Eu não consigo dormir…

Ele riu baixo e então suspirou.

— Quer que a gente cante para você?

— Por favor, Minho hyung…

A letra de Coming Home, de uma sub unit chamada JJ Project, ganhou vida com a voz angelical do meio alfa sendo acompanhada pela voz do ômega, esta última sendo igualmente bela e angelical, acalmando o meu coração e calando meus pensamentos, embalando-me e me entregando para os braços de Morfeu.

— Durma bem, meu gatinho! — Pude ouvir antes de apagar completamente, bem aconchegado em minha cama, imaginando como seria estar abraçado com os dois e sendo protegido.

Nota mental: Tenha namorados que cantem para você dormir e que atendam rápido na madrugada!


	13. Doze

Calor. Eu me sentia aquecido, não fisicamente, mas era como se tivessem pego meu coração e embalado em cobertores que fossem capazes de te protegerem de qualquer perigo. As pessoas são o perigo e mesmo sabendo disso, tanto Jisung quanto Minho derrubaram com carinho todas as minhas barreiras e agora eu me via sentado em minha cama, antes do horário em que costumo acordar, olhando através da janela, sem realmente ver nada, sentindo-me manhoso. Mesmo no ápice do meu cio, eu nunca havia sentido, essa tamanha vontade de estar com alguém, sentindo o cheiro e o calor alheio.

Ninho. Gatos fazem ninhos quando estão para dar a luz, como uma forma de se sentir seguro. Eu tinha a estranha vontade de fazer um naquele momento, apenas para me sentir mais próximo do ômega e do meio alfa. O que raios está acontecendo comigo? Me levantei, soltando um suspiro frustrado, e encontrei com o meu pai ômega no corredor. O mais velho me olhou preocupado e abriu os braços, nos quais eu me aconcheguei e encolhi, afundando meu nariz em seu pescoço e grunhindo insatisfeito ao sentir um cheiro que não era o que eu buscava.

— Ainda tem bastante tempo antes do seu cio, não tem, pequeño? — Papai questionou, com a voz baixa e suave, tentando me trazer a sensação de aconchego e proteção.

— Umas três semanas, mais ou menos. — Murmurei, sentindo a decepção me abater junto à sensação de estar faltando algo. Algo não, alguém.

— Acho que vai adiantar um pouco. Qual é a da tristeza toda logo cedo?

— Ninho. — Murmurei novamente, sendo afastado pelo meu pai, que tinha os olhos arregalados e marejados. Fiz um bico manhoso ao ser afastado do cheirinho de papai, ainda que não fosse aquele o cheiro que eu buscava.

— Oh! O que quer para montar seu ninho, pequeño? — O mais velho passou a destra por meus fios, acarinhando e trazendo-me conforto. Fiz um bico com os lábios, sentindo meus olhos embaçarem pelas lágrimas e eu não tinha certeza do motivo.

— Cheiro. — Sussurrei. — Nozes com amêndoas e frutas vermelhas.

— Jisung e Minho? — Ele questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha, curioso e ao me ver assentir levemente, sorriu gentil. — Por que não pede algo deles emprestado? Aposto que Jisung vai entender.

Mordi o lábio inferior, subitamente me sentindo tímido, mas aceitei a ideia. Me senti uma criança ao chegar na escola e me aproximando de maneira sorrateira, abraçando o ômega por trás e encostando meu nariz na curvatura do pescoço do loiro, notando a pele se arrepiar com o contato gelado de meu nariz. As mãos do loiro seguraram as minhas na barriga dele, acariciando-as de leve. Pude sentir o olhar dos outros em nós e dei uma leve mordidinha na tez do Han.

— Bom dia para você também, Lixie! — O garoto disse, rindo baixinho e encolhendo levemente o pescoço ao sentir as minhas presinhas o arranhando.

— Dia! — Respondi baixo, apenas levantando o olhar para os outros e vendo a confusão instaurada. Yugyeom sorriu gentil, senti um calorzinho em meu peito, como se eu estivesse olhando para o meu pai e me dando forças para ignorar os olhares preconceituosos e seguir com o pedido. — Jisungie hyung… Me empresta cheiro?

Minha voz soou tão baixa que tive medo do mais velho não conseguir me ouvir. Estava acanhado, senti o loiro respirar fundo e soltar o ar lentamente, sorrindo leve e notei ele olhar para o ex namorado.

— Parece que alguém está bem manhoso hoje! — Minho concluiu.

— E com o cheirinho mais forte… — Chris comentou, como quem não queria nada, mas seu olhar estava fixo em mim. O calor aumentou, junto a sensação de proteção, me senti hipnotizado. Havia algo no olhar do mais velho que eu não soube identificar, porém fui tirado do meu transe pela risada de Hyunjin.

— Tão fofo! — O alfa mais novo comentou, sorrindo meigo, devolvi o sorriso com certo acanhamento, afinal o olhar do loiro mais velho ainda estava me deixando afetado.

— Ele ta assim desde ontem de noite… — Minho começou, olhando para o alfa puro e sendo interrompido pelo Ji.

— Ele teve problemas para dormir e nos ligou bem manhosinho. — Então Jisung sussurrou só para mim. — Ninho?

Eu assenti, dando outra mordidinha em seu pescoço, vendo o arrepiar novamente e rir de si mesmo, encostando o indicador em minha testa e sorrindo. A expressão do casal de alfas era estranha, algo que eu não conseguia decifrar, e talvez nem estivesse realmente empenhado nisso.

— Eu sou sensível ai! — Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Cheiro bom! — Murmurei. O sinal do início das aulas tocou, nos tirando da tranquilidade que nos encontravamos. No caminho para a sala, depois de nos separarmos dos mais velhos, Jisung perguntou se eu queria algo do Minho hyung e eu assenti envergonhado.

— Passo na sua casa mais tarde, então. — Ele avisou, deixando um beijo em minha testa e depois em meus lábios.

Eu nunca havia feito um ninho antes, não sentia a necessidade, talvez por sentir-me seguro apenas comigo mesmo e talvez isso se deva ao fato de quando entrei na idade reprodutiva, já havia ganhar as cicatrizes em minhas orelhinhas. Passei o período de aula todo meio grudado no ômega, esfregando-me vez ou outra nele, espalhando o meu cheiro e no intervalo fiz o mesmo com o Lee mais velho, sentindo o olhar afiado do casal de alfas.

No fim da tarde Jisung apareceu em casa, levando algumas blusas que ele e Minho haviam usado para dormir na noite passada e ficou me observando ajeitar as peças na cama, porém, eu ainda me sentia insatisfeito. Faltava algo. Faltava o cheiro amadeirado com hortelã que quase sempre estava misturado com o cheiro de oceano e canela. Faltava um toque deles. Sentei no meio do ninho com um bico triste nos lábios.

— O que foi, bebê? — O olhar do loiro era preocupado, a voz angelical soando mais baixa que o comum, em forma de carinho e reconforto.

— Falta cheiro… — Murmurei, estendendo meus braços ao mais velho, abrindo e fechando as mãos, como uma criança pedindo colo, sendo prontamente atendido pelo ômega que se aproximou e sentou na cama, puxando-me para seu colo.

— E qual cheiro falta? — A preocupação havia se dissipado dos olhos grandes e escuros do Han e eu me senti acolhido em seus braços.

— Oceano com canela e algo amadeirado com hortelã. — Sussurrei, sentindo-me envergonhado por expor parte da minha insegurança.

— Bom, isso pode ser meio complicado, mas a gente consegue. — O carinho em meu cabelo me fez relaxar e ronronar, fechando os olhos para aproveitar melhor da sensação dos dedos medianos tocando-me próximo às orelhas. — Eu tenho um plano!

— Dorme comigo? — Pedi, sentindo a vontade de não deixá-lo ir, seria bom para nós dois termos esse momento, só nós dois.

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do loiro me fizeram sentir um calorzinho especial no coração.

— Mas é claro, bebê, só preciso avisar o Minho hyung! — Sussurrou em meu ouvido, minha orelha se moveu em reflexo e meu rosto se aqueceu ao passo que minha pele se arrepiou.

Nota mental: A noite promete!


	14. Treze

Quente. Nozes e amêndoas. Cócegas, fazendo uma linha em minha nuca, subindo e descendo, como um carinho. Minhas orelhas abaixaram e um som manhoso escapou pela minha garganta, um ronrono. Abri os olhos de maneira preguiçosa, sentindo as mãos o ômega em minha cintura, acariciando por cima da camiseta, e meu rabo enroscado em sua coxa.

— Ji…— Chamei com certa manha, levando minhas mãos ao rosto e coçando os olhos com lentidão, minha pele se tornando arrepiada com a carícia feita pelo nariz geladinho.

— Oh! Você acordou! — Ele sussurrou, rindo baixo e depositando um beijinho em meu pescoço. — Precisamos ir para a escola, neném!

Soltei um resmungo, não queria sair dali, mesmo que o ninho estivesse incompleto e com o cheiro do Han mais predominante, a vontade de sair do aconchego dos braços do garoto era zero.

— Temos mesmo que ir? — Virei o meu corpo, ficando de frente para o garoto de olhos grandes, sentindo a paz e carinho que ele me transmitia com o abraço, ainda que eu mantivesse um bico em meus lábios.

— Você quer terminar o seu ninho? — Rebateu, novamente rindo baixo, sorrindo largo e apertando minha bochecha, notei então que o Han possuía alguns dentinhos um pouco tortos que o deixavam ainda mais fofo. Não resisti a vontade e juntei nossos lábios, sentindo a maciez da carne alheia que se movia com delicadeza e maestria sobre a minha. Mais quente. Sentia o calor aumentando e interrompi o ósculo, com o rosto fervendo até o pescoço.

— Quero… — Suspirei, me encolhendo ainda mais e escondendo meu rosto no peito do outro.

— Então temos que ir, Minho hyung vai nos ajudar! — Ele depositou um beijo entre minhas orelhas e acariciou os meus fios rebeldes. — Vamos ou vou ter que te convencer de outra forma?

— Ainda não me recuperei de ontem! — Murmurei, me levantando e sentando na cama, com a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro, num sinal claro de desconforto. Mas não era um desconforto ruim, era só… vergonha. Jisung se sentou, sorrindo travesso, passando a língua lentamente pelos lábios, dei um leve empurrão nele e me levantei, pegando meu uniforme e indo para o banheiro, sem me importar em fechar a porta.

Pude ver pelo espelho que Jisung também se trocava, porém mantendo o olhar em mim, enquanto eu enrolava o rabo felpudo e o colocava dentro da calça de uniforme, apenas fechei a porta para fazer minha higiene pessoal e então esperei que o Han fizesse o mesmo. Descemos de mãos dadas para a cozinha, onde meus pais tomavam o desjejum com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, me deixando ainda mais envergonhado.

— Promete que vai cuidar dele, Jisung? — Meu pai ômega pediu, sorrindo terno e com o olhar um tanto preocupado. — Ele tende a ter mais medo de alfas nessas épocas.

— Achamos que o cio dele vai adiantar bastante. — Meu pai híbrido murmurou.

— Pode deixar, Senhores Lee, vou trazer o Felix em segurança e proteger ele dos meninos se for necessário! — Jisung respondeu, rindo com os meus pais pelo fato de eu ter ficado emburrado por estarem falando de mim como se eu não estivesse ali.

— Eu sei me defender, lembram?

— Sim, filho, mas te conhecemos bem! — O híbrido mais velho respondeu.

Chegamos na escola com um bom tempo antes do início da aula, vendo o sorriso do meio alfa se alargar ao notar que havíamos chegado e o sorriso de Hyunjin se tornou sacana.

— Esses chupões ai são novos! — O alfa provocou, chamando a atenção do casal. Yugyeom sorriu tão sacana quanto, ainda que seu olhar fosse gentil e calmante, sua mão esquerda segurava o pulso do alfa puro ao lado que tinha a expressão um tanto fechada. Changbin tinha a melhor expressão de cara de paisagem, sua mão entrelaçada com a do alfa puro e o cheiro de ambos se tornou um tanto mais forte. Apertei a mão de Jisung, tentando conter o impulso de me encolher com o cheiro forte e territorial.

— Acho que Jisung era a escada da vez, olha como tem mordidinhas no pescoço dele! — Minho comentou, olhando de canto para os dois alfas e revirando os olhos logo em seguida, porém foi Hyunjin quem se pronunciou.

— Vão deixar ele assustado! — O Hwang reclamou, se colocando entre nós e o casal. — É um ômega, perto do cio, não sejam imbecis, hyungs!

Chris abriu a boca e um rosnado baixo escapou, o seu olhar era de culpa, indo de mim para Changbin, soltou-se do beta mais velho e nos deu as costas, saindo de perto ao resmungar que iria para a sala de aula, trombando com Seungmin no caminho. Changbin suspirou cansado, passando a destra pelo cabelos e sussurrando um pedido de desculpas, se colocando a ir atrás do namorado. Eu havia tremido um pouco com o rosnado, fechando os olhos com força numa tentativa de conter o pânico que era liberado em minha corrente sanguínea assim como a submissão forçada que meu corpo sentiu. Não poderia ceder agora, não depois de tanto esforço! Não poderia deixar isso voltar! A mão de Jisung na minha e o cheiro do Han em minhas narinas era o que me mantinha firme, não podia deixá-los preocupados agora!

— Pode respirar fundo Hyunjin, o Chris não vai cometer nenhuma loucura! — Yugyeom concluiu, sorrindo tranquilizador. — Ele não é nem louco, quebro ele em dois.

Havia algo no olhar do beta que me deu uma sensação de segurança gigantesca, como se eu estivesse sendo protegido pela minha família. Como um pai protegendo o filho. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro do Han, relaxando o aperto em sua mão, sentindo o alívio correndo pelo meu corpo.

— Então, com isso vai ser um pouco mais difícil conseguir aquilo Sungie… — Minho mudou de assunto. — Mas o Yugyeom hyung pode ajudar, não é?

— O que? A roubar roupas do casal ali? — O citado questionou e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem, dei um tapa fraco no braço do alfa bonito que ria escandaloso por saber o que estava acontecendo, bem melhor do que os outros.

— Vamos ter que conversar depois, Hyunjinnie hyung! — Reclamei, vendo-o sorrir e me roubar um selinho.

— Vamos sim, príncipe! — Ele bagunçou meu cabelo e então apertou a pontinha do meu nariz, me deixando vesgo por alguns segundos. Minho observava a cena pelo canto do olho e eu não conseguia decifrar muito bem sua expressão, mas o seu sorriso era falso, provavelmente escondendo a vontade de afastar Hyunjin de nós. — Passo na sua casa depois, se quiser!

Assenti, afinal queria mesmo um tempo com o alfa, afinal, haviam coisas que só o Hwang saberia me dizer e poderia ouvir.

— Só não fico com ciúmes disso, porque sei que o seu cheirinho não vai estar no ninho do meu ômega! — Jisung cantou vantagem, sorrindo maroto.

Yugyeom moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação e então eu percebi algo… Seungmin havia passado pela gente, olhando para mim e então para Hyunjin e o principal… Jeongin não estava conosco.

— E o bebê? — Questionei, levantando minha cabeça, encarando Seungmin, que seguia para dentro do prédio.

— Biblioteca. — Hyunjin murmurou, seu tom de voz era estranho, soando chateado pela distância imposta pelo mais novo do grupo. Assenti novamente, desta vez tomando a iniciativa de lhe roubar um selinho, vendo-o rir em seguida. — Vamos para a sala! Antes que o Minho hyung me mate por olhar!

Yugyeom acenou para nós e pediu para que Jisung cuidasse de mim, assim como o Hwang, deixando o meio alfa completamente confuso enquanto era arrastado para a própria sala de aula. Eu me sentia cansado e preguiçoso ainda, então provavelmente acabaria dormindo em alguma aula, dependendo dos hyungs para me explicarem a matéria depois.

Nota mental: Chris me dá medo, Changbin está estranho, e preciso ir ao mercado comprar as coisas necessárias para o meu cio!


	15. Quatorze

Eu me sentia inseguro. Ainda que o cheiro de Jisung estivesse sempre perto me trazendo calma e misturado ao cheiro de Minho, o medo que eu estava sentindo por ter tantos olhares em mim naquele momento forçava Hyunjin a deixar seus feromônios mais presentes — não sendo tão efetivo, aparentemente, ainda mais que ele tentava não me assustar com isso.

Todos devem ter a mínima noção de que a maioria das espécies de felinos e água não é uma combinação muito segura. E bem, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia a escola resolver fazer uma atividade recreativa entre a minha turma e o quarto ano, que ainda não havia chego, na piscina. Obviamente eu sabia nadar, havia aprendido antes de ter passado por uma certa situação, mas veja, no momento meu felino interior está mais presente do que o comum e novamente, felinos e água nem sempre são uma boa combinação.

Jisung estava no vestiário com Jeongin e Hyunjin, ou seja, eu estava bem pleno, sozinho sentado no chão esperando pelos meu pseudo-namorado, bebê e amigo colorido. Um grupo de garotos se aproximaram, em sua maioria alfas, haviam dois betas no meio e o cheiro deles me fez ficar defensivo. Os três alfas usando os feromônios para me submeter, como se fossem meus donos, um deles tinha o cheiro mais forte do que os outros. A adrenalina percorreu meu corpo e eu me levantei, sorrindo cínico para eles, mantendo minhas mãos atrás do meu corpo — escondendo as garras —, nada foi dito por nenhum de nós. Eles não queriam conversa e eu muito menos. O primeiro alfa se moveu, chegando mais perto, expus as presas e sibilei, arrepiando os pelos em resposta ao estímulo do medo. Eu teria tremido, estava quase entrando em completo pânico, pois sentia que iria acontecer de novo.

Outra aproximação e me movi rapidamente, atingindo o rosto do alfa com o meu pé, que foi segurado pelo outro e então fui derrubado. Meus dedos estavam frios, o pânico correndo em minhas veias, a respiração rápida.

— Joguem essa vadia na água! Talvez assim o cheiro nojento diminua!

Foi o que eu consegui ouvir antes de sentir o meu corpo atingir a piscina, entrando água pelas minhas orelhas e nariz. Ardia. O impacto do meu corpo contra a água, o líquido entrando nos meus pulmões, a pressão em meus ouvidos. No desespero, tentei mover meus braços, mas nada parecia funcionar e me impulsionar para cima, minha visão foi escurecendo. Senti um segundo impacto na água e pude sentir o meu corpo ser puxado para cima.

Ainda estava atordoado quando senti meu corpo sair de dentro da água, a pressão era horrível. Uma nova sensação veio, parecido com uma ânsia de vômito, só que vindo do pulmão. Tossi compulsivamente e virei o corpo, abrindo os olhos assustado ao sentir o cheiro de oceano e canela extremamente forte, assim como o cheiro amadeirado com hortelã, havia um cheiro fraco ali que eu não conseguia identificar, sendo escondido pelo cheiro fraco de café mentolado. Quando virei o rosto pude notar a cena de guerra que se formava.

Yugyeom tentava segurar Christopher, que tinha suas mãos grandes contraídas em punho, e Minho — ainda que sua expressão fosse tão irritada quanto à do casal de alfas, mantinha seu cheiro de frutas vermelhas em um grau mais baixo, tentando passar mais calma do que territorialidade — tentava segurar Changbin — que não estava usando nem um terço de sua força, pois se usasse o meio alfa já estaria no chão há tempos. Jisung estava do meu lado, com as mãos em meus ombros, me apoiando e tentando se manter calmo. O Han estava com a expressão fechada, apesar da preocupação em seu olhar e a tremedeira clássica, consequência da presença forte dos feromônios alfas. Hyunjin estava ao lado de Jeongin, entre o casal de alfas e um beta.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu o meu corpo quando notei quem era o beta. Seungmin estava ali, atrás do alfa de cheiro mentolado. O Kim mais novo estava molhado e então foi como se tudo fizesse sentido na minha cabeça. Movi a cabeça lateralmente, tentando ajudar a água a sair de dentro dos meus ouvidos e tentei me levantar, sentindo as pernas ainda moles enquanto algo quente escorria por minhas bochechas e minha visão se tornava turva. Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. Ninguém iria interferir, afinal não haviam interferido antes, não seria agora com dois alfas irritados, que iriam fazer algo.

Cambaleei, empurrando Hyunjin e Jeongin da minha frente e deixando todo mundo completamente confuso quando me joguei nos braços do beta. Entendam, eu seria o primeiro a descer o braço naquele garoto em qualquer outro momento.

— Obrigado! — Murmurei, sentindo-o devolver o abraço e rir baixo.

— Eu ainda não devia estar próximo de você! — Ele sussurrou e suspirou. — Pode, por favor, fazer os seus cachorros pararem de rosnar para mim? Eu pretendo chegar vivo em casa.

Não consegui conter a risada baixa que escapou pelos meus lábios, sendo seguida de uma crise de tosse. Soltei o beta e senti minhas pernas falharem novamente, sentindo o meu amigo colorido segurar firme em minha cintura.

— Se quer voltar vivo, pode deixar que eu seguro ele. — O Hwang murmurou e o beta negou.

— Realmente, muito inteligente colocar sua vida em risco para proteger a minha, Jinnie hyung. — O sarcasmo era palpável em seu tom de voz e Jeongin apenas revirou os olhos e negou, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo no meio do apocalipse. Ainda que não estivesse estável o suficiente, olhei para o alfa loiro. Segurei a respiração e senti o peito doer. Medo. Me sentia gelado e trêmulo com o alfa a minha frente, havia dor nos olhos dele, além da preocupação, raiva e culpa.

— Christopher! Presta atenção em mim! — O beta mais velho segurou o rosto do loiro e o forçou a encará-lo. — É isso que você quer? Depois de tanto esforço, é assim que você quer que isso termine?

O alfa respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça e sussurrando algo que não consegui compreender. Changbin diminuiu seus feromônios e segurou a mão do namorado, havia algo estranho ali, o Seo tentava confortar o mais velho com o olhar e com a carícia em sua mão. Eu me senti estranho e essa sensação foi aumentando conforme o alfa de cabelos negros aconchegava o loiro em seus braços.

— Ele não me machucou. — Tentei dizer alto o suficiente para que eles me ouvissem. Vê-los daquele jeito me fazia sentir dor, olhei para Jisung e então para Minho, buscando apoio, recebendo-os rapidamente junto à calma vinda do cheiro do meio alfa. Olhei para Hyunjin e ele me ajudou a chegar mais perto, sendo acolhido pelos braços do loiro escuro. Me aconcheguei em meio ao cheiro doce e cítrico e soltei o ar lentamente, voltando a olhar para o casal. — Ele me salvou.

A surpresa evidente no olhar dos alfas e o sorriso calmo de Yugyeom me fez perceber que, talvez ele conhecesse Seungmin mais do que os alfas acreditavam.

— Eu disse que não estava tentando matar ele! — O Kim mais novo disse e então olhou para o grupinho de alfas que haviam me jogado na água, que assistiam o acontecido com cara de paisagem, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

— Eu caí. — Menti, com medo que o alfa perdesse o controle novamente, ainda estava assustado com o lobo e não queria senti-lo ainda mais presente, como ele estava a minutos atrás. — Seungmin me tirou da água.

Olhei para o beta, que estava olhando para mim, de modo questionador, e então ele olhou para Jeongin e pegou o celular do garoto, digitando algo depressa, logo devolvendo para o dono. 

— Tem certeza que foi isso que aconteceu? — Changbin perguntou à mim, sua voz estava um pouco mais grave e seu olhar havia uma mistura tão grande de sentimentos que eu ao menos conseguia decifrar. Preocupação, desconfiança, irritação e tantas outras coisas, tão confuso.

— Por que estava perto da água se não sabe nadar? — Chris questionou desta vez, havia um pouco de repreensão em seu tom de voz e eu quis me encolher. Um dos meus alfas me repreendendo.

— Ele sabe nadar. — Minho respondeu por mim. — Assim como sabe lutar.

A tensão era sufocante e a chegada do professor não fez com que ela se esvaísse, apenas a tornou mais palpável.

— Terminaram a dr de vocês? — O alfa questionou, seu tom era severo, não condizente com o olhar vazio. — Posso começar as atividades ou preferem continuar a briguinha de relacionamentos lá fora?

Chris rosnou e Yugyeom se posicionou, pronto para segurá-lo novamente, contudo a risada sarcástica de Seungmin chamou a atenção.

— Não sei o que é pior, ficar assistindo um gato se afogar ou ficar lambendo o saco de outros cachorros. — Deu de ombros, olhando nos olhos do professor e então deu as costas. — Eu vou matar aula, não vou ficar assistindo essa lambeção nojenta.

Jeongin soltou o ar e eu olhei para o Minho, vendo-o assentir.

— Jisung, você vem? — O meio alfa perguntou, vendo o ex namorado negar.

— Vou pegar uma toalha para ele. — Declarou.

— Pega a minha roupa extra que está no armário. — Changbin disse e então olhou para o namorado. — Não vou te deixar cabular essa aula, vai por a sunguinha loirão.

Talvez eu não quisesse mais perder essa aula tanto assim e como se lesse meus pensamentos, Minho e Hyunjin riram, Yugyeom apontou para as arquibancadas enquanto segurava a risada.

— Vamos estar ali, Sungie! — Minho declarou, olhando para as arquibancadas e então me pegando no colo no estilo noiva.

Nota mental: Eu quero chorar! O que porras ta acontecendo? Eu disse meus alfas? Porra gato!


	16. Quinze

O corpo quente do meio alfa me manteve aquecido até que o ômega chegasse com a jaqueta do alfa de cabelos negras e uma toalha, junto à uma sacola escura. Achei melhor não comentar nada naquele momento, contudo o garoto possuía o rosto bem vermelho, seguindo até as orelhas cheias de brincos.

— Não acostumou com a paisagem ainda? — O de cabelos loiro escuro questionou olhando para o ex namorado, tendo um sorriso risonho nos lábios.

— Podemos não falar disso agora? Eu realmente prefiro contar o que aconteceu em outro momento! — Me estendeu os objetos e colocou a sacola ao lado do meu corpo. Minha atenção foi desviada ao notar que os garotos do quarto ano voltavam do vestiário, Yugyeom ria escandalosamente, enquanto Chris tinha as bochechas coradas e Changbin ria discreto do namorado. 

Eles vestiam apenas a sunga de natação, com os óculos de mergulho pendurados no pescoço, a toalha em um dos ombros e, no caso do alfa loiro, um agasalho longo da equipe de natação do colégio. Hyunjin já os esperava lateral da piscina, junto a Jeongin que claramente estava olhando para a água como se ela fosse engoli-lo, ainda que o alfa estivesse segurando sua cintura, tentando lhe passar confiança. Eu te entendo bebê, eu realmente te entendo.

Minha roupa estava colada ao meu corpo e usei a toalha para cobrir o meu peito, enquanto cruzava as pernas discretamente, dobrando a toalha na altura do colo, para disfarçar uma parte do meu corpo que estava querendo ser notada. Minho riu ao meu lado e retirou o próprio blazer, colocando-o em cima da minha perna e apertando a pontinha do meu nariz. Merda! Já não estava confortável a camisa branca colada ao meu tronco e marcando o meu abdômen, junto aos seus seis gominhos muito bem definidos, agora ainda tinha que lidar com a calça ficando ainda mais apertada e não somente por estar encharcada. Veja, a paisagem era realmente muito maravilhosa. Apesar da pele branca de mais para um ser humano, Christopher não tinha só as coxas grossas e bem definidas, o alfa era todo trabalhado na academia, braços fortes, bunda grande, abdômen sarado e o namorado não era muito diferente em musculatura, é possível até mesmo que tenham o mesmo nível de força. E bem, o loiro tem um puta bom gosto desgraçado, Yugyeom é tão gostoso quanto si.

Jeongin também não era de se jogar fora, com a barriga lisa, sendo perturbado pelo alfa gostoso com cheiro de café mentolado, o qual eu já havia provado com muito gosto. Minha atenção fora mudada novamente, Minho ria alto junto ao namorado e então segui os olhares deles, notando que o alfa puro havia tirado a toalha de seu ombro e usado para cobrir a pelve, que parecia ser alvo de piadas entre o namorado e o ex do loiro.

— É tão fofinho quando ele fica sem graça quando reparam no corpo dele. — Minho comentou, com a voz mais baixa, apenas para nós ouvirmos. — Ele é tímido com essas coisas e Yugyeom hyung não perde a oportunidade de brincar com isso.

“Ele é grande e nem está duro!” Pensei, olhando para a pelve do loiro e me batendo mentalmente em seguida. Gato safado! Da para respeitar o meu momento de choque? Sossega esse fogo na bunda um pouco! “Mas, Lixie, imagina…” Não! Caladinho! Pensa no vovô de fio dental! Isso! A verdadeira visão do inferno!

Soltei o ar lentamente, me encolhendo nos braços do meio alfa, que se ajeitou para poder ficar mais abraçado comigo.

— Vou ter que xavecar a enfermeira para te liberar mais cedo! — Ele murmurou e Jisung deu um tapa em seu braço, com um bico irritado nos lábios que foram selados pelos do alfa. Realmente, Minsung é bem fofo quando não estão tentando se comerem pelos cantos, eles só podiam me incluir mais vezes. Sim, estou reclamando.

— Pede pro Hyunjin fazer isso! Não quero você perto daquela mulher! — O Han reclamou, ainda visivelmente bravo pelo comentário anterior, logo voltando a atenção para mim. — Aliás, você precisa ir no mercado, certo? Eu preciso ir também, podemos ir juntos?

— Pode ser! O que precisa comprar? — Questionei, deixando que o alfa pegasse a toalha e passasse a secar meus cabelos molhados, me fazendo ronronar e fechar os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

— Tinta para cabelo, vou mudar a cor e você, meu caro futuro namorado, vai me ajudar nisso! — Apenas assenti, talvez eu devesse mudar a cor do meu também. Assim que meu cabelo estava quase seco e eu estava devidamente enrolado na toalha e completamente acolhido nos braços do loiro escuro, pude notar a pequena competição que ocorria na piscina. O alfa loiro apostava corridas aquáticas com o namorado, que perdeu por milésimos de segundos, apenas para poder provoca-lo por conta de seu tamanho compacto. Os dois alfas se tornavam ainda mais belos naquela exibição de musculatura e velocidade, e eu podia sentir o meu corpo ficando quente novamente, devido à sensibilidade, ao ex casal ao meu lado e principalmente, por conta do estímulo visual.

Hyunjin e Jisung me acompanharam até a enfermaria e enquanto os dois explicavam o que havia acontecido para a mulher, uma beta, que fazia o pedido de dispensa das aulas para mim e Hyunjin — fato que deixou Jisung bastante frustrado, já que ele queria ir comigo principalmente por conta do mercado —, eu resolvi mexer no meu celular, que havia sido deixado em minha mochila e por isso o aparelho havia sobrevivido à catástrofe da piscina. Eu fui para a enfermaria já com o meu material, pois já imaginava que as chances dela me liberar após uma rápida avaliação seria grande. Contudo, além da avaliação, a enfermeira também me deu roupas secas, que a escola mantinha para casos emergenciais, e isso foi um alívio gigantesco para mim. 

Havia uma mensagem não lida de Jeongin. Estranhei, afinal o mais novo raramente me mandava mensagem e pelo horário, nós estávamos próximos um ao outro, sem a necessidade de fazer o uso do eletrônico. Porém, resolvi olhar o conteúdo.

“Precisamos conversar! Me encontre no Starbucks na frente da escola às 18 horas.” Fiquei curioso, sem enviar qualquer resposta, me colocando a seguir Hyunjin de volta para a sala de aula, onde ele entregou nossos papéis de dispensa junto a um Han bastante emburrado, que avisou que passaria em casa depois da aula para irmos ao mercado juntos.

Assim que chegamos em casa, fomos bombardeados por perguntas do meu pai hibrído, que havia se preocupado pelo fato de estar muito cedo para eu ter voltado para casa. Ele ficou um bom tempo abraçado comigo, após verificar minhas orelhas e me dizer para ficar agasalhado até o papai chegar do hospital, para que ele pudesse verificar se eu não tinha nenhum problema além do trauma psicológico. Subi para o quarto com o Hyunjin e ajeitei a jaqueta do Seo no ninho, indicando para que o Hwang senta-se na cadeira.

— Então? Como se sente? — Ele questionou, observando eu passar o nariz por cada uma das peças, sentindo os diferentes aromas com feromônios calmos, arrumados em minha cama.

— Um pouco assustado, não é a primeira vez que fazem essas coisas comigo. — Murmurei, soltando um muxoxo em seguida por faltar o cheiro de oceano com canela. — Obrigado por me defender e por defender Seungmin.

— Quer me contar sobre? — Ele me olhou preocupado, dando dois tapinhas em sua própria coxa, como um sinal de que eu podia me sentar ali para conversar, se isso fosse me deixar mais tranquilo. Apenas segui, sentando-me na coxa malhada do alfa e deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. — Não precisa agradecer, bebê. Seungmin e eu vivemos em pé de guerra, mas ao mesmo tempo nos entendemos bem. Ele gosta do Jeongin e sabe que eu também gosto dele, então vivemos nos provocando.

— E Jeongin? — Questionei, um tanto quanto preocupado pela situação do alfa e do beta.

— Ele não quer escolher. Diz que somos apenas amigos para ele. — O alfa respondeu, com a voz baixa, quebrada, talvez deixando transparecer apenas um terço de sua real dor. 

— As pessoas sempre me odiaram na Austrália. Na maioria das vezes, era apenas ódio em palavras. — Murmurei, fechando os olhos e tentando conter os tremores causados pelo medo que percorria o meu corpo. Não eram boas memórias. — Eu fui atacado fisicamente algumas vezes. Eu tinha seis anos na primeira vez, algumas crianças na escolinha tentaram arrancar minhas orelhas com puxões e tesouras. 

As lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas, me lembrava bem do pânico que adquiri ao ver o sangue escorrendo, sujando minha cabeça, meu rosto e mãos, enquanto eu tentava afastar as outras crianças e acabei arranhando algumas delas. Fui chamado de monstro por conta disso e meu pai me mudou de escola. Tentava bloquear todas as sensações ruins que vinham junto das memórias e mesmo após todo esse tempo, eu ainda não me sentia bem quando via sangue, principalmente o meu próprio. Hyunjin fazia um carinho gostoso em minha perna, me passando calma, segurança, com sua mão grande em um ato tão delicado, sem qualquer malícia.

— Com sete anos me jogaram dentro de uma piscina, num passeio da escola, e eu não sabia nadar. Ninguém me ajudou, apenas um garoto de uma turma mais velha, ele passou a me defender dos outros colegas. — Murmurei, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve e então soltando o ar. — Ele foi embora um tempo depois e eu nunca mais soube dele, mas ele me ensinou a nadar, pelo menos o básico. Meus pais me colocaram em uma academia de taekwondo dois anos depois, porque eu havia tomado uma surra de um alfa puro bem mais velho, que se irritou porque eu não lhe dei atenção.

— Ninguém vai te fazer mau de novo, Felix. Não vamos deixar! Você não esta sozinho desta vez! — O alfa sussurrou, depositando um selinho no topo da minha cabeça e então segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos. — Eu prometo que não vou ir embora!

Gotas grossas, salgadas e quentes traçaram um caminho pelas minhas bochechas e eu puxei o mais alto para um beijo, sentindo com o toque, todo o carinho e cuidado que o mais velho tinha comigo. Eu senti que ele não me deixaria, mesmo que nossas vidas amorosas começassem a dar certo, eu sempre o teria como suporte.

Depois do almoço, o alfa teve de ir embora e Jisung chegou, me abraçando fortemente ao notar que meus olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados e inchados por conta do choro recente. Fomos ao mercado e compramos as tintas, azul escuro para o meu ômega e um ruivo alaranjado para mim, além de pó descolorante. Comprei também comida rápida, principalmente bebidas, como chás e água, além de alguns doces.

— Como vamos fazer isso? — Questionei, me referindo as tintas, estava um pouco preocupado com a manutenção dos fios capilares, afinal, eu gosto muito de ter um cabelo.

— Eu vou fazer em você, porque sou experiente nisso e então você vai me ajudar a fazer em mim mesmo. — Declarou, passando a destra pelo próprio cabelo e sorrindo sapeca, o que me pareceu bastante sexy e fez um calor percorrer o meu corpo, parando especificamente em minha pelve. — Ou acha que o cabelo do Chan hyung só ta hidratadinho por conta dele mesmo? Se deixar ele descolorir o próprio cabelo, ele fica careca. Eu só tenho um pouco de dificuldade para passar em mim mesmo.

“Pensa no vovô de fio dental!” Não posso ficar duro aqui, no meio do mercado, mesmo que Jisung seja extremamente sexy com esse sorriso travesso e olhinhos ligeiramente vesgos, além de uma língua que não sabe ficar dentro da própria boca, sempre passeando pelos lábios do garoto e me fazendo querer empurrá-lo contra as prateleiras e agarrá-lo ali mesmo. “Vovô. de. fio. dental.” Acho que vou ter pesadelos.

Nota mental: Finalmente achei algo que Christopher Bang não é bom! E felizmente, Jisung é ótimo nisso! Acho que vou precisar ficar duas semanas dentro da banheira para ver se apaga esse fogo que o meu gato tem! Meus namorados que lutem!


	17. Dezesseis

Dizem que quando se muda o visual, está dizendo ao mundo que está em uma nova fase, pronto para um novo começo. Eu não me sentia totalmente pronto para começar uma nova etapa, como um relacionamento. Talvez eu tivesse medo de ser deixado novamente, ainda que eu confiasse piamente que as chances de isso acontecer são mínimas. Enquanto lavava os cabelos — agora azuis — de Jisung, eu só conseguia refletir sobre duas coisas: o quanto ele, Minho, Changbin e Chris são extremamente gostosos — e culpe o meu felino próximo ao cio por esse tipo de pensamento — e sobre o quanto eu quero um relacionamento, mas não me sinto pronto.

Claro que ter o Han, nu, na minha banheira enquanto eu tingia os fios dele, não ajudou muito a manter uma linha de raciocínio sobre como a vida me arrastou até ali. E principalmente, não me deixava pensar muito no quão inútil eu me sentia por não ter conseguido me defender sozinho na piscina. Odiava me sentir exposto, fraco e dependente. E, acima de tudo, odiava quando o usavam a presença de alfa contra mim, como o Bang acabava fazendo sempre que se irritava. Eu não queria ter medo dele, pois ele se mostrava sempre tão tranquilo e divertido antes, além de que me deixava bastante confortável.

— Está tudo bem? — A voz melodiosa do ômega soou preocupada, tirando-me do turbilhão de pensamentos em que eu me afundava enquanto me ocupava em lavar o cabelo recém colorido. — No que tanto pensa?

— Não é nada. — Murmurei, um pouco abatido, não queria perturbar o mais velho com as besteiras que estavam se acumulando em minha mente. Desliguei o chuveirinho e peguei uma toalha, começando a secar delicadamente o cabelo azulado. — Ficou bom essa cor em você.

— Ruivo vai ficar muito sexy em você e vai realçar suas sardas fofinhas. — Ele declarou, olhando para mim por cima dos ombros e sorrindo fofo. — Como vai fazer em relação ao cio?

Suspirei alto, ajeitando-me na beirada da banheira.

— Não sei ainda. Geralmente eu fico sozinho. — Respondo baixo, sentindo que talvez meu gato interior fique um tanto irritado se eu fizesse isso desta vez.

— E comprou camisinhas para que? — Provocou o mais velho, lhe dei um tapa leve na cabeça e mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio, o qual ele passou a língua por toda a extensão antes de cobri-lo com sua boca e então soltou-o de modo sensual. Soltei um murmuro contido de excitação e ele sorriu travesso. Porra Jisung!

— Para com isso! Meus pais estão em casa! — Reclamei, sentindo minhas bochechas extremamente quentes pela atitude do outro. — Não comprei exatamente para o cio.

— Interessante saber disso. — Novamente o sorriso de quem iria aprontar estava estampado em seus lábios, revirei os olhos, enfim me levantando e tirando minha roupa enquanto o ômega saia de dentro da banheira para que eu pudesse ocupar o seu lugar.

— Não vá fazer o meu cabelo cair! — Brinquei, buscando mudar o assunto para que eu pudesse voltar a refletir e colocar as ideias em seus devidos lugares. 

— Achei que confiasse em mim! — Ele fingiu indignação, rindo baixo logo em seguida. — Vai estar com o cabelo impecável para o seu encontro com o nosso baby Jeongin!

Claro que eu havia contado para ele sobre a mensagem do mais novo, e assim como eu, ele também havia sentido que o assunto era sério o que nos deixou preocupados. Afinal, o que seria tão sério a ponto de Jeongin procurar conversar com alguém que não fosse Yugyeom ou Christopher? Já que os dois mais velhos pareciam ser a primeira opção de conforto que o garoto buscava. O que os dois não poderiam saber?

— Você nunca me contou sobre como eram as coisas na Austrália. — Ele murmurou, tentando me distrair da preocupação que voltava a me cercar e talvez estivesse com medo de que eu ainda estivesse revivendo os momentos na piscina.

— Não tem muito o que dizer. Eu gosto do país, não gosto das pessoas que conheci por lá. — Respondi, soltando o ar lentamente, sendo que nem havia notado que estava o segurando. Jisung estava sentado na beira da banheira, completamente nu, enquanto descoloria os meus fios castanhos e se mostrava atento às minhas palavras.

— Não tinha amigos por lá?

— Não exatamente. Haviam pessoas que falavam comigo sem querer me machucar, mas acho que o mais próximo que eu tive de um amigo foi um garoto quando eu era criança. — Sorri triste com as lembranças. — Eu tinha uns 7 anos quando o conheci, ele era mais velho e me protegia dos outros.

— Lembra o nome dele? — Questionou, mostrando-se curioso quanto àquele pedaço do meu passado, as minhas poucas lembranças tranquilas e felizes dos meus tempos escolares.

— Eu o chamava de crispy, já que ele tinha os cabelos cacheadinhos e tinha covinhas, o que era bem fofo. — Ri baixo, lembrando-me das vezes em que ele me arrastava para a praia, apenas para ficar olhando o mar, já que meus pais não deixavam que nós entrássemos sozinhos. O oceano era uma boa lembrança, já que anos depois, quando eu tinha 10 anos, ele me ensinou o básico do surf. — Seria divertido se ele soubesse que eu virei um amante do mar.

— Parece que alguém aqui tinha uma paixonite pelo amiguinho! — Jisung brincou, cutucando minhas bochechas e me fazendo lhe dar pequenos empurrões, para que parasse de me cutucar e me envergonhar. — Tão fofo! Vou pedir para Minho hyung nos levar para praia qualquer dia desses.

Fiquei um pouco confuso com as palavras, meu coreano havia melhorado, mas ainda me perdia algumas vezes.

— Praia, Felix! — Ele disse, rindo da minha expressão que passou de confusa para feliz. — Mas Minho hyung tem medo de água, ele não sabe nadar.

A expressão brincalhona do mais velho, que mantinha o indicador em contato com os lábios, como se pedisse silêncio, enquanto os olhinhos levemente vesgos mostravam a vontade de rir.

— Água e altura, são os medo do hyung. Ele parece um gatinho assustado quando enfrenta esse tipo de situação! Mas ele foi bem firme lá na piscina hoje, me deu até orgulho. — Ele suspirou, parecendo pensativo de repente.

— Está tudo bem, Ji. Não é a primeira vez e provavelmente não vai ser a última que vão fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo. — Murmurei ao perceber que talvez Jisung estivesse com medo de desencadear memórias ruins. — Apesar de tudo, eu não tenho medo de água.

Era bom se lembrar dos momentos em que tive companhia em Sidney, a companhia dele em específico me trazia um calorzinho confortável no peito. É como a sensação de chegar em casa após um dia difícil, sabendo que vai poder, finalmente, se enrolar nos cobertores após um banho quente e relaxar.

Quando Jisung finalmente terminou todo o processo com o meu cabelo, finalmente pude tomar um banho junto a si, em meio a carinhos e assuntos aleatórios — com direito a risadas por eu estar meio lento para entender algumas palavras. Me arrumei para o encontro com roupas simples, apenas uma calça jeans preta rasgada nos joelhos e um moletom, já que estava com um pouco de frio. Me olhei no espelho e gostei do resultado. Realmente, ruivo combina comigo.

O Han, como o bom futuro namorado que era, me acompanhou até a cafeteria e me deu selinho, seguindo de volta para a própria casa após garantir que eu estava bem e que ficaria bem. Entrei no local sentindo o cheiro de café atingir minhas narinas e os olhares em mim, alguns de desgosto, outros de indiferença. Vasculhei o lugar com o olhar, procurando pelo ômega com cheiro de framboesa e chocolate branco, porém o que eu encontrei me surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo fez todo o sentido do mundo.

Não havia sido Jeongin quem mandou a mensagem. O beta estava sentando em uma mesa mais ao fundo, olhando para mim enquanto segurava o cardápio. Caminhei até ele, sentando-me à sua frente, curioso com o assunto que se seguiria. O Kim me entregou o cardápio, alegando que estava com fome e queria conversar enquanto estivessemos comendo. Não neguei, afinal, também estou com fome. Demorou um pouco até que um atendente finalmente viesse anotar nossos pedidos e eu meio que me senti culpado, a cafeteria não estava tão cheia para justificar a demora, porém, eu estava ali, um híbrido, com as orelhas expostas, dando motivos o suficiente para que os outros nos evitassem.

Pedi um chocochip frappuccino e um brownie de chocolate meio amargo e o outro pediu um café americano com uma fatia de red velvet. Fiquei em silêncio, esperando que o mais novo tomasse a iniciativa da conversa, já que ele quem havia me chamado ali.

— Por que mentiu? — Questionou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

— Iria adiantar falar a verdade? — Rebati, um pouco receoso.

— Iria! Sabe que Chan hyung faria tudo por você e principalmente não deixaria isso barato! — Ele não se exaltou enquanto pontuava, mantendo-se aparentemente indiferente o tempo todo.

— Já viu um alfa puro sendo agressivo? — Pude vê-lo negar enquanto eu tentava lutar contra a memória. — Não queira ver.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, desta vez por conta do atendente que vinha trazer nossos pedidos, não pude conter o sorrisinho em meus lábios. Hyunjin pediria um café americano, afinal era o seu favorito, então notar que Seungmin havia pedido mesmo tipo de café era um tanto cômico, levando em consideração a relação turbulenta entre o beta e o alfa.

— Eu sei o que está pensando! — Ele reclamou, após tomar um gole do café. — Eu posso explicar…

— Apenas deixe ele saber. Ou melhor, deixe eles saberem como se sente. — Tentei aconselhar, aproveitando do momento de trégua que havia sido formado desde o momento da piscina.

— Vai fazer isso em relação aos hyungs? — Alfinetou, revirando os olhos e então suspirando. — Eu sei… só não tive coragem ainda. Mas não era isso que eu queria falar com você, hyung.

Comi um pedaço do meu brownie e fiz um gesto com a mão, indicando que ele deveria prosseguir. O beta aproveitou para dar uma garfada em seu red velvet e beber mais um pouco do café, enquanto eu bebia o frappuccino.

— Eu não odeio híbridos, Felix hyung. — Ele começou a falar, parecia um tanto distante, pensando bem em como seguiria aquela conversa. — E agora eu vejo que nunca tive motivos para isso, mas meus pais tem e eu meio que cansei de obedecer eles.

Continuei comendo em silêncio, dando espaço para que o garoto dissesse tudo o que queria, para então podermos seguir a conversa sem maiores problemas. Estou cansado de brigar.

— Seus pais são de Busan, não são? — Ele perguntou e eu me senti confuso pelo motivo da pergunta.

— São, por quê? — Me senti curioso, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma certa angústia.

— Um dos meus pais é de lá e pelo que eu estava conversando com o Yugyeom hyung… — Ele parou, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, como se não soubesse bem como soltar a informação. Enfim, suspirou, resolvendo tomar outro gole antes de prosseguir. — Meu pai cresceu em Busan, ele tinha um amigo híbrido, pelo qual ele se apaixonou. Só que o cara foi comprado e se apaixonou pelo filho do dono… Essa história lhe parece familiar?

— Se o dono desse híbrido for um velho que prometeu fazer a vida dos dois um inferno enquanto eles estivessem na Coréia, sim, a história é extremamente familiar. — Respondi com a voz um pouco mais grossa. Meu avô não era um assunto agradável e era uma alívio para os meus pais que ele tenha passado dessa para qualquer outro plano espiritual. 

— Pois bem, minha mãe sempre me ensinou sobre híbridos, por conta do que meu pai sofreu, até porque eles se casaram por interesse financeiro. — Ele murmurou, bebendo mais um pouco. — Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, não conseguia entender como minha mãe podia dizer coisas tão baixas sobre sua raça, você parecia tão fofo e pude ver como mudou tudo ao nosso redor. Fiquei com ciúmes, confesso que foi bem infantil da minha parte, mas eu não soube lidar com o fato de você tirar de mim toda a pouca atenção positiva que eu recebia. E o que me deixava mais confuso era justamente você não ser nada do que minha mãe me ensinou que híbridos são. 

Sorri de canto, sentindo um alívio me preencher com as informações que o garoto dava sobre seus próprios sentimentos, já que é nítido sua dificuldade em falar sobre o que sente. Talvez os pais o fechem de mais, a ponto de que ele não se sente confortável para falar de seus sentimentos nem mesmo com amigos.

— Eu senti que fui atingido por sua fofura e carinho, mesmo que a sensualidade esteja ali, você mostrou que essa sensualidade nem é por conta da raça, é algo seu mesmo e você nem percebe de tão natural. — Havia um certo brilho no olhar dele que me fez sentir aquecido. — Claro que eu fiquei chateado por ver que, ao seguir o que minha mãe dizia ser certo, os meninos nem ao menos tentaram ver o meu lado, só que não dá para ficar bravo com você.

— Se continuar falando assim, vou achar que é apaixonadinho por mim. — Brinquei, vendo o rir e negar.

— Você é lindo, Felix, eu realmente entendo Hyunjin não conseguir se afastar. — Ele murmurou, pude notar gotinhas se acumulando em seus olhos. — Eu não quero mais brigar com você. Eu sinto falta dos meninos. Eu sinto falta dos hyungs sendo mais meus pais do que meus próprios pais… Sinto falta de brigar com o Changbin e eu devo estar muito doente para isso.

Nós dois rimos, sabendo que por mais que eles vivessem se alfinetando, era apenas o jeito deles de conviverem. Os olhos do garoto estavam marejados e eu sentia vontade de acolhê-lo em meus braços, de cuidá-lo. O que esta acontecendo comigo? O medo do beta era quase palpável, ainda que tentássemos manter um clima mais leve. A solidão assusta, machuca.

— Acho que eles vão estranhar um pouco, mas vai ser muito bem vindo de volta ao grupo. — Disse com a voz mais suave, calorosa, querendo fazer com que ele se sentisse acolhido.

— Eu não deveria, você sabe. Eu nem mereço que você me trate bem depois de tudo o que eu disse para você. — Ele suspirou, terminando de comer o bolo, assim como eu terminei o meu brownie.

— Não te culpo. Sua mãe foi uma escrota e te ensinou as coisas erradas. — Dei de ombros, porque não era realmente importante no momento.

— Espero não cair ainda mais no seu feitiço, porque olha… O caos é grande na sua vida amorosa. — Ele comentou, voltando com o humor levemente ácido e eu ri, sorvendo mais um pouco da minha bebida.

— Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, você sabe. Não tenho controle sobre os sentimentos dos outros e mal entendo os meus. — Murmurei, vendo-o rir baixo ao terminar de beber o café.

— Se precisar provocar os dois tapados, me avise, acho que vou correr o risco de ser beijado por você. — Seungmin disse e então sorriu largo. — Definitivamente ruivo é a sua cara, te deixa mais fofo e sexy.

— Para de me cantar assim, do nada, mesmo que seja na brincadeira. — Bronqueei, mesmo que não houvesse realmente um motivo para isso, eu só não estava acostumado a ser elogiado pelo beta. — Não vai lhe trazer problemas?

— Os hyungs que lutem, porque o gato ta solto e arrasando! — Rimos alto, Seungmin seria um bom amigo, logo o assunto voltou a ter a cara de sério, afinal ele havia entendido o sentido da minha pergunta. Estava com medo de que tivesse problemas dentro de casa por conta da nossa amizade. — E quanto aos problemas… eu não vou mais estar sozinho para lidar com eles, certo?

— Não, não vai. — Respondi, sorrindo. Eu sabia qual era a sensação de estar sozinho tendo que lidar com tudo e não permitiria que o mais novo passasse por isso. — Você não vai ser deixado para trás.

Não como eu fui.

Nota mental: Todo mundo endoidou e eu que lute!


	18. Dezessete

A noite havia sido longa. Longa demais e agitada.

Talvez eu tivesse medo de fechar os olhos e quando os reabrir, nada daquele encontro tivesse acontecido, por mais que eu quisesse que parte daquele dia tivesse sido apenas um terrível pesadelo, não queria que os acontecimentos posteriores fossem um delírio.

Tudo seria diferente agora, certo? Eu tinha Hyunjin, Yugyeom, Jisung, Minho e agora, tinha Seungmin. Não tenho certeza quanto à Jeongin, ainda que ele fosse apenas um garoto curioso, ele poderia me deixar tão facilmente quanto o garoto da minha infância. Havia, em meio a minha insônia e debate sobre ligar ou não aos meus namorados pedindo por uma canção, resolvi abrir a sacola preta que Jisung havia me dado mais cedo.

O cheiro de oceano com canela atingiu forte as minhas narinas, misturado em perfeita harmonia com o cheiro amadeirado com hortelã de Changbin. Cheiros fortes, refrescantes e suaves ao mesmo tempo. Completamente marcantes. Troquei o moletom que vestia para dormir, pela peça do alfa puro, após ajeitar a camisa e a jaqueta do Seo no ninho. Sorri ao ver a obra completa e me enrolei nas peças, sentindo a mistura dos cheiros acariciarem meus sentidos — ainda que eu me sentisse inquieto.

Minho atendeu no quarto toque, com uma risadinha baixa, perguntando se eu estava com insônia novamente. Não precisei dizer muito para que o mais velho começasse a cantar, após descobrir que o Han não estava com ele naquela noite.

Quando acordei, com os raios solares atingindo a minha cara, sentia que o dia seria longo. Afinal, Seungmin voltaria ao grupo e eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, não ter que sair no soco com ninguém — principalmente se esse alguém for um dos meus alfas. “Tenho medo dele.” meu felino interior me alertava, por mais que me sentisse confortável e protegido pelo alfa com cheiro de oceano, o descontrole dele me trazia lembranças ruins. “Ele não é aquele cara!” eu tentava repetir isso para mim mesmo, buscando a calma.

Meu pai ômega, Lee Bae Hyeon, não estava em casa — provavelmente havia saído bem cedo para ir ao hospital trabalhar. O híbrido mais velho estava na cozinha e pelo cheiro extremamente saboroso — o cheiro de bolo de cenoura acariciando minhas narinas e me fazendo salivar logo cedo —, estava inspirado a fazer doces. Me aproximei lentamente, pulando em suas costas e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, sentindo as mãos fortes segurarem minhas pernas para que eu não caísse. A risada gostosa tomou conta do ambiente.

— Alguém acordou animado hoje! Tem algo a ver com o encontro de ontem? — Questionou, deixando-me descer com cuidado e sorrindo sugestivo.

— Lee Myung-Dae! Para de pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre seu próprio filho! — Reclamei, ainda que estivesse rindo, com as bochechas quentes. Gosto desses momentos com meus pais, me traz uma paz imensa. — De certa forma tem, sim. Lembra que falei de um garoto beta que me torrava a paciência?

Vi ele assentir, enquanto pegava café para mim e para si próprio.

— Foi ele quem me encontrou ontem e descobri que o pai dele era apaixonadinho por você. — Comentei, vendo o mais velho se engasgar com a bebida e tossir compulsivamente.

— O mundo é realmente pequeno! — Ele murmurou quando se recuperou da crise de tosse. — Seu pai vai ficar todo desconfiado se souber disso.

— A ideia de voltar foi sua né! — Ri, afinal eu havia participado da discussão sobre voltar ou não para a Coreia e sabia o quanto meu pai ômega havia ficado desconfiado no começo, ainda que ele quisesse.

— Você sabe que eu não fazia ideia que esse cara estava por aqui. — Ele reclamou, logo voltando para a expressão maliciosa de mais cedo. — Então qual é o motivo de tanta animação?

— Então, primeiro, agora eu sou amigo daquele beta, aliás o nome dele é Seungmin e ele é meio ácido. — Avisei, afinal, o Kim passaria a frequentar a casa a partir de agora. — Segundo, meu ninho está completo.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, a ideia do ninho ainda era estranha para mim, ainda que fosse confortável e me sentisse mais próximo dos meninos.

— E você, finalmente, assumiu para si mesmo que está apaixonadinho por dois alfas e meio e um ômega? Ainda que esteja de rolo com o alfa Hwang que é um fofo. — A vergonha foi tanta que eu escondi meu rosto entre as mãos enquanto meu pai gargalhava da minha reação. — Você ainda não superou o garoto crispy né? Filho, uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar seus medos e principalmente, ter que entender que nem todo mundo vai te deixar para trás. Não precisa ter medo de ter um relacionamento, porque nem todo mundo vai embora.

— Eu sei, mas… Esses alfas andam estranhos…

— Você está perto do cio, seu cheiro deve estar afetando todo mundo, bebê.

— Ta muito forte?

— Um pouquinho, ainda que o cheiro dos meninos esteja disfarçando, o cheirinho de morango e terra ainda está bem nítido. 

— Ainda bem que já comprei as coisas para me isolar. — Suspirei, tomando meu café forte, afinal, a essa hora da manhã eu só funciono depois de um expresso bem forte. — Tive insônia de novo, só consegui dormir depois de ouvir a voz do Minho hyung.

— Eu ouvi. Estava terminando algumas coisas de madrugada e escutei você no telefone. Por que não passa o cio com ele, ou com o Han ou até mesmo com o Hwang?

— Eu não sei se estou pronto para isso pai. Na verdade nem quero perder minha virgindade no cio. — Olhei para a xícara quase vazia e mordi o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. — Eu quero estar no controle do meu corpo nesse momento, sabe?

— Então transe antes! — Ele disse, segurando a risada, como se fosse algo óbvio. — Para mim está bem claro que você encontrou suas almas destinadas e por conta dos feromônios deles, principalmente porque pelo menos dois deles correspondem, seu cio adiantou.

— Almas destinadas? É possível ter mais de uma? — Questionei, a curiosidade me deixando elétrico e ansioso.

— Sim, você não é um lobo Felix e gatos não são monogâmicos na maior parte das vezes. 

— Mas os lobos são. — Senti minhas orelhas abaixarem, me sentindo desanimado subitamente. E se eles não corresponderem aos meu sentimentos?

— Humanos nem sempre são. Lembre-se disso. — Ele pontuou, bagunçando meu cabelo e colocando a própria xícara na pia. — Ruivo é definitivamente sua cor, filho. Corre ou vai se atrasar!

Foi aí que olhei o relógio, percebendo que se ficasse mais um pouco pensando, chegaria atrasado à escola. Tive que acelerar o passo para conseguir chegar com um tempinho de sobra, apenas porque queria aproveitar um pouco com os meninos e também tinha que estar lá com o Seungmin.

O Kim me esperou na porta do colégio, o sorriso tentava disfarçar o receio de se aproximar do grupo e ser recebido com olhares feios e palavras grosseiras. Revirei os olhos e o puxei pela mão, levando-o até os meninos e vendo Yugyeom sorrir orgulhoso para nós.

— E o bom filho à casa retorna. — Ele comentou, chamando a atenção de Chris e Changbin, que estavam de costas para nós. Senti Seungmin segurar minha mão com mais força e eu devolvi o aperto. Não iria deixá-lo. — Bem-vindo de volta Minnie!

Chris arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de canto, assim como o namorado que não evitou o comentário provocador.

— Resolveu parar de ser cuzão? — Senti um certo alívio por ver que ninguém foi agressivo com ele, não sei se teria forças para enfrentar eles com o meu período tão próximo.

— Eu aproveitei bem o tempo sem ter que olhar para essa sua cara feia, senti falta do Yugyeom appa e do Chan omma. — Seungmin devolveu e Chris balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Por que eu sou a mãe? — Questionou, fingindo indignação, ainda que sorrisse tranquilo.

— Todo mundo sabe que quando acontece algo, você acode rindo e o hyung só ri primeiro e depois vai ajudar. Sem falar que… Chan hyung, você fica mansinho quando o Yugyeom hyung fala firme. — Minho provocou, causando uma crise de riso em todos nós. Aproveitei a distração para soltar a mão do Kim mais novo e empurrá-lo para perto de Hyunjin e Jeongin, piscando com o olho esquerdo para ele e indo para perto de Minho e Jisung, abraçando o alfa pela cintura com um dos braços e com a mão livre segurei a mão do ômega, vendo-os sorrir com o ato.

Nota mental: Acho que agora as coisas vão caminhar em paz!


	19. Dezoito

O intervalo daquele dia foi divertido, Chan fez muitas piadas sobre o cabelo do Jisung — dizendo que ele iria ficar careca por conta do tanto que usava descolorante — e o ômega respondeu ao alfa que não ficaria careca antes dele, fazendo Minho e Yugyeom rirem alto e escandalosos da implicância um com o outro. Changbin ficava me encarando com um sorriso de canto, ainda que tenha gasto boa parte do tempo implicando com Seungmin, junto de Hyunjin. As coisas pareciam estar, finalmente, em seus devidos lugares. Talvez eu devesse dar uma mãozinha para Seungmin em seu caso amoroso, afinal, se estava dando certo para mim, poderia ser que desse certo para ele.

A semana se passou sem mais problemas, Han dormiu quase todos os dias em casa e em alguns dias, ele apenas ficava em silêncio enquanto Minho me ajudava com as matérias da escola. Eu podia notar a preocupação no olhar do mais velho, porém nenhum dos dois dizia algo e eu não queria pressionar o meu ômega a falar sobre algo que o deixa triste, resolvi respeitar o espaço dele e fui mimado pelo meio alfa.

Ele havia me agradecido por respeitar o silêncio do nosso ômega, dizendo que quando o meu cio passasse, talvez o Han se sentisse mais confortável para contar e que por enquanto a prioridade deles sou eu. Entendi o porque eles queriam me priorizar naquele momento, afinal, meu cio poderia vir a qualquer momento e isso se mostrava ainda mais concreto pelas oscilações dos meus feromônios, também havia o fato de que eu não havia dito se passaria o cio com um deles, ou com os dois, ou sozinho.

Estava sentado no chão, em meio as anotações que Minho escrevia para mim e Jisung estava deitado no meu ninho, embolado nas cobertas enquanto nos observa, quando meu pai entrou no quarto com uma bandeja contendo sucos e lanches. Sabia que meu pai havia voltado do hospital há pouco tempo, talvez duas horas, mas ele nos levou lanches e deixou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Filho, eu sei que não é o melhor momento para isso, mas eu não sei quando vou poder ter tempo novamente para isso antes do seu cio. — Olhei para o meu pai um tanto sério, notando Minho se levantar e sentar-se no ninho junto ao Han, nos dando uma certa privacidade. — Myung-Dae comentou comigo que você se sente desconfortável quanto à perder a virgindade durante o cio e vou aproveitar a presença dos seus “amigos” para ter essa conversa com os três.

Os dois que estavam na cama corrigiram a postura rapidamente e eu senti a vergonha me atingir, meu rosto estava quente por já conseguir imaginar onde a conversa iria parar.

— Pai, nós realmente precisamos dessa conversa? — Questionei, querendo encontrar um buraco para esconder o meu rosto, assim como um avestruz.

— Sim. Acho super válido não querer ter esse momento durante a sua época, porém, independente disso, devem lembrar de uma coisa muito importante. Usem camisinha! — Disse pausadamente a última frase, frisando o pedido. — Eu não quero ser avô tão cedo, estão me ouvindo? Como pai e médico, eu preciso lembrar vocês de usarem camisinha! Gatos são mais férteis que lobos e a chance de você ter uma gravidez de gêmeos é gigante, principalmente no cio, então encapem os paus de vocês antes de entrarem em uma bunda!

Escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos, não querendo nem ver como os dois reagiriam a essa conversa, já estava envergonhado o suficiente por umas cinco gerações.

— Bae Hyeon! — Reclamei, logo sendo interrompido pelo médico, retirando as mãos do rosto para encará-lo.

— O que? Eu sou seu pai, não tivemos essa conversa antes porque você evitava contato social desde que aquele garoto foi embora, agora existe o risco! Se você engravidar, eu vou capar os dois fofinhos ali. — Apontou para o ex-casal em minha cama. — E pelo amor do senhor, Lee Minho, seja gentil! Pode parecer que a lubrificação ajuda muito, porém ela não inibe a dor!

— Pai! — Reclamei novamente, sentia até meu pescoço quente e pude ouvir a risada do alfa, sendo seguida da voz de Jisung.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, Lino é muito bem controlado nessa horas. — Pude ver meu pai sorrir mais tranquilo. — Ele sabe como é. — Jisung o expôs e eu virei o rosto para olhá-los no exato momento em que meu travesseiro voou na cara do ômega, que gargalhava na cama.

— Isso! Me expõe mesmo! — O meio alfa reclamou, com o rosto um tanto avermelhado. Era inédito para mim ver o hyung com vergonha de algo, sabendo da personalidade descarada do mesmo, acabei rindo e recebendo um travesseiro na cara também. — Não ria! Vou namorar duas coisinhas malvadas!

Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando conter a risada, enquanto meu pai nos observava com um sorriso orgulhoso, o olhei confuso.

— Myungie tem razão! — Ele murmurou baixo, apenas para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo, levando a destra ao meu cabelo e bagunçando os fios. — Você está em boas mãos, suas almas gêmeas são bons garotos. 

— Eu vou te morder, Hanie-ah! Seu pestinha! — Minho gritou, pulando em cima do ômega, que ainda gargalhava enquanto tentava desviar da boca do mais velho. Céus! Duas crianças!

— Bom, agora que já dei meu recado, vou deixá-los à sós. — Bae Hyeon se levantou e quando estava quase na porta, parou e virou-se para nós. — Minho! Jisung!

Os dois pararam de se perturbarem e olharam para o ômega mais velho, que jogou algo na direção deles. Minho foi rápido em pegar o objeto no ar e sorriu ao notar o que era.

— Só para o caso de, vocês sabem, precisarem entrar em casa de madrugada. É uma cópia para cada um. — Sorriu gentil e antes de sair, resolveu repetir o recado. — Camisinha não é diminutivo de camisa! Usem!

— Pai! — Reclamei novamente, arremessando o travesseiro, que Minho havia jogado em mim anteriormente, acertando a porta por conta do bom reflexo do ômega mais velho, que estava rindo alto do outro lado.

Lee Know saiu da cama e veio até mim, me pegando pela cintura e me carregando no ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas, enquanto eu escondia o rosto com as mãos e pedia para ele me soltar. E eu realmente fui solto. O meio ômega me deitou na cama, em cima do nosso futuro namorado, me fazendo de recheio de sanduíche, e me enchendo de beijinhos pelo pescoço.

— Não precisa ter vergonha da gente, você sabe disso, certo? — Hannie sussurrou em meu ouvido, minha pele se arrepiou com o ato e eu estremeci. O grande problema é que a posição em que estamos não é muito… ajeitada para essa situação. Entenda, eu estou perto do cio, o pau do Han está embaixo de mim e o pau do meu meio alfa está em contato com a minha coxa. Agora some isso com eu estremecendo. Nada bom! “Eu achei é ótimo, faz mais!” Gato, eu vou te jogar numa banheira de gelo para apagar o seu fogo!

Nota mental: ½ alfa descarado + um esquilo safado + um gato quase no cio = Socorro, pai! Preciso de uma ajuda especial para lidar com eles!


	20. Dezenove

Exausto. Meu cio havia acabado ontem e eu ainda me sentia cansado e dolorido, além de todo marcado de chupões e marcas de mãos em minha cintura e quadril. Céus! Nós não pegamos leve! Haviam sido exatos cinco dias de cio, ou seja, cinco dias de sexo intenso porque meu gato aproveitou para tirar o atraso. Seis dias fora da escola, afinal meu corpo precisa recuperar as energias gastas e o quarto precisa ser limpo. Acho que uns três lençóis foram pro saco nessa semana, por eu ter “acidentalmente” rasgado. Contudo, eu sentia que algo iria dar errado no momento em que eu pisasse na escola e provavelmente, esse algo tem nome e sobrenome.

Chegar na escola após seis dias de ausência era como reviver o primeiro dia de aula, todo mundo me olhando, julgando, e eu só querendo ficar na minha — tentando andar corretamente, é claro. Eu estava feliz por estar de volta, entretanto, meu sorriso morreu no exato momento em que eu notei o que estava acontecendo. Yugyeom estava usando tanta força para segurar o Bang que as veias de seus braços estavam saltadas, Jisung estava entre Chris — provavelmente tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça do loiro de cachos — e Hyunjin, que estava sendo protegido por Seungmin e Jeongin, Lee Know estava usando toda sua força para segurar Changbin também. Meu coração disparou numa velocidade surpreendente, assim como a velocidade que usei para me colocar no meio da briga.

— Que porra ta acontecendo aqui? — Gritei, sem me importar com o fato da minha voz estar mais rouca e minha garganta já prejudicada por… bem… vocês sabem. O negócio foi tão intenso que até meus pais haviam saído de casa, mas voltemos a situação atual. Os meninos pararam assim que eu gritei, até porque a escola toda devia estar nos olhando.

— Chris hyung acha que Hyunjin passou o cio com você. — Jisung respondeu baixo e eu pude ver, ele estava trêmulo de medo, ainda que se mostrasse bem, afinal, conheço meu ômega. — Hyunjin ficou fora durante esses seis dias. — Sussurrou apenas para mim essa última parte e então eu rosnei irritado. Coloquei minha mão no braço de Yugyeom, que entendeu o pedido e soltou o alfa puro, que foi empurrado por mim, com uma força que eu nem sabia que tinha.

— Ele acha que eu abusei de você. — Hyunjin falou, se mantendo escondido atrás de Seungmin. Talvez o alfa tivesse mais medo da minha reação do que do casal de alfas.

— Que tipo de merda você tem na cabeça? Tanto descolorante afetou o seu cérebro? — Gritei para o alfa puro, o empurrando novamente.

— Ele se aproveitou do seu cio! — O loiro respondeu, rosnando e pude ouvir Changbin rosnar também, sabia que isso deixaria Minho afetado e se o Seo se soltasse, a merda ia ser bem maior.

— E se ele tiver passado o cio comigo? Isso não significa que ele abusou de mim, idiota, significa que eu deixei! Não sou nenhum filhote de gato indefeso! Além de não ter absolutamente nada a ver com vocês !— Eu sentia o meu corpo tremer de raiva, a ponto de que os rosnados não me assustavam, só me faziam rosnar de volta. — Você não é a porra do meu pai! Não é a porra do meu namorado! E não é meu dono, nunca vai ser! Acha que tem direito a decidir algo na minha vida? A me rebaixar só porque é a merda de um alfa puro? Enfia esse seu status no cu! Você e seu namorado!

Eu pude ver o olhar do alfa vacilar, a respiração dele falhou e não havia nada que me impedisse naquele momento. Não era o primeiro alfa puro que eu enfrentava e pouco me importava se era o meu alfa, pois naquele momento, ele passou a ser um mero desconhecido.

— Felix… você é um ômega… não teria como... — Ele começou a dizer e, cego de raiva, senti minha mão fechada em punho atingir o rosto bonito. Senti a atmosfera mudar, meus olhos lacrimejaram mesmo que eu me recusasse a derramar qualquer gota ali, enquanto via o estrago que meu soco havia feito em seu rosto. Um corte, causado por um dos anéis que eu estava usando, no canto da boca.

— Não é porque eu sou um ômega que vou abaixar a cabeça para alguém. Eu não preciso de alguém para me proteger desde que meus 13 anos e, definitivamente, não é agora que vou precisar de um alfa que acha que sabe de alguma coisa me domesticar. E principalmente, não é agora que vou fazer algo assim para alguém como você. — Me afastei, respirando fundo e tentando controlar o caos que estava dentro de mim. Doía em mim ter batido nele, porém a dor maior havia sido por romper a confiança. Não disse mais nada, apenas me aproximei de Hyunjin e segurei a mão do alfa moreno, rapidamente passando os olhos por ele para saber se alguém havia o batido.

— Vem, vamos sair daqui. — Jisung colocou a mão em minha cintura, ainda que ele mantivesse o olhar nos mais velhos, eu sabia que era por Minho. Deixei que o ômega me guiasse, notando que Jeongin vinha junto, assim como Hyunjin e Seungmin. O Yang parecia devastado e eu entendia o sentimento, ele é um ômega. Não tinha cabeça para assistir aula e o azulado nos levou para o terraço, onde nos jogamos no sofá.

— Innie? — Seungmin chamou, fazendo um carinho no rosto do mais novo. — Não precisa chorar, Hyunjinie hyung está bem.

Ainda que eu estivesse nos braços de Jisung, abri os meus para que servissem de refúgio para o maknae, que se encolheu em meu abraço. Jeongin estava assustado, assim como Jisung, não era fácil ver um alfa puro irritado e é pior ainda quando você estava acostumado a se sentir em segurança com ele.

— Agora eu entendo o que você disse na cafeteria. É assustador. — Seungmin murmurou, se encolhendo nos braços de Hyunjin, que estava extremamente confuso.

— Não é minha primeira vez, não esperava que fosse acontecer com ele. — Murmurei, fazendo um cafuné no garoto encolhido em mim. 

A porta foi aberta, após um longo tempo em que ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Jeongin por para fora todo o medo que havia sentido. Apenas respeitando o espaço que ele precisava naquele momento. Minho se aproximou, sentando-se ao meu lado e depositou um beijo no topo de nossas cabeças. O Lee estava exausto.

— Estou orgulhoso de vocês! — O meio alfa nos disse. — Foram tão fortes! Quero ser como vocês quando eu crescer!

Sabia que ele estava tentando descontrair um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava sua admiração. Minho é precioso demais.

— Ei, posso ser o super cobertor de vocês? — Jisung riu baixo, se permitindo chorar com a fala do mais velho e me puxou consigo para sermos envolvidos no abraço, consequentemente Jeongin foi levado junto. — Como cobertor oficial dos meus namorados e filhote do grupo, eu prometo secar as lágrimas de vocês e protegê-los no momento de fragilidade. Afinal, ser forte cansa.

— Você está bem hyung? — Seungmin perguntou, parecendo levemente preocupado.

— O Seo é forte, mas é centrado, ele podia ter me derrubado fácil. Ele estava se segurando e facilitando para mim, ainda que eu tenha usado bastante força para manter ele no lugar. Vou estar dolorido amanhã, provavelmente. — Concluiu com um sorriso calmo e cansado. — Só tenho medo de quando ele não conseguir mais manter tudo para si.

Minho havia dito essa última parte tão baixo que eu apenas pude ouvir por conta da minha audição apurada. Me senti preocupado de fato, sabia que o loiro escuro possui com o casal e que esse distanciamento seria ruim.

— Não quero que escolha um lado. — Murmurei, chamando a atenção de todos. — Nenhum de vocês. Vocês tem uma amizade mais longeva, eu mal cheguei e já é a segunda vez que causo uma divisão no grupo.

— Não vamos te deixar, Felix. Ele está errado e provavelmente vai cair em si novamente, além do mais, somos seus namorados. — Jisung murmurou, a voz do garoto soou baixa, ainda trêmula. Ainda assustado por tudo o que aconteceu.

— Eu te prometi, não foi? Não vou te deixar. — Hyunjin falou, abraçando Seungmin.

— Nenhum de nós vai. — O beta completou. 

— Você sabe porque o Chan hyung ta agindo assim, Minho hyung? — Jeongin perguntou, ainda rouco por conta do choro recente. Os olhinhos inchados e o nariz levemente avermelhado, deveria ser considerado um crime fazer o pequeno Yang chorar.

— Tenho alguma ideia, o que só me deixa mais bravo.

— Então você sabe de coisas. — Seungmin murmurou e Minho apenas deu de ombros, afinal, estava claro que Seungmin estava certo. O Lee mais velho sabe de muitas coisas, sobre mim, sobre Jisung, sobre Changbin, sobre Yugyeom e sobre Chris. Não é segredo para ninguém isso, afinal, Minho e Yugyeom foram os primeiros amigos de Chan aqui na Coreia, pelo o que ele me disse e é exatamente por isso que eu estava me sentindo mal por ele escolher um lado.

Nota mental: Descobrir como amenizar a situação, sem ter que me envolver com o australiano.


	21. Lee Minho

Felix estava no cio e pelas minhas contas, é o terceiro dia. Hyunjin não estava indo à escola desde que Felix entrou no cio e ninguém sabia o motivo, qualquer um pode fazer essa soma: 1+1 = 2. Chris estava sério, Changbin estava mais calado que o normal e Yugyeom estava — assim como eu — esperando a bomba explodir. Óbvio que o casal de alfas fez a conta, não são burros, nem estúpidos, só idiotas mesmo. Não que isso seja exatamente uma novidade, qualquer um pode dizer que eles são idiotas, contudo, eu tenho autoridade para isso, uso o argumento de que sou amigo do alfa puro há mais tempo e por isso posso mostrar o quanto ele é idiota.

— Eu conto ou você conta? — Jisung sussurrou no meu ouvido. O Han estava com a cabeça deitada em meu ombro, nós dois sentados no chão do terraço enquanto os outro casal ocupam o sofá,o Bang deitado nas coxas de Changbin, obrigando todo mundo a ficar no chão mesmo. É claro que eu sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo, mas eu queria observar um pouco mais para descobrir se minha paranóia é verídica.

— Nah! Deixa eles descobrirem sozinhos. — Respondi baixo, segurando a destra do mais novo e passando a brincar com a mão dele. Tão macia. — Como foi a audição? 

— Não passei. — Ele respondeu com um pequeno bico nos lábios, depositei um beijinho em seu cabelo azul escuro, notando que o ato havia chamado a atenção dos outros.

— Não conseguiu de novo Ji? — Chris perguntou, virando-se no sofá para que pudesse nos olhar.

— Não. Nem me deixaram tentar na verdade, porque eu sou um ômega. — Eu entendia a frustração do azulado, o gene ômega faz com que muitas portas sejam fechadas para nós e nos sentimos um tanto quanto inúteis por conta disso.

— Espera mais um pouco, logo eu me formo e entro na faculdade, assim consigo te ajudar se você quiser. — O loiro murmurou, meio receoso de como Jisung poderia interpretar a sua fala. O azulado riu em escárnio e eu senti a irritação dele aumentar. Ele odiava depender dos outros, ainda mais depois de tudo que ouviu e Chris ficou tenso com a atitude do Han, chegando até se encolher um pouco. — Desculpa.

— Não é sua culpa. O mundo é podre. — Ji suspirou, apertando minha mão e eu sabia, ele queria chorar, porém não o faria na frente deles. Usei meu polegar para fazer um carinho em sua mão, tentando lhe passar alguma força, algum conforto.

— Já decidiram o que vão fazer de faculdade? Vamos todos para a mesma universidade, certo? — Yugyeom perguntou, notando que a atmosfera pedia uma mudança de assunto e isso chamou a atenção de Seungmin e Jeongin de volta para nós, já que antes estavam perdidos no mundinho deles. — Acho que vou tentar uma bolsa para medicina…

— Ainda pensando na sua conversa com o pai do Lixie? — Questionei, notando o olhar confuso dos outros, com exceção de Seungmin, que parecia saber do que eu estava falando. O mais velho assentiu, sorrindo de canto para mim, num claro aviso de que eu havia falado mais do que devia. 

— Tenho certeza que vai se sair bem na prova, Yugyeom appa. — Jeongin disse, sorrindo largo para dar mais confiança ao Kim mais velho. Esse garoto é tão fofo! Eu entendo o Felix ter vontade de mordê-lo o tempo todo. Contudo, Jeongin cresceu bastante, o conhecemos com 12 anos e ele era só uma coisinha fofa e medrosa. Hoje, se não tomarmos cuidado, ele consegue ser mais cínico e afrontoso que o Seungmin e talvez seja culpa da convivência.

— Vou para administração. — Chris murmurou e bem, apesar do sorriso nos lábios, seus olhos expressavam o quanto ele não queria isso. O loiro sempre foi um cara da música, assim como Jisung, mas teria que fazer os gostos dos pais. Acabei revirando os olhos e ele suspirou, sabendo bem qual era a minha opinião sobre isso.

— Realmente parece querer isso. Super a sua cara, ficar de terno e gravata com a bunda colada na cadeira por horas ouvindo sobre dinheiro. — Seungmin concluiu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em uma leve provocação em conjunto com o tom de voz mais debochado e eu tive que sorrir orgulhoso do garoto. Sim, eu tenho certa culpa no fato do Seungmin ser debochado, confesso. — E você, Minho hyung?

Olhei para Jisung ao sentir que ele havia se movido, buscando deitar a cabeça em meu colo, sem soltar a minha mão e usei a mão livre para acariciar os fios azuis. Tão fofo o meu futuro namorado de novo!

— Estou um pouco indeciso ainda. Meu pai quer que eu curse direito, mas não sei se tenho interesse e bem, minha mãe acha que fisioterapia é mais a minha cara. — Respondi, sentia falta dos meus pais por perto, ainda que tenha sido eu a pedir para ficar sozinho em Seul quando eles disseram que teriam que se mudar para Daegu e me ofereceram a casa dos meus tios para morar. Se eu morasse com os meus tios, não poderia ficar com Jisung quase todos os dias, pois eles se incomodariam, então para mim foi bem lógico querer ficar sozinho na casa. Ainda que eles tenham preferido me comprar um apartamento, na época não tínhamos essa grana então eu tomei uma decisão lógica. Olhamos para Changbin, já que faltava apenas ele para dizer o que pretendia fazer no próximo ano.

— Eu preciso assumir os negócios do meu pai, então… provavelmente vou acabar fazendo administração também. — Esse era outro que sabia o quão eu odiava o fato deles agirem como cães bem treinados pelos próprios pais. Dois alfas, com atitude o suficiente para namorarem um com o outro, mas covardes o suficiente para aceitarem que os pais escolham suas carreiras. Seungmin só revirou os olhos e essa atitude mostrou para mim que provavelmente os dois já discutiram sobre isso.

— Pelo menos vai voltar para o taekwondo? — Jisung questionou, tão bravo quanto eu pela situação dos dois alfas.

— Estou tentando convencer meus pais sobre isso. — O de cabelos negros suspirou cansado, demonstrando que a batalha era árdua e já durava dias.

O que me consola é o fato de que entraremos todos na mesma universidade, assim, um não deixaria o outro cometer nenhuma loucura grande o suficiente. Estaríamos ali para nos apoiarmos uns nos outros.

Naquela tarde eu fiquei em casa, com Chris e Binnie, estudando para as provas que se aproximavam e bem, eu não poderia estudar com Felix por motivos óbvios. Ele está no cio e acompanhado. Estávamos sentados na minha sala, com livros e cadernos espalhados para todos os lados, tentando chegar a algum lugar com as questões que haviam sido passadas na aula de matemática e, felizmente, eu tinha Bang Chan comigo e o seu grande amor por contas — quase tão grande quanto o seu amor por música, Changbin e um certo garotinho que ele conheceu na pré-adolescência. Claro que o mais velho estava quebrando a cabeça praticamente sozinho com as contas enquanto eu só copiava, não sou burro nem trouxa de tentar fazer sozinho. Fui surpreendido ao notar meu celular vibrando em cima do livro de matemática e, antes que o Bang pudesse pegar o aparelho, extremamente bravo por eu estar mais interessado nas mensagens do que nas contas — o que não era surpresa nenhuma para ninguém ali — agarrei o eletrônico e Changbin ria de nós dois, como o péssimo amigo que era porque o namorado sempre ganhava o apoio dele — okay, não julgo, faria o mesmo.

Destravei a tela e abri o kakaotalk, vendo que era um áudio de Felix. Haviam duas coisas muito estranhas ali. Primeiro, Felix nunca me mandava áudios, pois dizia ter vergonha da sua voz grossa parecer uma voz de demônio nas gravações — ainda que eu diga para ele que é extremamente sexy e que eu gostaria de colocar como despertador, provavelmente acordaria de pau duro todos os dias, mas quem liga? O importante é idolatrar o futuro namoradinho, já que o toque do meu celular é o Jisung cantando. Sim, sou muito boiola pelos meus namorados, me julguem. Segundo, Felix estava no cio, e se ele já não me manda áudios normalmente, quem dirá agora que ele está neste momento intenso e acompanhado. Entretanto, esquecendo completamente que o meu celular estava com o volume no máximo e que eu estava acompanhado do meu casal de amigos favoritos — okay, talvez não tenha sido tão acidental assim, posso ter sacaneado um pouco —, dei play no áudio e sorri malicioso.

A voz grossinha de Felix estava manhosa e um tanto rouca, pedindo — entre ofegos e gemidos, e alguns até mesmo ronronados, deliciosos ao meu ver — coisas ao seu parceiro de cio.

— Hyungie! Me da mais! Isso é tão bom! — Mais ofegos, sons molhados, meu pau ficando duro, os feromônios dos alfas ao meu lado denunciando que eles estavam prestando atenção e num misto de tesão e ciúmes. Olhei para o lado apenas para observar Changbin roubar uma almofada do sofá e colocar no colo, escondendo sua semi ereção e Bang Chan assumiu uma posição quase fetal, abraçando as próprias pernas para não me deixar notar o óbvio. Eu quis rir, mas estava na mesma situação e sendo atordoado por eles, me fodi junto e pior. — Oh fuck!

E o áudio acabou. Com um gemido em inglês do gatinho, denunciando que o boquete que recebia estava delicioso a ponto de fazê-lo gemer em sua língua mãe, três tons mais grave e rouco do que o normal. Ah! Eu daria tudo para ver o menino se contorcendo de tesão na cama, implorando por mais, gemendo manhoso, com as mãozinhas apertando o lençol e rebolando gostosinho.

— Eu...vou buscar uma água. — O loiro murmurou, pegando o blazer da escola e amarrando no quadril, mas entendam, qualquer um veria o pau duro dele de longe. Contudo, agradeço o fato dele ainda ter algum controle sobre o lobo dele e se lembrar que eu sou fortemente atacado pelos feromônios lúpus dele. As bochechas do Bang estavam vermelhas, assim como o pescoço e as orelhas, o que confirma a minha teoria. Chris é um puta homão gostoso que tem vergonha do próprio corpo ou quando o assunto atinge escalas mais sexuais.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — Changbin murmurou, levantando-se ainda com a almofada e eu ri maldoso. O Seo era outro que estava com as orelhas vermelhas e extremamente envergonhado, ainda que ele fosse, obviamente, o mais descarado dos dois. Felix conseguia deixar todo mundo duro e com vergonha, não crítico, ele é fofamente sexy e particularmente erótico para mim, Jisung, Hyunjin e o casal que não admite.

— Não quero ver porra na minha parede hein, trata de limpar depois. — Avisei, segurando o riso e fazendo questão de não esconder que eu estava duro pelo meu futuro namorado. Mudei a conversa, procurando pelo contato de Jisung e mandei uma mensagem.

“Estou duro, quer vir me mamar?” Sabia que Jisung iria rir por algum tempo e no fim, iria aparecer de noite para me dar uma boquinha solidária, que eu retribuiria com muito gosto.


	22. Kim Yugyeom

A briga pela manhã havia sido um tanto quanto assustadora, já que eu não esperava que Chris fosse ficar tão perto de perder o controle. Minho e eu estamos preocupados, sabemos que há muitas outras bombas para serem explodidas e nem todas elas vamos conseguir minimizar os estragos. Eu havia dito para Minho priorizar os seus ômegas, sabendo que os feromônios exaltados do casal o deixaram muito mais abalado do que ele estava demonstrando, assim como ele exalava preocupação com os seus meninos. Claro que eu estava preocupado com os mais novos, principalmente com Jeongin, contudo, tinha que ficar e tentar atrasar a segunda explosão.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Felix é a alma gêmea do lobo de Chris, isso é evidenciado a cada explosão de brutalidade vindo do alfa quando alguém fica mais próximo do que o aceitável pelo lobo. Porém me intrigava o fato de o Bang estar tão perdido em si mesmo, em seus motivos para se manter longe, que não consegue frear o próprio lobo como havia feito outras vezes.

Changbin puxou o ar e o soltou lentamente, buscando acalmar a si mesmo, após Minho nos deixar dizendo que conversaria com o loiro mais tarde. O australiano estava sentado no chão, com o rosto escondido entre os braços que repousavam sobre os joelhos, se escondendo do que poderia vir a lhe atingir. Fiz um sinal para Changbin, sabendo que precisava afastá-lo para que o loiro se sentisse melhor para conversar sobre Felix. O moreno não discutiu, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou as mãos em punho antes de se afastar, porque sim, Changbin sabia que Chris se recusava a falar sobre Felix em sua presença. Eu sabia bem como era isso, essa frustração de ser mantido no escuro, havia passado por esse tipo de situação quando Binnie surgiu na vida dele e Chris tinha medo de me machucar falando sobre o alfa mais baixo. Eu também sei que isso só piora a situação que já é delicada. Sentei-me ao lado do loiro e fiz um carinho em seus cachos.

— Por que continua cometendo os mesmo erros? — Questionei, com a voz baixa e calma, não querendo assustá-lo ou repreendê-lo mais do que ele já estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Ele levantou o rosto, olhando para mim, e eu pude notar as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. — Não falar com o Changbin vai só machucar vocês dois, como nos machucou, como machucou aquele garoto há anos atrás.

— Eu não sei, eu só não consigo começar o assunto e pensar que ele pode me odiar por isso. — A voz do alfa evidenciou o quão quebrado ele estava.

— Você precisa falar, com os dois, sobre o que sente. Fugir disso não vai resolver nada e só vai te deixar mais fraco para segurar o seu lobo. — O loiro mordeu o próprio lábio inferior com força, contendo um soluço que vinha por conta do choro. — Channie…

— Ele me odeia agora. — Os lábios se moldaram em um sorriso triste e eu entendi que ele não estava falando do namorado. — Assim como o garotinho.

— Ele não te odeia, você não precisa se martirizar por isso. — Suspirei, brincando com os fios cacheados do mais novo. — Felix tem o coração puro demais para odiar alguém. Ele perdoou o Seungmin, pode te perdoar por ser um idiota também.

Ele deu uma risada baixa, sem vida e eu sentia que estavam pisando em meu coração.

— Meus tios não o criaram para guardar rancor, Channie, e é bem possível que ele nem odeie os caras que o jogaram na piscina. — Notei a expressão do Bang mudar e entendi, ele se incomodava com algo ali. E esse algo era o fato de Felix ser meu primo. Segurei no queixo dele quando o notei virar o rosto para fugir do assunto, o forçando a me encarar e, principalmente, encarar os fatos. — Ele ser meu primo, em hipótese alguma, significa que você não pode se declarar para ele. Eu não vou ficar chateado, não vou tomar uma decisão por vocês e principalmente eu não vou opinar em nada sem ouvir os dois lados da história, como eu sempre fiz.

— Nada mudaria entre nós dois? — Sorri, negando com a cabeça ao notar o medo no olhar dele.

— Não mudou desde que nos conhecemos, Channie, a única diferença é que quando namorávamos eu te dava uns beijos e te arrastava pra minha cama. — Provoquei, vendo as bochechas dele se tornarem rubras e ele tentar esconder o rosto novamente. — Ainda seríamos nós três contra o mundo, protegendo nossos meninos. Minho e eu não te deixaríamos sozinho com essas crianças e principalmente, Minho não deixaria o herói dele desamparado.

— Seungmin ainda ta na sua casa? — Mudou de assunto e eu ri nasalmente. Tão a cara dele ficar envergonhado com coisas de teor mais sexual, ainda que na brincadeira, e com elogios mais sentimentais, como a maneira com Minho se sente com ele.

— Sim e eu não acho que ele vá voltar para casa depois de ter se acertado com o Felix. A mãe dele meio que não facilita também, um grita com o outro toda vez que ela liga. — Contei, sabendo que Seungmin é como um filho para nós dois, assim como Jeongin. — Você tem que se desculpar com ele e com o Jeongin, pelo menos umas duas vezes.

— Certo, vou me desculpar com o Minnie por quase ter dado um soco na cara dele quando vi ele com o Lix na piscina e vou me desculpar com o Innie pelo o que aconteceu hoje. — Revirei os olhos e dei um tapa leve na cabeça dele, vendo-o resmungar e passar a mão pelo local atingido. — O que? Eu vou pedir desculpas!

— Peça desculpas pelo seu surto de mãe maluca quando achou que Jeongin estava namorando e principalmente, tem que pedir desculpas aos dois pelo surto de mãe traída quando descobriu que Jeongin nunca namorou e só estava tentando fazer Seungmin ir falar comigo sobre o Felix. — Bronqueei notando Chris sorrir meio sem graça e secar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, mesmo com a mudança de assunto. Nunca foi segredo para mim e para Minho o quanto o garoto australiano se cobra por tudo desde que foi obrigado a sair da Austrália. Chan, apesar de andar meio brigão, nunca gostou de conflitos e odeia decepcionar as pessoas, principalmente os pais e os amigos, aqueles que ele ama. Ter de quebrar uma promessa ainda o machuca muito e ele tenta compensar isso com Minho, Jisung, Jeongin e agora, Felix, só que ele fica perdido com tanta coisa em sua própria cabeça que age por instinto e, bem, Jisung e Felix tem uma bagagem e uma tendência a desgostar de atitudes por instinto. No fim, o loiro assentiu, prometendo que iria pedir desculpas à eles por sua atitude de mãe superprotetora.

Após um bom tempo em silêncio, com o australiano pensativo e de olhos marejados, o puxei para o meu colo, vendo-o deitar a cabeça em minha coxa e sorrir com o carinho que passei a fazer em seus cachinhos. Sabia que tinha muito mais coisas naquela cabecinha teimosa que o impediam de ir até o australiano mais novo e dizer o que sente e provavelmente é o mesmo conjunto de motivos que o impedem de dizer a Changbin como se sente.

— Precisa falar com eles sobre seus sentimentos, Channie. — Murmurei e o loiro se encolheu um pouco. O aperto em meu peito era sufocante, minha visão ficou embaçada e minha voz embargou. — Não quero te ver sofrendo de novo. Fale com o Binnie pelo menos.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas e Chris se assustou, rapidamente sentando-se em minhas coxas e usando os polegares para secar as gotas salgadas e grossas, ainda que ele não estivesse muito diferente de mim.

— Por favor, Channie! — Implorei, abraçando a cintura dele e sentindo-o encostar nossas testas. Eu não sei se eu conseguiria aguentar ver ele naquela situação de novo, quebrado e perdido, e sabendo que Binnie ficaria tão ruim quanto. E Minho sofreria junto com o loiro, como foi da outra vez. — Por favor! Eu não suportaria te ver quebrado de novo!

— Tudo bem, coquerinho, eu prometo que vou falar com ele. — A voz do alfa puro soou suave, ainda que nós dois estivéssemos envolvidos por toda aquela aura triste, Chris tentava se manter forte para me acalmar, como sempre fizemos. Quando um precisava chorar, o outro segurava as pontas, para que assim, os dois se aliviassem um pouco. Contudo, nunca o fazíamos perto dos mais novos, pois temos de ser o refúgio deles.

Seríamos sempre os pilares dos meninos, independente dos nossos relacionamentos amorosos, independente da maneira como nós amamos um ao outro e acima disso, seríamos sempre o pilar um do outro.


	23. Vinte

Os beijos calmos e suaves me distraíram dos livros e anotações, com direito a mordidinhas e sugadas em meu lábio inferior enquanto os feromônios do mais velho me atordoavam e excitavam. Lentamente, os lábios cheios traçaram uma linha que saia de meus lábios e seguia pela minha mandíbula, chegando ao pescoço com chupões leves pela extensão e em meu pomo de adão. Com os olhos semi abertos e a boca entreaberta, eu sabia que não conseguiria negar nada. As mãos macias apertando firmemente meu corpo, uma em minha cintura e a outra em minha coxa.

— Hyung… — Chamei, um tanto incerto, porém eu sentia que precisava conversar com ele sobre aquilo primeiro.

— Eu sei, não precisamos ir até o fim se não se sentir pronto, Lix. — Ele disse com um sorriso bonito e reconfortante em seus lábios avermelhados pelo trabalho anterior, olhou-me nos olhos, passando-me segurança e voltou a mordiscar e beijar a tez levemente dourada de meu pescoço.

— Eu confio em você. Eu quero ir até o fim. — Murmurei, com certa dificuldade pela respiração mais pesada, a pele arrepiada e contendo a vontade de ofegar com a carícia. Pude sentir o sorriso e a risadinha nasalada contra meu pescoço, a mão em minha cintura abandonou o posto e seguiu para a minha camisa escolar, assim como a que descansava em minha coxa, passando a desabotoar a peça com lentidão. Logo o pedaço de pano branco estava ao chão e o de cabelos loiro escuro me pegou no colo, apenas para me deitar na cama e voltar a beijar meu pescoço, desta vez descendo a linha imaginária para o meu peitoral, após deixar um chupão mais forte em minha clavícula, passando a lamber e sugar meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto brincava com os dedos no direito.

Minhas orelhas estavam abaixadas e eu ofegava baixo, vez ou outra mordendo meu próprio lábio inferior. Meus pais haviam saído e deixado o meio alfa comigo, estudando, porém não disseram quando voltariam e eu não queria correr o risco de eles me escutarem nesse momento tão íntimo com o meu namorado. Minha destra repousava nos fios loiros do Lee mais velho e minha canhota segurava a camisa social branca que ele usava, amassando-a entre meus dedos a cada estímulo molhado que recebia. Os lábios avermelhados desceram para o meu abdômen, mordendo e chupando com mais força, fazendo questão de deixar o local bem marcado em cada um dos gominhos até chegar perto da braguilha da calça. O puxei para cima, tomando sua boca com a minha e agilmente retirando os botões de suas casinhas, logo jogando a camisa social no chão, descendo os dedos pela pele branca do mais velho, criando um caminho avermelhado causado pelas minhas unhas curtas. 

— Apressado. — Ele riu nasalmente, dando fim ao ósculo e descendo as mãos para a minha calça, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper. A destra desceu para dentro da minha cueca, tocando minha semi ereção e esfregando o dedão em minha glande, escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, mordendo a tez pálida para abafar o gemido que escapou. — Quem te vê assim, com o rostinho corado e se entregando, nem imagina que é o mesmo garoto que dias atrás dançou Paradise Lost para mim e se deixou ser filmado.

— Cala a boca! — Reclamei, gemendo arrastado pela mão do mais velho estar me estimulando diretamente. Minho desceu pelo meu corpo novamente, usando ambas as mãos para puxar minha calça para baixo e em seguida puxou com a boca a peça restante, logo voltando os lábios para minha pelve. Mais mordidinhas e chupões, desviando propositalmente de meu membro e seguindo para minhas coxas, fazendo-a seu novo alvo para a marcação de território.

O Know levantou minhas coxas, apoiando-as em seus ombros, me fazendo ficar totalmente exposto para si, assim como o rabo. Segurou-me pelas bandas da bunda e eu levei a canhota para a minha própria boca, tentando abafar o som vergonhoso que escapou ao sentir o músculo molhado do loiro em minha entrada, subindo pelo períneo, passando pelos testículos, seguindo da base até a glande de meu pênis, onde depositou um selinho antes de voltar sua atenção ao meu anel muscular.

A língua logo foi substituída pelo indicador da destra, enquanto a canhota havia descido para a base da minha cauda, acariciando o local e me fazendo gemer mais manhoso e rouco. Puta merda! Isso é muito bom! Eu devia ter cedido antes! O indicador se movia dentro de mim, logo tendo o dedo médio como companhia, chegando próximos à minha próstata e me fazendo rebolar em busca de mais contato, ainda que eu sentisse minha mente nublada pelo prazer que sentia, eu queria mais! Eu sentia meu pau repuxando, sofrendo espasmos e sabia que iria ter meu primeiro orgasmo da tarde em breve. Minho sorriu travesso ao notar o sêmen sendo despejado em meu abdômen e passou a língua pelo local, coletando o líquido espesso.

Abri os olhos com o coração acelerado, sentando na cama, fazendo a mão que repousava em minha cintura fosse afastada. Minho havia entrado em meu quarto de noite, junto com Jisung, pois eu estava com insônia. O Lee mais velho já estava acordado, velando tanto o meu sono quanto o sono de Jisung.

— Está tudo bem? — Questionou, sem interromper o carinho que fazia nos fios azulados de Jisung, voltando a repousar a mão em minha cintura ao ver que eu voltei a me deitar, deixando minha cabeça em seu peito. — Felix?

— Foi só um sonho. — Murmurei, meio decepcionado, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao constatar que estava duro com as lembranças da minha primeira vez com o mais velho. Mantive minha ereção longe da perna do meio alfa, que riu baixinho.

— Sabe que consigo sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, certo? Além do fato de que você estava gemendo manhosinho. — Provocou e eu lhe dei um tapa leve no peito em resposta. — Quer me dizer com o que estava sonhando ou vai me deixar imaginando?

— Sonhei com o dia que eu me entreguei a você pela primeira vez.

— Agora eu entendi o porque a carinha decepcionada. Quer ajuda com isso? — Se referiu ao meu pau dolorosamente ereto, o qual ele não podia ver, mas sabia que estava nesta situação devido a liberação de feromônios que a lembrança havia causado.

— Não quero fazer isso com o Ji dormindo, seria muita sacanagem com ele e eu ainda estou dolorido de ontem. — Murmurei, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão do mais velho subir por meu corpo até encontrar a minha mão repousada em sua barriga e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Certo. — Eu não precisava olhar para ele para saber que o sorrisinho malicioso estaria ali, o tom brincalhão e levemente safado em sua voz já deixava isso claro. Tentei mentalizar todas as coisas mais broxantes possíveis, como o meu avô de biquíni feminino, ou de calcinha fio dental. Eram imagens medonhas, porém meu corpo se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de ser tomado pelo alfa de cheiro de frutas vermelhas. E, claro que isso não ajudava em nada a minha situação atual, ainda mais sabendo que em algumas horas eu teria de levantar para ir a escola e ver a desgraça feita.

Dois dias desde que eu havia batido em Christopher e eu vinha tendo pesadelos, acordava chorando e não conseguia me lembrar o motivo do choro, além do fato de sentir-me sufocado, pressionado. Nessas noites, Minho vinha com Jisung para dormirem comigo e estarem aqui para me acalmarem. Queria saber dele, ainda que não me sentisse no direito, afinal, eu quem havia batido e afastado ele de mim. A decisão fora minha e ainda acabei arrastando os outros comigo, mesmo que eu soubesse melhor do que ninguém como era se sentir sozinho, abandonado. Pelo menos ele ainda tinha Changbin, Yugyeom e Minho. Sim, Minho passava parte da tarde com o loiro mais velho, a meu pedido e a pedido de Yugyeom. Cheguei a perguntar se Jisung não se incomodava por ser seu tempo com o Know diminuído, porém o Han apenas sorriu, dizendo que entendia e que provavelmente pediria o mesmo.

Era estranho andar pela escola e não ver o Bang em nenhum lugar. Me causava uma dor que não sabia explicar e eu sabia que os meninos notavam que eu o procurava com os olhos, porém era mais estranho ver Binnie ali, em uma mesa do refeitório, com os punhos machucados, tendo Minho e Yugyeom ao seu lado. Os três estavam sérios e Changbin parecia, acima de tudo irritado, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos escuros. Hyunjin segurou a minha mão e eu o olhei, notando Seungmin e Jeongin murcharem um pouco e Jisung passar as mãos pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo.

— Ah! Que merda! — O azulado murmurou.

— Devemos ir lá? — Jeongin questionou, meio incerto, afinal ele ainda estava com medo do alfa.

— Não, deixe eles resolverem, provavelmente podem fazer muito mais do que nós. — Seungmin respondeu, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos e então olhou para mim, movendo os lábios em um recado silencioso. Starbucks, às 18 hs. Assenti minimamente, apenas para que ele soubesse que iria encontrá-lo lá no devido horário. O Kim, então, nos levou até nossa mesa habitual e Jisung disse que ia buscar algo para nós cinco comermos, mas eu sabia que ele pegaria algo para, pelo menos, Minho.

Han ainda estava na fila, Jeongin estava olhando para os mais velhos em outra mesa, Seungmin mexia no celular, jogando algum joguinho estilo Super Star, apoiado na mesa e Hyunjin fazia um carinho em minhas mãos enquanto eu repousava minha cabeça em seu ombro. Notei os cheiros de Minho e Changbin ficarem mais fortes e me surpreendi levemente ao ver os três mais velhos se juntando a nós, principalmente por Changbin sentar tão próximo a mim. Analisei os machucados em seus dedos e estava claro para mim que ele havia esmurrado algo.

— Qual foi o saco de pancada da vez? — Seungmin provocou, com um sorriso debochado, ainda que eu pudesse notar certa preocupação nos olhos do garoto.

— Não te interessa. — Respondeu frio, ríspido, recebendo um suspiro cansado de Yugyeom. — Desculpa, Felix, pelo meu comportamento nos últimos tempos. Foi idiota da minha parte.

Levantei minha cabeça e arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, procurando a pegadinha e encontrando apenas o arrependimento sincero no olhar do alfa.

— Foi idiota, insensível e ridículo. — Completei, com certo receio de isso ocasionar outra briga.

— Sim, eu reconheço os meus atos. — Olhou-me nos olhos e me surpreendeu ao abaixar o rosto, ainda que sustentasse em parte a troca de olhares. Seu lobo estava mostrando certa submissão, na frente de todos, para a porra de um gato. Esse hyung enlouqueceu? Pude ouvir Minho rindo baixo, sendo seguido de Yugyeom e Seungmin. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e eu o empurrei, um tanto nervoso.

— Você está louco? — Questionei. — Bateu a cabeça além de socar o que quer que tenha socado?

— Criatura arrependida, esse tipo de coisa não se faz em público… — Seungmin alertou e Changbin arregalou os olhos, tendo as bochechas tingindo-se de rosa enquanto os outros começavam a rir alto. Hyunjin ria contido, ao contrário dos dois betas e do meio ômega, até mesmo Jeongin ria mais escandaloso.

Jisung voltou e ficou confuso com as risadas, equilibrando os oito lanches naturais e o litrão de suco com os copinhos em uma única bandeja. 

— Jisung, você perdeu a melhor cena da sua vida! — Minho comentou, tentando cessar as próprias risadas.

— A julgar pelas risadas escandalosas e pela vergonha gritante de Felix e Changbin hyung, eu diria que ele fez algo que não deveria ser feito por alfas em público. Estou decepcionado de ter perdido esse momento para ir buscar comida. — O azulado concluiu, rindo baixo.

— Não que mostrar submissão à um ômega seja algo errado, só que ninguém faz isso em público. Ainda mais se não é o seu ômega. — Minho disse e lá estava de novo, o sorriso de canto de quem sabia algo e estava provocando.

— Changbin hyung não é muito bom com normas sociais que envolvem ômegas. — Hyunjin sussurrou em meu ouvido. — Na verdade, se tem ômega na situação ele já se embola todo.

Ao fim das aulas, Jisung murmurou que precisava falar comigo essa noite. Senti que a conversa seria um tanto pesada, então assenti, segurando as mãos do um dia mais velho e sorri, tentando-lhe passar confiança.

— Eu sei que é um péssimo momento, mas eu preciso que você saiba. — Foi o que ele disse após me deixar na porta de casa, deixando claro que voltaria de noite, depois que eu voltasse do encontro com Seungmin. Eu me sentia ansioso demais para o período da noite e meu pai notou isso, mas não questionou e eu não me surpreendi, afinal meus pais sabem mais dos meninos do que eu, se duvidar, já que eles pedem conselhos aos dois com certa frequência. E não, eu não estou com ciúmes. Okay, talvez um pouco. Acabei ficando pronto muito antes do combinado e eu nem estava ansioso para encontrar Seungmin, estou ansioso para saber o que o meu namorado ômega precisa me contar.

Às dezoito horas em ponto eu estava adentrando a cafeteria, seguindo para a mesma mesa da primeira vez que havia estado ali para encontrar Seungmin. Pedi um café americano para ele e um chocolate quente para mim, já que estava um pouco mais frio do que o desejável para mim, quando um beta resolveu me atender. Não demorou muito para Seungmin chegar e ele sorriu quando eu disse que já havia pedido o americano para si.

— Desculpa pelos dez minutos de atraso, foi um pouco difícil convencer a mãe do Yugyeom hyung a me deixar vir sozinho. — Sim, eu sabia que o Kim mais novo estava morando com o hyung e o garoto havia me contado os motivos.

— Ela parece ser bem amorosa. — Comentei com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, ainda me sentia meio mal por ele ter saído de casa.

— Ela é. Você deveria conhecer ela, faria muito bem para você. — Fiquei um tanto desconfiado, afinal Seungmin sempre tinha motivos escondidos quando me sugeria algo. Entretanto, sentia que esse não era o foco ali. Nossas bebidas chegaram e Seungmin recomeçou a falar assim que ingeriu um pouco do café. — Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Assenti, tomando um pouco da minha própria bebida quente.

— Você não passou o cio com o Hyunjin. — Ele murmurou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em divertimento.

— Isso não foi uma pergunta. - Ri baixo, voltando a beber o meu chocolate quente.

— Não, realmente. Contudo, por que deixou?

Não sabia exatamente como responder aquilo.

— Como sabe que não estava com ele? — Respondi com outra pergunta, vendo-o revirar os olhos e rir. — Me responde primeiro.

— Você é do tipo que marca território e ele também. Eu ainda tenho as fotos que o Jeongin mandou de quando você “caiu na escada” e bem, Hyunjin também tinha algumas marquinhas. Então toda vez que vocês ficam juntos, é fácil saber se rolou algo mais intenso. — Ele respondeu, dando de ombros, como se não ligasse para isso.

— Acho que não desmenti porque estava com raiva. Toda vez que eu me envolvo mais intimamente com alguém, Chris hyung surta e Changbin também. Eu cansei disso, não sou propriedade deles, nem ômega deles para terem esse tipo de atitude comigo. — Refleti, bebendo mais um pouco do líquido cremoso e quente.

— Mas também não estava sozinho.

— Não. — Sorri arteiro. — Tenho um meio alfa e um ômega para me acompanharem nesse momento.

Seungmin sorriu tranquilo e eu ri baixo ao notar o alívio nos olhos dele. Alguém tão observador como ele deixou passar um detalhe tão gritante como esse? É algo bastante interessante.

— Não transaria com o crush do meu amigo. — Comentei. — Ainda que Hyunjin tenha excelentes habilidades que você está desperdiçando com toda essa lerdeza.

— Não estou sendo lerdo… eu só… deixo o caminho livre…— A voz do mais novo foi diminuindo, tornando-se apenas um sussurro ao admitir e eu suspirei.

— Para quem? Jeongin, claramente, não quer tomar uma decisão e se você não tomar uma atitude, vão ficar neste impasse onde os três sofrem e no fim, é para a minha cama que o Hwang foge, pedindo um pouco de carinho e atenção que claramente não deveria ser eu quem deveria lhe dar isso. — Constatei, eles precisavam dar um fim a esse drama entre eles, tinha que dar certo pelo menos para eles.

— Eu deixei o caminho livre para você, afinal ele gosta de você. — O Kim me olhou confuso assim que concluiu sua fala, eu estava rindo.

— Sim, ele gosta de mim e eu gosto dele, somos amigos Seungmin, é claro que nos gostamos. Ninguém é amigo de alguém que não gosta. — Dei outro gole em minha bebida antes de continuar. — Hyunjin e eu somos bons amigos, temos um grau de confiança muito grande um no outro, como Chris e Minho, e temos atração física um pelo outro, mas é só. Não existe sentimentos românticos entre nós dois.

Seungmin deu um tapa fraco em sua própria cara, balançando a cabeça em negação enquanto eu ria da situação. O beta é tão observador para todo o resto, menos para as coisas que envolvem as pessoas por quem ele tem sentimentos.

— Se te consola, ele nem estava na cidade. — Comentei e ele me olhou confuso novamente. — Ele passou em casa para dizer que teria de ir para Busan, cuidar da madrasta dele.

— Ah! É verdade, ela está grávida, lembro dele ter comentado algo na última vez que conversamos. — E então parecia que ele havia se lembrado de algo, pela expressão espantada e então ele riu. — Eles são tão burros!

O olhei confuso e ele parou de rir apenas para terminar com seu café, para então contar o que se passava por sua cabecinha observadora.

— Chris falou para o Yugyeom que viu Hyunjin entrando na sua casa, no que tecnicamente foi o seu primeiro dia de cio. Contudo, faz muito mais sentido você ter passado com o Han e com o Minho, afinal Jisung sempre sumia a tarde toda e Minho dispensava os hyungs no fim da tarde. Céus! Eles são mais estúpidos do que eu pensava! — E assim as coisas fizeram mais sentido para mim. Claro que eles desconfiariam de Jisung e Minho se não fosse por esse pequeno detalhe. Ri da situação ridícula que os alfas haviam nos colocado e fiquei conversando com o beta até nossas bebidas acabarem. 

Ao chegar em casa, mal cumprimentei os meus pais, correndo para o meu quarto assim que meu pai ômega disse “Jisung está no seu quarto”. Não sei como não cai no meio do caminho, mas quase cai entrando no meu próprio quarto, por ter tropeçado no tapete estando ocupado demais admirando o azulado sem camisa sentado em minha cama com as pernas cruzadas. E ao olhar mais de perto, pude notar sua expressão triste e cansada.

— Ji? — Chamei, recuperando a compostura e me sentando de frente para si, segurando suas mãos.

— Minho vem mais tarde, ele quer nos dar esse tempo. — Assenti, usando o dedão para acariciar sua mão, tentando passar segurança e calma para si.

— Ji, quero que saiba que não precisa se forçar a me dizer, ainda que, mesmo que as coisas estejam tensas e complicadas, eu sempre estou disposto para ouvir sobre os seus problemas e cuidar de você. Nunca é um momento ruim para que eu não possa acolher meu namorado e ajudá-lo. — Disse com a voz baixa, num tom calmo, ainda que eu estivesse nervoso e ansioso.

— Tomou chocolate quente e nem trouxe para mim, mancada. — Desviou o assunto e o olhar, sabia que estava com vergonha. — Obrigado por ter esperado e não me pressionado.

Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um tempo e mordendo o lábio inferior. Em qualquer outra situação eu teria levado isso como uma provocação, já que ele havia feito muito isso durante o meu cio. Contudo, não tinha clima para provocações. Era apenas o meu ômega precisando por para fora as coisas que o preocupavam.

— Meus pais não aceitam o fato de eu não ser um ômega do lar, nunca aceitaram isso e sempre quiseram que eu me casasse e tivesse filhos com um alfa. Quando eles conheceram o Minho foi uma tragédia, nunca ouvi tantas coisas ofensivas sendo direcionadas a uma única pessoa que não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada. — Ele fez uma pausa, abrindo os olhos com as lágrimas contidas, a voz embargada. Era como se estivessem pisando em meu coração ouvi-lo tão quebrado desse jeito. — Lino hyung é muito precioso, não ficou calado e ainda defendeu meus sonhos. Eu tentei algumas audições para rapper e compositor, já que Chan e Changbin hyung tem me ajudado a praticar e a compor, porém não não me deixam nem tentar por ser um ômega.

— Eu lembro de você ter dito que ia fazer uma audição. — Ele estava animado naquela tarde, mais agitado que o comum e bem, eu estava terrivelmente excitado em vê-lo tão animado, exalando seu cheirinho gostoso. As lágrimas escorreram e eu segurei as mãos do ômega com mais força.

— Eu queria muito conseguir um emprego para sair daquela casa e não precisar mais ouvir coisas ruins sobre mim ou sobre o hyung. Chan hyung se ofereceu para me ajudar, mas eu quero a independência, do que adianta trocar a necessidade de suporte dos meus pais pela dele? Ou pela de Minho? — Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, tomando fôlego e soltou uma de minhas mãos para tentar secar as próprias lágrimas. Eu o puxei para mim, fazendo-o sentar em meu colo e o abracei forte. — Lino me chamou para morar com ele, mas eu não quero abusar e ficar dependendo da família dele. Eu não me vejo tendo filhos, não me vejo ficando em casa, desempregado e tendo que limpar o dia todo. Eu...quero ser mais do que só um ômega, como você é muito mais do que um híbrido.

Senti minha visão embaçar e logo eu estava chorando junto a ele. Eu conhecia muito bem a sensação. Contudo, eu podia reconhecer as tentativas do alfa puro e do alfa com gene ômega. Nenhum de nós tem culpa e a indústria do entretenimento é cruel quanto ao preconceito.

— Ji, sai da sua casa. Você quase não fica lá mesmo, vai morar com o Minho ou vem morar comigo. — Me afastei um pouco dele e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos. — Não tem que ficar em casa cuidando de crianças ranhentas e maridos folgados que deixam tudo para cima do ômega. Se eu me tornei muito mais do que um híbrido, foi porque tive suporte até conseguir andar com as minhas próprias pernas e ainda tenho suporte. Chegue a um acordo com o Chan hyung e com o Minho hyung, não precisa depender deles, mas se apoie até ter forças para fazer sozinho.

O ômega me ouvia com atenção, com uma expressão um tanto confusa, afinal eu estava incentivando ele a procurar o alfa puro.

— Seus pais acham que Minho não é capaz de te fazer feliz por ser meio ômega, mas veja o quanto ele te deu forças, o quanto ele te faz feliz justamente por ele não ser totalmente alfa e não ser um completo babaca retrógrado. Chan provavelmente te ofereceu suporte com as palavras erradas, faça um acordo, encontre termos para que você se sinta confortável de receber essa ajuda e ainda conseguir o ajudar. — Foi a minha vez de respirar fundo, tentando impedir que o choro tornasse minhas palavras difíceis de compreender. — Crispy me ensinou muito e eu provavelmente ainda seria um garotinho assustado se não fosse por ele. Eu me apoiei nele e nos meus pais, assim consegui aprender a cuidar de mim, principalmente quando ele me deixou. Ji, não é fraqueza aceitar ajuda, principalmente do seu alfa. É uma demonstração de apoio mútuo, porque ele sempre espera por você para dar o próximo passo, assim como ele esperou por mim e vocês esperam por mim. 

— Acha que eu consigo?

— Eu tenho certeza, meu amor. Sair do teto dos seus pais vai te fazer muito bem e, independe de onde escolher se abrigar, minha cama é grande demais só para mim, vocês sempre podem escapar para cá. — Sorri, juntando nossos lábios em um selinho salgado pelo choro de ambos. — Não desista dos seus sonhos, meu pai não desistiu de ser médico e, ainda que tendo que sair do país e lidar com o preconceito, ele conseguiu.

— Seu pai é uma inspiração para mim. — Ele suspirou, com os olhos fechados. A pontinha do nariz estava avermelhada e os olhos grandes um pouco inchados por conta do choro, não que eu estivesse muito diferente disso, mas me partia o coração vê-lo tão inseguro e choroso. — Bem que eles disseram que você saberia o que dizer.

— Ei, vocês conversam mais com os meus pais do que comigo! — Fingi indignação, fazendo um bico com os lábios e tendo-os mordidos pelo ômega. — Obrigado por me contar.

— Obrigado por me ouvir.

— Claro que eu ouviria, eu te amo. — Os olhos grandinhos e levemente vesgos se arregalaram e um sorriso enfeitou seus lábios.

— Você…

— Eu te amo, você e o hyung. — Sussurrei novamente, meus lábios roçando os dele.

Nota mental: Talvez eu não tenha tanta raiva assim do Chris e bem, talvez eu seja muito boiola pelos meus futuros namorados.


	24. Lee Minho

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que Felix desceu a mão na cara do Chan hyung e as coisas começaram a desandar. Sabia que Yugyeom hyung havia tentado colocar algum juízo na cabeça do alfa puro, porém, Changbin é tão teimoso e difícil quanto o próprio puro. Não foi surpresa para mim encontrar o alfa de cabelos negros na escola com os punhos machucados e com uma cara de quem havia chorado. Não questionei, apenas ofereci meu ombro para que ele chorasse e desabafasse, sendo rejeitado. Isso me fez pensar que a bomba já explodiu e provavelmente em cima do próprio namorado do alfa. Talvez eu devesse aproveitar aquela tarde e ir na casa do Bang ver se ele ta vivo.

Felix tinha me avisado que sairia com Seungmin no fim da tarde e, sabendo que Jisung queria falar com ele sobre os problemas com os pais, resolvi que iria vê-los apenas de noite, para deixá-los mais à vontade um com o outro para esse tipo de conversa. Não seria fácil para nenhum dos dois, mas eles precisam desse momento. Eu não precisava esperar que alguém abrisse a porta da casa dos Bang para mim, já que o próprio Christopher havia me dado uma cópia da chave, inclusive a do quarto dele. Chan não se da muito bem com o pai desde o divórcio, pelo o que ele me disse, e para as eventuais emergências — que se resumiam em dois alfas brigando — o loiro decidiu que seria útil eu e Yugyeom termos livre acesso à residência.

E aqui estou, olhando para o cenário de guerra que costumava ser o quarto do alfa. A cama de casal centralizada no quarto médio geralmente sempre arrumadinha tinha um corpo sentado, recostado na cabeceira e sem camisa, com as pernas cobertas pelo cobertor cinza e felpudo. O uniforme da escola jogado no chão, assim como a cadeira da escrivaninha e alguns vários papéis de composição e cadernos de anotações de estudo. As cortinhas meio fechadas, dando um aspecto mais sombrio no ambiente, me davam a certeza de que as coisas estavam muito erradas ali. Fui direto para as cortinas, chutando tudo o que estava no meu caminho e deixei toda a luz entrar, vendo o alfa se encolher e tampar o rosto com as mãos.

— O que porras aconteceu aqui, Christopher Bang hyung? — Questionei ao ter a real noção da zona.

— Changbin. — Ele murmurou, dobrando os joelhos e descansando os braços em cima dos mesmos, deixando o rosto machucado a mostra. Caralho, aquilo não era só do soco do Felix. O lábio inferior cortado, assim como a bochecha.

— Ele te bateu? Eu não acredito nisso! — Não deu para conter a surpresa na minha voz. Claro que eu sabia que em algum momento o Seo ia explodir e as coisas ficariam mais intensas, mas não passava pela minha cabeça que ele sairia no soco com o Bang. Quero dizer, o australiano é um puro e os braços dele são gigantes, não que Changbin não seja forte, só não tão forte quanto o puro.

— Não estou realmente surpreso com isso… — Deu de ombros. — Eu meio que mereci, pela segunda vez na mesma semana. 

— Quer conversar sobre essa situação? — Me sentei na cama, olhando mais de perto os ferimentos.

— Eu não sei o que fazer comigo… — A voz melodiosa do alfa soou baixa, enquanto a destra bagunçou o próprio cabelo cacheado que já estava uma bagunça. Me perguntei quantas vezes ele havia repetido o gesto nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. 

— Você tem se alimentado? — Estava preocupado com o mais velho, sentia que estava revivendo o nosso primeiro ano de amizade. As bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos bonitos indicavam que ele não dormia desde a briga com Felix. Ele apenas apontou para alguns pacotes de batata chips jogados no chão, próximos às anotações que eu chutei. — Chama isso de alimento? Acha que alguém vai te querer parecendo uma mistura de zumbi com vampiro anêmico? Toma vergonha nessa sua cara antes de falar que isso é alimento! Pelo menos banho você tomou?

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns minutos e então eu desisti, me aproximando e o cheirando. Okay, ele precisa de um banho e de comida.

— Pro banho! Agora! Ou eu vou ligar pro Yugyeom hyung e você vai ganhar o seu terceiro soco da semana! — Bronqueei, empurrando-o para fora da cama e, assim que ele saiu debaixo da coberta, eu pude notar os detalhes do seu corpo exposto. Ele estava só de cueca e haviam algumas coisas estranhas ali como marcas de mordida fundas nos bíceps, arranhões nas coxas e nos antebraços. — Chris!

Chamei, sentindo meu coração se apertar e um bolo se formar em minha garganta. Eu queria chorar por vê-lo nessa situação. Ele parou, perto da porta do banheiro, e se virou para me olhar.

— O que você fez? — Minha voz falhou e eu notei o pedido de desculpas em seu olhar. — Podia ter me ligado, sabe disso!

— Jisung e Felix precisavam de você, muito mais do que eu. — Ele murmurou e eu senti algo em mim se quebrar. — Eu…

Movi minha cabeça em negação, o impedindo de continuar e me levantei, recolhendo o lixo dos pacotes de chips e levantando a cadeira, ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado e sabia que ele havia deixado a porta aberta. Ainda que ele tenha vergonha do próprio corpo, ele tem medo de ficar sozinho e fechado nesses momentos em que não consegue conter o próprio lobo. E a prova disso estava em seu próprio corpo. Ele havia se mordido e arranhado em meio a uma crise de culpa, amplificada pelo próprio lobo. Desci para a cozinha e preparei um lanche natural para ele, além de aproveitar um suco que havia sido deixado ali na geladeira pelo pai dele. Coloquei tudo em uma bandeja e voltei para o quarto, encontrando o loiro sentado na cama novamente, com a toalha jogada nos ombros e vestido com uma calça de moletom preta. Os cabelos molhados grudavam no rosto dele e ele não parecia se importar, apenas ficava fitando o nada. Deixei o objeto com a comida em cima do colchão e me sentei ao lado dele, pegando a toalha e passando a secar o cabelo descolorido.

— Estou te dando trabalho, não é? — Ele murmurou e eu sorri doce, querendo fazer com ele o que eu faço com Jisung toda vez que ele aparece em casa deprimido por algo que os pais disseram. Eu queria lhe dar um selinho e dizer que ele sempre teria a mim. Espero que meus namorados me perdoem por esses pensamentos.

— Não é trabalho nenhum cuidar de quem tanto cuidou de mim., hyung. — Disse baixo, tentando não olhar para os lábios bonitos machucados. Assim que o cabelo não estava mais tão molhado, me levantei e fui ao banheiro dele, pegando a caixa de primeiros socorros para fazer curativos nas mordidas e no rosto.

— Eu me odeio. — Suspirei ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Não era a nossa primeira vez conversando esse tipo de coisa.

— Pare de ser tão duro consigo mesmo, já conversamos sobre isso. — Pedi baixo enquanto limpava o machucado em seu braço esquerdo.

— Eu fiz tudo errado, sempre faço. Fiz errado com aquele garoto, fiz errado com Yugyeom e agora com o Binnie e com o Felix. — Tecnicamente, ele errou com o Felix duas vezes, mesmo que ele não tenha noção disso e bem, não dava para evitar na primeira vez. Isso se minhas paranóias estiverem certas, terei que confirmar com os sogros depois.

— Hyung.... 

— Eu só queria proteger vocês, como eu não pude proteger ele… — E lá vamos nós de novo, pela quinta vez, tentar trabalhar no ponto de culpa dele. Um dos pontos que o impediam de chegar até Felix e dizer o que sente por ele.

— Eu sei, e é por isso que você estava treinando seu controle sobre o lobo, mas não pode prever esse tipo de situação. Pare de ferir a si mesmo, é sua alma gêmea, não tinha como você saber que seu lobo reagiria dessa forma tão fora de si. — Ele me olhou confuso e eu ri baixo, terminando o curativo naquele braço e começando a limpar o outro. — Changbin não é a sua alma gêmea e isso é bem nítido pela maneira como você se comporta, hyung.

— As vezes eu me assusto com o fato de você saber mais de mim do que eu mesmo.

— É porque você só olha do seu ângulo, Chan, e muitas vezes foca nos pontos que acha importante e isso te impede de ver outros pontos gritantes. Como o fato de que eu poderia te beijar agora. — Provoquei, sorrindo travesso. As bochechas do loiro se tornaram avermelhadas e o cheiro exótico mudou de intensidade, deixando claro o quão desconcertado o mais velho se sentiu.

Ele não disse mais nada por um tempo, me deixando cuidar de si e pensando em algo, seu rosto se retorcia em sinal de dor quando eu aplicava o antisséptico nos ferimentos e eu murmurava pedidos de desculpas, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como evitar. Assim que terminei de fazer os curativos, deixei que ele se alimentasse e passei a recolher os papéis jogados no chão.

— Ele terminou comigo. — A voz do alfa soou embargada e eu parei o que fazia, apenas deixando o resto da bagunça ali mesmo, e o que estava em minha mão coloquei em cima da escrivaninha. Estava chocado com a notícia, mesmo que fizesse sentido se for analisar o estado em que os dois alfas se encontravam hoje. Um mais acabado que o outro. — Disse que acha que estou dividido entre Yugyeom e Felix, que se sente usado para tampar o buraco e que se eu não confio nele para dividir o que penso com ele, então não deveríamos nem ter começado a namorar em primeiro lugar.

— O que? — Fiquei bastante surpreso com a informação. Okay ele se sentir inseguro por conta do Felix e tudo mais, porém se sentir inseguro por conta do Yugyeom? Essa foi a coisa mais sem sentido que eu ouvi durante aquela semana. E olha que Jisung nem aceitou morar comigo por achar que estava sendo inútil.

— Ele me viu com o Yugyeom no dia que Felix me bateu por eu ter passado dos limites. Eu meio que estava no colo do Yugyeomie e bem, qualquer um teria pensado que nós estávamos reatando. — Ele murmurou e lá estava o ato de nervosismo, a destra bagunçando os cachos.

— Sim, qualquer um que não tenha a mínima noção da história de vocês! Pelo amor! Eu vou esganar aquele nanico! — Okay, talvez eu estivesse mais puto do que o aceitável. — Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele já disse! 

Não, eu não devia estar tomando um lado nessa história. Contudo, como ouvir esse tipo de coisa e aguentar quieto?

— Eu tentei explicar e ele me bateu, então socou minha parede umas quatro vezes, jogou tudo para o chão e saiu. — Foi nesse momento em que eu parei, respirei fundo e me perguntei o quão estúpida havia sido a discussão dos dois. Pensem bem, nenhum deles é bom em sentar a bunda no chão e conversar decentemente sobre os problemas. Logo, Chris devia ter dito algo que ficou aberto a interpretações e Changbin, cheio das paranóias, explodiu.

— O que você disse?

— A verdade. Que amo ele, mas que Yugyeom sempre será parte de mim e que eu não entendo meus sentimentos pelo Felix…

— Mas você entende. Você sabe que ama ele tanto quanto amou aquele garoto Bokkie. — Respirei fundo novamente, buscando a calma que estava perdendo, para não ir atrás do Seo e trancar os dois no banheiro até que eles se entendam. — Você não vai machucar Felix da mesma maneira que machucou aquele outro cara, mas você tem que parar de negar o que sente e principalmente, precisa ser sincero com o Binnie sobre suas inseguranças e não dizer coisas que vão deixá-lo ainda mais inseguro!

Segurei as duas mãos pálidas e geladas do loiro, sustentando o olhar dele. Queria poder tirar essa culpa, essa dor, que ele carrega.

— O que aconteceu com aquele rapaz, naquela noite, não foi algo que você pudesse controlar naquela época. Você era só um garoto, hormônios a flor da pele, preso no próprio furacão de sentimentos. Para de se culpar e de guardar isso para si, diz pro Binnie que você ama, sim, o Felix assim como o ama e que tem medo de perder o controle, que tem medo de que um deles se sinta usado ou inseguro por conta do outro. Tenho certeza que tudo o que Changbin quer de você, é a mais pura sinceridade. Como espera que ele se sinta quando você não fala sobre certas coisas com ele por perto? Para de focar nos pontos errados! Para de se esconder dos seus medos e enfrente eles, hyung! Você nunca vai estar sozinho para enfrentá-los. — Pedi, sentindo minha visão ficar embaçada e lágrimas escorrerem por minhas bochechas, ainda que eu mantivesse o sorriso nos lábios, para não preocupá-lo. O loiro me puxou para si, me abraçando e eu sabia que ele estava segurando o choro para que pudesse ser o meu apoio naquele momento. Maldita síndrome de herói, ainda que ele fosse o meu.

Fiquei com ele a tarde toda, garantindo que ele dormiria por algumas horas. Enquanto ele ressonava na grande cama de casal, eu dei uma olhada nas músicas jogadas que eu estava recolhendo anteriormente e notei que em uma delas tinha uma anotação em cima.

“Ajustar a melodia para o alcance vocal do Jisung”. Esse hyung… Espero que Felix cuide dele como ele merece ser cuidado, ou vou ter que dar um jeito nos três. Esperei que Yugyeom chegasse para que eu pudesse ir até os meus namoradinhos, depois que eu passasse em casa para tomar um banho e pegar uma troca de roupa, afinal eu dormiria com os dois na casa dos meus sogros.

Jisung e Felix estavam no quarto do híbrido, ainda tendo o momento deles e eu estava na cozinha com os Lee’s mais velhos. Eu não me importava de ficar segurando vela para o casal enquanto eles cozinhavam, na verdade, eu espero ter esse futuro. Chegar em casa, fazer comida para os maridinhos e ter eles me agarrando e me ajudando, enquanto falam sobre como foi o dia deles. Myung-Dae estava cozinhando enquanto o ômega o abraçava por trás e lhe contava como havia sido o dia no hospital, sempre mantendo a descrição sobre os paciente e eu sentia a felicidade transbordando deles. Bae Hyeon me olhou por cima dos ombros e sorriu travesso, soltando o marido que o olhava incrédulo, provavelmente sabendo o que o esposo iria aprontar.

— Minho, quer ver umas fotos do Felix quando ele era bebê? — O ômega sorria largo, com um olhar brincalhão, provavelmente imaginando a reação dramática que Felix teria se soubesse disso.

— E perder a oportunidade de admirar essa fase da vida dele? Jamais! — Entrei na brincadeira, sentindo um certo alívio. Era agora que ou minhas paranóias deixariam de ser paranóias, ou não. Dae revirou os olhos, ainda que estivesse com um sorrisinho orgulhoso nos lábios.

— Felix vai matar os dois, sabem disso, certo? — O híbrido falou, continuando a mexer na panela que estava no fogo.

— Yongbokie é tão malvado comigo, ele tem que entender que é minha função como pai dele expor o corpinho nu de bebê dele na banheira para os namorados dele. — Bae se justificou, colocando a mão no peito como se estivesse ofendido.

— Precisamos contar para ele sobre sua irmã. — O mais alto murmurou, passando a canhota pelo cabelo enquanto a ponta da cauda movia de um lado para o outro, denunciando o estresse do assunto.

— Eu sei, mas não acho que seja um bom momento. — Bae murmurou em resposta, saindo da cozinha e indo para algum outro lugar, o qual eu não acompanhei.

— O que acha, Minho? — O híbrido olhou para mim por cima do ombro, abaixando o fogo. Respirei fundo, sentindo me um pouco nervoso por ter que opinar em um assunto que não era meu.

— Yugyeom está esperando vocês contarem. — Ele assentiu e Bae voltou, com um álbum grande em mãos, sentou-se ao meu lado e estendeu o objeto. — Mas acho que Felix precisa de um tempo. As coisas estão confusas para ele, tem o problema do Chris, os pais do Jisung, os pesadelos dele…

— E aquele garoto crispy que nunca deixou ele em paz. — Bae suspirou. — Eu prefiro esperar, Myungie. Espera as coisas se acalmarem um pouco e então, eu prometo que vamos sentar com ele e conversar sobre isso.

Sorri para o casal, tentando amenizar o clima e abri o álbum, rindo baixo com o fato da primeira foto ser um baby Felix nu na banheirinha laranja, sendo banhado pelo ômega. Felix foi um bebê gordinho, cheio de dobrinhas e eu me perguntei como que o casal conseguia conter a vontade de ficar mordendo ele a todo segundo, por conta de toda a fofura. Também notei o que estava escrito embaixo da foto, Lee YongBok, 15 de setembro. Por que YongBok me parece tão familiar? Continuei olhando as fotos, ouvindo o casal me contar a história por trás de algumas delas. Eu já conhecia várias dessas imagens da infância do meu namorado, afinal, Yugyeom é um primo bem babão, assim como a mãe dele, e haviam algumas várias fotos do Felix na casa do Kim — como por exemplo, a foto dos primeiros passos do Lix, dos primeiros dentinhos e da primeira vez na praia. Senti o cheirinho de nozes e de morango com terra se aproximarem e Jisung me abraçou por trás, beijando meu ombro por cima da camisa e encostando o queixo no lugar.

— Eu não acredito que vocês estão me fazendo passar essa vergonha! — Felix reclamou, o rosto dele denunciava o fato de ele ter chorado e, mesmo que eu não conseguisse ver Jisung, sabia que o azulado não estava muito diferente.

— Ai que fofinho! Como que vocês lidavam com essa bola de fofura? — Jisung perguntou, olhando a foto do pequeno Felix de três anos olhando curiosamente para um siri, com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Felix se sentou do meu outro lado, com os braços cruzados e um biquinho fofo nos lábios. Me ajeitei para dar espaço para que Han pudesse se sentar no meu colo e apreciar as fotos junto comigo e o ômega logo entendeu, sentando-se em minha coxa e aceitando o meu abraço para que ele não corresse o risco de cair.

— Myung-Dae não deixava eu ficar mordendo o YongBok, apesar do próprio bebê ficar rindo toda vez. — Bae resmungou, parecendo esperar por algo que não tardou a vir e me fez rir.

— Não me chama assim! Meu nome é Felix e eu gosto de ser chamado pelo meu nome! — O híbrido mais novo reclamou, mantendo a face emburrada.

— Seu nome é Yongbok! E você não reclamava até os seus treze anos, Bokkie! — Bae sorriu divertido enquanto jogava os fatos na cara do filho e, como coisa do destino, no momento em que o ômega mais velho falou aquilo, eu vi uma foto que eu já tinha visto antes. Puta merda!

Na foto haviam duas crianças, Felix devia ter uns 7 anos, de mãos dadas correndo em direção ao mar. O outro garoto da foto, mais alto e mais pálido que Felix, era o tal Crispy. E eu havia visto aquela foto no quarto do Chris, uma das poucas fotos que ele deixa todos verem sobre Bokkie. Sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo uma estranha vontade de chorar, não me surpreendendo por Jisung me abraçar com mais força ao notar a mudança na minha expressão enquanto Felix e Bae discutiam sobre o fato de o mais novo ter pedido para não ser mais chamado pela maneira como Chan o chamava quando eram crianças.

— Fez sentido agora ou era só paranóia? — O azulado sussurrou, sabendo que eu não havia impedido as brigas de acontecerem porque estava tentando juntar os fatos.

— Fez todo o sentido. — Sussurrei de volta, juntando nossos lábios em um selinho.

— O que vocês estão cochichando? — Felix perguntou, tendo sua atenção totalmente voltada para nós, assim como seus pais. Apenas sorrimos cúmplices.

— Bokkie é um apelido bem fofo. — Provoquei, notando Felix voltar com sua expressão emburrada, respirando fundo e então olhou a foto que eu e Jisung estávamos olhando anteriormente, seu olhar se tornou triste e ele suspirou.

— Essa foto foi dois dias depois de tentarem me afogar. Ele prometeu que não iria soltar a minha mão. — Ele deu uma risada debochada, revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo para o fogão. — Irônico não? No fim ele soltou e sumiu. Precisa de ajuda pai?

Felix ainda remoía e é assombrado pelas lembranças que envolvem Chris, assim como o alfa. Seria difícil, porém eu já tenho uma ideia de por onde começar a cuidar dos dois. O ômega ao meu lado suspirou e eu entendia o sentimento dele de certa forma, então sorri para ele, tentando lhe passar um pouco de tranquilidade.

— Eu conheço crispy. — Sussurrei para o Hyeon, que arregalou os olhos enquanto Myung-Dae distraía o filho. — Eles são almas gêmeas, iam acabar se encontrando de novo em algum momento.

Ele assentiu e Jisung sorriu para ele, o que fez o ômega sorrir de volta, mostrando que se sentia mais calmo.

— Estou confiando em vocês para cuidarem do meu filho. — Nós assentimos, mesmo que eu soubesse que seria um tanto quanto complicado dos dois lados da história, sei que vão sofrer mais se apenas deixarmos isso de lado e permitirmos que ele se afastem. Felix só tinha treze anos quando foi afastado do Chan e o alfa não tinha como impedir, não com os seus quinze anos e tendo que obedecer os pais. Cinco anos longe um do outro, cheios de mágoas, culpa e ressentimentos. Jisung segurou minha mão com um pouco mais de força, me passando a certeza que resolveremos isso juntos, como tem sido desde que Chris entrou em nossas vidas.

Naquela noite foi difícil fazer o gatinho dormir, ele parecia preso em suas lembranças, contendo o choro enquanto a cauda denunciava o nervosismo. Contudo, ele não quis falar sobre, apenas ficou em silêncio, se deixando ser assombrado pelos fantasmas do seu passado. Na verdade, por um fantasma em específico. Christopher Bang.

E o irônico? Christopher estava sendo assombrado por Lee Felix, tanto quanto ele assombra o garoto.


	25. Vinte e Um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!  
> Eu tenho algumas explicações para dar sobre a minha demora. Para quem está no grupo do whatsapp, me desculpem pelo susto, vou me cuidar melhor. Quinta-feira passada eu estava bem plena, achando que estava tudo certo, escrevendo o capítulo de boas e atazanando todo mundo no grupo com spoilers. Eu comecei a sentir dor na segunda-feira, mas era uma dor leve, então ignorei e hoje me arrependo fortemente. Enquanto eu escrevia o capítulo (esse mesmo - que ficou menor do que eu esperava devido ao ocorrido -, junto com o especial de 200 favoritos), senti uma dor muito forte e quase desmaiei. Vomitei bastante de dor e não quis ir para o pronto-socorro porque iam me mandar para casa com remédio para dor por conta da pandemia, então fui na farmácia e pedi remédio para dor - os quais eu costumo tomar nesses casos - e voltei para casa. Sexta-feira passei o dia indo em médico e fazendo exames para descobrir o que eu já imaginava: pedras no rim, muitas e grandes demais para saírem sozinhas. Sábado de manhã fui internada e passei por um procedimento cirúrgico, tendo alta durante a noite e no domingo eu ainda estava bem dolorida e em repouso total. Segunda-feira eu tive um episódio alérgico, então além do repouso por conta do procedimento, eu fiquei dopada. Isso seguiu até ontem, onde eu comecei a brigar para fazer as coisas porque não quero deixar vocês sem novos capítulos e porque eu não aguento mais ficar na cama o tempo todo. To levando bronca do pessoal no grupo? To, porque eu não respeito muito bem o meu limite e acabo indo descansar só quando estou com muita dor.  
> Me desculpem por isso! O capítulo saiu metade do que eu esperava, mas vou tentar compensar com os próximos!
> 
> Obrigada pela paciência para lerem esse textão e boa leitura!

Uma semana. Eu realmente estou preocupado. Chris ainda não havia voltado para a escola e Changbin parecia cansado, derrotado, ainda mais silencioso que o costume. Yugyeom e o alfa mais baixo não pareciam estar em bons termos, o que parecia deixar Minho ainda mais tenso e por consequência, Jisung ficava tenso e eu me sentia estressado. Seungmin estava me enrolando para não conversar com Jeongin e Hyunjin sobre seus sentimentos, me estressando ainda mais. Ou seja, o clima ali não estava muito agradável para nenhum de nós e eu sentia isso até mesmo em casa, meus pais pareciam estar em uma constante dificuldade de me contar o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que tem algo errado, mas não questionei pelo fato de que se eles ainda não estão prontos para falar, não vou forçar isso. Changbin estava tentando ficar mais próximo de mim, de certa forma, ainda cometendo alguns deslizes que me deixam um pouco arisco, porém é apenas ele sendo desajeitado.

Um ponto muito importante nesta semana, o alfa mais baixo começou a ensinar taekwondo para Jisung e Jeongin, a pedido dos dois ômegas e eu acabei acompanhando alguns treinos. No primeiro deles, inclusive, eu e o moreno nos enfrentamos — foi divertido, ele apanhou um pouco por me subestimar e aprendeu a parar de ser otário só porque eu pareço delicado. E sim, a primeira coisa que Changbin começou a ensinar para eles foi como cair, achei bastante divertido derrubar ele várias vezes para que os dois garotos observassem a maneira correta de ir pro chão sem se machucar com a queda.

Porém, eis algo que anda me incomodando muito. Lee Minho. Não que ele tenha feito algo errado, pelo menos não que eu saiba, é só que… Ele parece estar cuidando tanto de Christopher que está esquecendo de si mesmo. O meio alfa está sempre agitado, não fica longe do celular, sempre em alerta e pensativo, como se estivesse escondendo algo e ao mesmo tempo em dúvida sobre esse algo. Jisung dizia que eu não deveria me preocupar, contudo eu não consigo, afinal é sobre meu namorado que estamos falando.

É uma merda você sentir que as pessoas em que mais confia estão lhe escondendo coisas, ainda que possam ser coisas fúteis ou supérfluas, eu me sentia inseguro. Tentei não mudar meu comportamento com os outros, não querendo preocupa-los com as minhas paranoias sobre todos estarem agindo um pouco suspeitos.

Estamos os três no terraço, simplesmente ignorando a aula de educação física. Hyunjin sentado no chão com a cabeça na minha perna e Jisung sentado do meu lado, brincando com a minha mão como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Buscava uma maneira de fazer com que meu trisal favorito se resolvessem e acabassem com a excessiva glicose anal. Sei que o alfa Hwang nunca se declarou com todas as palavras para Jeongin, usando uma situação hipotética de um amigo para descobrir qual seria a possível resposta do ômega e bem, isso o deixou ainda mais inseguro.

No fundo, o alfa bonito é exatamente assim. Inseguro. Sempre achando que outros serão melhores que si, mais fortes, mais bonitos, mais úteis. Opções melhores. E assim como Seungmin havia deixado o caminho aberto para mim, pensando que o alfa tem sentimentos além da atração para a minha pessoa, Hyunjin deixava o caminho sempre muito livre para qualquer um que fosse melhor que si, em sua visão. Jeongin não queria tomar uma decisão, pois acredita que terá que escolher um dos dois e não concorda com o fato de um dos dois sair machucado da história. Estão andando em círculos e quero ajudar a resolver isso, talvez como uma forma de agradecer por tudo o que eles tem feito para mim. 

— Jinnie hyung, como você se sentiria se seu amigo que tem um crush no seu crush, no fim, assumisse ter um crush por você? — Questionei, deitando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e observando o céu com poucas nuvens. Ouvi uma risadinha vindo de Jisung, como um sinal de que ele havia entendido onde eu quero chegar com a reflexão. Houve um período de silêncio, não desconfortável, apenas deixava claro que o mais velho estava refletindo sobre a situação antes de me responder.

— Acho que eu ficaria confuso. — Respondeu baixo, chamando minha atenção para si, passou a canhota pelo cabelo, levantando-o e o deixando um tanto bagunçado. Puta merda, Seungmin e Jeongin que me perdoem por todas as vezes que eu cai de boca nesse homem, mas ele é muito gostoso. E se ele deixar, eu caio de boca de novo. Caio de corpo inteiro. — Não sei. Talvez eu pensasse que sou uma sobra ali, mas eu ficaria bastante surpreso.

— Se você falar que é porque não se sente suficiente para um, quanto mais para dois, eu juro que vou te deitar na porrada e depois te encher de amor por três dias. — Revidei, estreitando os olhos e ouvindo a risada alta e escandalosa de Jisung.

— O hilário é que eu deveria sentir ciúmes, mas só consigo imaginar a cena. — O azulado disse entre a risada, fingindo secar uma lágrima no canto do olho, ainda sem soltar minha mão. — Provavelmente vai ser tão engraçado quanto ver ele deitando o Binnie no tatame.

— Você será um esquilo morto se ele te ouvir falando assim, sem os honoríficos. — O alfa disse, sorrindo presunçoso, como se estivesse cantando uma vitória que nem é dele, pois só ficaria olhando o alfa mais velho dando bronca no ômega.

— Em breve, eu vou deitar ele na porrada se ele vier de palhaçada para cima de mim. — Jisung sorriu largo e vitorioso, contraindo o braço para tentar mostrar o bíceps. Achei fofo, ele até tem um pouco de músculo fortinho ali, mas não consegue fazer nem cócegas com aquilo. Ri baixo da situação, afinal, Jisung está sendo muito otimista, ainda que tenha reclamado por horas no meu ouvido sobre como o corpo dele estava dolorido após os treinos e olha que ele só aprendeu a cair.

— Fofo. — Murmurei, apertando a bochecha farta do garoto e voltando minha atenção ao alfa gostoso sentado no chão. — Não foge do assunto. Quando vai se declarar para o Jeongin?

O Hwang arregalou os olhos e tossiu, engasgando com a própria saliva por ter sido pego de surpresa com o assunto e o Han riu dele.

— Como? — O alfa perguntou assim que conseguiu conter a crise de tosse. — Eu não tenho chances, ele foi bem claro que sempre seremos amigos. Só não entendo porque Seungmin não aproveitou o caminho livre.

— Céus! A lerdeza de vocês me faz repensar minhas escolhas de vida! — Reclamei, contudo é verdade. Fico pensando em como pode dar certo entre Jisung, Minho e eu, ainda mais com esses meus sentimentos confusos em relação à Changbin e principalmente a Christopher.

— Está preocupado com ele, não está? — A voz melodiosa de Jisung soou calma, sabendo que estava iniciando um assunto delicado.

— Não é da minha conta. — Respondi, soltando um suspiro longo e demorado. Com tantas coisas na cabeça, me confundindo e dificultando tudo, eu conseguia me lembrar com clareza das vezes que recorri ao mar para clarear a mente. Porque o mar me lembra ele e me lembra calma, ainda que me traga a sensação do abandono.

— Em minha defesa, não acho que o fato da minha vida amorosa não dar certo seja motivo para empacar a sua vida amorosa. Quando vai assumir o namoro com o ex casal favorito do Jeongin? — Hyunjin questionou, me ajudando a desviar do assunto complicado. O azulado riu nasalmente, voltando a brincar com os meus dedos.

— A sua vida amorosa não atrapalha a minha, hyung. Nós temos coisas a resolver antes de iniciarmos um relacionamento. — Respondi baixo, com o olhar nas mãos do ômega brincando com a minha. — Não quero me entregar pela metade para eles. 

— Acho fofo da sua parte e como eu já tinha dito, faremos no seu tempo, desde que estejamos na mesma linha. — O ômega sorriu largo e sincero, fazendo sorrir em resposta, juntando nossos lábios em um selinho carinhoso logo em seguida. Céus! Eu os amo tanto que não sei como fui tão idiota a ponto de tentar me enganar sobre isso por tanto tempo. Não consigo pensar no futuro e me ver longe deles. Apenas nos enxergo sendo felizes uns com os outros, assim como meus pais são.

Eu quero que Hyunjin tenha essa felicidade também, assim como Seungmin e Jeongin. Quero os três sendo bregas e fofinhos juntos, fazendo todas as coisinhas que namoros tem direito. Preciso pensar em uma estratégia para juntar os três. Talvez eu precise ter uma conversinha com um certo Yang de sorriso metálico e fixação por romances gays — que os hyungs não sabem que ele lê isso, principalmente na escola. E só talvez eu esteja usando isso como distração para não criar paranoias sobre o que as pessoas estão escondendo de mim.

Nota mental: Colocar Jeongin contra a parede, prender os três num quarto e ir procurar um momento de tranquilidade na piscina da escola, já que não posso ir para a praia refletir. Chris, você está vivo? Estou começando a ficar muito preocupado com a sua ausência.


	26. Vinte e Dois

A sensação de estar se afogando, sabendo que ninguém se preocuparia em tentar te salvar, se tornava ainda mais cruel. E o que eu havia feito para merecer isso? Nunca havia feito nada para ninguém e sempre havia recebido a violência, o ódio. Fechei os olhos e aceitei os fatos, morreria ali, afogado em meio a outros alunos, com apenas sete anos de vida. Fiquei completamente confuso ao ter meus sentidos retornando aos poucos, com um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados e um cheiro fraco um tanto exótico, completamente agitado tentando fazer com que eu expelisse toda a água que engoli.

Ele sorriu ao me ver cuspir a água e suas covinhas fizeram o meu coração ficar quentinho. Ele procurou uma toalha e me cobriu com ela, após retirar o próprio casaco do clube de natação para me vestir e me aquecer. Ninguém fez nada novamente, apenas observaram o garoto cuidar de mim e me guiar para longe da piscina.

Aquele sorriso me marcou, assim como a maneira protetora e carinhosa com que ele cuidou de mim, não só naquele momento. Seu nome é Chris e por conta do cabelo cacheadinho, acabei por apelida-lo de crispy. 

— Então vou chamá-lo de Bokkie. Posso? — O garoto respondeu e eu sorri envergonhado, assentindo. — Quantos anos você tem?

— Sete. — Respondi baixo, não estando acostumado a interagir com outras crianças. Eu nunca tive amigos e na minha família é apenas eu e os meus pais.

— Eu tenho nove e como sou um pouco mais velho, prometo que vou cuidar de você, ninguém vai te machucar de novo e você nunca vai estar sozinho, Bokkie. — Minha vontade era de pedir para que não prometesse, porém, eu finalmente teria alguém para chamar de amigo. Alguém para confiar que não fosse os meus pais. A dor pararia, certo? — Prometo de dedinho e coração.

— Pinky promise? — Pedi baixo, ainda envergonhado e desconfiado. Eu posso confiar? Ele vai realmente ficar?

— Pinky promise! — Ele respondeu, sorrindo largo e me puxando para um abraço quentinho.

Chris passou me fazer companhia, buscando-me em minha sala de aula todos os dias e me divertindo durante o recreio. De fato, isso havia feito as outras crianças diminuírem as implicâncias e eu podia curtir a nova amizade. O mais velho era gentil, mimava-me sempre que podia e, por medo do que pudesse acontecer comigo em sua ausência, prometeu me ensinar algumas coisas.

Levou-me para a piscina em sua casa, mais rasa que a da escola, tentando me convencer a entrar. Estava com medo, as lembranças ruins do que aconteceram naquela caixa de água ficavam em looping em minha mente. Dei um grito fino ao sentir o castanho me pegar no colo e entrar comigo na água, afundando minhas curtas unhas em seus ombros e prendendo minhas pernas em sua cintura com força. Chris riu baixo, sem demonstrar que eu havia o machucado com as minhas unhas. Sabia que teria que soltá-lo em algum momento, porém, sentir a água tocando o meu corpo novamente já estava sendo assustador o bastante.

— Não me solta! Pelo amor que você tem à sua vida, não me solta! — Eu implorei, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem e céus! A piscina dava pé para mim! O que o medo faz com as pessoas?

— Não vou te soltar até que esteja pronto para isso, Bokkie. — E lá estavam as covinhas expostas, naquele sorriso contagiante e cheio de segurança. A governanta nos trouxe alguns lanches, deixando-os na mesa próxima à piscina, junto com uma jarra de suco e copos plásticos coloridos. Não era a minha primeira vez na casa do mais velho e eu podia sentir que o pai dele não apreciava muito a minha presença.

Levou alguns minutos até que eu finalmente desprendesse as pernas da cintura do cacheado, deixando com que meus pés tocassem o azulejo frio do fundo da piscina, molhando a minha cauda que estava solta por cima da bermuda. Ele sorria gentil, ainda segurando minha cintura e fazendo um carinho na mesma com os polegares.

— Acho você muito mais fofo assim. — Ele murmurou e eu fiquei um pouco confuso. — Com as orelhas expostas e com o rabo solto.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e notei que ele também estava um pouco avermelhado. Não era a primeira vez que o mais velho mostrava uma espécie de adoração às minhas partes felinas, sempre me envergonhava quando notava o brilho no olhar dele. Estou muito mais acostumado com o nojo, a malícia, o desprezo e até mesmo o ódio, no olhar dos outros quando fico exposto. Eu percebia o desprezo no olhar do pai dele e agradecia pelo filho ser tão diferente do homem.

O próximo passo foi confiar o suficiente para fechar os olhos e boiar, sendo apoiado nos braços do meu único amigo. Chris não me deixou afundar e guiou a flutuação por um tempo, até que me pediu para virar de barriga para baixo e tentar nadar consigo. Demorou quase duas semanas para que eu pudesse realizar o ato de mexer os braços e as pernas de modo coordenado para conseguir não afundar.

Então, o castanho passou a me levar ao mar.

————————-x————————-

Sábado, no ápice do verão australiano, praias lotadas e mar cheio, além da própria cidade de Sidney estar muito movimentada com o aumento de turistas. Olhei-me no espelho, sentindo-me ansioso e com um aperto no peito, algo em mim queria chorar, me deixando confuso. 

Peguei meu skate e minha mochila, com toalhas, protetor solar e outras coisas importantes para uma tarde na parte afastada da multidão na praia. Seria apenas eu e Crispy, nadando e brincando como havia sido nos últimos anos. Com treze anos, eu não pensava em que poderia ficar sozinho novamente e que aquele dia, que tinha tudo para ser mais um dia maravilhoso, se tornaria o pior.

Sentado em nosso canto especial da praia, olhando para o mar e o sol se pondo, mal havia notado as lágrimas escorrendo. Ele não tinha aparecido e nem respondido minhas mensagens.

Sozinho, preocupado e sentindo como se uma parte de meu coração tivesse sido arrancada. Chorei silenciosamente, abraçando minhas pernas pelos joelhos e tentando achar um motivo para o mais velho não ter ido. Talvez eu apenas estivesse exagerando, certo? Talvez não fosse nada de mais e amanhã ele apareceria em casa pedindo desculpas e me enchendo de mimos e abraços. Me sentia gelado e desolado.

No dia seguinte ele também não apareceu, assim como no resto da semana, do mês… do ano. Estava sozinho de novo, abandonado sem qualquer explicação e tendo que enfrentar tudo sem o apoio da amizade. Então seria assim? Eu não merecia ter um amigo? Não merecia ter alguém que ficasse por mim e para mim?

————————-x————————-

Abri os olhos, sentindo as gotas salgadas escorrerem por minhas bochechas e as sequei. Sentado, sozinho, observando a água da piscina do colégio. Crispy me faz falta, mas também me causa dor. Me assusta a semelhança como Chris desapareceu, com a maneira como Crispy sumiu da minha vida. Ainda que eu tenha todos os motivos do mundo para estar chateado com o mais velho, não sei se consigo suportar outro desaparecimento, por mais que, desta vez, eu tenha quem fique para mim e por mim.

— Dia difícil? — A voz grossa do alfa soou ao meu lado, porém eu já sabia de sua presença. O cheiro amadeirado de pinheiro com hortelã é difícil de não ser identificado, principalmente no momento em que não há ninguém além de mim e o cloro da piscina. Olhei para o mais velho e dei um sorriso pequeno, simples, dando dois tapinhas na toalha ao meu lado, indicando que poderia se sentar. O Seo parecia cansado e preocupado. — Não achei que fosse chegar perto da piscina tão cedo.

— Estar perto da água me ajuda a pensar. — Murmurei, fechando os olhos ao sentir os polegares do alfa tocarem minhas bochechas para secar as lágrimas. — Tem conseguido dormir?

— Sim, pelo menos duas horas por noite. Também estou preocupado com ele....

— Mas também é orgulhoso demais para ir atrás, não é? — Interrompi, com a voz um pouco chorosa e abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo. Changbin é lindo e um completo mistério para mim. Nesses últimos dias eu pude notar o quão carinhoso e desajeitado ele é, apesar da aparência de durão, é brincalhão e envergonhado. Esses traços se tornam muito nítidos quando ele está interagindo com Jisung e eu senti um pouco de ciúmes, por não poder ver esse lado com tanta frequência. O Changbin que eu via era o ciumento, possessivo, protetor, preocupado, carinhoso e perdido.

— Não sei se ele quer me ver também. — Ele suspirou, levando uma das mãos ao meu cabelo e fazendo um carinho leve ali, antes de deixar com que eu me aconchegasse em seus braços. — Fui tão idiota.

— Não foi. Não da para confiar em alguém que não divide os problemas, não quando estão num relacionamento amoroso. — Entendo a reação do moreno com tudo que aconteceu, pelo que o próprio havia me dito, eu também não entenderia as coisas direito se visse meu atual no colo do ex. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas observando a água, sentindo o calor um do outro.

— Seus namorados não vão ficar com ciúmes? — Havia um certo receio em sua voz, provavelmente não querendo causar problemas para mim com Minho e Jisung, ainda que ele os conheça há mais tempo e consiga imaginar como vão reagir.

— Eu me entendo com eles depois. — Garanti, buscando tranquilizar o mais velho, olhando para si e sorrindo calmo, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Changbin é estranhamente sossegado quando estamos sozinhos. Sempre com esse jeito calmo e acolhedor, tão contrário do que eu costumava ver quando estava com o puro, pelo menos quando algo me envolvia, afinal Minho já havia comentado sobre esse lado da personalidade do alfa moreno.

— Sabe que pode pedir informações ao Minho hyung, certo? — Desviou o olhar para a piscina, soltando o ar lentamente, deixando claro que sua mente está uma completa bagunça.

— E você não pode?

— Já viu o quanto ele ta puto comigo? Minho hyung nunca tomou partido em brigas, principalmente nas minhas brigas com o Chan hyung, mas dessa vez, ele me olha como que quisesse arrancar meu coro fora. — Resmungou.

— Está com medo do Lino? — Perguntei em um tom brincalhão, tentando diminuir um pouco o clima melancólico e triste que havia se formado desde o momento em que me sentei sozinho na beirada. Ele riu nervoso, o que deixou claro para mim que sim, ele tem medo do que o meio alfa pode fazer e isso me fez rir alto, com todo o respeito, claro. O meu Minho machucando alguém? Por que não sou capaz de imaginar isso?

— Não ria! — Pediu, ainda que ele mesmo estivesse rindo baixo. — Ele tem a mão pesada quando quer.

Sorri malicioso, sabendo bem como a mão do Lee mais velho pode ser um tanto pesada e principalmente agora que ele descobriu o quanto eu gosto disso.

— Eu sei bem disso. — O tom malicioso em minha voz fez com que o moreno esgasgasse com a própria saliva, me dando abertura para outra provocação. — Quer que eu te proteja do malvado Lino?

Era uma provocação perigosa, afinal podia mexer com o ego do alfa e isso acabaria estragando essa relação gostosa que desenvolvemos nesses dias. Contudo, para o meu alívio, Changbin pareceu levar a provocação na tranquilidade, rindo da situação e bagunçando meu cabelo.

— Acho que vou aceitar a proteção se ele pegar a gente aqui desse jeito. Caso o contrário, eu espero que vá cuidar de mim, depois que eu apanhar. — E foi naquele momento em que eu senti meu coração se aquecer, virando para o mais velho e saindo de seus braços, olhando-o nos olhos, com a destra dele em meu rosto, que eu percebi o quão os lábios do alfa pareciam macios e atraentes. Eu quero beijá-lo, sentir se o sabor de seu beijo é tão gostoso quanto o cheiro. Encostamos nossas testas, sorrindo um para o outro, sentindo meu coração bater rápido contra a caixa torácica e me trazendo a certeza de que é exatamente a mesma sensação que tenho todas as vezes que vou beijar Jisung ou Minho.

E é a mesma sensação de quando eu quis beijar Crispy, com meus treze anos de idade.

Eles vão me deixar, assim como ele, não vão? Ou vão ficar, como tem ficado, mesmo com toda essa confusão?

Nota mental: O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?


	27. Seo Changbin

Desde que eu e Chan terminamos, Felix tem sido um ponto de apoio, ainda que parte do motivo do término tenha sido ele. Havia sido difícil para mim e ainda estava sendo, toda essa questão da insegurança e aceitação. Yugyeom me deu um longo sermão sobre o quanto ele e Chan são apenas bons amigos e que não existe a menor possibilidade de eles voltarem a ser namorados, pois o australiano é apaixonado por mim e agora estamos nesse clima estranho. Eu meio que o evito e ele está puto comigo. Contudo, Felix se preocupou em ouvir o meu lado, em tentar entender o que se passou na minha cabeça naquele momento e principalmente, escutou com calma enquanto assistia Jisung tentar levar Jeongin gentilmente ao chão. O híbrido não me julgou ou me xingou por ter descido a mão no Bang e nas paredes, apenas me ofereceu o ombro para que eu deitasse a cabeça e pensasse em tudo o que aconteceu.

E se eu já me sentia balançado por ele desde quando ele chegou, foi ai que eu tive certeza que as coisas iam descer a ladeira sem freio. Tenho total consciência do problema que é cair nos encantos do australiano de voz grossa e orelhas de gato, afinal, ele tem dois namorados e Yugyeom é primo dele, se eu tentasse algo poderia apanhar dos quatro. Mesmo que eu tenha notado que minhas roupas foram emprestadas e nunca mais voltaram, desde que estivessem com o ruivo, eu não me importo.

Mas estando ali, sozinho com ele na beira da piscina, depois de secar suas lágrimas e brincarmos um com o outro, meu coração pedia para ignorar os problemas que viriam. A pele macia de sua bochecha se encontrava quente e avermelhada, denunciando que o mais novo estava com vergonha. Os olhos brilhantes oscilavam entre meus olhos e meus lábios, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse qual seria o gosto do beijo dele. Seria doce como seu próprio cheiro? Meu coração batendo forte contra meu peito e minhas mão esquerda um tanto suada me deixaram confuso. Eu só sentia isso com o Bang. O quão na merda eu estou por ter me apaixonado por Lee Felix?

Juntei um pouco de coragem e desencostei nossas testas, aproximando meus lábios dos dele, dando espaço para que ele pudesse desistir e nos impedir de, provavelmente, estragar tudo entre a gente. Para a minha surpresa, Felix não se afastou. O híbrido juntou nosso lábios em um beijo tímido e num ato de curiosidade, pedi passagem com a língua. O Lee cedeu a passagem e foi como se borboletas se alvoroçassem em meu estômago ao que a língua áspera do felino se movia contra a minha. As mãos pequenas se enroscaram nos fios da minha nuca, puxando-os levemente ao que o beijo ganhava intensidade e minhas mãos seguram para a cintura do ruivo, apertando o local e o puxando. O australiano não se fez de rogado e subiu no meu colo em meio ao beijo, incendiando o meu corpo com seu toque gentil, firme e intenso.

Não queríamos interromper o beijo, então o recomeçamos várias e várias vezes, aproveitando o gosto um do outro e as sensações deliciosas que se espalhavam por nossos corpos. A boca gostosa se afastou, com meu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes, soltando lentamente e seguindo caminho para a minha mandíbula. Apertei a cintura bonita, ouvindo Felix ofegar e se remexer em meu colo. Eu preciso parar ele, mesmo que as sensações sejam gostosas e a vontade de deitá-lo no chão e fazê-lo gritar o meu nome fosse grande, precisei lembrar a mim mesmo que um dos namorados dele me odeia no momento.

— Felix? — Chamei, tentando fazer com que o garoto parasse de beijar e morder o meu pescoço, quase gemendo ao sentí-lo sugar meu pomo de adão. Puta merda que garoto gostoso! — Felix!

Fui mais firme desta vez, soltando a cintura dele e notando-o se afastar confuso.

— Eu também não quero parar, okay? Mas estamos na escola e você tem dois namorados, sendo que um quer quebrar a minha cara. — Tentei colocar juízo em nós dois, ou acabaríamos gerando outra briga no grupo e seria um caos maior, já que se somaria ao que já aconteceu. Felix assentiu envergonhado, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço e sussurrando um pedido de desculpas. Fiz um carinho nos fios ruivos, como um sinal de que não devia se preocupar.

— O que estamos fazendo? — Ele questionou baixo, me fazendo pensar que talvez ele estivesse perguntando a si mesmo. O Lee saiu do meu colo, voltando a se sentar na toalha e olhar para a piscina, um tanto agoniado e confuso. Não o julgo. — Merda! O que eu estou fazendo?

Pensei em argumentar, tentar ajudar o mais novo com sua confusão mental, contudo como eu poderia fazer isso se estou tão inseguro e confuso quanto?

— Okay, primeiro, não preciso me sentir culpado, certo? Jisung e Minho não são oficialmente namorados, mesmo que estejamos agindo como um trisal, nada foi definido claramente. — Ele ditou, passando a mão pelo cabelo de forma nervosa, olhando fixamente para a água. — Segundo, você e Chris não estão mais juntos e parte disso é minha culpa, porque se eu não tivesse brigado com ele, ele não teria chorado no colo do Yugyeom hyung e vocês não teriam brigado! Merda!

— Felix não foi sua culpa! — Disse, sendo completamente ignorado por ele, que continuava murmurando palavrões sem me olhar. — Nós iríamos acabar brigando em algum momento, tinha muita coisa sendo escondida ali, que aliás, ainda estão escondidas.

— Hyung… Isso é errado. Céus! Vocês dois se amam e eu to aqui me metendo entre vocês. — Ele murmurou, com a voz embargada, então o abracei novamente.

— É errado da minha parte, que estou furando os olhos de dois amigos meus, só para poder ter um pouquinho de você. — Revidei em tom baixo, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Achei que ele iria se afastar novamente e tudo ficaria estranho entre nós, estragando todo o progresso que eu havia feito, entretanto, Felix riu baixo, movendo a cabeça em negação.

— Não vai ser um problema para o Ji. Minho talvez fique chateado, mas provavelmente ele vai entender. — Ele murmurou. — É estranho porque geralmente eles entendem melhor os meus sentimentos do que eu mesmo.

A risada baixa que escapou não demonstrava diversão alguma. Eu conseguia o entender, Seungmin parecia saber melhor do que eu mesmo sobre as confusões que aparecem em meu coração.

— Seungmin costuma me dizer que as vezes estamos tão perdidos em nossas confusões, que não conseguimos ver com clareza os nossos sentimentos. — Murmurei em resposta e ele pareceu ficar pensativo. Não quis interromper seus pensamentos e pude me dar o luxo de tentar clarear os meus próprios. Concluo que, assim como Seungmin havia jogado na minha cara, eu me apaixonei não só por um australiano, mas por dois. To duas vezes fodido da maneira errada.

Cheguei em casa sem qualquer esperança de que seria um almoço tranquilo. Meus pais ainda acham que estou com Christopher e não sei se tenho paciência para saber o que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem sobre o fim do relacionamento. Porém, Felix havia deixado várias marquinhas em mim, que provavelmente fariam meus pais pensarem que eu estava matando aula com o Bang. Tive que passar o resto da manhã sentindo um olhar bastante irritado do Lee mais velho, sem falar na cara bem mau humorada de Kim Yugyeom, e acho que vou ter que começar a dormir com os olhos abertos.

Ao passar pela porta e notar meus pais na mesa de jantar com uma cara nada boa, tive a certeza de que a notícia havia chego aos ouvidos deles e que as marcas no meu pescoço indicavam que eu estava “piranhando”. Para os meus pais, o meu namoro com Chan era bastante proveitoso, mesmo que fosse contra os padrões da sociedade e tudo mais, eles apenas pensam no quanto a empresa deles poderia crescer ao se unir à empresa multinacional dos Bang. Então, o fim do namoro é algo bem ruim, assim como o fato de eu não querer fazer administração — mesmo que eu não saiba qual curso eu queria fazer, definitivamente não é administração. Apenas soltei um longo suspiro e fui para o meu quarto, deixando minha bolsa e criando coragem para encarar as feras. Meus pais tem uma empresa de design de interiores, minha mãe — uma beta — é designer e o meu pai — alfa — advogado, então tem sempre algum sócio tentando dizer que eles não tem competência para serem CEOs da empresa, pois nenhum deles é administrador, e os Bang são donos de uma rede multinacional de hotéis. Seria um bom lucro não é? A empresa dos meus pais trabalhando em conjunto com a empresa de hotelaria dos pais do meu ex. Pois é, exceto pelo fato de que agora, não estamos mais juntos.

— Quem permitiu que você terminasse o relacionamento com o garoto do Bang? — Meu pai disse assim que me viu entrar na sala de jantar. Essa vai ser uma tarde longa, to até vendo. Ainda bem que Seungmin escondeu os meus cigarros. Me mantive em silêncio sob o olhar rigoroso enquanto me servia, pensando em como responder sem ser debochado ou grosseiro.

— Eu mesmo. — Respondi em tom neutro, fingindo uma plenitude que certamente não existia. Meu pai soltou os talheres na mesa fazendo questão de ser barulhento, exigindo minha atenção.

— Querido… — Minha mãe chamou, provavelmente para pedir que ele tivesse calma, contudo, nós três sabemos que é inútil.

— Me torrou a paciência falando que ia sim namorar ele porque se amam e agora, que o relacionamento foi aceito por nós e que vemos que será muito benéfico para todos, você vem com essa palhaçada e ainda aparece nesse estado? — Apontou para o meu pescoço após bater as mãos na mesa. Minha mãe suspirou, sabendo que as coisas iriam piorar. Porra Seungmin, eu preciso do meu cigarro!

— Independente dos meus sentimentos, acredito que as decisões que envolvam a minha vida, devam ser tomadas por mim. Ainda mais aquelas que envolvem com quem eu transo. — Respondi, usando uma das minhas mãos para apertar minha coxa por baixo da mesa, tentando me manter calmo e aparentemente pleno. — E quanto às marcas em meu pescoço, isso só interessam a mim mesmo.

Dessa vez quem tomou uma atitude foi minha mãe, levantando-se e desferindo um tapa em minha bochecha. Respirei fundo. Se doeu? Claro que doeu e a aliança dela ainda machucou, mas me mantive calado.

— Não te criei para ser uma puta de esquina! Já bastava você estar dando para aquele garoto! — O tom agressivo da beta não me surpreendeu. Desde que meus pais me pegaram quase transando com o Chan, a nossa péssima relação só ficou pior. — Apenas aceitei por uma questão de custo-benefício! Não vou permitir que fique manchando nossos nomes desta forma promíscua.

Continuei em silêncio, afastando o prato intocado e me levantando, sem dizer uma única palavra, voltei para o meu quarto. Fui direto para a gaveta da escrivaninha, pegando o isqueiro e peguei minha carteira na bolsa da escola.

“Foi mal, você confiscou meu cigarro e eu comprei mais.” Enviei para o Kim mais novo, saindo sem me importar com a cara feia dos meus progenitores e parando no primeiro mercado para comprar o meu vício. 

“O que foi desta vez?” Era o que dizia a mensagem de Seungmin, que li enquanto esperava a garota do caixa terminar o meu atendimento. A garota devia ter a minha idade e claramente estava se insinuando para mim, apenas sorri para a moça antes de deixar claro.

— Eu sou gay. — E apontei para as marcas que Felix havia deixado em meu pescoço. A garota se desculpou, envergonhada e eu respondi a mensagem que havia recebido.

“O de sempre.”

“Lugar de sempre?” Ele perguntou e eu rapidamente respondi que sim, o esperaria no lugar de sempre. Sai do mercado, já com um maço na boca e o acendendo com o isqueiro, dando uma longa tragada, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem. Sabe o que também me causa esse relaxamento? A boca do meu ex e a boca do namorado dos meus amigos, também meu amigo, Lee Felix.

A minha vontade era ir para o quarto do Chan e sentar nele, enquanto fumo, até a gente se entender. Porém existe uma merda chamada orgulho e cabeça quente, que me fizeram socar ele e uma parede, então, acredito que ele não vá aceitar muito bem se eu chegar agarrando ele e o jogando na cama. E Felix está fora de cogitação. Minho me castra se souber que penso no namorado dele de maneiras não puras e fraternais. Me coloquei a caminhar até o parque próximo ao Starbucks perto da escola, acabando com o primeiro maço no caminho e logo iniciando o segundo, enquanto procurava pela casa na árvore escondida no bosque do parque. Subi e me joguei no estofado que eu e Seungmin haviamos reformado para deixar por lá. Já dormi aqui algumas vezes antes de aceitar a ajuda do Chris e passar a dormir com ele, enquanto namoravamos.

E claro, o alfa puro não pode nem sonhar que comecei a fumar, esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu não estou indo atrás do loiro atrás de um sexo de reconciliação. Obviamente ele viria com aqueles discursos sobre o quanto o tabaco faz mal e bem, eu ja ouvi isso umas quinze vezes do Seungmin, então estou dispensando. E pelo mesmo motivo, Kim Yugyeom é outro que não pode nem sonhar sobre isso, ainda mais que eu fumo desde os dezessete anos, que foi quando a situação em casa começou a ficar insuportável. Meus pais sempre foram controladores, querendo manter a boa imagem da família e claro, para isso teriam que mandar e desmandar em mim, dessa forma aprendi a calar a boca em casa e fazer a muda na rua.

— Felix provavelmente iria achar sexy te ver soltando a fumaça desse jeito e voltando a tragar, mas ele vai concordar com o meu sermão. Larga essa porra e me conta o drama da vez. — O beta se jogou no móvel estofado ao meu lado, puxando minha cabeça para o seu colo e retirando o cigarro da minha boca, usando o cinzeiro de pedra para apagá-lo.

— Ele te contou de hoje? — perguntei um tanto quanto receoso, vai que o Jisung esteja sabendo e queira me matar também.

— Ele contou pro Jisung, que ficou em choque e chateado por ter perdido a cena. Hyunjin riu e Jeongin surtou falando que não sabe mais quem shippar. Aproveitou pelo menos?

— Sabe a sensação que beijar o Chan me trás? — O beta assentiu e eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. — Pois é, tu tava certo, to apaixonado pelo Felix e me fodi duas vezes do jeito errado.

— E quando eu não estou certo quando o assunto é você, hyung? — Maldito! Posso nem discordar disso. Passei a explicar o drama em casa, enquanto pensava em como o alfa puro estaria e se valia a pena tentar visitá-lo, correndo o risco de ser morto pelo beta mais velho e pelo meio alfa. Uma semana sem os beijos dele e eu ja to morrendo de saudade daquela boca na minha, porém se somasse com a do Felix, ia ser perfeito.

Céus! Não! Para com isso! Felix é namorado dos seus amigos! Se controla!

— Engole o orgulho e manda uma mensagem para ele. — Seungmin falou, após ouvir todo o desabafo e eu o olhei confuso. — Pro Chan hyung, tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar te receber.

— E passar pelos guardas da morte? Os hyung quase me mataram com o olhar hoje por conta dos chupões, quem sabe o que eles podem fazer se eu tentar entrar em contato com o Chan? Além do mais, ele está errado. — Pontuei, sentando-me no estofado e procurando por outro cigarro, tendo a cartela e o isqueiro confiscados.

— Ja falei que vou enfiar essa merda acesa no seu rabo! — Gruni em resposta, ele não me respeita! — E você sabe muito bem que nenhum dos dois vai interferir numa decisão do Chan hyung. Só vai ter que aguentar o pé no saco que é o pai dele, mas é seu sogro e você que lute.

— Eu sou mais velho que você, por que não me respeita? — Bufei, cruzando os braços, indignado com o mais novo. Nada surpreendente. — Ex sogro e eu não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra.

— Porque você age como uma criança birrenta! — Ele revidou, sorrindo debochado. — Mas você ta doido pra correr sentar no pau do hyung que qualquer pessoa que te conheça minimamente sabe disso.

— Eu te odeio. — Respondi com um sorriso nos lábios, sem qualquer resquício de deboche ou ironia e fui respondido no mesmo tom.

— É recíproco.

Somos tão carinhosos um com o outro que qualquer um fica com inveja. Um bromance melhor que Crepúsculo. Odeio o fato de que no fim, Seungmin sempre tem razão. Eu devia mandar uma mensagem para Christopher, verificar se ele está vivo e tentar conversar com ele sem voar na cara dele para tentar ver se ele abre a boca e começa a ser honesto comigo sobre o que ele sente. Como que ele quer que eu fale para ele que nós dois somos trouxas pelo Felix se ele não admite isso para mim? Talvez eu devesse contar sobre o beijo, para ver se ele abre o bico de uma vez, ou isso pode fazer com que briguemos de novo. Isso se eu realmente criar coragem para mandar mensagem para ele e não tentar descobrir sobre ele através de Felix. 

A vida não pode nos dar um dia de paz não é? Tem que sempre nos enfiar numa merda mais fedida e complicada que a outra.


	28. Vinte e Três

Sabem quando você acorda já sentindo que tudo vai dar muito errado no seu dia? Pois bem, essa foi a sensação que tive ao abrir meus olhos e perceber que eu estava sozinho na minha cama. Minho e Jisung sempre esperavam eu acordar para sairmos juntos da cama, então acordar sozinho foi bem estranho. Acabei os encontrando na cozinha, com o meu pai e o assunto foi cortado assim que entrei no ambiente. Okay que Minho está me escondendo algo e que meus pais também estão, mas que Jisung está por dentro do assunto e consequentemente acobertando, isso é novidade. Sério gente? Vai todo mundo fingir que não estão escondendo nada?

Fiz a fina, mantendo minha cara de paisagem como quem não notou o estranho silêncio que se iniciou assim que pisei na cozinha. Vou ter que conversar com Jeongin e ficar de olho nos meus namorados.

A sensação ficou pior quando chegamos na escola, totalizando oito dias desde que Chris parou de frequentar as aulas. Estou criando coragem para perguntar sobre ele para os hyungs, ainda que eu tenha que engolir meu orgulho para isso. Preciso saber se ele vai realmente sair da minha vida da mesma forma que crispy. Seungmin parecia cansado e Changbin tenso, quis torcer o nariz ao me aproximar e sentir, ainda que bem de leve, o cheiro de tabaco. Esse porra ta fumando? Mas que merda! Tem mais alguém me escondendo algo nessa rodinha? Porque aparentemente, Seungmin me escondeu o fato de que Changbin fuma, e o próprio Seo me escondeu isso, além de Minho e Jisung esconderem algo. Quem é o próximo a ser pego? Yugyeom? Jeongin? Hyunijn? Se Hyunjin tiver escondendo algo de mim, eu acho que sou obrigado a enfiar a minha mão na cara dele.

Mantive um falso sorriso tranquilo, fingindo que está tudo na paz, grudadinho nos meus namorados como sempre, ainda que minha vontade seja de jogar todo mundo contra a parede. Preciso manter o foco e pensar em como iniciar o assunto “3in” com o maknae, sem apavorar o garoto.

—————-x——————

A brisa fria contrastando com o calor intenso que fazia naquela tarde de sábado é um alívio. Ver Chris no mar é uma das visões mais belas que já tive o prazer de ver, assim como sua risada é um dos sons mais perfeitos que minhas orelhas apuradas puderam captar. Havíamos passado por alguns dias difíceis, ele e o pai haviam brigado por conta da minha constante presença na casa deles e o castanho não havia gostado da maneira como eu aceitei não frequentar a casa pelo bem da família deles.

Questionei o meu pai se era normal começar a reparar no corpo do mais velho, pois me sentia estranho, como se tivesse cometendo um crime, afinal eu sempre o tratei como um irmão mais velho. Contudo, o adulto disse que não há nada de incomum nisso, apenas estou descobrindo coisas e os hormônios estão começando a despertar. Então pude concluir que estava começando a me sentir sexualmente curioso pelo garoto mais velho, sendo guiado pelos sentimentos de conforto e proteção que ele me trás. Perdido em minha reflexão sobre ser errado ou não observar o corpo alheio e apreciar a vista, não notei que o castanho se aproximou, sentando-se ao meu lado na areia.

— Parece meio pensativo. — No auge dos seus quinze anos, Crispy apresentava certas mudanças em seu cheiro e voz, me pegando desprevenido na maior parte do tempo. — Tem algo te preocupando, Bokkie?

— Não vai me deixar, não é? Não importa o que aconteça? — Questionei, sentindo a insegurança me atingir, abraçando minhas pernas e deixando as orelhas baixas.

— Nunca vou te deixar para trás, Felix, você sempre pode me encontrar. — Ele respondeu, sorrindo tranquilo e intensificando o seu cheiro de canela para que eu me sentisse protegido e acolhido. Eu sorri, decidindo manter meus sentimentos para mim enquanto ainda tentava entender eles. Conto quando tiver certeza, independente do que seja.

—————-x——————

— Felix? Está tudo bem? Você está chorando, meu amor. — A voz suave de Jisung me tirou despertou de meu tormento. Uma das lembranças que mais me dói e assombra. Estamos na aula e eu não consigo prestar atenção na atividade que foi passada, infelizmente, acabei distraindo os meninos por conta da preocupação. Mordi o lábio inferior e sequei as lágrimas que escorriam por minhas bochechas, repetindo a mim mesmo que deveria respirar fundo e voltar ao normal. Eles vão me deixar, assim como crispy. Eu vou ficar sozinho de novo.

— Estou bem. — Murmurei, sem coragem de levar os olhos e encarar as faces preocupadas. Pude ouvir um deles suspirar e pela localização do som foi o Hwang. Senti a mão quente do alfa em meu ombro, num carinho reconfortante e eu tive que segurar a nova onda de lágrimas. Fiquei em silêncio e Jisung trocou nossos cadernos, fazendo a atividade por mim, já que quem terminasse estava liberado para o intervalo mais cedo. Ainda que ele esteja omitindo coisas e que vá me deixar, é notório o seu esforço para que eu fique bem, tipo consolo de pai antes de aplicar o merthiolate. Seungmin levou os cadernos do bonde para a professora dar o visto e nos deixar sair, senti que se eu não conversasse com Jeongin agora, não conseguiria ter outra oportunidade, então quando o maknae disse que iria para a biblioteca pegar um livro — e eu sei que ele vai se esconder para ler romance gay — me ofereci para ir com ele, dizendo que tinha que pegar um livro também. Claro que não foi nenhum pouco suspeito, eu super frequento a biblioteca — só que não.

— Então, o que quer de mim, hyung? — O Yang questionou, agora com seus cabelinhos num tom rosa desbotado, assim que entramos na biblioteca. Fingi indignação, colocando a mão no peito e o olhando, me segurando para não rir junto a ele.

— Que absurdo! Por que acha que quero algo de você? — Me fiz de inocente, vendo-o negar com a cabeça.

— Porque você nunca vem à biblioteca hyung, especialmente comigo. — Pontuou e eu soltei um suspiro, o levando mais para o fundo da biblioteca, onde a funcionária não brigaria por estarmos conversando. Cruzei meus braços e me encostei na parede enquanto Jeongin fingia estar olhando os livros para termos uma desculpa caso a bibliotecária viesse reclamar de algo.

— Então… Qual novel está lendo agora? — Perguntei como quem não queria nada, vendo-o revirar os olhos.

— Vai direto ao ponto hyung. — Ele respondeu.

— Quando vai parar de enrolar e assumir que gosta do Seungmin e do Hyunjin? — Jeongin engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir, ganhando tons de rosa em sua bochecha e orelhas. Esperei que ele se recuperasse parcialmente para que me respondesse.

— Não sei do que está falando, hyung. — Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

— Qual é, Innie? Todo mundo já percebeu, menos os dois tapados. Não precisa mentir para mim. — Tentei lhe passar segurança, ainda que eu não fosse dali sem ter as respostas que eu buscava.

— Não tem o que dizer. Não quero escolher e acabar magoando o outro, sem falar que, Hyunjin fica melhor com você do que cuidando de uma criança como eu. — Eu suspirei novamente, colocando a mão no ombro dele e sorrindo gentil. Engraçado como ele e o Kim mais novo abriram espaço para mim sem perceberem que não há nada além da atração e uma amizade muito forte entre Hwang e eu.

— Hyunjin te ama, eu sou apenas o amigo colorido. Eu amo ele, como amigo e temos que concordar que ele é bem sexy. Então vou te dizer a mesma coisa que eu disse para o Seungmin, vocês estão perdendo tempo. — Pontuei. — Vocês precisam conversar e se resolverem, antes que ele realmente desista dos sentimentos dele.

Dito isso, passei por Jeongin, pronto para sair daquele lugar e teria saído se meu coração não tivesse apertado ao notar vozes familiares ali. O Yang percebeu que eu notei algo, afinal minhas orelhas se movendo em direção à conversa que se aproximava do outro lado da estante deixou meio claro.

— Espera, você está dizendo que esse tempo todo, Felix e Channie estão sofrendo pelo passado que um teve com o outro, sem saberem disso? — A voz do Kim mais velho parecia surpresa.

— Sim, Felix é o Bokkie do Chris e consequentemente o hyung é o crispy do Felix. — A voz soou nervosa e o cheiro de frutas vermelhas ficando mais ácida indica o nervosismo sentido pelo Lee mais velho.

— E você está me dizendo isso…

— Porque eu não sei o que fazer e Felix é seu primo, pensei que pudesse me ajudar a como fazê-los perceber isso. — Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, o meu peito dói, sentia o mundo desaparecer embaixo nos meus pés. Como posso digerir essas informações? Jeongin segurou meu pulso e eu soube que ele também ouviu.

— Hyung… — Eu tive que o interromper, soltando-me de sua mão gentil. O agora rosado intensificou, propositalmente, seu cheirinho de limão com camomila, numa tentativa de me acalmar. Contudo, foi em vão. 

— Eu preciso ficar sozinho. — Sussurrei, não querendo chamar atenção dos dois mais velhos do outro lado da estante, ainda que eu soubesse que o cheiro de Jeongin já havia feito isso, mordi o lábio inferior com força para segurar o choro, sentindo meu dente rasgar a pele e me coloquei a correr para fora dali. 

Como eu os encararia agora? Sabendo que escondem coisas importantes sobre mim. Como Minho pode esconder isso de mim? Que eu tenho um primo e que eu realmente encontrei Crispy. Como meus pais puderam esconder de mim que eu tenho um primo como Yugyeom? Isso quer dizer que um deles tem irmãos e eu nunca soube? Não. Meu pai tem uma irmã, Seungmin já me dito que eu preciso conhecer a mãe do Yugyeom certo? Então ele sabe. Todos eles sabem. Eu não posso confiar em ninguém. Como pude ser tão burro? Como eu pude confiar? Quem sabe sobre o que mais esconderam de mim? 

Parei de correr ao notar que eu estava em frente à piscina, finalmente deixando com que as lágrimas escorressem por minhas bochechas e respirando com dificuldade por conta do choro. Perdi a força em minhas pernas, caindo no chão ao lado do local onde outros alunos haviam tentado me afogar, abracei minhas pernas.

Fazia todo o sentido do mundo Christopher ser o meu Chris, o cheiro de canela — ainda que tenha se tornado muito mais presente agora e o cheiro do oceano se mostrando ser realmente o cheiro dele e não o cheiro impregnado nele por conta das praias australianas —, o mesmo jeitinho protetor.

“ — Nunca vou te deixar para trás, Bokkie, você sempre pode me encontrar.” Desgraçado! Você me deixou e eu te encontrei, e agora? Eu não tenho ninguém, Christopher! Ninguém! Nem ao menos meus pais são confiáveis!

Me sentia sufocando e afogando em minha própria dor, arrependendo-me do momento em que deixei que eles entrassem em minha vida e derrubassem minhas barreiras. Por céus! Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma para Minho e Jisung! E para que? Para ser golpeado dessa maneira?

Eu devia saber que nada de bom viria disso tudo. Dessa minha entrega e confiança. Híbridos foram um erro. O meu erro foi ter nascido. Chris devia ter me deixado morrer com sete anos.

Nota mental: Parar de ser trouxa, afinal, todos escondem coisas.


	29. Vinte e Quatro

Precisei cobrir minha boca para abafar os soluços em meio ao choro, meu corpo todo tremia e eu me sentia sem rumo. Nada mais faz sentido. Levantei sorrindo amargo, sentindo o meu coração partido e sentindo que nada mais pudesse me fazer sentir mais dor do que a dor de ter sido deixado no escuro. O mesmo escuro que eu sempre tive medo.

Quando o intervalo chegou ao fim eu já havia conseguido controlar as lágrimas e dei uma passadinha no banheiro para tentar disfarçar o inchaço e a vermelhidão. Voltei para sala de cabeça baixa e senti a mão de Hyunjin segurar a minha, pronto para perguntar algo. Provavelmente ele já sabe, Jeongin deve ter dito à eles que escutamos os hyungs. Então só puxei a minha mão de volta, evitando até mesmo o ômega de cabelos azuis. Fiquei as últimas aulas com o rosto escondido entre os braços, debruçado na mesa, desejando ser tão invisível como as outras pessoas da escola acreditavam que eu sou.

Sabia que Jisung, Minho e Changbin iriam querer me levar para casa, mas eu conseguiria olhar nos olhos do alfa sem sentir que meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do meu peito? Eu conseguiria fingir que não me incomodei com nada? Que não suspeitei de nada? Que eu não sei o que ele escondeu sobre mim?

A resposta foi não. O sorriso amargo e debochado surgiu em meus lábios no momento em que levantei a cabeça para olhar Jisung, notando a dor no olhar dele e o cheiro denunciando o medo que ele sentia. Medo de mim? Ri em escárnio, movendo minha cabeça em negação e rejeitando sua mão. Ele não tem que ter medo de mim, eu nunca o machucaria, não importa quantas vezes ele me apunhale pelas costas. Meu amor por ele não permite.

— Lix… — Ele chamou baixo, com a voz quebrada e eu senti minha visão embaçar, me forcei a engolir isso e manter o resto da minha dignidade. Lhe dei as costas e caminhei para fora da sala sozinho. Podia ouví-los me seguindo, mas não viraria para esperá-los ou eu desabaria novamente.

Eu senti meu corpo tremer e a dor se espalhar no momento em que meus olhos encontraram os de Minho, ao lado de Chanbgin e Yugyeom, nos esperando. A expressão do meio alfa mudou assim que me viu, saindo de preocupação para dor e arrependimento. 

— Felix, vamos conversar, por favor. — A voz trêmula me desarmou, as mãos geladas segurando as minhas. Tive de respirar fundo para conter as lágrimas e não consegui confiar em minha voz para responder. Carinhosamente retirei minhas mãos da dele, movendo minha cabeça em negação. Eu não quero brigar. Eu não quero ceder. Vão me machucar de novo e de novo. — Me deixa, pelo menos, te levar para casa, meu gatinho.

— Eu quero distancia de vocês. — Consegui dizer com a voz carregada de mágoa, olhando nos olhos dele para ele tenha certeza de que não estou blefando. Ele assentiu, com os olhos marejados e segurando a mão de Changbin, já que Jisung estava atrás de mim.

— Volte para casa seguro. — O alfa desejou e eu sorri machucado, sem responder, segui sozinho para fora da escola. Não queria ir para casa e olhar nos olhos dos meus pais, sabendo de tudo que eles esconderam de mim. Não queria ter de entrar no meu quarto e sentir o cheiro de Minho e Jisung em cada canto.

Então andei sem rumo. Andei até minhas pernas começarem a doer, pedindo por um descanso. Não sabia em que canto da cidade eu estava e pouco me importei, eu quero ficar sozinho, me acalmar. Meu coração pedia para que eu fosse de encontro ao mar. E merda! Christopher sempre seria um sinônimo de paz para mim, afinal, o ele havia me protegido tantas vezes antes de me abandonar. Sentei-me em um banco de pedra em um parque que encontrei em meio a minha andança. Meu celular tocava, irritantemente e eu sabia que eram os meus pais me ligando, preocupados comigo.

Eu não procuraria ficar longe de casa se eles tivessem me contado sobre Yugyeom. Fiz a loucura de desligar o aparelho, passando a mão pelos meus fios ruivo-alaranjados, tentando controlar os meus impulsos. Tentando controlar o gato e o lobo dentro de mim para não ir atrás da, provavelmente, única pessoa que os acalmaria. Estava anoitecendo e eu ainda estava ali, perdido, sentado em um banco qualquer. Um homem alto, de terno preto, cheirando a tabaco mentolado, sentou-se do meu lado. Parecia um alfa e estranhamente familiar.

— Que surpresa te encontrar aqui, garoto. — O olhei desconfiado o homem mais velho com sorriso falso. — Lee Felix, certo? Não existem muitos híbridos de gato da vida do meu filho e nenhum deles foi coisa boa para ele.

O homem de cabelo grisalho e voz rouca, provavelmente por conta do fumo, me olhou e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. “Não gosto dele.” meu gato informou e bem, é unânime. Continuei em silêncio, esperando que o velho concluisse logo o que queria.

— Faça um favor para todos nós, criança, saia da vida dele ou as coisas podem não acabar bem, afinal, gatos foram feitos para usarem coleira. — Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá sua carteira, pegando algumas notas altas e colocando em meu colo. — Se precisar, use um quarto de um dos meus hotéis, apenas entregue esse cartão na recepção do hotel. Apenas desapareça e deixe meu filho esquecer a sua raça imunda e o significado dela para si.

Então ele entregou um cartão preto, com o símbolo da rede de hotéis e “VIP” escrito em dourado, abaixo havia o nome dele. Bang Siwon. Da mesma forma que surgiu, o homem foi embora, me deixando sozinho com a minha bagunça, o dinheiro e o cartão.

Eu fiz o lógico, fui para a rodoviária, apenas com o uniforme da faculdade, documentos e a mochila. Lembrava-me de Jisung dizer sobre uma praia e cedi aos instintos. Comprei a passagem e esperei pelo ônibus.

Não, fugir não é a resposta para os meus problemas. Contudo, fugir significava dar um tempo para o meu coração se curar, para fazer o curativo nos machucados. Fugir significa deixar para trás tudo aquilo que me machuca. Não poderia ir para casa sabendo que Minho ou Jisung poderiam entrar no meu quarto livremente e ainda tendo que olhar na cara dos meus pais após eles terem passado dezoito anos escondendo o fato de que a família não é formada só por nós três. Entrei no veículo sem olhar para trás, deixando as lágrimas seguirem seu caminho por minha face e encontrarem o chão.

Não consegui descansar durante a viagem, ainda que também não conseguisse pensar direito. Porém fiquei repassando em minha cabeça o que havia acontecido. Não, Jisung não estava com medo de mim. O ômega está com medo de me perder. De ter de sair da minha vida. Bom, não é como se eu confiasse o suficiente para mantê-los. Não sei nem se confio mais no Hyunjin. Não tenho motivos para isso, certo? Todos eles sabiam. Sabiam mais sobre mim do que eu e se acharam no direito de esconder algo que não devia ser uma escolha deles. Era meu direito de saber sobre meu primo, sobre Chris.

Quando o ônibus parou e eu pude descer na cidade de Busan, sabia que não tinha mais volta. Aquele Felix que foi enganado por todos e machucado, eu o mataria.

Assim, caso eu voltasse para Seul, não teria amor que me fizesse voltar atrás, voltar para eles. Eu passaria esse tempo dando fim àquele Felix fraco, assim como sufoquei o indefeso Bokkie, e daria a volta por cima. Não permitiria que mais ninguém pisasse em mim dessa forma.

Nota mental: Não tem volta.


	30. Lee Minho

Dói. Dói como se o ar estivesse sendo arrancado dos meus pulmões.

Sangra. Como se tivessem arrancado parte de mim.

Sentia como se estivesse tentando segurar areia com as mãos, com os grãos pequenos escorrendo como cascatas por entre meus dedos.

Minha culpa. Eu e minha boca grande. Minha falta de atenção. Minha falha.

Não era apenas Felix que estava quebrado com tudo. Eu havia causado a dor nos meus dois ômegas. E em Changbin. Em todos. Com que cara eu diria aos pais dele que eu havia quebrado seu coração por lhe esconder tantas coisas? Com que cara eu iria cuidar de Christopher?

Eu não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para os meninos, ainda que Changbin segurasse forte a minha mão e eu mantivesse o outro braço firmemente ao redor da cintura de Jisung. Não me permiti chorar ali, precisava ser forte pelo meu garotinho de cabelos azuis. Meu menino precisa de mim, de seu suporte, de seu super cobertor. Eu não podia desabar agora. Notei que o Seo também segurava o choro e que Hyunjin ja havia desistido de se conter, encolhendo-se nos braços do Kim e recebendo um afago do Yang, que chorava silenciosamente.

Havia culpa no olhar do ômega de cabelos rosas. A mesma culpa que sei que habita o meu olhar nesse momento e no de Yugyeom. Eu devia ter notado o cheirinho doce e terroso, devia ter guardado para mim, buscado resolver as coisas por mim mesmo para que pudesse contá-lo de maneira calma.

— Não é sua culpa, querido. — Disse para Jeongin, que sorriu quebrado. — Jamais vai ser sua culpa.

Eu precisava ser o segundo pilar ali, já que Chan está quebrado demais para nos servir de apoio. Yugyeom hyung fingia se manter forte, assim como eu, mas ele sabia que toda a confiança que ele havia conquistado de Felix para que pudesse, enfim, chamá-lo de primo havia ido pelo ralo. Só poderia deixar as lágrimas escorrerem quando eu estivesse sozinho no banho, em minha casa, com Jisung dormindo na cama.

Não conseguia pensar com clareza, me sentia atordoado pela dor e pela culpa. Será que um dia ele me perdoaria? Chris me perdoaria?

Troquei olhares com o Kim mais velho e ele entendeu que eu precisaria ficar com Jisung por um tempo, cuidar dele e provavelmente de Changbin também.

— Seungmin, pode cuidar do Hyun e do Innie para mim? — O mais velho pediu. — Leva eles lá para casa, pede para a mamãe fazer um chocolate quente para eles.

— Vai cuidar do hyung? — Ele perguntou, segurando firme a cintura do alfa em seus braços e com a outra mão, secava as lágrimas ômega.

— Vou. — Ele respondeu baixo.

— Vai ficar bem, Binnie hyung? — O beta mais novo perguntou, parecendo bem preocupado, provavelmente pelos hábitos do Seo fumar ou socar as coisas e eu respondi por ele.

— Vou cuidar desses dois, não se preocupe.

Sim, eu sei que Changbin fuma. O peguei mais de uma vez sentado no terraço com um cigarro na boca e Seungmin lhe dando uma bronca por isso. Sem falar que o cheiro da nicotina não sai tão fácil e Chris já havia comentado que não sabia como ajudar o namorado com o vício em momentos tensos. Changbin acha que não sabemos dessas coisas, ou prefere fingir que não sabemos, apenas para evitar falação.

Seungmin suspirou um pouco aliviado, puxando o Hwang e o Yang consigo para irem para a casa do beta mais velho, como havia sido pedido.

— Vai direto para lá? — Perguntei ao hyung.

— Sim, estou de carro. Quer que eu deixe vocês na sua casa primeiro? — Ofereceu, mostrando a chave do carro. Assenti e soltei a mão do alfa apenas para pegar Jisung no colo, sentindo-o me agarrar como um bebê coala se agarra à mãe. Changbin nos seguiu em silêncio até o estacionamento.

Ao entrar em casa, deixei Jisung com Changbin na sala e avisei que iria fazer alguma para eles comerem. Estava concentrado cortando os legumes, após eu ter fuçado em tudo procurando por alguma coisa mais leve que eu pudesse fazer de almoço, e não notei a presença do alfa até que ele se pronunciou.

— Então você não me odeia? — O Seo me perguntou, me dando um sustinho e me fazendo secar rapidamente as lágrimas que eu notei que haviam escorrido enquanto eu cozinhava.

— Jisung? — Questionei, preocupado com o fato de meu menino ter ficado sozinho na sala.

— Dormiu de tanto chorar. — Ele respondeu baixo, olhando para o sofá, já que a cozinha permite uma certa visão da sala. Suspirei, colocando a faca de lado e abaixando o fogo.

— Não te odeio. Estou bravo sim por conta da sua briga com o hyung, mas é porque você vacilou. Não me importo se você e Felix se beijaram, ainda que eu tenha ciúmes, eu sabia desde o início que tinha chances disso acontecer. — Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco, ficando um pouco surpreso pelo meu posicionamento. — Ele pediu o seu cheiro para por no ninho, então era meio inevitável.

— Acha que ele vai nos perdoar? — A voz grave soou baixa e eu não precisei fazer nenhum esforço para saber de quem ele falava.

— Só o tempo dirá, Binnie. Talvez ele perdoe vocês, mas não tenho certeza quanto a mim. — Sorri triste e o alfa se aproximou, abraçando-me, como em anos ele não fazia. A vontade de chorar me atingiu com força e foi ainda mais difícil controlar isso pela maneira como eu me senti acolhido e protegido nos braços do mais novo. Quase a mesma sensação de proteção que sentia nos braços do Bang.

Senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso e meu coração disparou quando peguei o aparelho. Senti-me agoniado, preocupado. Myung-Dae estava me ligando e não pensei duas vezes antes de me afastar de Binnie e o atender.

— Oi, pai. Aconteceu algo? — Perguntei, a adrenalina passando a percorrer pelas minhas veias.

— Oi filho, Felix está com você? — A voz do mais velho soava preocupada e a pergunta deixou todo o meu corpo em alerta.

— Não, ele disse que ia para casa.

— Ele não chegou ainda. — E foi como se o chão sumisse. — Aconteceu algo? Sua voz…

— Ele descobriu. — Virei para desligar o fogão e notei que Seo já havia o feito, até mesmo puxado uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse e foi o que eu fiz. Não havia mais forças em minhas pernas para manter-me em pé. — Sobre Yugyeom e sobre crispy.

— Oh céus! Ele não deve ter reagido bem, pelo jeito. — Um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha e eu me sentia trêmulo. — Como você e Jisung estão?

— Sungie dormiu, chorando nos braços do Binnie. — Avisei, notando o alfa segurar minha mão pela segunda vez naquele dia.

— E você, filho? Como você está? — O mais velho insistiu e eu deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem.

— Eu vou ficar bem, pai. Preciso ficar bem pelo meu Ji.

Esperei por notícias o dia todo, havia avisado Yugyeom e Seungmin sobre o fato de Felix não ter aparecido em casa na hora do almoço e não sabia direito como contar isso a Jisung, ainda que Chanbgin parecesse tão nervoso quanto eu.

Nunca fiquei tão ansioso por uma ligação e tentei ligar diversas vezes para o híbrido. Felix nunca atendeu e chegou a um ponto em que as ligações caiam direto na caixa postal ou fora de área. Sentia todo o meu corpo inquieto e trêmulo. Será que ele está bem? Ele vai voltar para casa? Felix, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira meu amor. Jisung havia notado a nossa agitação. Sim, nossa. Afinal o alfa está tão ou mais agitado do que eu, andando de um lado para o outro e conferindo o próprio celular a cada minuto.

— Okay, o que aconteceu com o Lixie? — O Han perguntou, sentando-se em meu colo e me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Como… — Changbin começou a falar, mas fora interrompido pelo ômega.

— Minho agitado assim só significa que algo aconteceu ou comigo ou com o Felix, e bem, eu estou bem aqui. — Pontuou e eu suspirei fundo, pensando em como soltar a bomba e minimizar o pesadelo.

— Meu amor, tenta ficar calmo, okay? — Pedi inseguro. Ele me encarou um tanto irritado, como se estivesse mandando eu falar logo. — O nosso gatinho não apareceu em casa ainda, o pai foi na polícia, mas disseram que tem que esperar vinte e quatro horas para que iniciem a procura.

O rosto do meu esquilinho perdeu a cor e se ele estivesse de pé, teria caído.

— Ligaram para ele? — O medo se tornou palpável em sua voz e eu suspirei.

— Só da na caixa postal e fora de área. — Changbin respondeu, passando a destra pelos fios negros bagunçados. — A mãe do Yugyeom hyung está dando voltas com o carro para ver se o acha, mas até agora nada.

Jisung se mostrou derrotado. 

— Procuraram na piscina? — O azulado perguntou.

— Foi o primeiro lugar que o pai foi procurar. Achamos que ele estaria lá, mas nem sinal dele. — Respondi baixo.

— Atrás do Chan hyung? O cheiro de água ou mar costuma acalmar ele. — Sugeriu novamente, pensando em algum lugar em que Felix pudesse ter se escondido como o bom gato que é.

— Yugyeom disse que não apareceu por lá ainda. — Murmurei, tentando não quebrar na frente do mais novo.

— Caralho, Felix! — Ele xingou, levantando-se rapidamente e bagunçando os próprios cabelos. — Onde você se enfiou? Chris sabe?

— Não contamos ainda. Não tive coragem, nem Yugyeom teve. — Minha voz saiu trêmula, um pouco falha.

A culpa é minha. 

— Como ele está? Com toda a situação do término e da briga. — Parecia que Jisung estava perguntando propositalmente, para tentar acalmar um pouco a Changbin, além de si mesmo.

— Chorando, se recusando a comer e o pior... revivendo coisas que não o fazem bem. — Suspirei, engolindo o bolo que havia se formado em minha garganta.

— Precisa de ajuda com isso, hyung? — O azulado perguntou com a voz baixa e eu me forcei a sorrir triste.

— Não precisa, não é a minha primeira vez lidando com isso. — Chris estava ruim assim depois que perdeu o controle com um garoto e acabou o machucando, pensando que poderia ter sido com Felix. Com certeza a notícia o deixaria pior.

Me perdoe Chan hyung. Me perdoe Ji. Me perdoe Binnie.

Eu falhei.

Eu machuquei o nosso menino.

Me perdoe Felix, eu tentei cuidar de você.

Eu sou culpado.


	31. Especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Vim trazer um pouco de consolo no meio do caos que tem sido os capítulos passados da fic!  
> Esse especial acontece, na linha temporal, após o fim da história!
> 
> Espero que se hidratem bastante!  
> Boa leitura!

Minho teve a brilhante ideia de virmos para Busan, usar a casa de praia dos pais de Changbin, para que eu pudesse matar a saudade do mar, assim como Christopher. E sim, estava sendo maravilhoso conviver com os quatro até o momento em que o país entrou em isolamento e, bem, meus pais decidiram que era uma boa ideia ficarmos isolados aqui. Bom, eu havia chego a algumas conclusões, com os anos de namoro e com o test-drive do casamento — também conhecido como isolamento social. A primeira delas é que o Bang tem o guarda roupas formado por 99% de roupas em tons neutros, como branco, preto e cinza. A segunda é que isolamentos são uma merda. A terceira é que Minho tem medo de altura, mesmo que ele só estivesse no mezanino da casa, ele quase surtou ao olhar para baixo e ver que não estava na altura do solo — o que resultou em um meio alfa tendo que ser levado para o mezanino com escolta do Bang, que prometia não deixar ele cair de lá de cima. Jisung também tem medo, mas precisa de lugares mais altos para fazer ele surtar. E na verdade, isso resultou na gente deixando de dormir juntinhos no mezanino para irmos dormir no quarto de Changbin, tendo que usar um colchão inflável de casal, onde eu dormia com o casal Minsung e as vezes me enfiava no meio dos dois alfas na cama. Achei que seria muita sacanagem fazer o dono da casa dormir no chão, quando a cama dele está ali do lado, só esperando por ele. A quarta é que o Bang cozinha maravilhosamente bem, e não apenas doces, e geralmente quem o ajuda a cozinhar é o meio alfa. A quinta é que Changbin, apesar de todas as roupas pretas e visual de bad boy, tem alguns moletons em tons pastéis e é ele quem cuida da limpeza. O que eu achei ótimo, porque eu sou limpinho, mas não gosto de limpar e o Jisung é o bagunceiro da relação. Toda relação tem o bagunceiro e em alguns momentos eu me perguntava como Minho não deu uns cascudos em Jisung ainda. E em como toda relação com tarefas muito bem divididas, as compras eram responsabilidade minha e do Ji, com o cartão do Seo e as vezes com o do Bang — mas apenas quando ele estava afim de comer algo muito específico e que ele não queria que o namorado pagasse para si.

Com as praias fechadas pela polícia, assim como todo o comércio não essencial e qualquer ponto turístico, estamos bem quietinhos dentro da casa e bem entediados. Chris está deitado no sofá maior, assistindo filme, e eu estou tranquilamente deitado em cima dele — e devo dizer que está bem confortável usar o corpo do mais velho como colchão. Minho e Jisung estão sentados no colchão inflável que tiraram do quarto para colocarem no chão da sala, e o ômega se divertia tentando pegar o meu rabo, que instintivamente se movia para o outro lado e fazia cócegas em seu nariz. Changbin está na poltrona, bem torto, dormindo sentado. Sim, apenas Minho e Chan estão prestando atenção no filme e o Seo estava, até ceder ao sono e capotar. Não o julgo, só não estou dormindo porque Jisung não deixa meu rabo em paz. Claro que o fato de a destra do alfa puro estar em meu cabelo, fazendo um cafuné e me fazendo ronronar em resposta, não tem nenhuma influência com o sono que estou sentindo. Ouvi uma risadinha dos dois mais velhos e olhei na direção que eles olhavam, que não era o filme por um acaso. Jisung estava coçando o próprio nariz com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tentava segurar minha cauda e falhava miseravelmente em todas as vezes.

— Fofo. — Minho murmurou e deu uma mordida leve em uma das bochechas gordinhas do ômega. — Felix está com soninho, pelo jeito.

— Já tem um tempinho que ele ta ronronando e piscando lento, mas parece que temos uma criança entediada que não deixa o gatinho dormir. — Chan comentou em tom de brincadeira e Jisung sorriu arteiro.

— O rabo dele fica pendurado na minha cara, achei mais divertido brincar com ele do que ver esse filme chato. — Jisung comentou. Eu ri baixo da maneira como o Han achou para se distrair, parecendo com um gato, talvez tanto quanto eu.

— Só está achando chato porque não é filme de herói. — O Lee mais velho murmurou, apertando a ponta do nariz do ômega de leve e o fazendo rir com o ato. Jisung nem protestou ou tentou desmentir, apenas concordou e murmurou que seria muito mais divertido assistir O Homem de Ferro pela milésima vez do que aquele filme que deveríamos estar assistindo, mas estamos muito ocupados ignorando a televisão e perturbando uns aos outros. Vê se aguento esses meus namorados. Ah! Sim, certamente um namoro a cinco não é a coisa mais comum de ser ver ou ouvir e com certeza não é muito tranquilo. Contudo, costumamos sentar e conversar ao invés de tomarmos as decisões sozinhos, até porque normalmente costuma afetar a vida dos outros quatro. Alguns problemas não eram tão facilmente resolvidos, como por exemplo, o fato de Changbin ainda não se sentir muito confortável quando estamos todos em um momento mais quente — normalmente acontece ou no meu cio, ou no do Jisung e nesse último caso, o moreno nem interfere, só escolhe ficar de fora. E bem, Busan era um assunto complicado para nós no começo, devido a tudo o que aconteceu. Foram tempos difíceis, mas, de certa forma, eu não me arrependo, somos o que somos hoje graças aos problemas do passado.

— Nenhuma notícia da faculdade? — Murmurei para o alfa com cheirinho de oceano com canela, piscando de forma lenta já que a carícia em meu cabelo não havia cessado e eu ficaria deveras chateado se ele o fizesse.

— Parece que as aulas online vão começar semana que vem, pelo o que meu centro acadêmico comentou. — O mais velho respondeu, sorrindo cansado. Faculdade é um assunto um tanto quanto delicado no nosso relacionamento, principalmente para os dois alfas. Jisung está cursando música, Minho acabou indo e se encontrando na área da medicina veterinária, os dois alfas estão fazendo administração, muito contra a vontade deles e eu? Bem, acreditem ou não, mas sou da mesma turma do meio alfa. O Lee mais velho havia começado a fazer fisioterapia, mas não estava gostando do curso, ainda que não odiasse apenas sentia que não era ali o seu lugar, e seus pais o incentivaram a procurar outra coisa e bem, ele estava ajudando tanto a mim quanto a Jisung a estudar para as provas de bolsa, então ele acabou tentando também para o mesmo curso que eu. O que torna o assunto delicado no nosso relacionamento é justamente os dois alfas estarem um curso que eles não gostam, apenas porque os pais deles precisam que eles façam, para poderem assumir as empresas e uní-las em um único negócio, assim a rede de hotéis pode ter menos despesa com os móveis dos ambientes. Na verdade, na última vez que conversei com a ex senhora Bang, ela disse que queria matar o ex esposo por fazer isso com o filhote dela, já que não é segredo para ninguém que Chan estaria muito mais feliz cursando música ou produção audiovisual. Não que ela já não tivesse motivos o suficientes para querer encher o ex marido de porrada. Quanto a Changbin, não se sabe, ele evita o assunto até mesmo com a gente, ainda que Jisung diga que os dois alfas vivem o ajudando com seus trabalhos acadêmicos. E devo dizer que os três são muito bons nisso.

Christopher já havia deixado claro para nós o seu receio sobre assumir a empresa do pai, ainda que o alfa adore números, bem, administrar o negócio da família não era algo que ele buscava para si, apenas algo que jogaram em seu colo e ele aceitou, por medo de decepcionar os outros. Por medo de falhar com os pais, assim como, de acordo com ele mesmo, falhou comigo quando éramos crianças e mais uma série de coisas. Devo deixar claro o quanto demonstrei o meu descontentamento com a situação e com as próprias palavras do mesmo com o simples fato de fazer greve de sexo por duas semanas. Sim, todo mundo sofreu junto com o fato de não poderem se divertir comigo. Definitivamente quem havia sofrido mais durante a minha greve sexual foi Changbinnie, apenas pelo fato dele não lidar totalmente bem com Jisung na questão sexual. Eu sempre digo, ele que lute, porque Jisung é tão parte de mim quanto ele.

Olhei para o meio alfa, o perguntando com o olhar se o nosso centro acadêmico havia dado algum sinal de vida e o mesmo negou, após um longo suspiro.

— Vou ter algumas aulas online a partir de semana que vem, e alguns professores vão aplicar provas práticas através do sistema ead. — Jisung disse, fazendo sua animação ser notável até mesmo para Changbin que estava em sono profundo. — Apenas as atividades estritamente práticas vão ficar para o fim da quarentena.

— Sortudo. — Murmurei, uma pena a medicina veterinária não ser tão adaptável assim. Sem qualquer condição de termos a maior parte de nossas aulas via ead. O ômega, agora de cabelos acinzentados, suspirou e logo sorriu malicioso.

— Não vejo a hora de ver dois dos meu namorados em jalecos sendo super sexys. — A fala do Han nos fez rir baixo, numa tentativa de não acordar o alfa de cabelos negros. — Não que ternos não sejam sexys, mas convenhamos, jalecos são muito mais.

— Consegue pensar em outra coisa que não envolva sexo e super heróis? — O meio alfa provocou, sorrindo arteiro, sabendo que a culpa do mais novo ser tão malicioso é exclusivamente sua, com pequenas contribuições da minha pessoa.

— Obviamente que sim, eu penso em comida também e música. — Jisung sorriu e não havia como discordar. Realmente, desde que entrou na faculdade, o cérebro do ômega se resumiu nessas quatro coisas, então quando ele não está nos perturbando para ver filmes de heróis, está tentando nos convencer a transar ou choramingando para Chan e Minho cozinharem algo diferente para si. Sim, a nossa divisão de tarefas é levada além da casa na praia. Changbin se arrisca algumas vezes, fazendo coisas bem básicas, porém nada é mais maravilhoso do que os doces feitos pelo alfa puro, algo que tenho que agradecer a minha sogra depois. A única coisa que sou bom em fazer na cozinha, além de sexo, são bebidas diversificadas. Fiz um workshop de barista em uma feira na faculdade e confesso que me diverti muito usando meus namorados como cobaias do meu aprendizado, e bem, o Bang aproveitou bastante para aprender comigo, acabei aprendendo a fazer batidinhas de vodka com um veterano do curso e ninguém em casa reclamou, então deve ter ficado bom. Minho é excelente com coisas salgadas e massas, meu pai até mesmo brinca dizendo que ele deve ter uma mãozinha na Itália e Jisung, ele tenta não colocar fogo nas coisas, sendo o atual responsável por pedir por comida. Acho que mimamos ele demais, porém é irresistível mimar ele com comida quando as bochechas dele ficam cheinhas e tão fofas, com a boquinha fazendo um biquinho. Céus! Eu sou muito boiola por ele. Por todos eles, mais boiola que eu só dois de mim.

Ouvi um murmúrio e minhas orelhas se moveram em direção ao som, alertando os outros de que o som baixo fora rapidamente captado e olhamos para a origem do mesmo. Binnie havia arrumado sua postura na poltrona, coçando os olhos com a destra enquanto a canhota massageava o pescoço, provavelmente dolorido por conta da posição que estava anteriormente. Quem visse a cena logo pensaria que o alfa é todo fofinho e não imagina o quão sexy ele consegue ser, aliás, essa dualidade vinda de todos é realmente um problema nesse relacionamento, principalmente quando temos Minho e Jisung como dois tarados de carteirinha. Não que não sejamos fofinhos uns com os outros, mas é aquele esquema: namora fofinho, fode forte. Voltemos ao foco da cena fofinha, Changbin, com seu cabelo negro bagunçado, coçando os olhinhos inchados pelo sono e vestindo uma tank top preta do nosso namorado mais velho, deixando aqueles braços fortes expostos. Quase tão fofo quanto Jisung usando uma camiseta rosa pastel do Minho enquanto brinca com o meu rabo.

— A bela adormecida resolveu acordar é? — O meio alfa de cabelo castanho provocou, sorrindo arteiro e com uma dose de malícia no olhar. O moreno murmurou algo incompreensível e mostrou o dedo do meio para o Lee mais velho, nos fazendo rir.

— Vocês falam demais. — Ele reclamou.

— Você não reclama quando o Felix está quicando no seu pau. — Minho revidou. Notei as bochechas do alfa ficarem vermelhas, assim como as orelhas cheias de brincos. 

Eu também havia colocado alguns brincos nas minhas orelhas também e confesso que foi uma tarefa bem complicada, porque elas se mexem instintivamente com o toque, e foi um tanto dolorido. Coloquei três em uma orelha e dois na outra, por pura insistência e teimosia. Os meninos ficaram comigo o tempo todo, segurando minha mão e fazendo palhaçadas para me distrair, foi um momento de casal bem divertido até, já que todo mundo fez pelo menos um furo. Minho até mesmo havia colocado um piercing na parte superior da orelha, atravessando ela, achei bem bonito e provavelmente colocaria um assim se eu tivesse orelhas humanas. Jisung tem o total de quatro furinhos, sendo dois em cada uma, Chris tem seis, três em cada, Minho tem três, dois na esquerda e um na direita, e o piercing, Changbin tem cinco furinhos, literalmente assim como eu, também e um piercing de argolinha parte superior da orelha direita — que foi um pedido do Minho aliás. Acho fofinha a argolinha.

Chan fez uma tatuagem na nuca, quase sempre escondida pelo cabelo dele, bem fofinha também. Eram patinhas, duas de lobo, uma de esquilo e duas de gato, com nossas iniciais no meio. Nada muito grande ou que as pessoas entendam com facilidade. A parte incrível e que nos deixa sensível é que ele mesmo desenhou pensando na gente. Sinceramente, tem algo que esse homem não saiba fazer?

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo que Jisung finalmente deixou o meu rabo em paz, apenas para curtir o carinho que estava recebendo do Bang. Me comer não quer né, Jisung? Mas ficar brincando de pega-pega com a minha cauda ta okay? Deixo aqui registrado o quanto eu acho isso um absurdo.

— E quem reclama com o Felix sentando? — Pude ouvir o outro australiano comentar. — Nem tem como.

Todos riram de modo escandaloso. Ver o quanto esse homem ficou solto quando o assunto é sexo é um negócio maravilhoso. Antes Chan virava uma pimenta só de mencionar o corpo gostoso dele ou qualquer coisa com teor sexual, hoje ele mesmo faz piadinhas sexuais ou provoca. E como sempre, Minho continua causando gay panic e deixando todo mundo com vergonha de sua safadeza sem limites.

— Ta tudo bem, gatinho? — Minho perguntou e quando abri os olhos, pude notar o quão próximo seu rosto está do meu. Juntei meus lábios em um biquinho descontente.

— Não. Jisung fica brincando de pega-pega com o meu rabo, mas me comer, que é bom, ele não quer. — Reclamei, notando Jisung engasgar com a própria saliva e Changbin arregalar os olhos. Chan estava rindo embaixo de mim, assim como o meio alfa. — Acho isso um absurdo! Vocês só falam que vão me comer e que gostam de me comer, mas ficam aí com as bundas coladas no estofado e fazendo belos nadas.

Muito papo, pouca atitude, não gosto. Eu podia estar mamando e quicando, mas não, quiseram ficar vendo filme e brincando com o meu corpo, e nem é do jeito gostoso. Notei eles se encararem, como se estivessem calculando algo e eu revirei os olhos irritado.

— Mas não deu o tempo ainda. — Changbin constatou. — Foi mês passado.

Levantei meu corpinho, sentando-me bem na zona de perigo do alfa puro e os encarei ainda com o biquinho. Qual a dificuldade que eles tem de entender que eu quero transar com os meus namorados gostosos? Palhaçada, to entediado, quero transar e eles ficam aí fazendo as contas de quando vai ser o meu cio. Ah, pau no meu cu! Por favor, e de preferência, bem gostosinho!

— Será que é… Chan hyung teria notado antes da gente, certo? — Puta que pariu, sério isso Jisung?

— Eu não estou grávido, eu quero sexo! — Ditei pausadamente para ver se os cérebros deles entendem, ou o pau né.

— Realmente não é gravidez, vocês estão tomando remédio, não estão? — Minho comentou e Chan assentiu, confirmando que sim, fazia com que nós dois tomassemos o anticoncepcional todo dia, certinho, para que meus pais não cometam um homicídio, já que nem sempre lembramos de usar camisinha. Sem bebês a caminho por um bom tempo, eu espero. To afim de perder minha barriguinha sarada tão cedo não, deu trabalho deixa ela assim, tive que quebrar muito macho na porrada.

— Alguém está carentinho então? — Changbin concluiu e eu revirei os olhos novamente.

— Sério mesmo? Tá difícil assim de entender? — Reclamei, aproveitando para sorrir malicioso e apelar para os instintos do Channie hyung, rebolando em cima do pau coberto dele. A resposta foi instantânea, Chris fechou os olhos e segurou minha cintura com certa força. — Ou vão precisar de um viagra?

Ah sim, extremamente perigoso provocar alfas direto no ego, mas se resultasse numa foda, então eu ficarei satisfeito. Esse negócio de passar o isolamento social só namorando fofinho não é comigo. Tenho paciência para isso não, já estou sendo privado de ver meus homens gostosos brincando na água do mar. Ainda que Minho não saiba nadar e fique agarrado na gente por medo de se afogar, o que eu adoro.

Levando em consideração todo o passado que tivemos e o fato de serem dois alfas e meio, é bem visível o quanto eu gosto de brincar com fogo, com o perigo. 

— Você é impossível, gatinho. — Minho murmurou, movendo a cabeça em negação ao ver que assim que arranquei uma reação do alfa puro, simplesmente saí do colo dele e resolvi brincar com Jisung. Bom, se meus alfas não me dão a atenção que eu quero, o jeito é convencer o Han a brincar com o meu rabo de outra maneira. Chan ficou um tanto quanto frustrado por ter seu estímulo interrompido, o que fez Minho rir baixo, mas ninguém mandou ele não me pegar de jeito. Podia sentir o olhar fixo de Changbin em mim e decidi que vai ser hoje que ele vai parar de palhaçada aceitar Jisung como seu ômega também. Não entrei nesse relacionamento para ter exclusividade entre a gente não, aqui todo mundo é de todo mundo, caralho. E principalmente, são todos meus.

Sentei no colo do ômega, deixando beijinhos e mordidinhas pela linha de sua mandíbula, traçando um caminho até seus lábios cheios e macios. O beijo começou calmo, ainda que intenso, seguindo um ritmo completamente nosso e se tornando mais quente a cada mordida que eu dava em seu lábio inferior. As mãos do estudante de música seguravam com firmeza minha cintura, enquanto meu quadril se movia de modo circular em seu colo, fazendo com nossos membros roçarem um no outro mesmo com as peças de roupas que nos cobriam.

Sorri travesso em meio à provocação ao ouvir o Han gemer baixo, ficando mais rígido nas partes baixas. Desci meus lábios pelo pescoço do garoto, mordendo e sugando a pele, traçando uma linha até sua clavícula exposta pelo corte da camisa rosinha que usava. Minhas mãos invadiram a camisa do ômega e arranhei de leve o abdômen, deixando um caminho avermelhado até o cós da calça jeans rasgada. Jisung ofegou com a carícia e sorriu malicioso, levando uma das mãos ao meu cabelo e me puxando para outro beijo. A mistura dos cheiros foi ficando mais intensa e exótica, denunciando a excitação crescente. Quem imaginaria que canela, menta, cereja, morango e amêndoas seria uma combinação tão gostosa? Bom, para mim é extremamente gostosa, apesar de eu quase não sentir o meu cheiro de morango, por conta da alta percepção das fragrâncias alheias.

A mão que estava em minha cintura desceu para a minha bunda e apertou a carne, me fazendo ofegar e sorrir entre o beijo. Desabotoei a calça dele e segurei a barra da blusa, puxando-a para cima e nos obrigando a quebrar o ósculo para jogar a peça longe, iniciando outro ósculo em seguida. As mãos de Jisung procuraram pela barra da camisa que eu usava, a encontrando rapidamente e a retirando do meu corpo, deixando-me apenas com a minha cueca box vermelha. Pude ouvir um ofego próximo a nós e suspeito que tenha sido de Minho, mas não estou preocupado com isso agora. O Han puxou o meu cabelo, me forçando a manter minha boquinha longe da dele, e passou a morder meu pescoço, criando uma trilha de chupões e mordidas até meu ombro, rindo anasalado.

— Vai querer ver isso, amor. — Ele sussurrou e eu virei o rosto para apreciar a cena. Minho estava no colo de Chan, trocando beijos intensos com o alfa puro, que estava sorrindo durante o ato, e Changbin estava massageando o próprio pau por cima da cueca, aproveitando o show. Sim, o alfa havia abaixado a calça de moletom que usava e estava se acariciando enquanto nos assistia. Entende o motivo de eu ter tanto fogo no cu? Mas vir aqui nos foder, não vem né? Fica só admirando.

Voltei a sorrir ao concluir como faria Changbin e Jisung se entenderem sexualmente e ainda conseguir a minha tão desejada foda. Dei uma mordidinha em meu lábio inferior e olhei para o ômega, me levantando e o puxando pela mão para que me seguisse. Senti os olhares curiosos, atentos e excitados dos dois mais velhos, ao notarem que eu estava puxando Jisung em direção a Changbin. Agora, aprendam como fazer seu namorado aceitar o seu outro namorado. Parei bem na frente do Seo, e ajoelhei, levando o Han comigo — ele entendeu o que eu estava sugerindo e sorriu safado, havia curiosidade e expectativa no olhar dele, então, concluo que ele está tão doido para isso quanto eu. Levantei a camisa do alfa, sob o olhar atento e sedento dele, ainda que pudesse notar a hesitação pelo simples fato de Jisung estar ao meu lado, distribuindo beijinhos e mordidinhas pelo abdômen do moreno enquanto abaixava a cueca dele, acariciando o membro teso com minha destra. Desci os lábios até a ereção, passando a língua lentamente pela extensão — ouvindo o gemido arrastado e rouco do mais velho — depositando um beijinho na glande e assoprando em seguida. Olhei para o ômega, incentivando-o a provar um pouco, sem medo, porque Changbin não é nem louco de querer tretar agora. Jisung se aproximou, passando a língua pelo corpo peniano, enquanto eu sugava a glande — mantendo os olhos no alfa, vendo-o fechar os olhos e segurar meu cabelo, num pedido mudo por mais.

— Changbin realmente fica mansinho com o Lix. — Minho disse com a voz um pouco falha. Soltei a cabecinha e deixei que Jisung aproveitasse um pouco mais do membro do moreno. Subi no colo do alfa, de modo que não atrapalhasse a felação, e puxei a blusa dele para cima, tirando-a do corpo bonito e tomando a boca dele com a minha, em um beijo faminto que era interrompido pelos gemidos dele. Eu sorri ao notar que os dois estão aproveitando o momento, prendendo o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os dentes e soltando-o lentamente, passando a beijar e morder a mandíbula e descendo para o pescoço. A mão livre do alfa adentrou minha cueca e apertou minha bunda com força, a mão que estava em meu cabelo puxou os fios e eu cheguei a conclusão de que meus namorados tem uma tara por puxá-los, não ligo, desde que eu não fique careca antes dos cinquenta anos.

A destra do Seo, que está em minha bunda, seguiu em direção a base da minha cauda, ao mesmo tempo que ele aproveitou para deixar um chupão em meu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, como o fogo se alastrando por minhas veias, meu pau repuxou e gemi manhoso. Senti as mãos de Jisung em minhas pernas e desviei meu olhar para ele, tendo uma das visões mais lindas que já tive em minha vida — a mais linda é Chanmin se pegando, me julguem. O Han, com suas bochechas rosadas e lábios avermelhados, mamando Changbin até a base. Notei que Minho estava bem ocupado também, nos observando enquanto Chris o chupa. Céus! Meus namorados vão me enlouquecer! E eu estou adorando, não nego! Minho já é um pecado ambulante, porém a expressão que ele faz nesse momento é simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Os olhos entreabertos, assim como a boca, a qual ele morde vez ou outra buscando conter os gemidos e o esforço para manter os olhos abertos para poder nos observar e ser atingido com mais prazer. É realmente belo. Essa visão, somado ao estímulo físico que recebia — agora com a boca de Changbin brincando com meus mamilos — apenas me deixou com mais tesão, a ponto de sentir o meu corpo se preparar para ser preenchido, dilatando o canal e liberando um pouco de lubrificante. Ser um ômega nesses momentos é uma coisa muito benéfica, facilita a vida em um tanto, que quem não é, não consegue ter ideia nem da metade do benefício.

O Seo levou a canhota, que estava em meu cabelo, para o meu pau, fazendo um sobe desce gostoso e esfregando o dedão na glande, fazendo com que eu me contorcer de tesão. Uma das mãos de Jisung apertava minha coxa enquanto a outra seguiu para a minha bunda, roçando a falange em minha entrada. Rebolei em resposta, com o anel muscular piscando em resposta. Senti o dedo pressionar o local e adentrar com uma calma totalmente desnecessária para a minha pressa, entrando apenas a pontinha e logo saindo, me fazendo buscar mais contato. Eu sentia que estava entrando em combustão com tantos estímulos e se eles não agilizassem, iria gozar antes de ter a real diversão.

— Jisungie… não enrola! — Reclamei manhoso, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo rouco e arrastado ao sentir ele penetrar dois dedos em resposta, causando um incômodo gostoso em minha bunda.

— Com pressa, gatinho? — Changbin questionou, o vento causado pela fala atingiu meu mamilo úmido e me fez arrepiar. Jisung inseriu um terceiro dedo e isso me impediu de formar uma resposta decente para a pergunta ridícula do alfa moreno. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação dos dedos do ômega entrando e saindo, as pontinhas acariciando minha próstata, tentando me concentrar em não gozar tão facilmente com todos os estímulos em meu falo, rabo, bunda e mamilos, além do cheiro delicioso de nossos corpos se misturando com o cheiro típico de sexo. 

Levei minha mão até a de Jisung e a empurrei, fazendo os dedos irem mais fundo e tocarem com mais precisão em meu ponto doce. Abri os olhos e busquei o olhar de Minho, que se aproximava com o alfa cacheado — ambos nus, assim como eu. Chan fez um carinho no cabelo do ômega, que tirou o falo da boca com um som erótico para olhar o que o mais velho queria de si.

— Tira a roupa e fica de quatro para mim, Ji? — O australiano pediu um pouco rouco e Jisung obedeceu, retirando os dedos do meu interior e se mostrando tão necessitado quanto eu. Claro que eu me senti meio vazio, mas assim que o Han estava posicionado como o pedido, ele voltou a enfiar os dedos em mim e a chupar o Seo. Pude ouvi-lo gemer abafado, por causa do pau na boca, e notei que Minho havia se deitado entre as pernas dele — passando a fazer um oral delicioso no falo do garoto — e Chris lhe desferiu um tapa estalado na nádega, logo separando as bandas e passando a língua pelo anel muscular do estudante de música. Os dedos longos do alfa puro logo se juntaram ao músculo úmido na entrada do ômega, que rebolava em busca de mais contato e mal conseguia continuar a mamar Changbin ou me foder, perdido em todo o prazer que estava sentindo. Não o julgo, eu também estou completamente bagunçado. Então peguei o membro molhado do alfa moreno e o alinhei com a minha entrada, me apoiando em seu ombro e sentando em si.

Porra! Isso é muito bom! A sensação de ter o canal umedecido alargado pela ereção grossa de meu namorado, apertando-o enquanto eu afundo minhas unhas curtas em seus ombros e ele me segura firmemente pela cintura, me ajudando a descer até que estar totalmente preenchido, é simplesmente deliciosa.

Não esperei que meu corpo se adaptasse a penetração, começando a subir e descer lentamente, buscando fazer com que o falo surrasse meu ponto de prazer o mais rápido possível, rebolando vez ou outra antes de acelerar as sentadas, gemendo rouco em sincronia com o alfa. Changbin apertava minha cintura com força, usando ambas as mãos para marcar minha pele no local.

— Colchão? — Pude ouvir Chris perguntar e Jisung gemeu um sim sôfrego. 

Changbin se levantou comigo no colo, saindo de dentro de mim para a minha tristeza e me deixou no colchão inflável, onde aproveitei para puxar Jisung lhe dando um selinho. Trocamos um olhar rápido e pude ver que ele entendeu o que eu queria, já que ficou de quatro em cima de mim com a boca próxima ao meu pau e deixando seu falo roçando em minha cavidade oral — numa espécie de meia nove. Minho se posicionou em minha entrada, puxando Jisung para um beijo quente, antes que ele pudesse colocar meu falo em sua boca e eu aproveitei para alinhar o Seo com a entrada piscante do ômega, que gemeu arrastado entre o beijo — surpreso pela atitude do alfa e completamente feliz por estar tendo esse momento. O meio alfa não perdeu mais tempo, passando a se mover dentro de mim, enquanto eu me preocupava em dar um pouco de atenção ao membro de Jisung, assistindo de camarote a penetração gostosa que o Seo fazia no Han. Tenho certeza que o ômega e eu acordaremos todo marcados no dia seguinte, devido aos apertões dos alfas e dos arranhões que faziamos um no outro. O ômega afundou as unhas curtas em minhas coxas, vez ou outra mordendo a pele para descontar o tesão que sentia ao ter sua próstata atingida com força pelo alfa moreno e eu revidava com unhadas na parte interna da coxa dele a cada estocada certeira do meio alfa.

Perdi totalmente o fôlego ao sentir uma estocada mais bruta e pude ouvir Minho gemer manhoso, ficando um tempo afundado em mim. Só consegui raciocinar o que acontecia quando o Lee mais velho se moveu devagar e rebolou ao quase sair de dentro de mim. Chris está dentro dele e isso torna as coisas muito mais divertidas. Rebolei em um pedido mudo por mais e fui respondido com outra estocada bruta, direta em meu ponto especial, gememos em uníssono. Minhas cordas vocais causaram uma vibração gostosa no membro de Jisung e ele gemeu em meu pau como resposta, me fazendo ter a mesma sensação que ele teve.

Aquela altura do ato, o cheiro de sexo e suor sobressaía às nossas fragrâncias, impregnando todo o local, assim como a bagunça de gemidos e sons eróticos que havíamos nos tornado. Eu não duraria muito mais e podia sentir um desconforto por estar segurando o orgasmo, enquanto gemia todos os palavrões possíveis em minha língua materna. Mordi a coxa de Jisung com força ao sentir os espasmos tomarem conta do meu corpo e me desfiz na cavidade oral do ômega, sentindo suas cordas vocais vibrarem em mim. Minho gemeu sôfrego ao ter seu falo comprido em minha entrada por conta do meu ápice, porém continuou a se mover, buscando prolongar a sensação do orgasmo em mim.

Não demorou muito para que o meio alfa cedesse a sensação e gozasse dentro de mim, assim como Jisung se desfez em minha boca — me deliciando com o gosto agridoce de seu esperma. O último a atingir o orgasmo fora Chris, que gozou nas costas do meio ômega por saber que seria doloroso para ele receber o nó. Logo nos ajeitamos no colchão de modo que todos estivessem confortavelmente deitados, tentando regularizar as respirações enquanto eu sentia a porra de Minho escorrendo de minha bunda. Devo dizer que é uma sensação gostosinha e sei que Jisung concorda comigo em cada letra.

— Estou melado. — O segundo mais velho murmurou. Chris parecia um tanto sério e não é nenhuma novidade para nós, ele sempre fica pensativo depois de transar. — Não me machucou, hyung, pare de ouvir suas paranoias.

O cacheado trocou a feição séria por um sorriso largo e sereno.

— Desculpa por isso, toda vez. — O alfa pediu e Minho revirou os olhos.

— Não tem que se desculpar, Chris, nós entendemos, mas você tem que entender que, se acontecer, a gente vai dar na sua cara na hora. — Informei sorrindo e notando o alfa ficar mais tranquilo com a minha afirmação. Alguns traumas são mais difíceis de superar do que outros, mas isso é história para outro momento. — Precisamos de um banho…

— Urgente! — Jisung murmurou, escondendo o rosto em meu ombro.

— E então, Binnie? Vai comer o Jisung mais vezes ou vai voltar a fazer cu doce? — Minho perguntou, sorrindo travesso. Changbin corou com o questionamento e deu de ombros. — Bom, quem cala consente, então vou entender isso com um “sim, hyung, eu vou deixar o Ji dar para mim”.

Rimos muito e no fim, resolvemos tirar um cochilo antes do banho. Depois de acordarmos, quase duas horas depois e tomarmos nosso banho — fazendo mais bagunça que tomando banho —, Chris pediu pizza para nós e lembrou a mim e a Jisung de tomarmos o anticoncepcional, já seria bastante perigoso pular um dia na cartela e também reforçamos com uma pílula.

  
  


Nota mental: Agora sim todo mundo é de todo mundo nesse namoro e definitivamente não estamos preparados para ter filhos, assim como eu não quero perder minha barriguinha sexy tão cedo.


	32. Bang Chan

Havia algo muito estranho acontecendo. Mesmo que eu estivesse entorpecido, afundado em minha própria culpa e ainda tendo que ouvir coisas nada reconfortantes vindas do meu pai, eu pude notar uma mudança no comportamento de Yugyeom e Minho.

Eles estão estranhos já tem três dias. Grudados no celular como se esperassem por alguma notícia importante. E claro, a minha preocupação falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa que estivesse me mantendo nesse estado de morto-vivo. Não conseguia me manter alheio a mudança, era como se eles estivessem escondendo algo de mim para me pouparem.

O que havia causado dessa vez? Quem eu havia machucado? Quem eu havia decepcionado?

Havia falhado tantas vezes com tantas pessoas queridas que já nem entendia mais o porque continuar tentando. Yugyeom me pedia por uma reação com o olhar, constantemente. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Como meu próprio pai disse, sou tão inútil que não consigo fazer nada, nem mesmo o simples, que é seguir suas regras. Ele não gosta do fato de eu mente aberta para relacionamentos, ele não gosta do fato de eu querer seguir na área da música, ele não gosta do Minho. Não gosta do Jisung. Não gosta do fato de eu ser um alfa frouxo. Não gosta como, mesmo longe da minha mãe, eu continuo a ligar para ela e deixar que ela me aconselhe. Ele sempre repete que minha mãe é uma alfa fraca e que me faz um alfa fraco. Um inútil.

Era sempre minha culpa. Ele havia me afastado de Bokkie por eu ter aberto meu coração e feito amizade com o híbrido, o trazendo para nossas vidas, para o nosso convívio. Siwon odeia o fato de que rejeito toda e qualquer ômega que ele me apresenta. Ômegas submissas, dentro dos padrões impostos pela sociedade. Não quero machucá-las. Não quero mais machucar ninguém.

Não quero pensar naquele ômega com quem me envolvi antes de Yugyeom. O quanto machuquei aquele garoto, que deveria ter a minha idade. Eu fiz aquele garoto sangrar. Podia ter feito Bokkie sangrar. Eu não quero ser um monstro. 

Me pergunto quando vou conseguir parar de decepcionar as pessoas. Quando vou parar de machucar os outros?

Sentado, há não sei quantos dias, em minha cama, olhando para as paredes e tentando retomar o controle do meu próprio corpo, eu não conseguia encontrar as respostas.

Eu sentia um certo nojo de mim, pelas coisas que fiz. Yugyeom sabe disso, assim como Minho. Eu jamais me perdoaria pelo que fiz com Bokkie, ou com o garoto ômega.

O meio alfa e o beta me obrigavam a me alimentar, a me banhar, a manter o meu corpo funcionando. Faziam os curativos e eu só me sentia pior. Estou dando trabalho à eles enquanto brigo com o meu próprio instinto. Enquanto luto com o meu lobo.

— Ele está dormindo. Tem alguma notícia? — A voz do beta soou baixo, eu sabia que ele estava na porta do meu quarto, então continuei a fingir que estava dormindo. — Já fazem três dias, Minho e nós não temos nenhuma pista de onde ele pode ter ido.

Quem sumiu?

— Tem umas duas horas que ele ta completamente apagado. Não sei com quem eu fico mais preocupado, com Felix desaparecido ou com Chris parecendo um zumbi. — Meu coração se apertou. Como assim Felix sumiu? — Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser quando tivermos de contar a ele que Felix é o precioso Bokkie.

Felix é o Bokkie? O ar pareceu me faltar. O meu Bokkie está desaparecido? Senti meus olhos arderem e as lágrimas escorrerem.

— Eu sei que talvez ele possa ter alguma ideia, mas Minho, como podemos dar essa notícia para ele? Felix pediu para que ele saísse da vida dele, Changbin o afastou, como quer que contemos a ele que o garotinho dele sumiu?

Sentei na cama, empurrando as cobertas para o lado e ignorando toda a dor no meu corpo. Estou sufocando. O chão sumiu. Minhas mãos procuravam por uma roupa.

— Oh céus! Minho eu te ligo depois. — Ouvi a chamada sendo encerrada e senti a mão de Yugyeom no meu ombro. — Channie…

— Eu sei. Eu ouvi. — Minha voz soou rouca e agressiva. Por favor, eu não quero te machucar Gyeommie. Ignorei a dor dos meus machucados, eu só conseguia pensar que meu menino está lá fora. O meu ômega está sumido. Ele tem medo de tempestades. Ele tem medo do escuro.

— Chan, para! Por favor para por um minuto e pensa! — Ele levantou um pouco a voz e os meus pés travaram. Só faltava por uma camisa e pegar as chaves do carro. — Ele sabe sobre você e sobre eu ser primo dele. 

— Deixa eu adivinhar, ele não aceitou bem o fato de todo mundo estar escondendo as coisas bem debaixo do nariz dele. Por que não estou surpreso? — Questionei, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e voltando e me mover, pegando a primeira tank top que achei no caminho e que estava limpa.

— Chan…

— Olha, eu não quero saber agora. Depois que Felix estiver em segurança, vocês me explicam essa merda toda, mas agora eu vou atrás dele. — Pontuei.

— Você mal se aguenta em pé! Pelos céus, Christopher! — Ele bronqueou. — Sem falar que nós já estamos tentando de tudo. Ele desligou o celular, a polícia não se importa porque ele é “um gato vira-lata sem dono” e não tem nada que indique onde ele possa ter ido.

Então eu parei, encostando-me na minha escrivaninha e encarando o beta.

— Liga para o Jisung. — Pedi, respirando fundo, tentando me acalmar um pouco.

— Por que?

— Só liga para o Han! — Acabou soando como uma ordem. Mas se eu conheço bem o meu ômega, eu sei por onde começar a procurar. Jisung atendeu no terceiro toque. — Jisung, qual a cidade mais próxima que tenha mar e que Minho sempre diz que quer passar as férias lá para aproveitar a casa dos Seo?

— Busan. Por que? — A voz do ômega estava trêmula.

— Ji… eu vou trazer nosso garoto de volta. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. — Prometi, pegando a chave do meu carro na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha. Eu sabia que Jisung havia comentado sobre Busan com Felix, pois ele havia me dito sobre isso. Calcei meus sapatos e fui até a sala, procurando pelo cartão especial do meu pai, com Yugyeom ao meu encalço.

— Não está pensando em dirigir até Busan, ou está? — O beta questionou, um tanto agitado. Eu sei que não estou em condições, mas a adrenalina me permite fazer as coisas. Eu faria qualquer coisa pelos meus meninos.

— Porra! Aquele desgraçado! — Xinguei ao notar que o cartão não estava ali e cogitando o fato de meu pai ter ido até Felix dessa vez, ao invés de me afastar. 

— Chris! Calma! — Yugyeom pediu ao me ver jogar um vaso de vidro na parede. — Vai acabar se machucando! Ou causando um acidente! 

O mais novo segurou meu pulso e me forçou a sentar, me pedindo para respirar fundo e lhe explicar como cheguei a conclusão sobre Busan. Levei um tempo para conseguir dispersar um pouco a raiva para poder explicar, sorrindo de canto.

— É do meu Bokkie que estamos falando. Ele está procurando pelo meu cheiro. Oceano tem sido algo que o acalma desde que ele tinha oito anos. — Me sentia melancólico ao lembrar de todas as vezes que algo ruim acontecia e eu acabava o encontrando sentado na areia, olhando para o mar. — Jisung tinha me contado que falou com Felix sobre ir para Busan, por causa do mar. Eu duvido muito que ele tenha pego um avião para Austrália, sabendo de toda a burocracia pelo fato dele ser um híbrido. Eu conheço o meu garotinho e sua constelação particular.

— Realmente, acho que ninguém conseguiria pensar em algo assim. — Ele riu baixo, meio triste. — Me desculpa por ter escondido isso de você.

— No fim nós dois nunca aprendemos, não é? Continuamos a esconder as coisas achando que estamos protegendo, mas no fim só pioramos a situação. — Conclui, me levantando com um pouco de dificuldade. — Cuida dos meninos por mim, porque eu só vou voltar com o Felix.

— Não vai surtar, não é? — Ele soou um tanto inseguro.

— Só se algo tiver acontecido com ele. Ai eu sugiro que você me interne numa clínica psiquiátrica, porque eu não do que sou capaz de fazer. — E então sai, indo em direção à garagem e destravando meu carro. Estava levando apenas minha carteira, com um pouco de dinheiro e meus documentos.

Por favor, Felix, esteja bem! Espere por mim! Eu vou te trazer para casa!

  
  
  
  


A viagem foi cansativa, longas quatro horas que mais pareciam uma eternidade, afinal, meu corpo não estava inteiro exatamente. Minha cabeça doía e me sentia completamente tenso. Nem mesmo quando estacionei na garagem do hotel do meu pai na cidade litorânea, me senti relaxar. Não tinha a menor ideia do que iria encontrar quando chegasse, ou se conseguiria encontrá-lo rapidamente. Sentia como se eu estivesse dando um tiro no escuro, mas era a nossa melhor chance. Peguei minha blusa de moletom que eu sempre largava no carro e a vesti, pois sabia que a temperatura iria cair naquela noite e não fazia ideia se realmente o encontraria hoje. Estava contando com a sorte.

Eu não pude protegê-lo pela segunda vez. Contudo, queria poder levá-lo para casa em segurança.

Me coloquei andar pela faixa de areia após questionar a recepcionista sobre a presença do híbrido e ela ter me informado que não havia muito tempo que ele havia saído para uma caminhada noturna. Aproveitei para mandar uma mensagem para Minho, dizendo que eu havia chego em Busan.

Para o meu consolo, não precisei andar muito. Logo avistei um corpo sentado na areia, com orelhas felinas, olhando para o mar, abraçando as próprias pernas. Senti minhas pernas amolecerem e meu coração perder o compasso. Ele notou minha presença assim que cheguei mais perto, suas orelhas se moveram em minha direção e eu senti como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Felix estava com cabelo platinado e céus, havia ficado tão bom o tom em si — assim como o tom natural e o ruivo alaranjado. Porém o que fez com que meus olhos enchessem de lágrimas e o meu corpo perdesse a força, havia sido o sorriso amargo e os olhos, adornados por delineador preto, vazios. Sentei-me ao lado dele, sem me importar com o fato de que minha calça de moletom ficaria cheia de areia e me forcei a encarar o mar.

Os olhos vazios tem diversos significados. Contudo, sei que um deles é que Felix se fechou. Ele ergueu muros em torno de seu coração e está disposto a manter todos do lado de fora.

Felix, será que eu posso entrar e te contar minha história?


	33. Vinte e Cinco

Três dias naquele lugar desconhecido por mim. Vivendo naquele hotel chique às custas daquele homem que nunca gostou de mim. Três dias sentindo que tudo dentro de mim se tornou apenas cacos.

A cama de casal king size é grande demais. Vazia demais. Fria demais. Pensar no calor dos corpos de Minho e Jisung era uma tortura constante. Eu quase podia vê-los quando fechava os olhos naquele quarto escuro.

Escuro. Sempre tive medo dele e agora estou vivendo nele.

Eu preciso acabar com isso. Com essa briga interna dentro de mim. Nada mais faz sentido. Não quando não tenho mais ninguém além de mim mesmo.

Passei esses três dias recolhendo os pedaços do meu coração e sentindo dor. Meu lobo sente dor. Meu gato sente dor. Eu me sinto perdido novamente. Era como se eu visse aquele velho Bokkie sentado na praia esperando por Chris e o Lix esperando por Minho, Jisung e Changbin. Eu me sentia apático. Queria deixá-los lá sendo os idiotas que são por confiarem nos outros. Por se apaixonarem.

Acabava passando mais tempo sentado na areia. Eu sempre voltaria para ele, é parte de mim. Mas naquela noite do terceiro dia, quando eu já não havia mais lágrimas para derramar e finalmente sentia que poderia me levantar e deixar tudo para trás — cada um deles, cada uma das minhas dores — notei o cheiro de canela se destacar no oceano.

Sorri sem vida, amargo. Tentando ignorar a sensação de conforto que percorreu por mim. Meu lobo se sentia em casa e eu até mesmo poderia concordar com ele, se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

— Você demorou. — Murmurei, finalmente o encarando. Pude ver o quanto minha mudança de visual o atordoou e me senti um tanto orgulhoso por isso.

— Eu disse que não ia te deixar para trás…

— E eu sempre poderia te encontrar. — O interrompi, notando sua voz um pouco embargada, assim como os olhos marejados.

— Me desculpe pela demora. — O alfa puro sussurrou enquanto meus olhos percorriam seu corpo. Ele parecia acabado, machucado, exausto. Meu lobo pedia por mais contato, pedia por um abraço, um consolo. Eu não me entregaria fácil assim, não de novo. — Bokkie…

— Não me chama assim. — Disse pausadamente. Não posso ceder. — Você não tem esse direito. Não mais.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão grande e marcada pelas veias pelo canto dos olhos, secando algumas lágrimas teimosas.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Me desculpe por te machucar. — Dói. Entrar nesse assunto dói. Mas chegaríamos a ele em algum momento. — Me perdoe por ter te deixado, sem nenhum aviso.

— Por que? É tão divertido assim me fazer de trouxa? Primeiro você, agora os meninos. — Queria me levantar e sair dali, deixando-o sozinho como outrora havia feito comigo. Contudo, algo me pedia para ficar e escutar.

— Felix, eu sei que está bravo, machucado… decepcionado. Eu não tiro sua razão e eu te entendo. Entendo sua revolta e sua dor. — A voz embargada e rouca soou baixa, o cheiro de canela estava fraco. — Não foi legal o que fizemos com você e sim, era seu direito saber assim como meu.

Então ele também não sabia sobre sermos as assombrações um do outro? Isso me fez abaixar a guarda um pouco, meus ombros relaxaram e minha expressão se tornou mais neutra, com o sorriso sumindo.

— Eu sabia sobre Yugyeom ser seu primo, todos nós sabíamos disso porque vamos com frequência para a casa dele e tem fotos suas lá. Não era direito dele te contar, nem nosso, ainda que você devesse saber disso e não, eu não dirigi mais de trezentos quilômetros para defender eles. Até porque eles me devem uma explicação também. — A voz dele ficou mais firme conforme ele tentava explicar a situação, notei ele puxar as mangas da blusa de moletom, deixando-as em seus cotovelos. A pele pálida fica ainda mais bonita com a luz da lua a iluminando. — Eu vim porque eu te devo explicações. Você merece saber o porque eu fui embora sem dizer nada. Felix, por favor, você pode ficar comigo essa noite e ouvir minha história? Eu vou entender se, depois disso, quiser distância de mim.

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando se deveria e senti uma certa preocupação ao notar que o mais velho tem algumas marcas vermelhas nos braços. Como se fossem arranhões. O que você tem feito consigo mesmo? Soltei o ar lentamente, passando a destra pelo cabelo, bagunçando os fios, logo voltando a posição anterior.

— Quer ficar conversando aqui, sentindo a temperatura cair, ou quer ir para o quarto? — Perguntei, notando um sorriso esperançoso surgir em seus lábios e as covinhas ganharem espaço em suas bochechas. Me levantei, passando a mão em minhas roupas para tirar a areia e estendi a mão para ele, sendo aceito sem hesitação. O levei para dentro do hotel, sentindo o olhar da recepcionista em nós e Chris lhe deu algum dinheiro para que não contasse ao pai dele sobre isso. Garoto esperto.

Subimos para o meu quarto em silêncio e ele riu anasalado, movendo a cabeça em negação ao notar que estamos no quarto mais caro do hotel.

— Meu pai te comprou, então?

— Ele me queria longe de você e eu queria ficar longe todos, mas em um lugar que você pudesse me achar. — Murmurei, fechando a porta assim que entramos. — Não foi muito esperto da parte dele, principalmente por ter me dado o seu cartão especial.

— Como sabe que é meu?

— A canela denuncia. — Ri baixo, sendo contagiado pela risada dele.

— Devo ter usado esse cartão duas vezes desde que fui para Seul. — Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e eu me sentei ao seu lado, podendo ver com mais clareza os vergões em seus braços e as bolsas escuras abaixo de seus olhos. Claro que me sentia desconfortável com o que estava vendo e sabia que se procurasse, viria coisas piores.

— Vezes o suficiente para eu sentir seu cheiro. — Concluí. Suspiramos, provavelmente nenhum de nós quer começar o assunto, mesmo sabendo que é necessário.

— Eu fiz uma coisa, Felix, e eu me arrependo todos os dias pelo o que eu fiz. Tentei pedir conselhos para minha mãe na época e meu pai acabou ouvindo. — Eu podia notar a dor em sua voz. É difícil admitir algumas coisas, então me mantive em silêncio. — Ele sentiu tanto nojo de mim. Eu sentia nojo de mim. Foi uma briga feia entre eles, minha mãe estava o traindo com outra mulher e meu pai acabou somando com o que eu fiz. Disse que ela é uma péssima influência para mim e que me deixa fraco.

— Então eles se divorciaram. — Completei, vendo-o assentir e segurar com força em suas próprias coxas, fazendo uma careta dor. Provavelmente está machucado.

— Eu só tinha quinze anos, não podia ficar sozinho e meu pai convenceu o juiz de que minha mãe é incapaz de cuidar de mim. Eu não tive como te avisar que estava sendo obrigado a ir embora, você não tinha celular e ele tinha quebrado o meu, sem falar que deixou os seguranças me seguindo com uma ordem restrita de me deixar longe de você. — Não raciocinei a tempo de impedir que minha mão segurasse a dele, vendo-o relaxar o aperto em sua própria perna. Eu sabia o que ele tinha feito naquela época.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Em nenhum momento havia sido, eu havia consentido e quanto a ir embora, ele não teve escolha. O loiro me olhou confuso, com as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e eu me vi secando cada uma delas. — Não tem pelo que eu te perdoar quanto ao que aconteceu na Austrália. Não tem que sentir nojo de si.

Minha voz estava tão suave, tão calma. Me surpreendi pela maneira rápida com que cedi. Não posso continuar cedendo assim ou tudo vai dar errado novamente. Contudo, Chris não tem culpa, certo? Ele não sabia, então isso quer dizer que os meninos o enganaram também.

— Como pode dizer isso? O que eu fiz foi tão errado, tão nojento. — Chris tremia, assustado, confuso, enojado de si mesmo, perdido pelo fato de eu não o culpá-lo. É visível que ele esperava que eu fosse me afastar e gritar com ele, talvez batê-lo novamente. Como eu poderia? — Você não tem ideia do que eu fiz com você. Eu...

— Eu não estava dormindo, Chris. Eu não te impedi e me aproveitei da situação também. — Assumi, interrompendo-o. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente daquela manhã na qual ele se referia.

— Você me via como seu irmão mais velho…

— Não exatamente. Naquele ano eu comecei a reparar em você, no seu corpo e não era tão inocente assim, a maneira como eu olhava para você. Eu queria que minhas primeiras experiências fossem com você naquela época, então, nós dois somos culpados pelo o que aconteceu. — O alfa puro se mostrou ainda mais confuso, como se tivesse entrado em pane. Sem saber como reagir ou o que pensar com as informações que eu havia lhe dado. — Eu meio que te provoquei também, naquela manhã. Como eu disse, eu não estava dormindo.

— Você sabia o que estava fazendo?

— Eu era curioso e com um amigo gostoso. Sanei minha curiosidade. — Dei de ombros.

Chan ficou me olhando confuso, ainda que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos e um sorriso estranho adornasse seus lábios. Parecia que ele tinha parado de funcionar com toda a aquela situação sendo revelada.

Nota mental: Acho que quebrei o Chan.


	34. Vinte e Seis

Chris e eu estamos acostumados a dormir juntos, pelo menos em minha casa, já que fazemos isso desde que ele passou a cuidar de mim. Não havia nada de errado com isso, certo? Amigos dormem na mesma cama e abraçados, não dormem?

Não costumava ser estranho até o momento em que passei a notar as mudanças no corpo dele. Me sentia estranho com isso, principalmente quando percebi que não era apenas eu que havia notado. As garotas notavam e ficavam o olhando. Não gosto da maneira como elas olham para ele. Não sei o que é esse sentimento, me deixa confuso.

Antigamente o fato de o mais velho dormir só de cueca não me incomodava ou causava estranheza, até tomávamos banho juntos às vezes. E eu mesmo havia pego o hábito de dormir com poucas roupas. Contudo, agora que eu me sentia estranho, o fato de vê-lo tão desnudo me deixa quente. Será que estou adoecendo?

A sensação estranha que vem toda vez, em meu baixo ventre, quando passo tempo demais admirando o quão bonito Chris fica a cada dia que passa, é estranho e reforça a minha ideia de que posso estar adoecendo. Ou talvez, seja aquilo que meu pai disse. Apenas meu corpo reconhecendo o interesse pelo corpo do outro, talvez por isso meu pênis fique um tanto dolorido nesses momentos. É aquilo que os mais velhos chamam de tesão? É uma doença?

Sentado em minha cama, sentindo toda a agitação me atingir ao saber que no momento em que a porta fosse aberta, o mais velho apareceria apenas de cueca para que dormíssemos juntos. De repente me sentia desconfortável por estar usando apenas a peça debaixo, afinal, crispy é lindo e eu sou só… um gato magrelo. Magro, desengonçado e, certamente, nada nem perto do que as garotas chamam de atraente. Ou como diria o senhor Bang, um gato de rua. Não gosto do termo, mas talvez ele esteja certo, devo ser magro e feio como um.

Então fiz única coisa que eu poderia fazer, me escondi embaixo dos cobertores e fingi estar dormindo quando ele entrou. Fui covarde sim, não nego. Pude ouvi-lo entrar e sentir a cama afundar ao meu lado. Minha cama é de solteiro, então, obrigatoriamente ficaremos abraçados para caber os dois. Senti ele puxar as cobertas para poder deitar e acariciou meu cabelo.

— Está realmente cansado, não é? — A voz dele soou baixa, porém bem próxima ao meu ouvido e minha pele se arrepiou, minha orelha se moveu instintivamente. — Tão fofo.

Um longo suspiro foi solto, antes que seus braços abraçarem o meu corpo pequeno e ele começou a fazer um carinho em minha cintura.

— O que eu faço com você, hein? Com todo esse charme e essa fofura. — Então ele depositou um beijo em meu ombro. — Eu preciso me controlar melhor. Você não facilita com todo esse ciúmes e esse jeitinho meigo. Se soubesse o quanto afetado fico quando você faz biquinho e fica reclamando das suas sardas. Céus! Eu amo cada estrelinha nessa sua constelação particular nessas suas bochechas fofinhas, Bokkie.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e me mexi, tentando esconder melhor o meu rosto no travesseiro, para que ele não notasse que estou acordado. Ele riu baixo e desanimado.

— Boa noite, Bokkie, não vou mais ficar fazendo vento na sua orelha. — Ele murmurou. Meu coração batia tão alto e forte que tinha medo de que ele pudesse ouvir o tormento que havia iniciado em meu peito. A pele dele em contato com a minha fazia com que eu sentisse todo o meu corpo queimar e foi difícil adormecer daquela forma, tão aquecido.

Acordei com a claridade incomodando meus olhos, além do calor além do normal, não sabia como não estava suado com a temperatura tão alta. Nunca fui uma pessoa que acorda com facilidade pela manhã e acordar antes do meu despertador não me anima a sair da cama, não quando sei que posso passar uns minutos a mais na cama.

As mãos do mais velho apertavam com certa firmeza o meu corpo, me fazendo sentir-me estranho. Não era ruim, é estranho. A respiração pesada dele em minha nuca me fazia arrepiar e eu podia sentir o meu corpo reagir de modo estranho. Havia algo encostado em minha bunda, algo que não estou acostumado a sentir. Me senti curioso e resolvi tatear, tentando entender o que seria, sentindo vergonha demais para virar e olhar o corpo semi desnudo do outro.

Chris suspirou com o toque e eu afastei a mão, com medo de tê-lo machucado de alguma forma. Notei as mãos relaxarem em minha cintura e resolvi fechar os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo, ao notar que as mãos estavam se afastando e ao ouví-lo bocejar.

— Ah, merda! — Ele murmurou e eu me senti confuso, deixando meus instintos me guiarem, virei meu corpo de frente para ele, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito e notando o quanto ele ficou surpreso com a movimentação. Estava com uma de minhas pernas enfiadas no meio das dele e a outra por cima de seu corpo, o impedindo de levantar, tocando minha coxa no algo estranho que havia sentido e ele ofegou.

— Bokkie… — Ele chamou baixo, tocando de leve meus ombros e eu continuei sem abrir os olhos ou fazer qualquer coisa que indicasse que eu estava acordado, movi novamente minha coxa e ele choramingou. Eu tinha o machucado? Afastei um pouco minha perna, sentindo a mão dele ficar entre nossos corpos, perto demais do meu órgão urinário, e puxar minha coxa para mais perto novamente. Meu cérebro fez uma rápida associação anatômica. 

Oh! O que eu estou sentindo duro assim é o pênis dele. Eu passei minha doença para ele? Eu não havia o machucado? Senti ele se mover um pouco, roçando o órgão contra minha coxa e ofegando novamente. Foi como se meu corpo pegasse fogo naquele momento. Não entendi direito o que está acontecendo, porém sei que quando essa coisa fica assim, é dolorido e eu não quero que ele sinta dor. Queria muito abrir os olhos e descobrir qual seria a expressão que ele estaria fazendo a cada movimento que fazia contra minha perna e eu sentia o meu próprio pênis repuxar. Oh! Meu corpo está se preparando para reproduzir? Por que eu quero tanto que seja com ele?

Não era a primeira vez que me pegava pensando em como sentir o corpo do outro da mesma maneira que os casais das séries e novelas que meus pais assistem sentem um ao outro. Não me sentia confortável de pensar que Chris poderia ter essas sensações com outra pessoa, ou que eu pudesse fazer isso com outra pessoa. Eu só confio nele e só gosto dele. Então, eu deveria ajudá-lo, certo? A não sentir dor e a não ter essa experiência com mais ninguém.

Senti a mão dele acariciar minha coxa, apertando-a vez ou outra e acabei entreabrindo os lábio, soltando um som estranho. Eu gosto desse carinho, mas me faz ficar mais dolorido naquele lugar.

— Bokkie? — A voz dele parecia preocupada e então ele suspirou, movendo a mão para o meu baixo ventre, sentindo que eu estava ficando ereto naquele lugar. Sentia a mão quente se afastar, empurrando um pouco minhas pernas e eu me senti triste. Fiquei confuso com a movimentação na cama e me surpreendi ao sentir o corpo dele próximo novamente, ajeitando minhas pernas novamente. Dessa vez apenas uma de umas pernas estava em contato com ele, por entre as dele e sentindo diretamente o órgão sexual. Quente, duro. 

Ele havia tirado a cueca? Foi como se meu corpo entrasse em ebulição com a constatação. Christopher está nu! Acariciando minha perna e roçando o falo em minha pele, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais dolorido e começasse a arfar baixinho. A palma quente subiu até o elástico da minha cueca e desceu a peça, o suficiente para que uma parte do meu órgão ficasse exposto.

— É fofinho até aqui. — Ele murmurou e eu entendi que parte daquele calor que eu sentia se devia ao fato de estar sendo observado pelo mais velho. Exposto e observado. Estranhamente não era ruim estar desse jeito com ele.

Chris estava me tocando, movendo lentamente a mão para cima e para baixo. Céus! Isso é gostoso. Queria tocá-lo, compartilhar a sensação gostosa que sentia, mas não queria correr o risco de ele se afastar ao notar que eu estava acordado. Então deixei que ele continuasse a se esfregar em minha coxa. Sentia minha perna ficando molhada e grudenta, assim como podia notar a respiração dele ficando mais rápida e a mão dele passando a se mover mais rápido em mim, me deixando desestabilizado assim como ele. Foi me dando uma vontade de fazer xixi e eu me contorci, sentindo o corpo dele ter espasmos. Chris respirou mais fundo e algo escorreu em minha perna. Queria fazê-lo parar, com medo de sujá-lo com minha urina, mas não queria assustá-lo.

— Deixa vir, Bokkie. — Fiquei assustado como o meu corpo reagiu a sua voz, simplesmente relaxando e deixando o líquido sair. Mas não sentia que era ralo como urina, é mais espesso, mais estranho e não cheira a algo como xixi.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu e Chris suspirou.

— O que foi que você fez, Christopher? — Havia algo estranho em sua voz, como se estivesse a ponto de chorar. O mais velho se afastou, saindo da cama e me deixando descoberto, pude ouvi-lo pegar uns lencinhos que sempre deixo na gaveta do criado mudo para caso eu fique doente e pude sentir o papel macio tocar minha perna, aliviando a sensação de estar gosmento. Meu corpo e mente estão estranhamente relaxados.

Crispy, você está bem?

———-x————

— Então foi isso? — Chan riu envergonhado, enquanto um sorriso sapeca enfeitava meus lábios. — Não acredito que fez isso, Felix.

— Acredite, eu realmente fiquei preocupado com o fato de você ter chorado, achei que tinha te machucado. — Admiti, me sentindo aliviado por deixar essa informação sair para quem deveria saber dela.

— Eu realmente achei que… foi tão errado na minha cabeça. Você estava dormindo e, céus, as suas expressões. — O loiro suspirou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e segurando minha mão.

— Eu não me arrependo. Ganhei uma punheta do meu crush, achei bem benéfico. — Brinquei e ele riu novamente, sabendo que eu estava sendo sincero.

— Ai está você, o meu Bokkie. — Ele levantou o rosto e apertou a ponta do meu nariz com a mão livre. — Senti sua falta.

— Yeah, não exatamente. Bokkie cresceu, não é mais o menininho indefeso que vivia grudado no hyung dele. — Dei de ombros e o fiz soltar meu nariz. — Também senti sua falta, mas isso está estampado na minha testa.

— Não, está estampado em cada estrelinha em seu rosto. — Senti meu rosto esquentar e me xinguei mentalmente por ser tão fraco com ele.

— E como ficamos agora? — Perguntei, baixo. Meu olhar fixo no dele, notando a coloração se alterar um pouco. — Somos almas gêmeas e consequentemente vamos acabar voltando um para o outro, mas você tem o Changbin.

— E você tem Minho e Jisung. Almas gêmeas nem sempre se relacionam intimamente, Felix, é uma escolha individual. — Voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu ombro, passando a brincar com a minha mão pequena, assim como Jisung costumava fazer. Fiz uma careta ao ouvir o nome dos dois. — Não pode negá-los, Lix. São parte de você, tanto quanto eu. A diferença está em como você vai tratar cada um de nós.

— Eu beijei o Changbin. — Soltei, sentindo-me agoniado. Não quero ferrar com tudo entre nós dois de novo. Ele riu e isso me deixou confuso.

— Eu também beijei o Changbin, mais de uma vez. — Esse alfa não está me levando a sério! — E geralmente, não ficamos só nos beijos.

— Não está bravo? — O loiro ria baixo e eu me sentia atordoado com a leveza com a qual ele está lidando com a informação.

— Ele terminou comigo e eu não me importo, desde que tenha sido com você. — Senti um quentinho em meu coração com isso. — Seremos o que você quiser que sejamos, Felix, além do mais, eu beijei o Minho.

Arregalei meus olhos, piscando repetidamente para absorver a informação. O que? Minho e ele? Era como se tivesse um grande sinal vermelho piscando em meu cérebro e todos os meus neurônios começassem a correr e gritar em desespero.

Felix.exe parou de funcionar. Por favor, reinicie o aplicativo!

— Isso é sério? — Questionei, com a minha voz oscilando um pouco como se eu fosse um pré-adolescente de novo.

— Sim, antes de começar a namorar com o Binnie. Ele e Jisung tinham brigado e resolveram dar um tempo. Acabou acontecendo e ele me perturba com isso até hoje. — Estou embasbacado. Eu daria tudo para ter visto essa cena. Espera! O que eu estou pensando?

Nota mental: Quem parou de funcionar agora sou eu. Chris me quebrou, socorro.


	35. Vinte e Sete

Chris ficou comigo em Busan naquela noite. Eu não me sentia pronto para voltar e encarar os garotos depois de sentar e conversar com o mais velho sobre nosso passado. Dormir na mesma cama que ele, depois de tanto tempo com tantas coisas nos assombrando, havia sido revigorante e criado uma rachadura em minhas barreiras.

Não decidimos o que seria de nós dois, com toda a questão de sermos partes da mesma alma gêmea e como toda problemática de almas gêmeas, eu sei que eventualmente serei obrigado a reencontrar Jisung, Minho e Changbin. Só queria adiar isso até ter certeza que a rachadura que Chan havia criado não iria me derrubar de novo e me fazer ceder novamente.

— Certo, o que quer fazer já que estamos na praia e aproveitando o dinheiro do meu amado pai? — A voz do mais velho soou assim que a porta do banheiro foi aberta e revelou o corpo pálido do alfa coberto apenas pela toalha branca amarrada em sua cintura. É uma visão maravilhosa e eu senti um pouco de inveja de Changbin e Yugyeom por terem tido essa visão antes de mim. Chris ainda tinha alguns machucados bem feios. Suspirei e dei duas batidinhas ao meu lado no colchão, indicando que deveria se sentar para que eu fizesse os curativos.

— Podíamos ir em alguma balada, encher a cara, sei lá. — Respondi, dando de ombros e me levantando assim que ele se sentou, para que eu pudesse alcançar a caixa de primeiros socorros e começar a cuidar dele.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia…

— Por que? Qualquer coisa você coloca uma coleira em mim. — Sorri cínico, afinal, nós dois sabemos o quanto eu odeio o significado delas.

— Eu não sou seu dono, Felix, e também não gosto dessa ideia. Pode abaixar a guarda um pouco? — Ele pediu, intensificando o cheiro de oceano e fazendo carinha de cachorro perdido.

— Vai me contar como chegou nesse estado? — Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e apertei o algodão com anti séptico contra uma das mordidas em seu braço. O loiro fez uma careta de dor com o ato e eu me recusei a pedir desculpas.

— Não foi nada demais…

— Ah! Claro, nada demais! Só parecia que não dormia há dias, está todo arranhado e mordido, sem falar que deve ter perdido uns cinco quilos de forma nada saudável. Nos poupe, Christopher. — Minha voz soou mais grave que o normal, devido a irritação que senti por ele ainda estar escondendo coisas. Sério, qual o problema em pedir ajuda quando se está na merda? Ele respirou fundo e me puxou, fazendo com que eu sentasse delicadamente em seu colo, me abraçando e escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço. Dói vê-lo assim.

— Quando você me pediu para sair da sua vida, por eu ter passado de todos os limites por conta do ciúmes, e Changbin terminou comigo… eu perdi o controle… — O Bang murmurou e eu podia sentir a dor em cada uma de suas palavras. — Eu não quero ser um monstro, Felix. Não quero machucar ninguém.

— Tudo bem, já passou. Eu estou aqui agora! — Acariciei os cachos enquanto o abraçava e depositei selinhos em seu ombro. — Você não vai ser um monstro, Chris.

Provavelmente ele não estava contando nem metade do pesadelo todo, mas eu não posso julgar, ainda mais sabendo o quanto é difícil enfrentar certos demônios. Sabia que, apesar de estar extremamente frágil, ele não choraria novamente na minha frente. Então eu ofereci o que podia, naquele momento, o conforto e o cuidado.

— Realmente quer ir a uma balada? — Ele perguntou baixo, ainda amuado, assim que terminei os curativos.

— Eu quero fazer seu pai se arrepender de ter me deixado viver às suas custas depois de ter te tirado de mim. — Pontuei, bagunçando os cachinhos.

— Numa balada? — Questionou novamente, receoso.

— Qual o problema, Chris? Somos só você e eu, com o dinheiro do seu pai, e precisando de um pouco de diversão para espairecer. — Queria tirá-lo um pouco do quarto, conhecer a cidade, e principalmente, provar a mim mesmo que não vou ficar por ai rastejando e remoendo o meu relacionamento fracassado pela facada que eles me deram. — Eu sei me cuidar, Chan! Aliás, eu posso cuidar de nós dois.

— Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade de se cuidar, Felix, eu sei bem o quão forte você é depois daquele soco. — Cruzou os braços, parecendo o meu pai me dando bronca.

— Então por que seria uma má ideia? — O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, sabendo que seria uma batalha perdida e que eu faria a minha vontade. Comecei a procurar uma roupa, que eu havia comprado naqueles dias, um tanto sexy, para irmos beber e dançar como se não houvesse amanhã. Chan também havia comprado algumas roupas por ali nos últimos dias, então ele pegou a sacola com as peça novas e entrou no banheiro, me dando privacidade para trocar de roupa.

Coloquei a calça preta colada e a camisa de botões, também preta porém com uma certa transparência principalmente na cintura, e passei o delineador em meus olhos. Notei o celular dele vibrar várias vezes e, movido pela curiosidade, olhei a tela acesa que anunciava as várias mensagens recebidas em um grupo chamado “Traga o Felix de volta!”. Não consegui conter a risada com o nome do grupo e fiquei bastante surpreso ao notar que o celular dele estava desbloqueado.

Não sinto que é uma boa ideia. Abri o grupo, notando todos os vacilões ali, com vinte e duas mensagens não lidas, a maioria sendo do Minho. Meu coração apertou e eu fechei minha expressão. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e Chris me olhou encarando as mensagens em seu celular. Certo, nada legal invadir a privacidade dele assim, mas eu sou muito curioso.

— Minho de novo? — Ele questionou e eu me distrai o olhando. Calça jeans agarrada, camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Céus! Fecha essa roupa! — Felix?

Pisquei várias vezes tentando voltar a mim e então estendi o celular para si.

— Desculpa! Eu não sabia que estava destravado e estava vibrando muito. — Pedi, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais quando ele sorriu em resposta. — Sim, vinte e duas mensagens e a maioria é dele.

— Ele está preocupado conosco. Quer ver as mensagens? — Ele ofereceu o celular após dar uma rápida olhada e sem enviar uma resposta. Fechei a cara novamente, olhando para a janela.

— Por que eu iria querer saber de algo vindo deles? — Então me levantei, pegando minha carteira de cima da mesinha de canto e a colocando em meu bolso. — Nós vamos ou vou ter que ir sozinho?

Fui em direção ao banheiro terminar de me arrumar e pude ouvi-lo suspirar, digitando rapidamente algo no aparelho antes de se levantar e pegar a própria carteira, junto com a chave do carro.

O som alto podia ser ouvido da fila para entrar no ambiente e graças ao cartão da família Bang, pudemos adentrar sem ter de ficar esperando por horas e horas. Chan não parecia muito confortável, mas eu me senti uma criança na loja de doces com promoção ao ver todas aquelas luzes piscando colorido e o bar cheio de bebidas. Nem ao menos pediram minha identidade na porta da boate por conta do cartão com o nome do Siwon. Normalmente o som alto me incomodaria, contudo, estou numa fase de experimentar coisas novas e aproveitar os momentos, sem deixar com que me fizessem de trouxa novamente. Peguei a mão branca cheia de veias aparentes e puxei o alfa até o bar, rindo divertido ao ver que estávamos chamando atenção pelo local — até porque eu havia deixado minhas orelhas à mostra.

Não consegui identificar a música que tocava e, sem saber o que pedir para beber no local, deixei que o mais velho pedisse algo primeiro, me sentindo levemente irritado pelo que pediu.

— Sério? Uma água com limão e gelo? — Questionei incrédulo.

— Eu estou dirigindo e se você pretende chegar vivo no hotel mais tarde, é bom que eu esteja sóbrio. — Revirei os olhos e encarei o menu de drinks, pedindo uma bebida azul, que pela cara que o alfa ao meu lado fez, é bem alcoólica. O barman preparou o meu pedido na minha frente e eu fiquei encantado com a habilidade do homem em misturar as bebidas sem ao menos precisar olhar para o objeto que manipulava. Quando recebi o que havia pedido, logo levei a taça à boca e dei uma golada, sentindo minha garganta queimar conforme o líquido descia. 

— Ei, vai com calma aí! — Chan pediu, tirando a taça da minha mão e a afastando de mim. — Vai ficar bêbado muito rápido e não vai conseguir aproveitar nada!

— Você está conseguindo ser mais chato que meus pais… — Reclamei sem ter certeza do que estava falando, afinal, eu nunca havia ido à festas antes, porque não parecia agradável.

— Então estou fazendo o certo. — Ele respondeu, sorrindo largo e dando um gole em sua água. 

— Então eu deveria te chamar de daddy? — Peguei minha bebida em sua mão e me levantei, sorrindo travesso para si antes de ir em direção a pista de dança. Chris parecia em choque com a minha pergunta e isso me fez querer rir. Virei a taça, sorvendo todo o líquido e a deixei em uma mesa qualquer no caminho, me enfiando na muvuca de pessoas que pulavam e dançavam ao som da batida eletrônica. Podia sentir os olhos do cacheado em mim enquanto eu sentia a música e me movia livremente, esvaziando a mente e deixando fluir. Me sentia leve, sem preocupações e dores emocionais. Apenas eu, o álcool e a música, sob o olhar atento e cheio de sentimentos do mais velho.

Notei Chris se juntar a mim no meio da multidão, me impedindo de pegar outra bebida e, provavelmente, disposto a me tirar de lá e voltar para o hotel. Contudo, eu quero mais dessa sensação de estar livre, solto, despreocupado. Qual o problema de ser jovem e inconsequente uma vez na vida? Ainda mais sabendo que tinha alguém para cuidar de mim.

Quando dei por mim, estava com a minha boca colada na dele, sentindo o sabor da água com limão que ele bebia se misturar com o sabor alcoólico da minha bebida em minha boca. Um beijo quente, com minhas mãos em seu pescoço, meus dedos enroscando em seus cachos e sentindo as mãos grandes do alfa segurarem minha cintura firmemente. Meu coração batia forte contra minha caixa torácica e eu me sentia em chamas, querendo cada vez mais daquele beijo.

Gemi manhoso e frustrado ao ter o ósculo interrompido, sendo puxado pelo Bang para fora do ambiente — parando apenas para pagar a conta. Chris não disse nada, ficou sério e eu acabei dormindo no caminho de volta para o hotel, notando que o relógio do carro acusava que já passava das três da manhã. Realmente é fácil perder a noção do tempo em um lugar como aquele.

— O que eu faço com você? Minho vai me comer vivo. — Pude ouvi-lo resmungar antes de fechar os olhos e ceder ao cansaço da farra.

Nota mental: Devia ter beijado Christopher Bang muito antes. Puta beijo gostoso!


	36. Vinte e Oito

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo minha cabeça latejar e a luz incomodar imensamente. Eu me sentia um bolinho de cobertas em meio à um bloco de carnaval. Nunca mais vou beber de novo.

— Me desculpa! Não precisa gritar comigo. — A voz do alfa soou baixa, como se estivesse levando bronca de sua mãe. Nem precisava olhá-lo para saber que está com a postura igual a de uma criança sendo repreendida, com um olhar de cachorrinho. — E o que eu poderia ter feito, Minho? Deixar ele sozinho?

Chris suspirou e eu senti meu coração apertar, por saber que era com o meio alfa que ele está conversando.

— Provavelmente ele vai se arrepender de ter bebido assim que acordar. — Ele riu baixo, passando a mão pelos cachos, tentando ajeitá-los. Parece que alguém está querendo passar uma tesoura na juba, nada contra, mas eu gosto dos cachinhos dele e com o cabelo curto, não tem cacho. — Estou tentando, sabe disso. Não acho uma boa ideia jogar ele dentro do carro e simplesmente arrastar ele de volta, eu gosto de viver, sabe?

Fiquei em silêncio, sentando-me na cama e notando que ele está completamente distraído olhando para o mar, através da janela, sentado em uma poltrona.

— Você fala isso porque nunca levou um soco dele. O gatinho tem a mão pesada, apesar de pequena. — Algo no olhar do loiro realmente muda quando ele está falando com o meio alfa, como se aquele beijo que ocorreu entre eles anos atrás tivesse sido mais do que atração. Suspeito, muito suspeito. Ele suspirou. — Ele tem cuidado de mim, mais do que eu acho que estou cuidando dele.

Ele sorriu de canto, os olhos brilhando, parecendo renovado, calmo. Contudo, eu pude notar a preocupação discreta ali. Ele riu baixo novamente e então respirou fundo.

— Nós nos beijamos. — Seu tom baixo não conseguiu esconder o certo tremor, indicando um certo medo ao informar o outro sobre o ocorrido.

Sim, eu me lembro do que aconteceu, embora a escola de samba ainda esteja a todo vapor em minha cabeça.

— Engraçadinho, eu fiz a mesma brincadeira quando ele me contou sobre ter beijado Changbin. — O cacheado revirou os olhos. voltando a sorrir de forma leve. — Não, eu não faria isso com ele bêbado, ainda mais sabendo sobre seus sentimentos e os do Han. Não quero estragar as coisas.

Ele fez silêncio por um tempo, o sorriso sumindo.

— Ele mudou, Minho, mas não acho que essa mudança tenha afetado tanto a capacidade dele de perdoar. Não estou bravo com você, estou chateado, mas eu consigo entender seus motivos.

Mordi o lábio inferior e, tentando fingir que não me sentia incomodado com o fato de o meu próprio corpo me trair, querendo me fazer pegar o celular e acalmar Minho, apenas me levantei — fazendo questão de ser barulhento — e fui até o banheiro.

— Eu vou desligar, gato de ressaca acordou! Vai acalmar o esquilinho e o meu senhor das trevas. — Foi o que eu ouvi antes de fechar a porta do ambiente com força, me arrependendo assim que a dor de cabeça aumentou.

— Inferno! — Reclamei, jogando água na minha cara logo em seguida. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, notando que, por ter descolorido o cabelo, as orelhas brancas não tinham mais tanto destaque. Havia ficado mais discreto e só agora eu notei, assim como o fato de que Chan havia trocado minhas roupas durante a madrugada.

Estava usando apenas uma camisa, por cima da cueca, e a peça pertence ao mais velho. Tirei minha roupa e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro, disposto a sair dali apenas quando o cheiro de álcool saísse do meu corpo. Foi um banho meio demorado, pois sentia meu corpo doer e a dor de cabeça me fazia ficar um pouco lento. Saí do banheiro apenas com a toalha presa no quadril e dei de cara com Chan sentado na cama, com um copo de água e um comprimido.

— Espero que não seja aspirina ou paracetamol. — Murmurei, pegando o copo em sua mão e pegando o medicamento.

— Nenhum dos dois, sei que você não pode com esses remédios, mas a função é a mesma. — Me forcei a engolir o negócio, fazendo uma careta pelo gosto amargo do comprimido. Peguei uma roupa simples e me troquei ali mesmo, ignorando totalmente a presença do mais velho, assim como ele havia ignorado a minha presença enquanto falava com Minho quando acordei. Vingativo eu? Jamais.

Depois de colocar a roupa e segurar o riso por ter notado a vergonha gritante no alfa, que possuía as orelhas intensamente avermelhadas, estiquei a toalha no varal móvel do quarto e me sentei na coxa dele.

— Já tomou café? — Questionei, encostando minha testa na dele.

— Ainda não, estava te esperando. — Chris sorriu, ainda bastante envergonhado. Me levantei, o puxando pela mão para que se levantasse e esperei que ele pegasse nossas carteiras e o cartão de seu pai. Se depender de mim, esse velho vai chorar horrores quando olhar o prejuízo que deixei para ele. Porque, obviamente todas as minhas compras estão caindo na conta do senhor Bang Siwon, e com muito gosto.

Chan me levou até uma cafeteria ali perto, na areia. Quando o mais velho fez o meu pedido por mim, fazendo questão de colocar tudo na conta do querido papai, me lembrei dos meus encontros com Seungmin no Starbucks. Eram momentos divertidos, uma pena que ele me enganou.

Eu sentia alguém me olhando muito intensamente e claro que fui nem um pouco discreto ao encontrar a pessoa que estava me encarando. Encarei de volta, com a expressão séria, senti Chris segurar minha mão por cima da mesa, num pedido mudo para eu me acalmar. Claro que não funcionou porque a criatura me olhava com certo nojinho.

Não vou tretar, é o que eu dizia a mim mesmo, enquanto fechava minha mão em punho. A mulher se levantou, com o olhar enjoado, e se aproximou, sorrindo para o alfa ao meu lado, como se o conhecesse.

— Bang Chan, deveria colocar seu gato na coleira, ele parece agressivo. — Ela disse olhando para Christopher. — Não me lembro de seu pai ter comentado sobre ter comprado um brinquedo para você, eu poderia ter oferecido vários melhores.

— Yoona, que desprazer em revê-la! — O loiro sorriu falso para a mulher, mantendo uma elegância que eu desconhecia. — Vejo que não aprendeu nada desde que seu irmão fugiu de casa com o namorado híbrido.

— Não mencione aquele desertor, nós não podemos nos misturar com essa raça desta forma. — Ela sorria tão falsa quanto Chan e eu o olhei um tanto confuso. A história é familiar. Familiar demais para o meu gosto. — Quando enjoar desse gato de rua, me avise, posso lhe vender algum adestrado.

— É uma pena que eu goste mais dos selvagens. — Quem os olhasse neste momento, diriam que estão conversando sobre assuntos triviais e não trocando farpas. — Além do mais, senhora Kim, acredito que sua irmã não gostaria de saber que resolveu continuar os passos do velho.

— Sabe, querido, não entendo como minha irmã mais velha pode sentir algum tipo de empatia por essas criaturas, ela sempre foi mais certinha, dentro das regras do papai. Agora, Bae Hyeon eu já sabia que seria um erro, sempre querendo estudar e sendo gentil com esse tipinho. — Passei a língua pelo lábio inferior e o mordi, sorrindo debochado.

— Pelo menos ele se tornou alguém na vida e que segue os próprios princípios. — Disse, sem me importar com o que isso causaria. Eu só não vou agredir ela, porque é uma mulher e mais velha. Posso estar irritado com os meus pais, porém jamais permitiria alguém insultá-los na minha frente como se não fossem nada. Chan entrelaçou nossos dedos, sob o olhar atento da mulher, que logo se voltou para mim. — O que não me parece ser o seu caso, senhora Kim. 

— Não me dirija a palavra, gato vira-lata. — Ela disse com rispidez. — Achei que tivesse um gosto mais requintado, querido.

— E eu tenho, Bae Hyeon hyung tem um filho lindo e selvagem, do jeito que gosto. Mas a senhora não está pronta para essa conversa. — O cacheado respondeu, mantendo a elegância. Céus! Como ele é gostoso agindo assim! — Bae Hyeon é um médico reconhecido em dois países e seu marido tem um certo nome bem estabelecido dentro da área em que trabalha, ao contrário da senhora que fica usando a sua herança, continua tentando roubar maridos alheios e fica comprando e vendendo híbridos de forma ilegal.

Ela pareceu ficar sem palavras, ainda que mantivesse a cara de paisagem.

— E, esse híbrido em específico, não tem coleira, porque eu não sou o dono dele, nem ninguém. Porque Felix é dono de si mesmo e não importa o quanto tentem me afastar dele, sou como um cachorrinho indo atrás de seu dono. — Ele me olhou, sorrindo bobo e eu acho que senti algo dentro de mim derreter, acho que foi meu coração. Vou ser todo boiola por esse homem sim!

— É uma pena que um homem tão charmoso e talentoso como você, esteja perdendo seu tempo com algo como ele. — Ela ditou, passando os dedos longos e finos, com unhas longas e postiças, pelo cabelo longo e negro.

— É uma pena que a senhora, sendo tão inteligente, esteja fazendo com que seu sistema excretor tenha inveja da sua boca. — Eu comentei, sorvendo um gole da minha bebida. Ela cruzou as pernas e suspirou.

— Você é muito petulante, vira-lata. Parece com o meu não tão querido irmão. — Notei Chris respirar fundo e ficar muito desconfortável.

— Deve ser porque sou filho dele e eu posso manter a classe se parar de passar a mão com unhas postiças na coxa do meu alfa. — Ditei, sorrindo tão falso quanto ela sorria. Notei ela me olhar de modo desafiador e Chris segurou minha mão com mais força.

Notei um atendente se aproximar com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, claramente um alfa.

— Senhor Bang, esta senhora está incomodando? — O rapaz perguntou baixo e a mais velha lhe olhou irritada.

— Sim, a senhora Kim está incomodando a mim e ao meu namorado. — Chan pontuou e a mulher afastou a mão de sua perna, se mostrando irritada.

— Pode me acompanhar, senhora Kim? Vou guiá-la até a saída. — O atendente ofereceu e eu sorri agradecido, sendo retribuído com uma piscadela.

— Ah! Senhora Yoona, poderia dizer ao meu pai que ele não precisa mandar as cadelas dele me vigiarem, por obséquio? — O pedido foi feito com um tom de ordem e acompanhado de um sorriso gracioso. A mulher sorriu falsamente, porém se retirou, acompanhada do atendente e nós entramos em um silêncio um tanto quanto desconfortável.

— Então você conhece a família do meu pai. — Comentei. Me sentia estranho, nada confortável conhecer sua família desta forma e é ainda mais desconfortável saber que Chan conhecia meus parentes.

Nota mental: Odeio minha tia e espero que ela sofra por ter encostado no meu alfa.


	37. Vinte e Nove

O alfa de cabelos cacheados suspirou, provavelmente sentindo o quão complicado poderia ser o assunto, afinal, não sabemos como eu posso acabar agindo com os fatos que ele tem a me contar.

— Infelizmente, eu conheço. Meu pai tem negócios com a Yoona desde que viemos para cá e bem, eu não me lembrava o nome do seu pai exatamente, então não conectei as coisas. — Ele sorriu sem graça e eu me mantive calmo, afinal, não é culpa dele.

— E não era algo que você tinha que me contar. Meu pai que deveria contar sobre isso. — Chris assentiu. Eu me sentia mal por saber que meus pais me escondiam da própria família, mesmo que Yoona tenha se mostrado uma vadia, eu queria ter tido ciência da existência dela antes desse encontro.

— Você sabe que eu nunca fui a favor de contar os segredos dos outros. — Ele disse baixo e eu relaxei o corpo contra a cadeira, respirando e desviando o olhar. 

— Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja chateado. — Respondi no mesmo tom. Ele assentiu e resolvemos voltar nossa atenção à refeição, falando sobre coisas aleatórias, deixando-nos ainda mais a vontade um com o outro.

Após a cafeteria, resolvemos fazer uma caminhada a beira mar, com os sapatos nas mãos, sentindo a areia molhada nos dedos dos pés. Parecíamos um casal de novela, sem preocupações na vida e apenas apreciando a paisagem, quando na verdade, nós sabemos parte do fardo que o outro carrega.  Seria mais bonito se estivéssemos de mãos dadas, sabe? Com os dedos entrelaçados e tudo mais, porém, é o que temos para hoje.

— Então… — Chan começou a dizer, mas havia incerteza em sua voz, como se não soubesse bem como conduzir o assunto. — Eu não quero te pressionar, nem nada e nem quero que você sinta que estou tentando isso…

— É sobre voltar para Seul né? — O interrompi, soltando o ar lentamente e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sabia que uma hora teríamos que falar sobre isso. Contudo, eu estou preparado para voltar e olhar nos olhos das pessoas que me feriram?

— É. — Ele suspirou e segurou minha mão. — Por mais que eu esteja adorando torrar a grana do meu pai e viver no nosso mundinho, uma hora vamos ter que encarar a realidade e recuperar as notas da escola também.

Soltei um grunhido manhoso ao me lembrar que teria de recuperar minha nota em coreano e matemática. E agora eu não teria Minho para me ajudar com a linguagem, além de não poder pegar anotações com Jisung, ou 3in. Pelo menos ainda tinha o Bang para me ajudar com as matérias que envolvem contas, mesmo sabendo que ele não vai poder ajudar muito por ter que recuperar suas notas e conteúdo perdido para tentar a bolsa de estudos. To tão fodido! Maldita ideia idiota de fugir para Busan!

No fim, vou ter que lidar com a escola sozinho, porque Chris ainda pode correr para os meninos para ter ajuda e eu vou ser só um peso morto diminuindo o tempo de estudos dele.

— Eu sei, eu só… não sei se estou pronto para voltar e encarar tudo cara a cara. — Respondi, desviando o olhar para nossas mãos unidas e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Eu vou estar com você, não vou soltar sua mão. — O loiro apertou nossas mãos unidas e então relaxou o aperto. — Nunca mais você vai estar sozinho.

Eu sorri um tanto tímido, meu cérebro me lembrando do beijo na boate, levantei o olhar para os olhos castanhos e parei de andar, sentindo a brisa salgada se misturando com o cheiro de canela. Chan parou de andar e ficou de frente para mim.

— Obrigado, Chris. — Respirei fundo, sentindo toda a calmaria que aquele cheiro me traz invadir os meus brônquios e relaxar minha alma em conjunto ao som das ondas quebrando. — Nós temos que conversar sobre a boate, antes de voltar para Seul.

— Certo, vamos falar sobre o dia em que você bebeu todas e quase beijou desconhecidos. — A voz do mais velho soava meio chateada, enciumada e eu acabei rindo da expressão dele não tentar esconder o ciúmes. — Sobre o que quer falar?

— Mas não beijei desconhecidos, lembro-me perfeitamente de ter tido um dos melhores beijos da minha vida. — Respondi, sorrindo travesso com um toque de malícia. — E sei que você quem me proporcionou essa experiência maravilhosa, senhor Bang eu sou super ciumento com o meu gatinho Chan.

— Isso ficou enorme. — Ele riu sem graça, tendo as bochechas se tornando avermelhadas. — É, a gente teve esse evento.

— E que evento maravilhoso, hein. — Afirmei, me aproximando de forma discreta, passando a língua pelos meus próprios lábios de modo provocativo, notando o olhar dele se fixar no movimento. — Podemos repetir?

— Felix…— Ele murmurou quando eu rocei nosso lábios, sem efetuar o beijo. Chris soltou o ar lentamente e deu um passo para trás e eu o olhei confuso. — Não posso fazer isso. Não quando a situação não envolve apenas os meus sentimentos por você e os seus por mim, também envolvem os do Minho, os do Han e do Changbin. Não é justo. Nem conosco, nem com eles. Me desculpa.

Suspirei, mordendo o lábio inferior e desviando o olhar, o sorriso morrendo em meus lábios e minha expressão se tornando vazia.

— Não podemos só aproveitar mais um pouco do nosso mundinho? — Questionei, voltando a olhá-lo.

— E o que vai ser de nós quando o nosso mundinho colidir com a realidade? Eu odeio ser o chato, mas eu não quero que isso nos machuque depois. — O alfa pontuou. — Se fosse só sobre nós dois…

— Eu...Não sei, você provavelmente vai voltar para eles, reatando com o Seo. Eu não quero pensar neles. — Murmurei, segurando com todas as forças a vontade de desabar novamente.

— Eu não vou te deixar, mas não posso deixar de pensar em como vai ser entre a gente, com eles. Eu sei que é péssimo o fato de estar bancando o responsável…

— Você é responsável, Chris. E eu não tiro a razão, alguém aqui precisa ser sensato e me lembrar do que nos trouxe aqui. — Interrompi, sabendo que ele iria começar a se culpar por tudo novamente.

— Eu não quero machucá-los. Não precisamos disso, já nos machucamos muito com essa situação toda. — Chan suspirou novamente, soltando minha mão apenas para tentar ajeitar os cachos que caiam em seu rosto por conta da brisa. — Eles estão sofrendo, Felix, e estão preocupados, nem estou falando só dos três, mas dos seus pais também. Não quero jogar a culpa em você, porque eu te entendo, mas não acha que é hora de voltar? Hora de deixar essa dor cicatrizar e recomeçar? Afinal foi para isso que veio para cá, certo? Para conseguir digerir tudo sem ninguém forçando a barra.

Minha voz parecia ter sumido, então eu apenas assenti, com medo de tentar forçar minha voz e começar a chorar.

— Foi bom para mim também, pude recuperar um pouco do controle do meu corpo e resolvemos as nossas pendências. Mas nós dois precisamos voltar para recomeçar e cicatrizar não só o externo, Yongbok. Pode confiar em mim, eu vou cuidar de você lá também. — A mão que outrora estava segurando a minha, acariciou minha bochecha e secou uma lágrima que havia escapado.

— Vamos voltar então. — Respondi baixo, com a voz mais rouca e fechando os olhos com a carícia em meu rosto. Voltamos para o hotel, de mãos dadas, sentindo todo o turbilhão de emoções me atingir novamente. Insegurança, medo, desconfiança, a dor.

Arrumamos nossas coisas e colocamos no porta-malas do carro do loiro, compramos alguns lanches para comermos no meio do caminho e tentei me preparar mentalmente para o caos que iria encontrar dentro da minha própria casa. Senti o pânico me atingir no momento em que o carro entrou na rodovia, as lágrimas escorrendo novamente, o coração apertado. Definitivamente eu não me sentia pronto para enfrentar tudo, para deixar a bolha feliz que havíamos construído em Busan. Não estou pronto para voltar para o meu quarto e sentir o cheiro dos dois em cada cantinho da minha cama, ou de encontrar coisas deles pelo ambiente.

Minhas mãos seguraram com força o tecido da calça que vestia, apertando-o entre os dedos na altura da coxa. Notei a mão grande e pálida do mais velho repousar em cima de uma das minhas mãos, de modo gentil. Respirei fundo, tentando aspirar o máximo o possível do cheiro oceânico acanelado, buscando me acalmar ou pelo menos controlar o choro.

Eu preciso ser forte. Preciso trancar meus sentimentos e fortalecer a barreira, para manter todo — com exceção de Christopher — do lado de fora. Ainda que doa, ainda que sangre. 

Nota mental: Me protegerei de alguma forma, custe o que custar.


	38. Trinta

Em algum momento da viagem eu acabei cochilando, sentido a mão do mais velho sempre voltar a minha coxa após trocar a marcha do veículo. Acordei quando o alfa parou o carro na frente da minha casa e deixou beijinhos em minha bochecha para chamar minha atenção. Para ser sincero, tive medo de olhar pela janela ao imaginar que meus pais estariam na porta, talvez junto aos meninos.

Respirei fundo, sorrindo docemente para ele e fechei os olhos novamente. Contei, mentalmente, até dez e meu sorriso doce se tornou falso, amargo, abri meus olhos.

— Estou pronto. — Disse com uma confiança que nem sabia que tinha, vendo-o negar e suspirar em resposta. Abri a porta do carro e saí do automóvel, notando um dos meus pais abrir a porta, com os olhos em lágrimas. Myung-Dae sempre foi mais sensível, então não me surpreendi ao vê-lo naquelas condições, assim como não foi surpresa notar que não havia nem sinal de Bae Hyeon. Provavelmente está no hospital, cumprindo um turno.

O híbrido mais velho não disse nada, apenas me puxou para um abraço forte, deixando as gotas salgadas molharem minha roupa. Eu não retribui, apenas esperei pelo momento que o mais alto me soltaria.

— Suas orelhinhas estão quase imperceptíveis com esse tom no seu cabelo. — Ele finalmente se pronunciou e eu apenas mantive o olhar e o sorriso amargo. — Não vai te trazer problemas deixar ela tão exposta assim na rua?

Revirei os olhos e me afastei de seus braços, impedindo que sua mão chegasse ao meu cabelo.

— Não tenho vergonha de ser o que sou. O mundo que lute. — Respondi em um tom levemente arrogante. — Não vai ser um bando de ridículos, igual a Yoona, que vai me fazer ficar trancado e me escondendo do mundo ou precisar de um dono para poder andar nas ruas sem medo.

— Oh! Você conheceu ela… — O mais velho murchou e eu pude ouvir a porta do carro ser fechada, anunciando que Christopher havia saído do veículo, mas pela ausência do som de seus passos entendi que ele se mantinha encostado no automóvel.

— Não graças a vocês e infelizmente Chris me impediu de rasgar a cara dela todinha. — Disse, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da bermuda. Eu estava até mesmo com o rabo livre, pouco me importando com as normas sociais.

— Filho… — Ele suspirou derrotado, se afastando um pouco mais. — Vamos conversar quando Bae chegar, okay?

Dei de ombros e me virei para Chris, mordendo meu lábio inferior e perguntando com o olhar se ele ficaria ali. Ele se aproximou, fazendo um carinho em minha bochecha com sua canhota e eu fechei os olhos em deleite.

— Eu preciso ir pra minha casa, me resolver com o meu pai e preciso ver os meninos. — O alfa sussurrou e eu grunhi em descontentamento. — Qualquer coisa me liga e eu volto para você, tudo bem?

Soltei o ar lentamente, abrindo os olhos quase choroso, assentindo com um movimento leve. Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, juntei nossos lábios em um selinho delicado, possivelmente o último já que ele vai voltar para Changbin. Pelo menos, essa é a opção mais lógica para mim. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, o loiro não brigou comigo pela investida, nem me fez pensar novamente em toda a questão dos sentimentos que envolvem a situação. O Bang sorriu triste, depositou um beijo em minha testa e voltou para o carro.

Eu tive que engolir o bolo que se formou em minha garganta com a crescente vontade de me enfiar dentro do veículo e evitar tudo o que virá. Voltei a sorrir amargo ao ver o automóvel se afastando, pegando minha pequena mala — com as coisas que compramos com o dinheiro do Sr. Bang — que o alfa havia deixado ali e entrei na casa, passando direto pelo meu pai, sem trocar olhares nem nada.

Entrar no meu quarto, após tanto tempo vivendo em meu mundinho cor-de-rosa com crispy. foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que fiz nesses últimos dias. O cheiro de nozes e frutas vermelhas estava intenso, marcando cada milímetro do ambiente, indicando que eles estiveram por ali. As roupas deles ainda estão em meu armário, alguns objetos de Jisung ainda estão em minha mesa e o cheiro de Minho está em meu travesseiro. Segurei as lágrimas com todas as forças que tenho, tentando parecer indiferente sob o olhar atento do híbrido mais velho, apenas passei a guardar as roupas novas dentro do armário e retirei as que não me pertencem, dobrando-as e colocando-as dentro da mala que seria guardada em cima do guarda roupas. Talvez eu entregue a Chan quando ele vier me ver, para que ele possa devolver aos dois.

Bae Hyeon chegou no fim da tarde, apenas uma hora depois de mim, parecendo um furacão afobado perguntando por mim ao meu outro pai.

— Calma, ele está no quarto e não está de bom humor. — Pude ouvir Myung comentar, denunciando que eles estavam perto do meu quarto. — Ele conheceu Yoona.

— Ah! Puta merda! — Eu nunca havia escutado Bae xingar com tanta frustração na vida, não que ele costume xingar em casa ou em qualquer lugar, mas é normal que às vezes um palavrão escape. — Se aquela desgraçada fez qualquer coisa para ele, eu juro que esqueço que ela saiu da mesma vagina que eu e acabo com a vida dela!

Esperei que a porta do meu quarto fosse aberta pelo casal, vendo o ômega arregalar os olhos ao me ver. Levou um tempo para que ele se recuperasse do choque inicial, soltando o ar lentamente e segurando firme a mão de Myung. Seus olhos passearam pelo quarto notando a ausência das coisas de Jisung, mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando a mão do híbrido com mais força, se aproximando da minha cama com cautela.

— Filho… — Ele começou com a voz baixa, usando a compostura que geralmente tem dentro do hospital. — Nós podemos conversar?

— Agora você quer conversar? — Respondi com deboche. — Engraçado, porque eu acho que não tem mais nada a ser conversado, tendo em vista de que eu descobri tudo por terceiros.

— Nós… Eu errei, filho. Myung queria ter dito muito antes, mas eu não queria te causar mais angústia, você já estava todo agitado por conta do afogamento, do cio e então da briga com os meninos. Eu só não queria vomitar mais informação em você sem ter certeza que lidaria bem com isso. — Ele se apressou em se explicar, sentando na beirada do acolchoado e me olhando nos olhos. Mantive um olhar frio, indiferente.

— Claro, entendo. E quando seria esse momento? Quando eu fosse até a casa do hyung e visse fotos minhas por lá? Ou quando a mãe dele viesse me chamar de sobrinho? — Respondi com calma, não importava mais essa questão. A mágoa é forte. — Não era tão difícil me contar que nossa família não se resume a só nós três e o velho desgraçado. Nunca foi. Vocês tiveram dezoito anos para isso e quer jogar a culpa de não ter contado nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias?

Pude ver meus pais murcharem, perdendo todos os argumentos possíveis diante dos meus olhos. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, pelo menos não da minha parte.

— Filhote... 

— Não, pai. Você sempre me disse que maturidade é assumir as consequências das suas escolhas, pois bem, vocês escolheram esconder, por dezoito anos, que eu tenho tias e um primo. Não foi por uma semana ou um mês. Foram dezoito anos! Agora lidem com as consequências disso. Eu não confio mais em vocês. — Declarei. Por sorte minhas mãos estavam cobertas pelo cobertor da cama e eles não puderam ver eu apertando o lençol entre meus dedos, tentando descontar no tecido parte da minha angústia e raiva, para não deixá-los notar. Não aumentei o tom de voz em momento algum, ou me expressei. Agi com completa indiferença e isso os deixou chocados.

— Você tem razão. Quer conhecê-la? — Hyeon perguntou baixo, completamente desarmado e procurando pelo Dae com o olhar, em busca de apoio e consolo.

— Acho que já passou da hora, não é? Ou vão querer fazer a nós dois esperar por mais dezoito anos? — Alfinetei, sorrindo debochado. Myung-Dae suspirou, sorrindo triste em seguida.

— Sei que vai ser difícil, mas poderia nos perdoar por demorarmos tanto? — O híbrido mais velho pediu baixo, fazendo um carinho com o polegar na mão do esposo.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a isso. — E então indiquei a porta com o rosto, vendo-os suspirarem em derrota ao notarem a sutileza da expulsão.

Assim que os dois sairam e a porta foi fechada, mordi meu lábio inferior com força, sentindo a pele romper, para me ajudar a segurar as lágrimas. O cheiro de Minho e Jisung ainda está na minha cama e eu me encolhi em meio aos tecidos, pegando o celular e mandando uma mensagem ao alfa puro.

“Chris, por favor, eu preciso de você essa noite”

Nota mental: Não quero ficar sozinho nesse ninho. Por favor, não me deixa sozinho aqui.


	39. Bang Chan

Cansaço não era a única coisa que eu sentia naquele momento. Rejeitar Felix havia sido doloroso, assim como o selinho de despedida ao deixá-lo em casa para enfrentar os problemas, sabendo que tenho os meus próprios para encarar sozinho. Soube qual era a sensação que o híbrido teve, assim que pisei em casa e vi meu pai. A vontade de voltar para o carro e dirigir para qualquer outro lugar era grande, contudo, enfrentá-lo é um mal necessário.

Foi uma conversa longa, tensa, cheia de trocas de farpas e dolorosa. Meu pai me deu vários socos até eu propor um acordo.

O acordo não era muito bom para mim, mas protegia Felix e isso é o suficiente, eu posso lidar com o resto desde que meu garoto fique bem e sem estar longe de mim.

Minho chegou em casa com os meninos um pouco depois de meu pai dizer que ia a um jantar importante, o qual não me importei em saber sobre.

— Brigaram de novo? — Foi a primeira coisa que o meio ômega disse assim que olhou na minha cara e fui o meu lábio inferior cortado e minha bochecha um tanto inchada.

— Acontece. — Dei de ombros, vendo Jisung se sentar na minha cadeira e Changbin se jogar na minha cama, como se nunca tivessemos terminado o nosso namoro. Minho seguiu para o banheiro, voltando com a caixinha de primeiro socorros nas mãos.

— Temos que parar de nos encontrar assim, você sabe disso, né? — O Lee reclamou, se sentando ao meu lado e começando a cuidar do pequeno corte em minha boca.

— É a última vez, pelo menos vindo do meu pai. Nós fizemos um acordo. — Olhei para Changbin pelo canto do olho, vendo-o suspirar e ajeitar a postura.

— Isso significa que precisamos conversar sobre nós dois, certo? — O alfa moreno questionou, colocando a destra em minha coxa. Eu assenti. — Vai me contar tudo dessa vez?

— Sem mais segredos. — Afirmei.

— Como está o Felix? — Han soou desanimado, um pouco receoso, como se tivesse medo de que eu não fosse lhe dizer por conta de algum motivo.

— Ele está em casa, com o Myung, então eu acredito que ele esteja sendo cínico e debochado. — Respondi baixo, notando Minho terminar de cuidar do corte e guardar tudo de volta na caixinha. — Eu quase não consegui deixar ele lá, minha vontade era de trazer ele aqui para casa e ficar cuidando dele.

— Ele está muito bravo ainda, não está? — A voz do ômega soou baixa, quase um sussurro. Minho se aproximou do mais novo e se sentou na coxa dele, o abraçando de lado, lhe confortando.

— Mais com os pais dele de com a gente, na verdade. Afinal, os pais dele omitiram a família por dezoito anos. Aliás, alguém ficou de me explicar o que aconteceu antes do Felix fugir, certo, Minho? — O meio alfa suspirou, tendo a mão do mais novo em sua coxa como sinal de conforto, já que a conversa seria tensa.

O Lee me explicou, com o máximo de detalhes possíveis sobre como tudo aconteceu, se segurando ao máximo para manter o sorriso falso nos lábios, quando claramente ele estava segurando o choro. Não senti raiva, nem fiquei bravo, com todo o relato. Claro que era meu direito saber das desconfianças do mais novo sobre o meu passado, entretanto eu entendia que o mesmo não queria me dar esperanças e depois destruí-las caso fossem apenas uma coincidência. Eu apenas abri os braços para que ele migrasse para o meu colo, o abraçando forte e acariciando seu cabelo, sentindo as gotas grossas molharem a manga da minha camisa.

Minho se culpa demais, guarda muito dos sentimentos dele apenas para ele, Han e eu tivemos que aprender a lê-lo para entender o que se passa nessa cabecinha especial. E Felix se tornou um ponto muito delicado, aparentemente, para nós quatro.

Levou um tempo para que ele se acalmasse e o choro cessasse. Acabamos ficando nós quatro em minha cama, o Han e o Seo apenas observando a maneira como eu acalmo Minho, que acaba não sendo muito diferente da maneira como trago calma ao Yongbok.

— Será que um dia, as coisas vão ficar realmente tranquilas e boas para nós? Sem pais tóxicos, mentiras, conflitos, sabe? Eu só queria namorar fofinho e transar forte, ou fofinho também, depende do dia. — O Lee murmurou e nós acabamos rindo.

— Seria bom uma folga desse caos todo né? Chan hyung teve sorte, conseguiu uma folguinha com o nosso gatinho. — O ômega azulado respondeu, se jogando em cima de nós dois e eu apenas o encaixei no abraço.

— Sabia que o Binnie ficou assim com a gente todos esses dias? — Minho perguntou em tom de provocação e o alfa citado fez biquinho, cruzando os braços.

— Não foi bem sorte, Yongbokkie é difícil de lidar às vezes. — Sorri largo, me sentindo tranquilizado de saber que os três haviam encontrado uma dinâmica funcional sem matarem um ao outro em meio a provocações e mau humor. — Meu Binnie é fofo mesmo, às vezes rosna, outras vezes morde, mas num geral é um fofo.

— Explana mesmo e você não costumava me chamar de fofo quando vínhamos pra sua cama. — Changbin reclamou e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa meu celular vibrou um tanto alto em meu bolso e moreno o pegou para mim.

— É o Felix. Acho que as coisas não foram tão tranquilas por lá. — O alfa murmurou, logo virando o aparelho para mim e eu pude ler o pedido de socorro. — Vai lá, super-herói. A gente conversa outra hora, eu cuido desses dois.

— É, o Binnie “cuida” de mim e do Sungie, vai lá acalmar nosso Lixie. — A preocupação era nítida em todos nós, então apenas esperei que o casal se afastasse para que eu pudesse levantar.

— Obrigado por serem tão bons para mim! — Agradeci, sentindo Changbin me puxar para um selinho e então dar um tapa na minha bunda.

— É para não esquecer que temos que conversar depois. — O moreno justificou e eu ri baixo, pegando uma mochila e colocando uma troca de roupa, já que acabaria passando a noite com o híbrido.

— E somos bons para você, porque você é bom demais para nós, hyung. — Jisung murmurou e, juro, essa foi a coisa mais boiola que ele me disse em todos esses anos de amizade. Até Minho ficou surpreso com isso e começou a atacar o namorado com mordidinhas e beijinhos nas bochechas grandinhas. Não consegui conter a risada, mandei um beijinho aéreo para ele, notando as bochechas se tingirem de rosa e ele ficou tímido nos braços do meio alfa. — Vocês estão muito gays hoje.

— Jisung, nós somos todos gays, bem gays por sinal. — Eu revidei, rindo de sua timidez. Fechei a mochila com tudo que eu considerava necessário para passar uma noite fora e fui seguido até a porta pelos meninos, notando Changbin carregar meu caderno de composições. Melhor o caderno do que o notebook, onde tem algumas mixagens e pré-músicas.

Assim que parei o carro na frente da casa dos Lee, olhei uma mensagem de Jisung que me deixou alarmado.

“Minho está estranho. Ele tem ido ao hospital quase todos os dias e não me conta o que está acontecendo. Por favor, me diga que é só coisa da minha cabeça perturbada.”

“Não deve ser nada grave, mas vou ver se ele me conta algo.” Respondi, saindo do carro e trancando o veículo. Entrei no quarto do Felix da mesma forma que Minho e Jisung costumavam entrar, ou seja, pela janela. Me senti um adolescente namorando escondido. Felix estava completamente devastado e não precisei de muito tempo para entender o motivo. Tudo no ambiente cheira à Minho e Jisung. Notei a presença de uma caixa de papelão lacrada em cima do armário, com um papel colado na lateral. “Pedir para Chris devolver aos meninos”. Provavelmente a caixa contém os pertences dos dois garotos e Felix parece pronto para seguir em frente, ainda que ele realmente não esteja.

O felino parecia um pequeno embrulho na cama, em meio aos cobertores, com os olhos avermelhados por conta do choro. Foi como enfiar estacas em meu coração. Apenas me sentei no colchão, vendo-o me dar espaço por entre as cobertas e o cheiro doce de frutas vermelhas misturado às nozes. Assim que me ajeitei, me deitando ao seu lado, ele se moveu para abraçar meu corpo e afundar o nariz gelado em meu pescoço, buscando conforto. Yongbok grunhiu ao sentir o cheiro recente de Minho e Jisung em minha roupa, misturado ao meu e ao de Changbin.

— Eu amo tanto essa combinação que chego a odiar. — Ele resmungou com a voz mais rouca e grave, embargada pelo choro silencioso.

— Se quiser, eu posso tomar um banho e voltar aqui para você…

— Não. Como eu disse… eu gosto, mas machuca. — O mais novo respondeu. — Como foi com o seu pai? Ele que te bateu ou foi o Changbin de novo?

— Foi o meu pai e as coisas vão ficar melhores agora. — Respondi, fazendo um carinho em sua cintura com uma das mãos e usando a outra para entrelaçar nossos dedos em cima do meu peito, onde sua mão repousava. — E com os seus pais?

— Achei que seria pior, pelo menos Bae appa percebeu que estava errado. — Ficamos em silêncio um pouco, ele soltou o ar lentamente e então continuou. — Não sei se estou pronto para conhecer minha tia. Ela é legal?

— Hyuna é meio doidinha, mas é um amor e completamente babona. Vai gostar dela. — Respondi baixo. Entendia a insegurança dele, é complicado ir conhecer alguém que você deveria ter conhecido antes e desenvolvido um relacionamento muito mais tranquilo e sem pressões. E bem, depois de conhecer Yoona, é completamente normal ter medo de conhecer a outra tia.

— Se você gosta dela, então provavelmente eu vou gostar.

— Ela foi minha sogra…

— Tem isso também, espero que ela não me veja como o sobrinho perdido que quer roubar o ex namorado do filho dela. — Ele resmungou.

— Acho que vai se surpreender com ela, em vários sentidos. — Sorri, notando o mais novo se acalmar um pouco, ainda que ele continuasse chorando um pouco. Não tinha haver com a tia dele, mas sim com Minho e Jisung. Com ter que deixá-los, com rejeitá-los e ainda sentir ambos tão presentes e marcantes como se eles tivessem ao seu lado a todo momento. Tinha haver com abrir mão dos próprios sentimentos, de partes de si mesmo, para se manter em sua própria fortaleza. — Não precisa ter medo de mostrar como se sente, Felix.

— Demonstrar como me sinto só me causou dor, não vou deixar mais ninguém me ver realmente.

Tudo que posso fazer agora é ficar ao lado dele e esperar que as coisas melhorem, que ele possa confiar novamente, não só nos outros, mas em si mesmo.

— Vou estar com você, independente da sua decisão, okay? — Sussurrei, depositando um beijo em seu cabelo.

Espero que amanhã seja um dia melhor do que hoje.


	40. Trinta e Um

A sensação de estar nos braços do alfa puro ao acordar é simplesmente intensa, era como pertencer a algum lugar, como ter para onde voltar no fim do dia. Acolhedor, como um lar. E talvez eu nunca me acostumaria a me afastar dessa sensação, assim como não me acostumei com a falta dos braços de Jisung e Minho. Bem, não só dos braços.

Eu me sentia agitado, ainda que observasse o mais velho adormecido to sereno e parecendo um ser etéreo, por saber que em alguns minutos teríamos de deixar o conforto dos cobertores quentinhos e do calor intenso do corpo um do outro para ter de enfrentar a realidade em sua segunda parcela. Não me sentia pronto para voltar à escola, contudo, não era uma questão de escolha e sim de responsabilidade. Ter de voltar à vida normal, passar boa parte de meu dia longe do meu refúgio — assim como estive longe deste por anos — não era algo que eu escolheria se pudesse.

Me senti envergonhado quando os olhos do loiro se abriram e se fixaram nos meus, um sorriso bonito se formando em seus lábios rosados com direito a covinhas. Minhas bochechas se tornaram quentes e tive vontade de me esconder, porém recebi um carinho em meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos e ronronar manhoso.

— Bom dia, príncipe! — Sua voz soou um pouco rouca pelo desuso, causando um arrepio gostoso em meu corpo. Sorri sem jeito, abrindo os olhos novamente, piscando lento, sentindo as falanges longas acariciarem minha pele. — Dormiu bem?

— Bom dia! Com você do meu lado, eu sempre durmo bem. — Respondi baixo, ainda um tanto acanhado. — E você, hyung?

— Dormi super bem. — O alfa depositou um beijinho em minha testa, ainda sorrindo, acabei sorrindo novamente, me sentindo amado e protegido.

Foi difícil sair da cama, utilizei todas as minhas técnicas de manha e preguiça para convencê-lo a faltar só mais um dia, porém, como um rapaz super responsável, ele me convenceu que temos que ir. Fiz um biquinho frustrado ao me arrastar para fora da cama e ir tomar um banho para terminar de acordar. Mantive o biquinho durante todo o tempo — mesmo durante a visão maravilhosa de Bang Christopher se vestindo na minha frente — até chegarmos ao prédio estudantil.

Senti a insegurança me acompanhar durante todo o caminho e tentei re-colocar minha máscara de indiferença. Não me julgava pronto para olhar nos olhos de Minho e Jisung, ou de Changbin, sem desabar ou sentir o chão sumir. Contudo, me mantive ao lado do loiro até mesmo depois de nos aproximarmos do grupo.

Os sorrisos alegres e risonhos se tornaram tensos, inseguros, completamente contrários ao de Chris, que sorria tranquilo tentando passar segurança e calma para todos. Meu coração apertou fortemente ao ver Minho segurar a mão de Jisung com força, como um pedido de suporte e eu apenas reagi, revirando os olhos e sorrindo debochado. 

Irônico que mesmo após ser machucado por eles, eu ainda queira me juntar aos dois e acalmá-los. Ainda bem que querer não é poder. Ninguém quis iniciar o diálogo e eu senti o instinto de fuga percorrer minhas veias, contudo travei minhas pernas, me recusando a sair do lado do alfa, ainda mais por ele estar com uma mão em minha cintura.

— Eles deram muito trabalho, hyung? — Chan perguntou ao Yugyeom, que sorriu desconcertado.

— Você sabe que sim, Seungmin, Minho e Changbin sem supervisão é a mesma coisa que brigas constantes. — O Kim mais velho respondeu em tom brincalhão. — Eles não tem freio, ainda mais que Changbin estava dormindo na casa do Lee.

Eu senti um pouco de ciúmes com a informação, ainda que soubesse que não havia sentido nisso e Chris percebeu, dando um leve aperto em minha cintura e rindo analasado.

— Vocês são terríveis. — Ele respondeu, olhando para os três.

— Como foi com o seu pai? Minho contou que vocês dois conversaram. — O mais velho parecia receoso em começar qualquer assunto, talvez pela minha presença, entretanto eu fiquei curioso, afinal Chan apenas havia me dito sobre isso superficialmente.

— Complicado, como imaginei, mas bem melhor do que eu esperava.

— Você levou um soco. — Minho resmungou, soltando a mão do ômega para cruzar os braços e olhar para o loiro. — Realmente muito saudável a maneira como vocês, alfas, conversam.

— Ei, me tira dessa! Eu sei conversar! — Hyunjin se manifestou, fazendo os dois mais novos rirem.

— Realmente, Hyunjin hyung não sabe brigar, ele só deixa o Seungmin hyung soltar os cachorros e depois ele fala. — Jeongin contou, em meio a risada.

— Eu sou educado, minha madrasta corta meu cabelo na máquina zero se souber que eu fui mal educado com os filhos postiços dela. — Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços, claramente indignado pelo fato da segunda mãe dele proteger a nós. Nesse momento que reparei o quanto o cabelo do Hwang havia crescido, dando para fazer uma espécie de rabo de cavalo com uma parte do cabelo. Ficou ainda mais bonito, que droga.

— Sua madrasta é uma fofa e eu nunca disse que a conversa havia sido saudável, apenas que eu esperava por coisa pior. — O alfa puro deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. Nem eu, nem Jisung, entramos nos assuntos que surgiram depois disso. Não me sentia confortável para isso, ainda mais com o ômega me olhando. De fato, eu estava tentando não transparecer meus sentimentos e não cair no choro ali mesmo.

Jeongin me ofereceu seu caderno para copiar a matéria que eu havia perdido e me contou que eles haviam incluído meu nome nos trabalhos que haviam sido passados naquela semana em que estive fora. O que a consciência pesada não faz, não é? Agradeci, claro, com o sorriso irônico e notei que Seungmin já estava se irritando comigo. Todos eles têm culpa, então meu comportamento não deveria ser destinado apenas aos meus ex namorados e ao Yugyeom. Todos merecem.

Sem o alfa loiro ao meu lado, eu mantive minha postura defensiva, evitando maiores contatos com o trio — ainda que a feição machucada e desanimada de Jisung me deixasse balançado, notando a ausência do sorriso fácil e do brilho no olhar do ômega. Não respondia quando falavam, evitava até mesmo olhar para eles, pois sabia que minhas atitudes ácidas e olhares afiados causariam ainda mais dor no azulado e eu não preciso fazê-lo sentir mais dor do que a nossa distância já causa por conta da conexão das nossas almas. Contudo, algo me dizia que a sua postura retraída e cabisbaixa não era apenas motivada por minhas ações e a sua própria culpa. “Não é da minha conta!” repeti a mim mesmo mentalmente, como um mantra, tentando me conter de interferir nos problemas que não mais me pertenciam.

As aulas foram torturantes, por eu ter perdido muito conteúdo no período em que estive fora, e se arrastaram lentamente, me trazendo um grande alívio quando o intervalo foi anunciado. Esperei para ser o último a sair da sala, tentando evitar ao máximo ficar sozinho com o trio no caminho até o refeitório. Ao adentrar o local, que mais parecia uma selva barulhenta e tumultuada, notei que Chan e Changbin não estavam à mesa, então fiz meu caminho para comprar meu lanche, sentando-me em um canto ao chão mesmo, afinal só havia pego um suco, não faria mal sentar-me em um canto sem mesa.

O grupo manteve o olhar em mim e em qualquer outra ocasião eu teria sorrido ao ver como Hyunjin parecia mais próximo de Jeongin e Seungmin, muito mais do que o costume — afinal, eu havia visto o Hwang com os dedos entrelaçados aos do Yang, enquanto sua mão livre repousava casualmente na coxa do Kim mais novo, que parecia debochar de algo. Entretanto, mantive-me indiferente, como se meu suco enlatado fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo e como se minha cauda sendo pressionada contra o chão por minha perna não fosse incomodo. E principalmente, agi como se não notasse os olhares pesados e carregados que a maioria deles me lançavam. Sem dúvidas o Lee mantinha o olhar mais culpado dentre eles.

Notei a presença do alfa puro apenas quando este parou em minha frente, com a mão esticada para que eu a segurasse e me levantasse.

— Prefere ficar sozinho ou a minha companhia, príncipe? — O Bang sorriu em incentivo para que eu o acompanhasse, revirei os olhos antes de agarrar a mão alheia e permitir que ele me levantasse, realçando as veias saltadas de sua mão e braços. Não que eu fosse pesado, longe disso.

— Achei que passaria o intervalo com seu namorado. Vocês voltaram, certo? — Pontuei, um tanto quanto receoso. Não quero ser motivo de uma segunda briga feia entre eles, não por me importar com os sentimentos do alfa moreno, mas sim por me preocupar ao extremo com o loiro.

— Eu disse que não te deixaria, certo? Independente de eu ter um namorado ou não, isso não me faria deixá-lo sozinho, meu princípe. — Sorri sem jeito, em resposta, e me deixei ser guiado até a mesa usual. Me incomoda um pouco o fato de que, ao estar de mãos dadas com o loiro, eu voltei a ser o centro das atenções do colégio, contudo, algo me dizia que isso era apenas os outros entendendo que se tentarem causar algum dano a mim, teriam que lidar com a fúria do quase sempre tão gentil alfa puro. Ainda que aceitar a companhia do mais velho significasse ter que me aproximar do grupo, sabia que não poderia forçar Christopher a escolher entre nós. Não sou insensível a este ponto.

O puro se sentou ao lado do namorado moreno e eu me sentei ao seu lado, sendo atingido pelo olhar julgador de Seungmin e o respondendo com um sorriso cínico. O Yugyeom logo puxou assunto com os outros, na tentativa de aliviar o clima estranho que havia cercado a mesa, entretanto o beta mais novo e eu estávamos ocupados demais em nossa guerra de olhares e sorrisos debochados para dar alguma importância ao assunto iniciado. O Bang havia soltado minha mão em algum momento, apenas para deixá-la em minha coxa, num indicativo de que ainda estava ali para mim e de que não havia problema abaixar a guarda um pouco. Contudo, a questão é que sempre é um erro abaixar as muralhas e se desfazer das defesas, justamente quando se está no meio de tantas pessoas que me apunhalaram pelas costas.

E a minha guerra contra Seungmin não se deu encerrada com o fim do intervalo, provavelmente se estenderia ao longo de toda a semana, até um de nós perder a paciência com o outro e partíssemos para algo mais físico e verbal.

Nota mental: Seria uma longa e irritante semana. É melhor eu me preparar para cair no soco com o Seungmin.


	41. Lee Minho

Definitivamente, essas duas últimas semanas foram as piores, uma por não receber notícias sobre onde os dois australianos estavam se escondendo e se estavam bem, a outra, bem… Felix amargo e ácido não é o meu favorito, ainda que eu ame gatos e entenda suas atitudes defensivas e evasivas. Ainda assim, essas atitudes machucam.

Jisung parecia oscilar entre preocupação e dor. Parte dessa dor, Bae Hyeon havia explicado que é por conta do distanciamento das almas — todos nós sentimos, infelizmente ômegas as sentem de forma mais intensa —, que traz uma sensação de tudo estar incompleto, as memórias se tornam dolorosas por conta do rompimento da relação. A preocupação eu sei que tenho culpa nisso, indo ao hospital com tanta frequência e sem dizer os motivos. É complexo, contudo, é necessário e minha família me apoia nisso. 

Não é algo fácil fugir do Han e do Seo para poder ir fazer minhas visitas quase diárias ao consultório de Bae Hyeon no hospital e é ainda mais complicado esconder o que resulta disso. A ansiedade constante, os sinais de agulhas, tudo isso aumentando a preocupação dos dois, ainda que Changbin não se pronuncie sobre.

Não esperava voltar do hospital, às oito da noite de sexta-feira, e encontrar Bang Chan sentado na minha sala, esparramado, usando minha internet para trocar mensagens com, provavelmente, Changbin e Felix. Não senti o cheiro de Jisung e estranhei, afinal, ele já devia estar em casa.

— Se está procurando o Han, devo avisar que Hyunjin arrastou ele para o shopping para comer alguma porcaria e se distraírem do fato que “Felix está tratando todo mundo rudemente”. — O alfa loiro respondeu a minha pergunta mental, levantando os olhos do objeto. — Eu cheguei e eles estavam saindo.

— Certo. Vou tomar um banho e já venho conversar, já que pela sua cara, eu estou encrencado. — Avisei baixo, me sentindo incomodado com o cheiro de hospital em mim. O mais velho assentiu, voltando sua atenção ao aparelho eletrônico.

Tomei um banho rápido, tomando cuidado ao retirar o curativo grudado em meu braço. Havia feito uma coleta de sangue, nada muito complicado, porém conversei muito com o meu ex-sogro sobre o que está acontecendo e bem, eu quase desmaiei depois da coleta, então tive de ficar em observação.

Assim que me vesti, voltei para a sala e me sentei ao lado do alfa, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Talvez eu estivesse apelando para o charme a fim de não levar uma bronca, só talvez. Christopher colocou a mão sobre a minha em sua coxa e fez um carinho com o polegar.

— Sabe que eu não gosto de forçar as coisas, certo? — Ele disse baixo, em um tom calmo demais para quem iria iniciar um assunto potencialmente passível de brigas. — Jisung te ama mais do que a ele mesmo e está muito preocupado, todos nós sabemos disso e eu não teria de forçar essa conversa se ele não tivesse apelado para o meu lado superprotetor.

— É sobre o hospital, não é? — Questionei baixo, querendo ir direto ao assunto. Ele assentiu e deixou um beijo em minha testa, me fazendo sorrir com a maneira que ele transmite calma e apoio. Com a cabeça erguida, o olhei nos olhos para que ele visse a sinceridade em meu olhar. — Eu… não é nada demais, okay? Mas o pai tem esclarecido algumas coisas para mim. Sabia que alfas com gene ômegas são comuns?

Ele sorriu para mim, com direito a covinhas, deixando o alívio transparecer, assim como a curiosidade.

— E porque não se sabe tanto sobre isso? — O loiro questionou.

— É isso que eu tenho tentado descobrir, talvez só não seja interessante para os pesquisadores, sei lá. — Respondi, respirando fundo, não estou sendo totalmente sincero, contudo prossegui. — E Bae Hyeon tem me ajudado com as questões da separação também e da culpa.

Chan suspirou, levando a mão à minha bochecha e fazendo carinho ali. Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso, sobre o fato de eu ter escondido dele sobre Felix. Foi uma conversa tranquila. ele foi muito compreensível, ainda que não haja muito que ele possa fazer em relação ao que aconteceu.

Eu havia conhecido Christopher dois meses depois que ele veio para Coréia, ele me salvou de uma surra de uns garotos alfas mais velhos que queriam tirar proveito do meu lado ômega e cuidou dos meus ferimentos até poder me levar no hospital. Ele ficou comigo no hospital até que meus pais chegassem e também foi ele quem avisou Yugyeom, meu único amigo na época, que eu estava hospitalizado e ambos levaram flores para mim no internamento e me visitaram em casa depois de eu ter sido liberado. Alguns meses depois já passamos a tratar o cacheado como se fosse amigo e acabamos indo para uma festa.

Havia sido nessa festa que as coisas deram errado para ele e a culpa se alastrou, o deixando ainda mais protetor conosco, numa forma de se redimir. Ele não me contou os detalhes daquela noite, apenas contou por cima que havia machucado fisicamente o tal ômega tailandês que passou a festa toda flertando com ele. Alguns lobos tem encontros mais agressivos com fêmeas, podendo haver mordidas para forçar uma submissão durante a cópula, então imaginei que tivesse sido algo assim, já que ele ficava repetindo que perdeu o controle e havia sido um monstro. O loiro nunca gostou de violência, então isso o abalou muito, então foi difícil acalmá-lo naquela noite e foi a primeira de muitas em que eu e Yugyeom dividimos a cama com ele para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco. Chan sempre teve muitos fantasmas o assombrando e Bambam foi apenas mais um dentre os piores. Felix e Bambam eram os piores e mais nítidos fantasmas que o perseguiam. Foi nesse mesmo ano que esbarramos com um Jeongin sendo perseguido por alfas babacas e o protegemos, afinal, ninguém quer puxar briga com um alfa puro.

— Eu entendo como é difícil lidar com isso, mas talvez seja melhor dizer ao Ji sobre isso, sobre estar procurando ajuda para lidar com os próprios sentimentos, não tem nada de errado nisso. — O loiro murmurou, ainda fazendo o carinho em minha pele e eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. — Eu me lembrei de algumas coisas da minha infância, minha mãe acha que meu cérebro bloqueou a maior parte das lembranças que envolvessem o Lix depois daquele dia e que, como está superado agora, essas memórias podem ser desbloqueadas por não me fazerem mal mais.

— E o que lembrou? — Perguntei baixo, notando que ele precisava contar, ainda que não fosse algo dele, mas porque estava o sufocando. Foi perceptível pelo seu tom de voz. — Não parece tão inofensivo assim.

— De como Felix conseguiu as cicatrizes nas orelhas. Três garotos tentaram arrancá-las na tesoura, eu o encontrei na piscina, chorando e sangrando. — Ele suspirou e eu abri os olhos, vendo os do mais velho marejados. No fim, Felix tinha sido atacado duas vezes em suas orelhas, uma com seis anos, onde não teve graves ferimentos, apenas ficou dolorido e essa com doze anos, ironicamente seis anos depois, de maneira mais agressiva e que lhe resultou nas cicatrizes. — Não é que doa lembrar, só é assustador saber que as pessoas podem ser cruéis a esse ponto. Me lembro de ter ligado para a minha mãe naquele dia e ela nos levou ao hospital, ele ficou alguns dias com as orelhinhas enfaixadas e se recusando a voltar à escola por medo.

— Realmente, você tem péssimas experiências com hospitais, hyung. — Tentei aliviar um pouco o clima.

— Meus ômegas não ajudam muito nesse aspecto. — O loiro murmurou e deu de ombros. Eu arregalei os olhos, muito surpreso com a maneira como ele colocou eu e Felix na frase.

— Seus ômegas? Como assim? — Notei as bochechas dele se tornarem rosadas e ele desviar o olhar.

— Meus ômegas, no sentido de amigos! Pelos deuses, Minho! Não é como se eu te considerasse romanticamente, mesmo sabendo que somos partes da mesma alma ou algo assim, mas somos amigos e eu posso te chamar de meu ômega, porque você é meio ômega e é meu amigo... — Acabei gargalhando da maneira desesperada com que ele tentou se explicar.

— E você adorou o nosso momento daquela vez e sabe que eu toparia relembrar. — Pontuei, vendo-o ficar ainda mais envergonhado. — E sabe que Jisung não iria fazer cena em relação a isso, muito menos Felix ou Changbin.

— Você… — O puro suspirou e eu sorri travesso, sabendo que mentalmente ele estava me xingando por conta do gay panic. — Tem sorte que eu tenho que passar na casa do Felix ainda hoje.

— Ele ainda está tendo pesadelos? — Questionei, preocupado com o fato de que o mais novo ainda sofre desse terror noturno.

— Ele está num estado em que se estiver sozinho na cama, ele chora e não dorme, aliás, as suas coisas estão no meu carro. Suas e do Jisung. — Isso fez meu coração sangrar, Felix realmente estava se desfazendo de tudo o que podia o lembrar do nosso relacionamento. — Não é que ele queira dar um fim nisso, apesar de ser o que ele diz. Eu suspeito que ele esteja tentando tirar o cheiro de vocês do quarto, para ver se consegue superar e voltar a dormir.

— Me desculpa por machucar nosso gatinho.

— Não seja tão cruel consigo mesmo, não vou te entregar as coisas que estão no carro, acho que em algum momento ele vai perceber que a afastar dói muito mais do que tentar entender o que aconteceu. — Fizemos silêncio por um tempo. — Dê um tempo a ele, demorou só cinco anos para ele aceitar me ouvir…

— Está tentando me manter otimista sobre o fato que ele pode demorar cinco anos para querer ver os outros lados da história? Porque, olha, não é lá muito otimista. — O interrompi, rindo baixo da tentativa de me animar. Ele riu e moveu a cabeça em negação.

— Só estou dizendo que ele vai te ouvir. Gatos levam tempo para recuperar a confiança e nós temos a sorte do nosso lado, afinal, ele nos ama, então, quando a poeira baixar e ele conseguir olhar através da cortina de confusão que ele está sentindo agora, é onde a conversa vai ocorrer. É onde Lee Yongbok vai mandar o gato rancoroso e o lobo ciumento calarem a boca e te ouvir, entender e perdoar. — Chan encostou sua testa na minha, ainda que estivesse um pouco envergonhado pelo assunto anterior, e sorriu largo. — Confia em mim?

— Com toda a minha vida, alfa. — Respondi, o olhando tão intenso quanto ele me olhava, um olhando a alma do outro. — Vai cuidar do nosso garoto e não se atreva a descarregar o carro, ou vou ser obrigado a tacar tudo na cara dele e perder a compostura.

Christopher riu, selando rapidamente nossos lábios, para a minha enorme surpresa, e se levantou.

— Cuida do Jisung e conversem! — Foi o que ele disse antes de sair, trancando a porta com sua própria chave e me deixando com meus pensamentos.

Lidando sozinho com o excesso de informações que havia sido esse longo dia. Acho que vou ligar para a minha mãe e pedir uma ajuda para organizar as ideias, sobre meus sentimentos, sobre o que descobri, sobre o que Bae Hyeon me contou, sobre Christopher e Felix, sobre a faculdade. Pelos deuses! Eu preciso de umas férias!


	42. Trinta e Dois

Abri os olhos assustado, tremendo e com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sentia que meu peito estava sendo comprimido e puxava o ar com dificuldade, completamente angustiado. Havia decidido tirar um cochilo antes do jantar e foi a pior decisão da minha vida, não havia sido um sonhos, mas sim duas lembranças.

Eu vi o meu eu de seis anos tendo as orelhas cortadas e puxadas por outras crianças, felizmente os cortes não haviam sido profundos, mas sangrou e eu fiquei muito assustado. A outra havia sido o meu eu de doze anos, sendo atacado por três crianças com tesouras, tentando arrancar minhas orelhas, cortes mais fundos, crise de pânico, Chan me encontrando na piscina e ligando para a mãe, eu sendo sedado no hospital para poder levar os pontos. Voltei a mim quando notei o cheiro do mar ficar mais intenso, finalmente focando no olhar preocupado do mais velho que segurava meu rosto com suas mãos e secava minhas lágrimas. Chris estava ali novamente, assim como esteve em todas as noites ao longo da semana e como esteve comigo quando eu tinha doze. Mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti, imaginando que ele havia perguntado se eu tive um pesadelo, ou algo do tipo.

O loiro me puxou para o seu colo, me deixando de frente para si, com seu corpo entre minhas pernas e meu rosto enterrado na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro. Fechei minhas mãos com força em sua camisa, amassando o tecido por entre meus dedos e o ouvindo dizer que estava ali e que tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo estava doendo. A semana havia sido um inferno e pelo jeito, só teria um pouco de paz quando o puro estivesse comigo. E ainda tem Seungmin e nossa guerra de olhares e sarcasmo. Talvez toda essa ansiedade e angústia estivesse vindo à tona pela notícia que meu pai havia dado durante a tarde. Bae Hyeon me comunicou que visitaremos minha tinha amanhã e por mais que eu queira isso, me sinto inseguro sobre como ela irá reagir com a minha presença, ainda mais sabendo que eu e Yugyeom não estamos em bons termos.

Respirei fundo diversas vezes e em momento algum o mais velho me soltou, ou parou de fazer carinho em meu cabelo. Aos poucos fui conseguindo controlar o choro, afrouxando o aperto e finalmente, afastando meu rosto do pescoço alvo, podendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

A preocupação em seu olhar é gritante, me senti culpado. Ele acariciou minha bochecha e eu inclinei meu rosto na direção da mão grande.

— Como foi com Minho? — Perguntei baixo, finalmente me lembrando que ele havia me avisado que chegaria mais tarde em meu quarto hoje porque iria verificar umas coisas com o meio alfa.

— Ele vai ficar bem. — Respondeu simples e isso me deixou com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Eu sabia que Jisung estava preocupado com algo que estava acontecendo com Minho e imaginei que ele havia pedido para Chris tentar descobrir algo, então a falta de uma resposta mais completa, me deixou em alerta. Tem algo errado. Definitivamente.

— Se ele vai ficar bem, é porque tem algo errado no momento e eu desconfio que não seja só o fato de eu querer manter distância. O que está acontecendo? — Questionei, me afastando um pouco para que ele me levasse mais a sério. O alfa suspirou, deixando a mão descansar em minha perna.

— Ele não me disse muita coisa. Só disse que seu pai tem ajudado ele em algumas coisas. — Okay, agora tem um grande sinal de alerta no meu cérebro. Meus divertidamente estão todos correndo desesperados de um lado para o outro, gritando que é uma emergência. Parece que eu e meu pai vamos ter uma conversinha bem amigável pela manhã. — Não se preocupe com isso, okay? Minho vai ficar bem.

Revirei os olhos, mas resolvi que deixaria o assunto de lado por hora.

— Bae Hyeon quer me levar, amanhã, para conhecer a tia Hyuna. — Murmurei, deitando na cama e vendo-o repetir meu ato, puxando-me para repousar a cabeça em seu peito. O som do coração do alfa batendo é quase uma canção de ninar.

— E isso está te deixando ansioso…

— Tenho medo dela ficar brava comigo por conta do hyung. — Segredei, olhando-o. Chris sorriu gentil, passando a afagar meus fios descoloridos.

— Não acho que isso vá influenciar os sentimentos dela por você, afinal, ela continuou sendo a mesma pessoa comigo quando apareci na casa dela depois do término com o hyung. — Eu sincronizei minha respiração com a dele, aproveitando seu ritmo calmo para me acalmar. — Hyuna é uma boa mulher. Mas eu preciso te lembrar de uma coisa, Seungmin ainda está morando lá, então você vai precisar controlar sua vontade sair no soco com ele.

Antes que eu pudesse demonstrar o meu profundo descontentamento com a situação, batidas na porta se fizeram presentes.

— Chris, pode avisar a jaguatirica que eu chamo de filho que o jantar está pronto? — A voz de Myung-Dae soou em um tom divertido e Chan riu da maneira como o híbrido mais velho se referiu a mim. Fechei minha expressão e encarei a porta mortalmente. — Não demorem para virem jantar, ou Bae pode resolver conversar com o Christopher sobre sexo seguro e fazer essa ferinha passar vergonha.

— Já estamos indo! — O alfa respondeu, ainda rindo.

Isso foi o suficiente para que eu rosnasse em irritação e saísse da cama, arrastando o loiro comigo até a sala de jantar, chegando quase junto com o outro híbrido. Por um milagre, Bae não está de plantão esta noite, e isso nos fornece um jantar em família com muitos olhares irritados vindo da minha pessoa.

Me mantive em silêncio durante a refeição, sabendo que se eu abrisse a boca seria para confrontar meu pai sobre Minho e que nada de bom aconteceria nessa discussão. Chan conversou animado com os mais velhos, sempre com a mão em minha coxa, fazendo um carinho na mesma, para que eu não me sentisse tão solitário. Não havia malícia no toque do alfa, ainda que eu seja bastante sensível nesta região do corpo, a maneira como o loiro me toca nesses momentos não me acende nenhum sentimento sexual, apenas carinho e companheirismo. É o gesto que ele usa para me deixar consciente de que ele está ali por mim e que continuará ali por algum tempo, ainda que não esteja me dando atenção diretamente.

Naquela semana, com Chan jantando em casa quase todos os dias, Myung fazia questão de fazer a comida mais australiana possível, buscando trazer ao visitante, uma nostalgia, uma sensação de lar. Acredito que dá certo, pois Chris sempre parece mais animado após o jantar.

Voltamos ao quarto e ficamos conversando sobre algumas coisas aleatórias, como músicas que ele andou compondo, jogos, escola, apenas para distrair minha mente enquanto esperávamos o cansaço me atingir em níveis mais intensos, para que eu não tivesse muita dificuldade para adormecer. O alfa me deixou sozinho apenas quando foi tomar banho, voltando apenas de cueca e me fazendo morder meu lábio inferior pela paisagem. Eu jamais iria me acostumar com a visão maravilhosa que é a desse homem semi nu na minha frente. Eu também havia retirado minhas roupa, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo, assim como o mais velho.

Ele deitou na cama e me aconcheguei nele, novamente deitando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ainda me sentia agitado, por mais que estivesse exausto e o Bang notou isso, passando a cantar para mim, em um tom bem baixo que, em conjunto com as batidas de seu coração, formaram a canção de ninar perfeita.

— Eu te amo. — Murmurei, fechando os olhos, sabendo que ele estaria sorrindo com a declaração. Não ouvi a resposta, pois logo havia adormecido, completamente envolvido pelo calor e conforto que ele estava me fornecendo. Sabia que acordaria na manhã seguinte, sendo a concha menor, sentindo-me renovado e com forças para enfrentar o que quer que houvesse.

Nota mental: Colocar Bae Hyeon na parede e fazê-lo falar o que diabos está acontecendo. Não cair no soco com Seungmin ou ser agressivo com Yugyeom, em respeito a minha tia Hyuna. Espero que dê tudo certo, pelo menos amanhã.


	43. Trinta e três

Amanhecer envolvido pelos braços de Christopher, com a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater suavemente, talvez tenha se tornado uma das minhas coisas favoritas pela manhã. O mais velho ainda dormia suavemente e eu me sentia triste só de pensar que teria de me afastar de seu corpo para levantar. Pelo menos ele tem dormido corretamente desde que começou a dormir aqui em casa e pela primeira vez na semana, ele está passando do horário que costuma acordar. Sorri ao pensar que o alfa, sempre em alerta, preocupado e protetor, poderia se sentir confortável e seguro o suficiente para dormir despreocupado com o horário desta forma. Desenrosquei meu rabo de sua perna e afastei, delicadamente, seu braço de minha cintura, para enfim me levantar com cuidado. Por mim ele poderia tirar o atraso do sono, se isso fosse possível.

Me dirigi ao banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e realizando minha higiene pessoal, vestindo um moletom do loiro que estava por ali e me aproximei novamente dele, deixando um selinho na ponta de seu nariz, vendo o celular dele brilhar na mesinha — informando que haviam mensagens a serem lidas, mensagens de um Changbin sendo um namorado meloso, ainda que soubesse que seu homem estava dormindo na cama de outro cara. Me senti um pouco mal por isso, mas nós já passamos desta fase, certo? Chris e eu sempre seremos amigos.

Sai do quarto com o mesmo cuidado com que levantei da cama e fui para a cozinha, parando na caminho ao escutar a voz de Bae Hyeon.

— Não vejo como isso pode ser um problema agora, Myung, nós sabemos como nosso filho se afastou do Lee e está na fase da negação dos próprios sentimentos e fugindo das coisas. Não vejo como ele pode vir a querer passar por cima do próprio orgulho para saber como Minho está, aliás, duvido que ele saiba que Minho tem ido ao hospital. Felix ainda é uma criança nesse aspecto. — Não podia ver suas expressões, mas seu tom alertava que não estava gostando do que quer que meu outro pai tenha dito e que os levaram a esse assunto. Sou uma criança ainda, papai? Um pena que sim, eu esteja profundamente magoado e pisando parcialmente em cima do meu orgulho, porque sim, eu me preocupo, apenas não quero que ele saiba. E eu não estou fugindo, estou? Claro que o tom das palavras do ômega mais velho haviam me machucado, mas não era uma surpresa para mim, não quando ele foi capaz de mentir por todo esse tempo.

— Não gosto como fala de Felix nesta situação, está subestimando nosso garoto. De qualquer forma, conseguiu descobrir o que está acontecendo com Minho? Não acha que seria melhor contar o que quer que está acontecendo? Bae... — O tom de Myung era igualmente incomodado, defensivo. E olha que o dia nem começou direito. Ouvi Bae resmungar algo, provavelmente sobre sigilo hospitalar, ignorando a pergunta e decidi que esse era o momento de eu interferir e pressionar.

— Eu quero que se foda essa porra de ética e sigilo entre médico e paciente. — Me encostei na parede e cruzei os braços. — Jisung, Changbin e Chris estão preocupados e completamente no escuro. Jisung não tem ninguém além dos meninos, então como pai, eu acho melhor você começar a falar ou mágoa vai ser pouco para o que eu vou sentir por você.

Myung-Dae arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo satisfeito pela minha postura, ainda que eu pudesse ver a dor em seus olhos pelas palavras que usei.

— E com que direito você me pede para quebrar o sigilo? Tem um mandado? Nenhum dos três veio me procurar e perguntar o que está acontecendo, talvez porque ele saibam que Minho é um garoto responsável e que sabe se cuidar. — O tom de Bae Hyeon soou desafiador e eu ri em escárnio. — E a partir do momento em que você passou a causar dor nele, sendo infantil ao ponto de achar que só os seus problemas importam, eu creio que eu esteja preservando o direito dele de manter isso em segredo. Você foge dos seus problemas Felix, como uma criança mimada! 

— Com que direito, você diz… Talvez eu esteja usando o direito que me foi negado de saber sobre minha própria vida por dezoito anos de minha existência, porque meus pais foram egoístas e preferiram fugir do problema ao invés de me contarem sobre ele. — Fixei meu olhar afiado no do ômega mais velho, sustentando a conexão e pude vê-lo vascilar. — Me acusa de fugir, mas quem fugiu por dezoito anos foi você, não eu. E isso não é sobre mim, Jisung não passaria por cima da escolha de Minho de não contar, e claramente, Minho escolheu omitir as coisas de todos, mesmo sabendo o quanto isso deu errado antes.

— Mas isso é sobre Minho agora, sobre as escolhas dele sobre a própria vida, como médico e como pai…

— Acho que você não me ouviu claramente, papai, tenho total direito de saber o que acontece com meu alfa e isso independe se estou com ele em um relacionamento amoroso ou de amizade. Se você realmente se preocupa comigo como pai, sabe o quanto essa porra de alma dói e eu não to nem preocupado com a minha própria dor. Se Minho morrer o que vai ser de Jisung? Chris? Changbin? Pare de ser um maldito egoísta uma fodendo vez na vida! — Desabafei, batendo ambas as mãos no balcão de mármore da península, mantendo o corpo do mais velho entre meus braços. Eu tinha total noção de que meus olhos não estavam na cor normal naquele momento e eu pude ouvir Chris saindo do meu quarto. Sabia que não era saudável devolver mágoa com mais mágoa, mas a nossa relação de pai e filho não estava exatamente bem desde que descobri que sempre existiu um muro escondendo um abismo de mentiras. Os olhos de Bae Hyeon lacrimejaram e ele engoliu em seco, soltando o ar lentamente, se levantando.

— Abaixa o tom comigo, eu ainda sou seu pai. Você está vivo porque eu resolvi te pôr no mundo! — O ômega mais velho ergueu a mão para me bater, como nunca fez durante esses dezoito anos e isso não me causou medo, me causou mais raiva. 

— Não, você é a porra do homem que me pariu e mentiu por dezoito anos e prefere manter a porra da sua pose de médico do que entender o que está acontecendo na vida do seu próprio filho! Você quebrou uma das coisas mais importantes entre a gente e não está nem um pouco preocupado com as consequências disso em minha cabeça. Sabe por que Christopher tem vindo dormir aqui? Myung appa te contou? Ou você estava muito ocupado com seus plantões e escondendo coisas que não teve tempo de procurar saber sobre a “criança” que colocou no mundo? Eu tive pesadelos, estava sem dormir, revivendo cada fodendo trauma da minha infância. E onde você estava Bae Hyeon? Fazendo inúmeros exames no Minho como se ele fosse um experimento médico? Ou ele tem alguma doença extremamente grave que justifique ele ir tantas vezes ao hospital? Porque, sinceramente, eu não consigo acreditar em nenhum dos dois quando vocês dizem que não tem nada de errado. — Eu podia sentir as gotas grossas e salgadas escorrendo por minhas bochechas, podia sentir o instinto protetor correndo por minhas veias junto a tantas coisas que estavam entaladas em minha garganta e que só Chan tinha conhecimento real do tamanho do problema. Myung sabia de uma parte, afinal, eu tinha noção de que ele havia ido a porta do meu quarto todas as vezes em que eu acordei gritando, até mesmo antes de eu fugir para Busan. O medo de algo péssimo estar acontecendo estava gritante em meu corpo e eu sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa pelos meninos, ainda que eu estivesse machucado. Sabia que estava faltando com respeito com o homem que havia colocado comida na mesa por tantos anos, entretanto não conseguia conter mais as palavras. — Onde estava você quando eu precisei de apoio emocional?

Abaixei a voz e me afastei.

— Eu não sabia… Filho, eu…

— Eu sei. Estava ocupado salvando vidas e se esquecendo da própria família. — Tentei me concentrar no cheiro de Christopher ficando mais próximo, mais intenso, como se ele sentisse que eu precisava de si.

— O Bang ainda está no seu quarto? — Bae perguntou baixo, um tanto trêmulo. 

— Sim, ele só está intensificando seu próprio cheiro. — Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando fazer minhas unhas retraírem. — Eu juro que sempre tentei ser compreensível quanto as questões do hospital. Sei como é importante essa questão de salvar vidas e de ser independente, de querer nos dar uma vida boa, mas sendo sincero? Eu sinto falta de ter meu pai me apoiando, me ajudando a levantar quando eu caio, ou pelo menos secando minhas lágrimas sem me acusar. Não queira achar que me conhece, que pode dizer as coisas sobre mim, não quando você foi um pai de fim de semana, que aparecia aqui para me fazer passar vergonha na frente dos meninos e então sumia. Eu só queria saber quando você vai parar de agir e pensar como médico, e começar a ser meu pai e o marido do Myung, que pode não falar um “a” sobre, mas ele se sente tão frustrado quanto eu.

— Filho… eu vou contar, mas peço que isso não saia daqui. — O mais velho passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso. — Alfas como o Minho são bem comuns, mas não se sabe muito sobre eles porque muitos deles tem vergonha de assumirem que carregam o gene ômega, porém, eu nunca conheci um alfa com gene ômega que expressasse as características de ambos. Minho me procurou querendo se conhecer e me preparei para publicar sobre os estudos sobre a anomalia dele, seria bom para minha carreira...

— E você está usando ele como bonequinho de estudos? Puta merda! E quanto aos sentimentos dele, os quais você está me acusando de negligenciar? Você está pensando no seu próprio rabo! — Me sentia nervoso novamente, esse cara está passando de todos os limites! — Ele não é um experimento! Você sabia disso pai?

Questionei ao híbrido mais velho, vendo que ele estava tão em choque quanto. Não, Myung não sabia, porque ele sabe como é ser tratado como algo inumano.

— Você é…. impossível, Bae Hyeon.

— Engraçado que Hyuna me disse a mesma coisa…

— Sua irmã é sensata! Ela conhece os meninos há muito mais tempo que nós, principalmente Minho! Eu não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo! — Desta vez foi Myung que se pronunciou. — Minho é como um filho para mim, pelo menos! Não posso ficar calado com isso! E para que?

— Para termos dinheiro para a faculdade do Felix! Eu quero garantir os estudos dele!

— E a porra do meu trabalho serve para que? — Podia ver que meu pai híbrido estava completamente magoado e chateado com a situação, já que jamais havia visto o mesmo levantar a voz para Bae, bom como podia notar que Christopher estava parado exatamente onde eu estava antes de eu entrar na cozinha, ouvindo em silêncio, sem ser visto e tentando me acalmar do seu jeito. 

— Você não se atreva a fazer esse tipo de coisa com o Minho, ou não vou responder por mim e não vai ter Channie, Jisung, Changbin, ou quem for, para me segurar. — Eu disse em meio a um rosnado. — E quanto a minha faculdade, pode deixar, eu não preciso desse dinheiro. A criança aqui vai dar um jeito, sem ser usando os outros.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Bae Hyeon chocado demais com as minhas atitudes para se pronunciar e Myung irritado demais com o marido para dizer algo sem puxar uma briga. E novamente, o dia mal começou e minha família costumava ser tranquila, sem grandes conflitos. Me virei para sair da cozinha, querendo me esconder nos braços de Chan e me acalmar.

— Felix, ainda quer ir na sua tia hoje? — Myung questionou. — Coma alguma coisa pelo menos, filhote.

— Podemos ir sim, afinal, vocês já tinham marcado com ela, certo? Vou só me trocar. Estou sem fome pai. — Então me retirei, me jogando nos braços fortes do puro assim que o encontrei e ele me pegou no colo, me fazendo enlaçar minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, me levando de volta para o quarto enquanto cantava baixinho em meu ouvido e eu afundava meu nariz em seu pescoço.

Assim que senti meu corpo tocar o colchão novamente, sem que eu tivesse de soltar o mais velho, me senti totalmente aliviado e seguro.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Felix. Seus olhos estão azuis ainda. — Ele murmurou com a voz baixa e suave, fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo. Chan estava sentado no colchão comigo em seu colo.

— Vai cuidar deles, não vai? — Pedi, me afastando de seu pescoço para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, vendo a coloração mudar um pouco, ficando mais escura. O cacheado sorriu gentil.

— Sempre, príncipe, com toda a minha vida. Aliás, você fica todo fofo usando minhas roupas. — Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com o elogio e o loiro riu baixo. — Vá se trocar, Yugyeom me mandou uma mensagem falando que a mãe dele está ansiosa para te ver.

Nota mental: Eu deveria me desculpar com meu pai ômega mais tarde pelas coisas que falei, mesmo que ele tenha sido um cuzão, e preciso me acalmar o suficiente para não sair no soco com Seungmin.


	44. Trinta e Quatro

Quando o carro do meu pai parou em frente a casa da minha tia, eu notei que não estava apenas ansioso. Não. Eu sentia medo. Medo de diversas coisas, mas principalmente, por não saber o que poderia acontecer no momento em que eu pisasse dentro da casa. Encolhi-me no banco, sem ter certeza se conseguiria parar de tremer e abrir a porta para enfrentar a situação. Respirei fundo, sai do carro e, ao fechar a porta, olhei-me no vidro, avaliando se eu parecia apresentável.

Certo, talvez ter pego o moletom preto do Chan não tenha sido uma boa ideia, por ele parecer um vestido em mim e, justamente, por ter o cheiro dele. Talvez isso aborreça minha tia. Minhas mãos ficavam quase totalmente cobertas pelas mangas do moletom, me deixando ainda menor. Passei minhas mão pelo cabelo, o ajeitando, numa tentativa de me ajudar a tirar o foco do real problema. 

O pai de Yugyeom havia sumido no mundo, até onde eu sabia, porém Hyuna havia se casado depois, com um rapaz dois anos mais novo que si. Será que ele e o hyung se dão bem? Será que ele não se importa com o Seungmin estar morando com eles? Ele vai gostar de mim?

Senti um dos braços de Myung em meu ombro, meio que me abraçando, tentando me passar um pouco de confiança e Bae se mantinha afastado de nós, parecendo entender que nós ainda estamos bravos e chateados consigo, respeitando nossa necessidade de espaço para não ocorrer outra briga.

Quis sair correndo quando vi meu pai tocar a campainha e a porta ser aberta por um alfa, um pouco mais alto que eu, loiro e com as mechas frontais um tanto compridas. O cheiro ainda que amadeirado, possui um toque doce e cítrico, uma mistura bem gostosa. Ele sorriu para nós e se afastou da porta, logo virando para dentro.

— Amor, eles chegaram! — Ele gritou e logo pude ouvir uma risada feminina dentro da casa.

— Ja estou indo, não precisa fazer escândalo, Dawnie! — A voz feminina soou e eu pude notar as orelhas do alfa se tornarem avermelhadas. Fofo.

Assim que entrei na casa, fui guiado até a sala, onde a mulher de cabelos castanhos de um metro e sessenta e quatro estava sentada, usando um belo vestido e saltos altos, em uma poltrona. Yugyeom estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Seungmin, parecendo um tanto nervoso e digitando rapidamente em seu celular, enquanto o Kim mais novo me encarava. O alfa que havia aberto a porta passou por nós e limpou a garganta, olhando um tanto bravo para Seungmin e Yugyeom e a mulher riu.

— Ah! Desculpa pai! — Yugyeom pediu, guardando o celular no bolso e sorrindo largo, claramente nervoso. Achei fofo a maneira como o hyung chamou o padrasto de pai, deixando claro o enorme carinho. — Oi tios! Oi Felix!

Ele se levantou e se curvou, sendo seguido por Seungmin. Hyuna se levantou da poltrona, desviando de seu próprio irmão e vindo direto para Myung, o abraçando.

— Pela sua carinha de tristeza, meu irmão fez besteira! Vocês deviam me visitar mais vezes, seus desnaturados! — Ela bronqueou, logo o afastando e olhando feio para Bae. — Vou conversar com você depois que eu mimar o meu sobrinho que você escondeu de mim.

— Hoje é o dia de jogarem os meus erros na minha cara? Credo, se eu soubesse não tinha saído da cama. — Bae resmungou e Hyuna agiu como uma perfeita adulta, mostrando-lhe a língua, fazendo-nos rir. Já amei ela, meu medo sumiu quase oitenta por cento só com ela agindo assim. — Nem parece que tem filho, agindo desse jeito…

— Vou fingir que não te escutei para não fazer você passar vergonha na frente do seu filhote! — Ela revidou, voltando sua total atenção para mim, colocando ambas as mãos em meus ombros. — Você é ainda mais lindo do que Christopher e Yugyeom haviam contado e mais fofo também. 

Senti minhas bochechas se aquecerem pelo fato de Chan ter dito sobre mim para ela. A beta me puxou para um abraço, apertando-me um pouco. Não foi desconfortável, pelo contrário, foi bastante reconfortante estar nos braços dela recebendo carinho.

Nos sentamos e ela me apresentou o seu atual noivo, Kim Hyo-jong, contando-me como foi estranho no começo para ela, pois tinha medo que Yugyeom fosse rebelde e o rejeitasse, quando na verdade o beta apenas ficou tímido por um tempo e aos poucos começou a se soltar, passando várias horas com o futuro marido de sua mãe, criando uma intimidade entre eles. Contudo, fiquei tenso quando ela me chamou para ajudá-la a pegar algumas coisas na cozinha, mesmo assim a segui, recebendo um sorriso encorajador de Myung.

— Querido, sei que você e os meninos não estão em bons termos. Eu entendo o seu lado, eu fiquei tão irritada com seu pai quando eu descobri que vocês se mudaram para cá e ele não veio me visitar, que fui atrás dele no hospital e dei o maior sermão nele na frente de toda a equipe de enfermeiros. — Hyuna sorriu gentil, pegando alguns copos no armário e indicando que eu pegasse um suco na geladeira. — Sabe, quando Yugyeom apresentou Chan para mim, eu tinha uma sensação estranha, não queria que meu filhote sofresse por alguém que claramente já tinha seu coração marcado, então quando eles terminaram, eu não pude culpar o garoto. Eu mesma cometi esse erro e precisei ser abandonada com um garotinho para entender que meu “lobo” estava esperando por Hyo. Então não pense que estou chateada por saber que Christopher deixou meu menino para poder encontrar sua própria felicidade de alma.

— Onde quer chegar com isso, tia? — Questionei baixo, sentindo-me um pouco mais relaxado e me assustei ao ver os olhos dela lacrimejaram enquanto sorria largamente. Abri a boca, para me desculpar, pensando em te-la chateado de algum modo.

— Não se desculpe, Yongbok, eu só estou emocionada, não imaginei que me chamaria de tia tão rápido. — A beta colocou os copos na pia e secou as lágrimas. — O ponto é, nenhum deles tem culpa, em nenhuma dessas situações. O único culpado é o idiota do meu irmãozinho, que quis esperar as coisas passarem e você se acostumar melhor com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu sei que é difícil e que é complicado levar as coisas quando não se tem mais confiança, mas, querido, não acha que se manter assim, só vai causar mais dor, não só em você, mas neles também?

Deixei a jarra em cima do balcão de mármore e sorri triste, entendendo o ponto no qual ela queria chegar.

— De certa forma eu entendo meu irmão, nessa questão familiar, Bae teve péssimas experiências com nosso pai e nossa irmãzinha. Acredito que tenha conhecido Yoora, pelo que Chris me contou. E bem, eu não ajudei muito, sempre fui muito omissa, preferindo aprender observando os erros dos outros, então, foi muito chocante para ele quando eu o ajudei a fugir de casa com Myung. Não foi agradável viver em casa depois disso, mas eu queria fazer algo por ele pelo menos uma vez, para não sentir que era uma falha total como irmã. — A Kim colocou a mão em meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. — Quero que se sinta em casa, Felix, que enxergue minha casa como um lugar seguro para si. Que me veja como aquela que vai lhe dar bronca quando necessário, mas que também vai lhe acolher e lhe apoiar em suas decisões… por isso, pense com carinho, para que não se arrependa do caminho que tomou.

Assenti, segurando a mão em minha bochecha e a beijando carinhosamente, como um agradecimento pelo conselho sem julgamentos. Era isso que eu precisava, alguém que me ouvisse sem julgar minhas escolhas ou apontar dedos para mim, alguém que me acolhesse como Chan havia me acolhido. Alguém em que eu possa confiar além de mim mesmo e do alfa. Voltamos a sala em silêncio, carregando as coisas e as depositando em cima da mesa de centro.

— O que você fez para ela estar chorando? — Levantei o olhar, vendo os olhos acusadores de Seungmin e o tom afiado, as mãos dele estavam comprimidas em punho e eu sorri debochado.

— O que eu converso, ou deixo de conversar, com a minha tia, creio que seja um assunto apenas nosso. — Internamente pedi perdão a Christopher e à Hyuna, mas não estava com paciência para lidar com o Kim. O garoto revirou os olhos e se levantou pronto para me atacar, rapidamente notei Hyuna impedir o noivo de interferir e sinalizar para meus pais apenas observarem, contudo Yugyeom se levantou e segurou o braço do mais novo.

— Minnie, isso não vai resolver nada. — Meu primo pediu, com a voz baixa e evitando ter contato visual comigo.

— Esse bostinha fez sua mãe chorar e tem tratado a gente como…

— Como você o tratou no começo? Pois é… o karma existe. — O interrompi, revirando os olhos. — Olha, se acha que cair no soco comigo vai resolver as suas frustrações, podemos não fazer isso aqui? Não me parece agradável eu quebrar a sua cara no meio da sala de estar da minha tia.

— Achei que já tínhamos superado essa, mas pelo jeito, perdoar não é seu estilo. Não, seu estilo é mais vadia. — Ele alfinetou.

— Sabe o que é? Perdoar não tem nada a ver com esquecer e permitir que alguém te faça de otário de novo. Pelo menos eu não fico me fazendo de certinho e mentindo para os meus melhores amigos sobre meus sentimentos por eles. — Pude ver o ódio em seu olhar naquele momento, havia pisado no calo e estava bem pleno, sabendo que estava em território perigoso.

— Eles vão se machucar, noona! — Pude ouvir Hyo avisar a futura esposa que apenas suspirou.

— Sinto que eles precisam disso, sabe? Por os sentimentos para fora, junto com toda a frustração. Além do mais, eu duvido que eles vão sair no soco realmente, é mais fácil Felix socar um alfa do que um beta, ainda que seja o Seungmin. — Ela murmurou baixo, passando a servir o suco.

— Garoto! Você tem merda no lugar do cérebro? — Seungmin insistiu e eu suspirei, ajeitando minha coluna e colocando minhas mãos dentro do bolso canguru do moletom.

— Você, realmente, quer ter essa conversa aqui? — Questionei, notando o mais novo vacilar. Então ele voltou a se sentar e eu sabia o que isso significava. — Starbucks às 18 hs? Porque não, é tão a sua cara isso.

Ele apenas me mandou o dedo do meio e eu ri em escárnio, sentando-me e me servindo.

— Eu te disse, posso não ter convivido a vida toda com Felix, mas conheço o gatinho. — Minha tia murmurou ao noivo, sorrindo vitoriosa enquanto ele a olhava incrédulo. — Então era com o Felix que você ia se encontrar no Starbucks, Minnie? Que coisa feia, me fazendo acreditar que iria ver Jeongin ou Hyunjin, mas pelo jeito, ainda ta nessa de fingir que não sente nada por eles.

Acabei gargalhando da maneira como Seungmin a olhou chocado pelo modo como estava sendo exposto. E não fui o único a rir da situação, apenas Seungmin não estava rindo. Céus! Minha tia é maravilhosa. O mais novo soltou um som de protesto, cruzando os braços, em sinal de revolta e constrangimento.

— E não pense que vai escapar, Bae! Yugyeom, querido, pode subir com o Seungmin, por favor? Não quero que me vejam agindo como uma megera com o meu irmãozinho favorito. — O sorriso dela era calmo, o que fazia com que tudo ficasse ainda mais tenso. Meu pai ômega engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e parecendo procurar por uma rota de fuga. Assim que os dois subiram as escadas em direção aos quartos, pude notar que Hyo-jong estava segurando a risada. — Então você contou para o meu sobrinho o que você anda aprontando e agora esta com o rabinho entre as pernas né? Sabe, Bae, eu te disse que ele ia ficar puto com o seu comportamento em algum momento, mas você me ignorou, disse que não conheço seu filho. Pelo jeito, ironicamente, conheço meu sobrinho melhor do que você.

Ela cruzou as pernas e olhou de forma firme para o irmão, como se deixasse claro que se fosse o filho dela, já tinha tomado uns cascudos. E ela nem é a favor da violência pelo que me lembro do Yugyeom contando sobre a infância dele. 

— Noona! Não seja tão cruel assim! — Bae pediu, esfregando as mãos suadas de nervosismo em suas próprias pernas.

— Calado! Eu te avisei para não mexer com os meninos dele! Vou precisar arrancar os pelos do seu saco com uma pinça para que você entenda? Myung tem um trabalho bom e qualquer coisa, eu já disse, posso ajudar a pagar as despesas! Não é como se você realmente precisasse ser um filho da puta para conseguir dinheiro! — Então ela suspirou, descruzando as pernas. — De qualquer forma, apenas informe Minho sobre tudo o que descobriu as custas da saúde dele e nem pense em publicar qualquer coisa sem o consentimento dele, porque antes dele ser uma das almas gêmeas de meu sobrinho, Minho é quase como um filho para mim, bem como Christopher, então não se atreva a maltratar nosso garotinho! Fui clara o suficiente?

— Sim senhora!

Nota mental: Adorei minha tia! Quase sai no soco com Seungmin, mas resolvemos ser civilizados, e meu pai vira uma criança levando bronca quando está com a minha tia. Espero que assim as coisas voltem a melhorar e que eu não precise me preocupar tanto com Minho.


	45. Trinta e Cinco

Jamais imaginei que sairia da casa da minha tia, acompanhado de Seungmin, em um completo silêncio. Era como se nenhum de nós quisesse quebrar o ritual de começar a falar o que tinha de ser dito na cara um do outro, sem estarmos sentados na nossa habitual mesa, com o mesmo pedido de sempre. Não era medo, nem desconforto, apenas o respeito ao nosso processo de preparação psicológica ao que seria dito. Eu tentei pensar nos piores cenários possíveis, para estar preparado, porém, conhecendo o Kim, os piores cenários nunca seriam com agressões físicas. Até porque, o mais novo sabe que palavras machucam muito mais. Palavras ferem a alma e criam machucados difíceis de serem cicatrizados.

Após sentarmos em nossa mesa, pedimos as mesmas bebidas da outra vez, chocochip frappuccino e um café americano, acompanhadas de brownie de chocolate meio amargo e uma fatia de red velvet. Me senti nostálgico e acabei sorrindo, olhando para minhas próprias mãos em cima da mesa.

— Então… me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse na frente dos seus pais e da tia. — O Kim começou, com a voz baixa e visivelmente acanhado, atraindo totalmente a minha atenção para si. — Eu só… to cansado de ser tratado como um monstro por você. E eu entendo você ter ficado puto, magoado e o caralho todo. Juro que entendo! Mas isso não inibe a minha vontade de jogar umas verdades na sua cara, porque eu sou seu amigo e sinto que você só vai andar para trás se alguém não falar, e sabendo que todo mundo ali fica de quatro para você com facilidade, sobrou para mim te dar os tapas verbais.

Pisquei um pouco rápido, várias vezes, tentando absorver com calma cada palavra dita. Sabia que não havia o que ser dito da minha parte, era a vez dele de dizer o que havia de ser dito, contudo, ele apenas deu continuidade quando os nossos pedidos foram deixados na mesa e o garçom se retirou.

— Nós dois começamos errado, na ignorância, mas conversamos e resolvemos isso. Não esquecemos, mas superamos. E agora parece que voltamos ao início, novamente jogando coisas na cara um do outro, brigando mais que cão e gato em seus piores dias. Só que… Felix… me responda com sinceridade. O que eu tenho a ver com a sua raiva por terem escondido as coisas da sua pessoa, quando eu te falei da mãe do Yugyeom, te dei as dicas e nem fazia ideia de que você e Chan hyung se conheciam lá da puta que o pariu onde vocês nasceram? — Eu quase engasguei com o meu frappuccino, era o terceiro palavrão que ele soltava desde que chegamos. Sua voz estava firme agora, seu olhar rigoroso, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança e bem, eu me senti uma criança sendo repreendida. Eu podia sentir meus olhos arregalados com a surpresa pelo seu tom e conteúdo de suas palavras, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes. — Sinceramente, minha vontade era de mandar você tomar no cu e deixar você se foder sozinho. Só que eu não aguento, porque eu te considero meu amigo e por mais idiota que pareça, eu vou tentar te ajudar até eu achar que você não merece mais, já que eu não sou de ferro. E eu sei que você tem me ajudado, do seu jeito emburrado, mas tem me ajudado com Hyunjin e Jeongin. Eu sou grato pela ajuda.

— Então funcionou? Espero que você não tenha desperdiçado as trombadas e empurrões que dei em vocês para, você sabe, as coisas caminharem. Sei que não parece, mas é dolorido trombar com o Hyunjin, ele tem bastante músculo. — Murmurei, com as orelhas baixas, deixando claro que eu estava tentando desviar o fato de que havia agido como um babaca com ele por algo que ele não tem culpa.

— E você conhece bem os músculos dele né? — Ele perguntou sugestivo, sorrindo de canto, antes de sorver um gole de seu café. — Ainda quero descobrir o que você usa para deixar todo mundo boiola desse jeito. Não é normal isso.

— Minnie… me desculpa! Eu só…

— Eu sei, foi muita coisa para absorver e você não soube redirecionar sua atitude defensiva. Todos nós entendemos isso, porque, provavelmente, agiríamos de forma semelhante. Eu andei lendo um pouco sobre a psicologia humana e o comportamento felino, fica mais fácil de te entender agora. — Ele me interrompeu, com um tom calmo, compreensivo. Era relaxante conversar com ele, ainda que eu mais estivesse tomando esporro do que qualquer coisa. De certa forma, eu sabia que apenas ele teria a coragem de me chamar de babaca quando estou sendo babaca. Os outros tentariam uma abordagem mais sutil e menos, aparentemente, ofensiva. Eu não achava ofensivo, é a verdade, nua e crua, e como ele disse, alguém precisa jogar ela na minha cara em algum momento para me fazer ver o que eu não estou vendo. Eu sei que ele faz isso com o Changbin também. Assim como faria com qualquer um de nós, sem pensar duas vezes, sem se importar com classificação hierárquica e o caralho a quatro. — Estamos de boa agora? Ou eu vou precisar ser mais ofensivo?

Eu estava tão agitado ouvindo tudo que acabei por comer todo o meu brownie sem nem notar. Afastei o pratinho e respirei fundo.

— Estamos de boa. — Respondi, sorrindo um tanto sem graça, mas completamente feliz por termos nos resolvido quanto a isso.

— Ah! Mais uma coisa! Para de palhaçada com o Innie e com o Hyunnie hyung também! Se eu ver meus boiolinhas chateados e saber que foi por algo que você fez ou disse, eu vou te da um murro físico tão forte, que vai quebrar a minha mão, mas vai te machucar! — Ele ameaçou e eu tive que cobrir a boca para segurar o riso e não acabar cuspindo minha bebida na cara dele. 

— Então vocês estão juntos? — Questionei, assim que conseguir engolir minha bebida e controlar a vontade de rir.

— Não exatamente, mas eu consegui ter essa conversa com o Jeongin, pelo menos. Não sei como começar essa conversa com o Hyunjin e como vamos fazer isso funcionar, sabe? — Ele comentou, voltando sua atenção ao último pedaço de sua fatia de seu bolo.

— Sei como é, na verdade, acho que se eu for dar moral para essa coisa de almas gêmeas, eu to ainda mais enrolado que você. — Comentei, olhando rapidamente pela janela, vendo alguns caras passarem rindo alto, nada de muito interessante. Contudo, ainda era melhor do que encarar Seungmin e vê-lo me julgando por minha covardia.

Não comentamos mais nada sobre esse assunto, já que o Kim perguntou sobre minha viagem à Busan e acabei por pedir a ajuda dele com as matérias da escola, recebendo uma resposta positiva do mais novo. Seungmin acabou por me acompanhar até em casa e eu não pude esconder o sorriso ao ver o carro do Bang estacionado na frente, ouvindo uma piadinha do Kim por conta da minha reação. Apenas dei de ombros, não negando o fato de que a presença de Chan realmente me acalma e ainda contei que não estava conseguindo dormir sem ele. No fim, acabamos sentados na porta, comigo contando sobre meus pesadelos.

— Sabe que os cheiros não tem nada com isso, certo? Tirar o cheiro deles e desmontar o ninho, provavelmente está de deixando mais inseguro e angustiado do que se você simplesmente os deixasse ali. — Seungmin comentou, após eu me calar e passar a secar algumas lágrimas que haviam escorrido teimosamente. O olhei curioso. — Lobos e gatos se sentem mais seguros em locais fechados e com cheiros conhecidos, tirar os cheiros dos hyungs, fez com que tudo em você se sentisse exposto e desprotegido.

— Então eu devia montar o ninho de novo? — Questionei, incerto sobre o rumo da conversa.

— Acho válido você tentar, só não sei se as coisas que você tinha deles vai funcionar, talvez precise do cheiro reforçado, assim como usou o cheiro do Chan hyung para te trazer confiança hoje. — Soltei um suspiro cansado, sabendo que seria difícil conseguir as peças de roupa desta vez. O mais novo, então, conferiu o celular e se levantou. — Tenho que ir, tia Hyuna está preocupada comigo na rua, qualquer coisa me manda uma mensagem e vamos marcar um horário para estudar, okay?

Assenti e me despedi, esperando que ele saísse do meu campo de visão para poder entrar em casa, notando que meus pais não estavam na sala, nem na cozinha, fui direto para o quarto, me jogando em cima do alfa. Chan gemeu ao sentir o meu peso sendo jogado em cima de si e riu logo em seguida, mas ele estava um pouco estranho.

— Aconteceu algo? — Questionei, um tanto preocupado.

— Seus pais brigaram feio, foi um pouco desconfortável ouvir. — O mais velho confessou e eu suspirei, sentando-me em seu colo.

— Me desculpe por isso, eu não queria que você tivesse que presenciar isso…

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, gatinho, esse tipo de coisa acontece, até com as melhores famílias. — Ele respondeu calmo, fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a carícia e ronronei, voltando a me deitar por cima dele. — Pelo jeito deu tudo certo com sua tia e Seungmin.

— Yeah! Ela é legal e Minnie me jogou umas verdades na cara, mas eu precisava ouvir. — Respondi, me deixando levar pelo sentimento de conforto e proteção pela presença do alfa. — Estamos de boa agora. Falou com o Minho?

— Fico feliz por você, meu príncipe. Não, na verdade, como Seungmin estava com você, eu tive que ir atrás do Binnie, as coisas ficaram meio tensas na casa dele e ele pediu ajuda para não fazer besteira. — Eu gosto quando Chan se sente confortável o suficiente para me contar as coisas, para me deixar por dentro dos problemas e não só me permitir fazer parte dos momentos felizes. Sabia que ele tinha feito algo para que Siwon nos deixasse em paz, contudo, vou esperar o tempo dele e deixar ele me contar quando se sentir pronto para isso, sem pressão, ainda que eu esteja curioso. — Você está com jeitinho de quem quer pedir alguma coisa.

— Eu te peço coisas demais né? — questionei baixo, novamente pude ouvi-lo rir baixo.

— Eu não me importo. Faço tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para você, Felix, sabe disso. — Abri os olhos e levantei o rosto para olhá-lo, não resistindo e juntando nossos lábios em um selinho. Sim, eu sei que é errado, ele tem namorado. Contudo, Chan não disse nada sobre isso.

— Eu amo você. — Segredei baixinho, encostando nossas testas e ele sorriu, deixando as covinhas aparentes. Eu não precisava ouvir uma resposta e ele sabe que não precisa me dar uma, pois sou consciente de seus sentimentos por mim, assim como da situação na qual estamos. É tão complicado. — Eu quero um ninho.

— Um ninho? Tudo bem. Quer ajuda para ajeitar o ninho? — Eu senti um arrepio gostoso percorrer meu corpo. Permitir um alfa ajudar na construção de um ninho é algo muito intenso e exige muita confiança. Não que eu não confiasse de olhos fechados em Christopher, só não sei se me sinto preparado para dividir essa tarefa tão primitiva e ômega, com um alfa. E bem, Chan parecia um tanto surpreso pelo meu pedido fora de hora.

— Minnie acha que vou me sentir mais seguro sem você aqui o tempo todo se eu tiver um ninho… — Comentei, vendo-o sorrir de forma compreensiva. — Ele andou estudando sobre psicologia humana e comportamento animal… algo assim.

— E você quer se livrar de mim, é? — Seu tom soou brincalhão e logo suas mãos grandes passaram a me fazer cócegas, dando-me uma crise de risos enquanto me contorcia em seus braços, rindo até que o ar me faltasse e então ele me deu uma trégua, tão risonho quanto uma criança que acabou de ganhar um brinquedo. — Se você quer tentar, podemos tentar, vou ver com os meninos se eu posso pegar algo recém usado deles.

— Se der certo, pelo menos eu paro de te atrapalhar nos estudos. — Pontuei, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego e pude vê-lo negar.

— Não me atrapalha, Felix, na verdade, você me força a descansar. — Ficamos deitados lado a lado na cama, olhando para o teto e foi então que notei as luzes de fada penduradas. — Eu amo sua risada.

— Você quem colocou? — Perguntei baixo, o olhando curioso e envergonhado, já que não esperava a confissão sentimental.

— Myung me ajudou, achei que pudesse te ajudar a dormir, sabe, por não ficar totalmente no escuro. Deixei o interruptor embutido na lateral da cabeceira. — Então ele se esticou e acendeu as luzes roxinhas, deixando o ambiente ainda mais iluminado. Imagino que com o quarto escuro fique ainda mais bonito.

— É lindo! Obrigado, hyung! — Me aconcheguei nele, o abraçando de lado e ficamos assim por um tempo. Sentia que podia enfrentar qualquer problema, qualquer pesadelo, desde que no final do dia o mais velho pudesse me abraçar ou que eu pudesse sentir seu cheiro e seu calor. — Eu quero ouvir o Changbin hyung, mas tenho medo dele estar puto comigo.

Sussurrei após um tempo de silêncio, estando de olhos fechados, não pude ver a reação do mais velho.

— Me avise quando se sentir pronto e eu vou ver como vai estar o humor dele e então, se eu tiver certeza que ele não vai querer te dar um murro, eu venho te buscar. Okay? — O mais velho sugeriu e eu abri os olhos, assustado e um tanto nervoso. Chan riu da minha reação, voltando a fazer carinho em meu cabelo. — Binnie jamais levantaria a mão para você, Felix.

Eu sorri relaxado.

— Eu sei, eu confio em você.

Nota mental: Será que posso começar a passar por cima do meu medo e me permitir a ouvir os outros lados da história? Posso confiar neles de novo, ou seria muita idiotice da minha parte? Preciso descobrir se me sinto pronto para isso.


	46. Lee Minho

Estava deitado na cama do alfa, completamente despreocupado. Jisung provavelmente estava batendo perna com Hyunjin, ou estudando com o mesmo, e eu deveria estar estudando com Chan, mas no fim, ele estava tentando estudar sozinho enquanto eu fazia vários nadas.

— Então… Felix está na casa da tia Hyuna? — Questionei sem saber se seria respondido, já que o lúpus parecia realmente muito focado em tentar entender minhas anotações das aulas que ele havia perdido por estar em Busan beijando Felix. Não, eu não estou chateado por isso, claro que não me importo. Estou com inveja, apenas isso. E sim, é inveja dos dois, afinal eu queria poder passar uma semana na praia completamente despreocupado beijando esses dois gostosos.

— Sim, está! — O loiro suspirou, empurrando as anotações para o lado e se virando para mim. — Como conseguiu fazer tanta bagunça com suas próprias anotações?

— Eu estava mais preocupado com vocês dois não me dando notícias, do que com a minha capacidade de entender o que eu escrevo. — Dei de ombros, havia sido isso mesmo e eu mesmo precisava tentar decifrar o que havia anotado, ou podia simplesmente pedir as anotações de Yugyeom hyung. Parece uma estratégia melhor do que tentar entender a bagunça que eu fiz. Chris suspirou novamente, se levantando e caindo na cama ao meu lado, olhando para o teto, assim como eu. — Estamos parecendo aqueles casais clichês quando estão entediados.

Ele riu e juro, a risada dele está entre as risadas que eu mais amo ouvir na vida! Eu só não tentaria beijá-lo agora, porque sei que ele e o Binnie voltaram, ainda que o Seo continue fugindo para a minha casa, mas às vezes ele só some e ninguém sabe para onde ele vai. Talvez Seungmin saiba, afinal, ele sabe das coisas.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, completamente confortáveis com a presença um do outro. Foi quando me sentei abruptamente, após meu cérebro me lembrar de algo extremamente suspeito que Seungmin havia comentado comigo.

— Hyung, o que estava fazendo na frente da casa do Felix no primeiro dia do cio dele, para ter visto Hyunjin entrando na casa e pensado que eles iriam passar o cio juntos? — Questionei um tanto eufórico, sentindo a curiosidade correr loucamente pelas minhas veias, a ponto de me sentar em suas coxas para forçá-lo a me olhar nos olhos e não fugir da pergunta.

— Eu… estava passando ali por um acaso… — Seu rosto se tornou vermelho, bem como seu pescoço e orelhas. Ele está mentindo e está com vergonha disso.

— Nem tenta mentir para mim, você sabe que não caio nessa. — Coloquei minhas mãos no colchão, um em cada lado de seu rosto, o deixando preso e nos deixando em uma posição suspeita caso alguém abrisse a porta do quarto, mas não me importei.

— Como você sabe que eu estava lá? — Questionou curioso, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Seungmin ouviu você contando para o Yugyeom hyung e eu meio que fiz ele me contar. — Sorri arteiro, havia sido uma troca bem justa. — Eu só precisei comprar um saquinho de gummy bear para ele.

— Eu não acredito que ele se vendeu por gummy bear! — Chris gargalhou com a informação, não se importando muito com o fato de ter sido entregue com tanta facilidade pelo mais novo. — Ele tem dois aninhos, não é possível.

— Não muda o assunto, senhor Christopher Bang hyung! Eu preciso de respostas! — Usei um tom mais sério, vendo-o me encarar e então nós dois caímos na risada. Não consigo ser sério com ele, ou eu tento atacar ele com provocações, ou ficamos rindo igual retardados. Particularmente eu amo a nossa amizade.

— Certo, certo. Na verdade, eu acabei indo para lá sem nem perceber, inclusive, eu estava de carro. Talvez eu soubesse que ele ia entrar no cio e inconscientemente fui para lá. — Ele contou, após a crise de riso que tivemos. — Me desculpe, eu devia ter ficado na minha e não ter pensado com a cabeça de baixo.

— Nah! Tudo bem, não é como se eu não pudesse te entender, sabe? E não foi só com a cabeça de baixo que você pensou. Você pensou com o seu lobo. — Sorri gentil para ele, voltando e me jogar ao seu lado no colchão. — Eu não julgo, provavelmente eu faria o mesmo se Felix não tivesse me chamado para estar com ele lá.

— Ele… vocês…

— Não, hyung, eu não tirei a virgindade ele no cio. — O tranquilizei, o olhando, ao notar que ele queria perguntar sobre isso, sorrindo arteiro logo em seguida. — Foi antes e eu consigo me lembrar perfeitamente das reações dele enquanto eu o tocava.

Chan arremessou um travesseiro na minha cara e eu gargalhei, vendo-o ficar extremamente envergonhado, provavelmente se lembrando do áudio que ouviu em meu celular durante o período de cio do Lee mais novo.

— Por que você é assim, Minho? — Ele questionou tímido e eu ri de sua timidez.

— Porque você, no fundo, ama quando eu sou assim. — Revidei. — E de qualquer forma, sei que vocês vão ter esse momento alguma hora. Então não me importo de dividir com você essas lembranças deliciosas.

Ele me deu outra travesseirada e eu me defendi com meus braços, rindo. Então ele subiu em cima de mim para me bater com o travesseiro, usando nem um terço de sua força e aos poucos paramos com o que fazíamos e ficamos nos encarando. Nossos olhares conectados, um sustentando o outro, a tensão sexual se formando lentamente.

Me surpreendi ao ter notar o mais velho tomar a iniciativa de juntar nossos lábios em um beijo calmo, carinhoso e gentil. Seus lábios macios se moviam nos meus, criando um ritmo gostoso para a dança que nossas línguas bailavam. Nem ao menos havia notado que havia fechado os olhos quando o toque foi iniciado, apenas reparei quando meu cérebro me lembrou que o alfa não é solteiro, me fazendo interromper o ósculo.

— Chris, o Binnie… — eu tentei avisar ao sentir os beijinhos continuarem pelo meu maxilar. Seus olhos estavam mais avermelhados.

— Ele entende. Conversamos sobre. — Ele murmurou, se afastando um pouco ao recuperar parte do controle de seu próprio corpo.

— Sobre? — Incentivei-o a ser mais específico.

— Sobre Felix, você e Jisung, sobre sermos partes da mesma alma, ou almas gêmeas uns dos outros, não entendo direito como isso funciona. Ele disse que não se sente traído quando estou com você, mas ele não sabe como se sente sobre isso, então resolvemos deixar o relacionamento meio aberto. — O cacheado tentou explicar.

— Fico feliz que tenham, finalmente, conversado e colocado as cartas na mesa. — Sorri largo, as coisas estavam começando a caminhar da maneira correta. — Está assumindo então que sou seu ômega?

— Não, estou assumindo que entendo o rolo que o destino fez com a gente e que temos uma tensão sexual constante pairando entre a gente. — Ele desconversou, saindo de cima de mim, todo corado e eu tive de rir novamente. Sempre foi tão difícil para ele entender e admitir os sentimentos, principalmente quando envolve ômegas.

Nota mental: Agora posso beijar o meu hyung livremente, é isso mesmo produção?


	47. Trinta e Seis

Passou uma semana até que conseguir criar coragem para conversar com Changbin. Foi estranho passar os intervalos num clima confortável entre eu e o Kim mais novo, deixando os outros curiosos sobre como nos resolvemos de forma, aparentemente pacífica.

Claro que minha amizade com Seungmin não estava tão pacífica assim, ele tentava criar diversas oportunidades para que eu conversasse com Hyunjin e Jeongin, por mais que eu insistisse que não me sentia pronto para isso ainda.

Chan havia, durante a semana, pego as roupas dos meninos para que eu remontasse meu ninho. Minnie tinha razão, desde que terminei de montar o ninho, eu conseguia dormir por algumas horas sem ter pesadelos. Chris quase chorou quando eu chamei ele para dormir comigo no ninho e eu podia ver o alívio em seu olhar, por ver que eu estava começando a lidar melhor com a situação. Ou como ele costuma dizer, fazendo o gato arisco e o lobo ciumento aquietarem o facho e me deixarem tomar as rédeas da minha vida, voltando a ser o Bokkie dele.

Durante aquela semana eu havia distribuído meu currículo, que fiz com ajuda de Chan e papai Myung, por algumas lojas e lanchonetes. Me recusei a chorar toda vez que ouvia palavras grosseiras e ofensivas sobre minha raça e por negarem a vaga para mim por conta disso. Agora sentia na pele o que Jisung passava quando ia nas audições. Cada rejeição por sermos nós mesmos, agora eu posso entender.

Nesse exato momento, eu acabei de entrar em casa, completamente frustrado por mais um dia de rejeições e de coisas desnecessárias, vendo meu pai híbrido no sofá, de braços abertos me esperando. Para variar, Bae Hyeon não estava em casa — não que o clima entre meus pais estivesse muito bom nessa última semana, eles brigaram quase todos os dias por motivos que nem deveriam ter de ser explicados por Myung. Me aconcheguei em seu colo, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro e permitindo que me desse carinho.

— Não desista, meu bebê. Eu sei como é difícil, mas uma hora você consegue. — murmurei uma resposta positiva, mantendo a esperança de que daria certo em algum momento. Meu celular vibrou e eu choraminguei por ter de me afastar um pouco do calor do meu pai para poder ver quem estava me mandando mensagem.

“ **Pink Binnie:** Oi, Felix...

**Pink Binnie:** Sei que ainda está bravo comigo e na verdade nem sei se vai receber minha mensagem, mas o Starbucks perto da escola está precisando de funcionários.” 

Suspirei ao ver a mensagem do Seo, sorrindo com a oportunidade. Me levantei, vendo meu pai um tanto confuso pela minha animação repentina.

— O Starbucks está contratando, vou levar meu currículo lá. — expliquei. Meu pai sorriu, me desejando boa sorte e deixou um beijinho em minha testa.

Sem ter tempo a perder, corri até a cafeteria, com meu currículo em mãos. Adentrei o local em estado de alerta, sentindo-me ansioso e perguntei ao funcionário no balcão se poderia deixar meu currículo ali. A garota sorriu, apontando para uma porta ao lado da cozinha. O dono do estabelecimento me recebeu, aceitando meu currículo e me fazendo algumas perguntas bem tranquilas. O alfa demonstrou ser uma boa pessoa, a princípio, não me julgando por ser híbrido e ômega, e também não impôs sua presença com feromônios em nenhum momento, me deixando confortável.

Assim que a entrevista acabou, ele me informou que analisaria mais alguns currículos e que me ligaria para me dar um retorno sobre a vaga. Não fiquei chateado, nem me dei por vencido, afinal, pelo menos havia tentado e não recebido uma resposta negativa logo de cara por motivos ridículos.

Enviei uma mensagem para Chris, perguntando se ele sabia onde eu poderia encontrar Changbin, pois gostaria de agradecê-lo pessoalmente e conversar sobre o que havia acontecido. Não me sentia totalmente pronto para isso, mas sabia que não teria coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo mais tarde.

“ **Aussie soulmate:** Seungmin pode te guiar com mais precisão, mas sei que tem uma casa na árvore perto do Starbucks, onde eles costumam se encontrar para conversar.

**Eu:** Acha que ele vai estar lá?

**Aussie soulmate:** Não consigo imaginar outro lugar para meu lobinho trevoso se esconder. É praticamente a toca dele.

**Aussie soulmate:** Boa sorte, baby boy! Qualquer coisa, me liga e eu vou te buscar.”

Por fim, pedi a informação ao Kim, recebendo praticamente um mapa de como chegar ao local, além da confirmação de que Changbin estava ali, fugindo de seus próprios pais. Fiquei curioso, mas resolvi não questionar, afinal, se ele não me contou é porque não quer que eu saiba e também, não estamos em bons termos para dividirmos os problemas.

Adentrei o parque, seguindo as instruções passadas por meu amigo, não demorando para encontrar a casinha em meio ao bosque. Não demorei para subir a escadinha de corda, abrindo o alçapão e adentrando o local. Changbin estava ali, deitado no sofá com um cigarro entre os lábios.

O alfa moreno soltou a fumaça lentamente, parecendo pensativo e a cena parecia extremamente sexy para mim, ainda que eu estivesse bem revoltado com o fato de ele estar se matando lentamente. Me aproximei com cuidado, sentando-me na beiradinha do estafado, vendo-o tirar a atenção da fumaça e passar a me observar. Peguei o cigarro entre seus dedos e o pressionei contra o cinzeiro, logo estendendo a mão, em uma ordem silenciosa de que me entregasse o maço e o isqueiro. Changbin riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça em negação antes de me entregar os objetos.

— Seungmin já tentou isso, caso você não saiba. — Ele comentou ao me ver guardar seus pertences em minha calça.

— Seungmin não sou eu. — Sorri travesso. — Posso ser mais persuasivo que ele e bem mais convincente.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, deixando mais espaço para mim e deitando sua cabeça em meu colo, como se nunca tivéssemos brigado. Como se o local fosse uma espécie de ambiente neutro, assim como o Starbucks era para mim e para o Seungmin.

— Changbin hyung… — Chamei baixinho, notando seu olhar se prender em mim, enquanto minha destra tocava seu cabelo negro e macio. — Obrigado por me avisar da vaga…

— Não precisa me agradecer, Felix. Deu tudo certo lá? — O Seo parecia relaxar conforme meus dedos deslizavam pelas madeixas escuras.

— Não sei ao certo ainda, mas pelo menos me trataram como uma pessoa. — Changbin sorriu largo ao me ouvir, parecendo aliviado por isso. Talvez ele estivesse preocupado de ter me indicado um local onde me tratariam mal e isso mexeu com o meu coraçãozinho. Mordi meu próprio lábio inferior, sem saber ao certo como começar aquela conversa em específico e o alfa pareceu notar minha dificuldade.

— Não veio até aqui só para isso, certo? — Sorriu de canto, brincando com seus próprios dedos em sinal de nervosismo. — A que devo a honra de ter sua presença de forma tão pacífica?

— Hyung… Eu quero saber o seu lado da história. — Pedi baixinho, após suspirar pesadamente. Changbin se afastou de mim apenas para poder se sentar no sofá, virando de frente e levantando meu rosto com seu indicador em meu queixo.

— Sobre a parte de Yugyeom hyung… Eu não tenho muito como me defender, eu sabia desde que te conhecemos. Você sempre teve o direito de saber, mas o hyung queria esperar, então não tinha muito o que ser feito. É algo familiar demais para que eu me metesse, sabe? — Assenti, vendo em seus olhos que estava sendo sincero sobre. — E sobre crispy e bokkie… eu jamais imaginei, sou lerdo para essas coisas, Felix e tudo o que eu sabia era que Minho hyung estava curioso sobre uma coisa que envolvia o Chan hyung. Fui tão pego de surpresa quanto vocês dois.

— Me desculpa… por ter sido um babaca até agora e por ter beijado o Chris hyung… — Changbin riu, aproximando seu rosto do meu com um sorriso divertido.

— Eu te desculpei desde o primeiro momento, Lixie. Além do mais, eu beijo ele o tempo todo. — O alfa brincou e eu dei um leve empurrão em seu ombro, sem ter a intenção de o afastar verdadeiramente.

— Vocês são namorados e mesmo assim eu continuo roubando selinhos dele. — Confessei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Se você me der esses selinhos também, está tudo certo por mim. Prometo que não terei ciúmes. — Seus lábios macios roçaram os meus enquanto dizia, causando uma formigação gostosa em minha boca. Os olhos do alfa estavam fixos nos meus e logo me rendi a sensação, deixando com que meus olhos se fechassem e o toque acontecesse de modo apropriado.

O selar não durou muito tempo, pois Changbin prendeu o meu inferior entre seus dentes, num pedido mudo para aprofundar o beijo e eu cedi, levando minhas mãos para sua nuca e enroscando meus dedos em seus fios macios enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente minha cintura, me puxando para si e me fazendo arfar.

Nossas línguas rapidamente se adaptaram ao ritmo um do outro, como velhas conhecidas, e o ambiente foi se tornando cada vez mais quente. O beijo era recheado de saudade, além de carinho, paixão e desejo. Logo me vi subindo no colo do alfa, sem interromper o ósculo intenso.

O ar se fez necessário, então passamos a trocar apenas alguns selinhos, sem ter vontade de nos afastarmos realmente. Sorrimos iguais a dois idiotas e, movido pela vergonha, escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Nota mental: Me parece um acordo bem justo, beijar o Binnie a cada vez que eu beijar o Chan. Acho que as coisas vão ficar melhores agora.


	48. Trinta e Sete

Alguns dias se passaram e eu havia recebido uma ligação do Starbucks, informando que eu havia sido aceito na vaga e se eu ainda tinha interesse. Quase surtei de felicidade e, assim que meu novo chefe me disse que poderia começar no dia seguinte, desci as escadas correndo e me joguei nos braços do híbrido mais velho, sentindo o olhar do ômega em mim.

Myung sorriu largo quando contei a novidade, me enchendo de beijinhos ao dizer que tinha certeza que eu conseguiria. No final do dia Chan veio me ver e eu lhe contei a novidade, recebendo bastante carinho em demonstração do quanto ele estava feliz por mim. Até mesmo se ofereceu para me acompanhar durante o primeiro dia, mas eu disse que preciso fazer isso sozinho.

Após uma semana trabalhando, tive a certeza de que Changbin e Seungmin estavam indo com tanta frequência à cafeteria só para aumentar minha moral, pois pediam para serem atendidos exclusivamente por mim e sempre tentavam me dar gorjetas. 

Eu ficava com o período da noite, por conta da escola. Trabalhava das 18 às 22hs, geralmente sendo acompanhado por Changbin na volta para casa, que ganhava uma carona de volta com Christopher. Sexta-feira chegou e o expediente estava bem tranquilo, pois a maioria das pessoas estavam procurando alguma balada para irem, ainda mais pelo horário. Faltavam trinta minutos para o fim do meu expediente e os meninos avisaram que não poderiam estar comigo hoje, me pedindo para tomar cuidado na volta para minha residência.

Estava sozinho ali na frente, já que a garota do caixa havia ido ajudar na cozinha com os preparativos do que seria vendido no dia seguinte. Um homem entrou, com os olhos fixos em mim e eu engoli em seco antes de ir o atender.

Pude sentir os feromônios do alfa e, nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de fingir estar olhando o cardápio, olhando-me de cima a baixo. Pediu um expresso e uma torta, os quais não demorei para levar até si, querendo me livrar do cara assustador o mais rápido possível, sem deixar de ser cordial. Assim que terminou de comer, o homem pagou, me dando uma quantia estranhamente grande de gorjeta e saiu, me permitindo respirar aliviado.

Tentei dizer a mim mesmo que eu estava sendo paranóico e desconfiado sem nenhum motivo. Contudo, assim que meu expediente acabou e eu pisei para fora da loja, senti que estava sendo observado e seguido. Olhei para trás vendo o tal cliente de antes e tentei manter a calma. Talvez seja só coincidência, certo? Errado. O homem me puxou pelo pulso, me empurrando para um pequeno beco que havia no caminho, me prendendo contra a parede. Com uma das mãos ele tapou minha boca, enquanto com a outra ele segurava prendia meus braços, esfregando seu corpo contra o meu.

— Achei que tinha entendido o recado, gatinho… Tem um cheirinho tão gostoso, imagino como deva ser delicioso foder essa sua bundinha e te colocar para me servir, como um bom híbrido. — Eu senti nojo com os toques e minha repulsa apenas aumentou com suas palavras. Por instinto, mordi a mão alheia e lhe dei uma joelhada no saco, aproveitando que ele se encolheu de dor para sair correndo.

Durante minha corrida, quase sem rumo, senti um cheiro bastante conhecido. Café mentolado. Corri de encontro ao cheiro e senti um alívio percorrer meu corpo ao ver o alfa alto encostado em uma parede, digitando algo no celular. Olhei para trás e confirmei que o homem me seguia, com muito ódio no olhar. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei Hyunjin pelo pulso saindo de perto da luz do poste, me encostando na parede, vendo-o me olhar assustado e confuso.

— Felix… — O Hwang tentou me perguntar algo, mas tive de o interromper.

— Não pergunta, só me beija. — o puxei para um beijo, sentindo suas mãos tocarem minha cintura de forma relativamente possessiva, como se entendesse que eu precisava de um socorro naquele momento, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. Puta merda, havia me esquecido do quão bem esse garoto beija. Sabia que estava seguro ali, com Hyunjin, mesmo que as coisas entre nós dois ainda estivessem estranhas.

Interrompi o ósculo quando o ar se fez necessário e eu abri os olhos com um certo medo de ver o meu perseguidor por ali. Suspirei aliviado ao olhar ao redor e não o ver. Também notei que Hyunjin havia usado seus feromônios para encobrir meu cheiro e me esconder.

— Obrigado… — pedi baixinho, recebendo um sorriso nervoso em resposta.

— Não tem problema… Ah droga! Os hyungs vão me comer vivo. — o Hwang reclamou, passando a destra pelo cabelo, em sinal de nervosismo. — E agora você não vai mais querer olhar na minha cara, porque os hyungs vão ficar bravos e provavelmente vocês vão discutir de novo. E ainda tem o Seungmin que vai querer arrancar meu couro.

Acabei por rir baixinho do nervosismo dele.

— Hyung… Se acalma, está tudo bem, aliás, eu queria conversar com você. — percebi que o mais velho ficou confuso, levando um tempo para entender a situação. — Também te devo uma explicação sobre o que acabou de acontecer, certo?

— Certo… Vou só avisar o Jeongin que é para ele ir para casa do Yugyeom hyung encontrar o Seungmin…— ele suspirou, pegando o aparelho e digitando algo rapidamente.

— Eu estraguei seu encontro? — quis me bater com a possibilidade de ter estragado o momento deles.

— Ah, não exatamente. Nós iamos no Seven comprar chocolates para assistirmos alguns animes com o Han. — aposto que ele estava tentando me tranquilizar, mas a menção do outro ômega fez com que meu coração se apertasse. — Que aliás, está lá com o Yugyeom hyung, porque Chan hyung está com o Lino hyung.

— Aconteceu algo? — perguntei preocupado, relaxando um pouco ao que o mais velho negou.

— Estão estudando e o Ji não queria atrapalhar.

Saímos andando até minha casa, tendo que mentir para o meu pai sobre o que me levou a encontrar o Hwang nesta noite. Subimos para o meu quarto e indiquei que ele se sentasse na cadeira, já que eu estava com meu ninho montado na cama. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, escolhendo as palavras para começar a conversa.

— Hyung… me desculpe pela maneira que venho te tratando desde que tudo aconteceu. — pedi assim que encontrei as palavras, mais ou menos certas, para a conversa. — Eu gostaria de saber o seu lado da história.

— Tudo bem, Lix, não foi sua culpa. Acho que eu reagiria da mesma forma. — sorriu gentil, relaxando na cadeira. — Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você quando Jeongin contou o que vocês haviam escutado e confesso que fiquei um bravo com Minho hyung por algum tempo depois, por conta de tudo o que você tinha em contando sobre o que passou na Austrália.

O alfa fez uma pequena pausa, como se estivesse selecionando a melhor forma de seguir a conversa, assim como eu havia feito no início.

— Acho que já ouviu isso dos hyungs e do Minnie, mas é… eu quis falar algumas vezes, porém não me sentia no direito. Me senti péssimo por ter de guardar segredo enquanto você estava me deixando conhecer cada uma de suas cicatrizes emocionais. — sorriu de canto, um tanto triste. — Doia em mim, Felix. E eu sabia que pressionar o hyung não ia mudar nada, pois os hyungs já estavam fazendo isso. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu ouvi Seungmin falar pro Yugy hyung tomar a frente porque seus pais não pareciam querer contar. Mas ai o Lino hyung disse que conversou com seus pais e que eles estavam discordando sobre o momento certo, resolvemos não pressionar mais.

Os olhos do moreno lacrimejaram e eu me vi saindo de meu ninho e subindo no colo do mesmo, o envolvendo em um abraço quentinho.

— Me desculpa por ter sido um péssimo melhor amigo! — ele pedia com a voz embargada enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam minha camisa. Afaguei seu cabelo macio, o deixando esconder o rosto em meu pescoço, próximo à minha glândula de cheiro.

— Ei! Está tudo bem, hyung. Eu que fui um péssimo amigo, reagindo daquela forma e jogando toda a culpa e raiva em cima de vocês. E eu não vou deixar os hyungs fazerem nada com você, e te prometo que não vamos discutir, tudo bem? — o afastei após algum tempo, passando meus polegares curtinhos em suas bochechas, secando as gotinhas salgadas. 

Ele nada disse, apenas moveu a cabeça em sinal positivo, tentando parar de chorar.

— Hyunjin hyung… — chamei baixinho. — Você tem que conversar com o Minnie e com o Innie sobre o que sentem um pelo outro, sim? 

— Eu não quero atrapalhar eles... 

— Não vai saber se está atrapalhando se não conversar com eles. Pelo menos, se for rejeitado, talvez seja mais fácil de seguir em frente, certo? Vai saber que deu o seu melhor e que tentou tudo o que podia. — o alfa suspirou derrotado, entendendo meu ponto de vista.

— Você tem razão. Eu vou conversar com eles.

O Hwang acabou por dormir ali, devido ao horário, não quis o deixar voltar sozinho e se colocar em risco. E bem, Seungmin pareceu concordar comigo nas mensagens que trocamos.

Sábado veio de forma preguiçosa, o clima fresco e o tempo nublado, ideal para ficar em casa dormindo. Contudo, aos sábados, meu expediente é das 8 às 18hs, com pausa para o almoço. Tive a companhia de Hyunjin no começo do dia, já que ele decidiu experimentar meu café e foi comigo para o trabalho. Acabei sendo surpreendido quando, lá pelas nove e meia, Chan apareceu com Changbin, Minho, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin e Yugyeom, se juntando ao Hwang na mesa e pedindo por meu atendimento especial.

Queria rir pelo fato de eles não estarem sendo nem um pouco discretos e ao mesmo tempo queria agradecê-los pelo apoio, mesmo que eu não estivesse falando com os minsung e ainda não tivesse conversado com Jeongin. Contudo, minhas surpresas não pararam por ai, pois logo minha presença foi solicitada em outra mesa e eu não pude conter a alegria ao reconhecer o alfa de cabelos vermelhos.

— Lee Felix? Que surpresa boa! — o mais velho se levantou e eu o abracei forte, sentindo minha nuca queimar por conta dos olhares vindos de uma certa mesa.

— Lee Taeyong, quem é vivo sempre aparece não é mesmo, hyung? — brinquei, soltando um gritinho alegre ao ser levantado do chão pelo rapaz. Sabia que os meninos não conseguiam ouvir nossa conversa, mas tinha certeza que estavam se mordendo de curiosidade e ciúmes.

— Digo o mesmo de você, gatinho. Você ainda se lembra de mim, me sinto honrado. — ele disse brincalhão, me soltando. 

— Como posso me esquecer? Eu não sou capaz de esquecer seus beijos, hyung. — brinquei de volta, vendo-o corar e seus amigos rirem, o que o fez se lembrar da presença destes.

— Ah! Felix, esses são meus namorados, Mark e Jaehyun, e aqueles dois ali são dois patetas que quiseram comida grátis, Jaemin e Ten. — Apontou para cada um deles. O primeiro e os dois últimos citados são ômegas, o segundo citado é alfa com gene beta. — Eu prometi para o Mark que ia pagar hoje e magicamente esses dois surgiram, um na casa do Hyunie e o outro na casa do Mark.

— Não sei se ele nos conhece, hyung, mas eu e o Mark hyung estudamos na mesma escola que ele e a trupe ali atrás. Já tive altos papos com o Hwang. Ele ainda ta naquela de chorar pelos cantos por causa do Jeongin? — Jaemin se pronunciou, em um tom divertido e eu me surpreendi com sua voz. Não me sinto mais sozinho nesse mundo.

— Infelizmente, mas tivemos uma conversa séria ontem, vamos ver no que vai dar. — respondi com um sorriso largo nos lábios. Me lembrei de encontrar o rosado, Mark, e o castanho, Jaemin, pelos corredores e algumas vezes o Na conversando com Hyunjin.

O de cabelos azuis apenas fez um carinho no cabelo do rosado e o loiro revirou os olhos.

— Nem é dez horas ainda e vocês já estão melosos. — o loiro tinha bastante sotaque e riu de sua própria constatação.

— Você fica boiolando pelo Nana e ninguém reclama. — Taeyong defendeu os namorados e eu ri, notando a funcionária do caixa me olhar tão feio quanto os meus próprios alfas e Tae pareceu notar. — Vamos parar de atrapalhar seu serviço, aliás, me passa seu número, para mantermos o contato.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, vendo se sentar ao lado dos namorados e olharem o cardápio. Então Jaemin sorriu, fechando o papel e olhando para mim.

— O que você sugere? — perguntou, chamando atenção para mim novamente.

Me senti um pouco nervoso ao indicar as bebidas e os doces mais pedidos e fui surpreendido quando Ten me disse para trazer o meu favorito, pois ele e Jaemin queriam provar. Assim que o trisal decidiu, entreguei o pedido à cozinha e ri da cara de indignação dos meus alfas, além do sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Na Jaemin, que claramente estava provocando os meus hyungs.

Nota mental: Meus alfas não sabem ser discretos, Na Jaemin é um provocador nato e tem algo não assumido com o ômega de cabelos loiros e compridinhos. E, céus! Eu sentia mais falta de Taeyong do que eu imaginava. Vou ficar com o cheiro dele impregnado na minha roupa o dia todo, para o desespero de Christopher e Changbin. Eles que lutem.


	49. Trinta e Oito

O turno foi longo e divertido, grande parte porque Jaemin fez questão de ficar provocando meus hyungs, ora me empurrando para o lado de Taeyong hyung, que havia entrado na brincadeira, ora trocando olhares com Hyunjin — como se o alfa soubesse o que ele estava fazendo — e Ten acabava ajudando o namorado a provocar os meus alfas. Esse Nana não presta.

Chris e Changbin ficaram emburrados boa parte do tempo e claro que Seungmin e Yugyeom não puderam resistir a vontade de ficar tirando sarro dos mesmos. Mas os olhares de Jisung e Minho me doíam… Sabia que eles estavam com ciúmes, podia notar isso pela postura de ambos. Contudo, eles sorriam, como se estivessem se forçando a estarem feliz por eu estar feliz, mesmo quando estamos os três quebrados.

Depois que eles — os dois grupos — foram embora, pude trabalhar com mais tranquilidade. Fiquei surpreso de meu chefe não chamar minha atenção por conta da bagunça que meus amigos causaram, mas ele parecia ter se divertido com a situação. Acabei ficando pensativo durante o resto do dia, afinal, ainda tinha que falar com Jeongin sobre o que aconteceu e, principalmente, começar a baixar a guarda com os Minsung, ainda que eu esteja apreensivo sobre isso. Talvez eu devesse tentar outra abordagem com Yugyeom hyung também…

Estava ajudando a fechar as contas do caixa, somente eu e meu chefe, quando um garoto entrou. Os fios descoloridos, lábios grossos e óculos escuros, vestindo um sobretudo preto. Seu cheiro doce denunciava que é um ômega. Pediu um latte para a viagem e no momento em que disse seu apelido eu fiquei surpreso. Chan já havia me contado sobre um ômega com quem se relacionou brevemente antes de se envolver romanticamente com meu primo, um tailandês apelidado de Bambam. Pensei em quais as probabilidades de existirem dois caras, ômegas, com o mesmo apelidos, sendo tailandeses, na Coréia do Sul. Especificamente em Seul.

— Faz tempo que não te vejo aqui… — meu chefe comentou com o garoto. — Para o seu azar vendemos o último pedaço da sua torta favorito há uns vinte minutos.

— Não faz tanto tempo assim, hyung. Foram duas semanas e eu precisava ver meus pais em algum momento, certo?

Minhas dúvidas foram sanadas conforme meu chefe ia conversando com o rapaz. O dia está cheio de surpresas e ex-relacionamentos. Céus!

— Mark hyung vem te buscar hoje, Beom hyung? — o ômega perguntou e eu lhe entreguei seu café.

— Ele sempre vem, ainda mais agora que ele sabe que eu contratei esse gatinho aqui. — o mais velho bagunçou meu cabelo e eu acabei ficando envergonhado com o comentário.

— Ele é uma gracinha mesmo, mas tem tanto cheiro de alfa nele que eu não consigo nem definir o que é o cheiro dele. Além do próprio cheiro de café. — o descolorido comentou, se encostando no balcão e olhando diretamente para mim. — Principalmente canela.

Acabei por cheirar minhas roupas. Realmente, os cheiros estavam bem confusos, mas a canela e o café estavam se destacando. Talvez seja porque Taeyong hyung tem cheirinho de maçã com canela e o Chan hyung cheira a oceano com canela.

O sininho da porta tocou novamente e um homem entrou, vestindo um moletom grosso, que logo teve o capuz abaixado. Arregalei os olhos ao ver que era um híbrido felino, assim como eu. Ele veio em nossa direção, dando um selinho no alfa e bagunçando o cabelo do tailandês.

— Surpreso? — Jae hyung sussurrou para mim. — Mark, esse é o Felix, meu novo funcionário. Felix, este é um dos meus noivos, Mark Tuan.

O felino loiro sorriu para mim, esticando a mão para mim em sinal de cumprimento. Acabei por me curvar, estando confuso.

— Eu sou estrangeiro também, então não precisa ser tão formal comigo. — o híbrido explicou ao que me viu confuso. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e apertei sua mão.

Meu celular vibrou e eu conferi a mensagem. Era Chan perguntando se eu já estava saindo, já que ele viria me buscar. Suspirei. Não acho que Chan e Bambam no mesmo ambiente seja uma boa ideia, pelo que eu sabia pelos meninos, o tailandês não trazia boas lembranças para meu alfa.

— Seu namorado vem te buscar, Felix? Podemos te dar uma carona se ele não for. — o alfa mais velho ofereceu. Sim, eu havia contado para ele sobre o cliente da noite passada.

— Nós não… somos namorados. — respondi um tanto baixo, enviando a resposta para Chan. — Ele namora um alfa, nós somos amigos de infância.

Os mais velhos não disseram nada, mas o sorriso era sugestivo em ambos. Logo Mark começou a conversar com Bambam e eu fui terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Não demorou muito para que eu notasse o carro do alfa puro parado na frente da cafeteria, logo ele saiu do veículo e entrou na loja, ficando surpreso ao ver o ômega.

— Bambie…

— Channie…

Mordi meu lábio inferior, me aproximando do australiano mais velho com cautela, analisando a situação. Chris parecia machucado emocionalmente, além de surpreso. Como se encontrar o outro ainda doesse. Contudo eu notei algo em seu olhar. A culpa. A mesma culpa que ele dirigia a mim algum tempo atrás. O loiro segurou minha mão, num pedido mudo de conforto e eu acabei por entrelaçar nossos dedos. Bambam notou nossa movimentação e sorriu curto.

— Parece que você o encontrou, fico feliz. — Chris parecia perdido em suas próprias lembranças e os outros notaram seu desconforto. Bambam suspirou, deixando o copo do café vazio no balcão. — Eu não te culpo, Chan, não tinha como saber o que iria acontecer.

Ele se levantou, passando pelo alfa e tocou seu ombro.

— Vamos marcar um dia, quando você se sentir pronto, para conversarmos sobre isso. Yugy concorda comigo que precisamos disso. — então o ômega olhou para o casal atrás do balcão. — Eu vou indo hyungs e digam ao Jinyoung hyung que eu não esqueci que ele me deve um almoço.

Após os mais velhos se despedirem do garoto, Chan pareceu ter entrado em modo automático. Não conversamos até estarmos em casa, me surpreendendo com o fato de Changbin estar deitado em um colchão de ar.

Fui direto para o banho, sabendo que o cheiro em minhas roupas incomodariam os dois. Assim que voltei, vestindo um blusão de Minho que eu havia tirado do meio das roupas que Changbin pegou para mim na casa do meio alfa. Pude ver Chris encolhido na cama, com o Seo ao seu lado, o abraçando e tentando tirar alguma reação dele.

Suspirei, indo até eles e me sentando nas coxas do puro, segurando seu queixo com minha mão direita e fazendo com que me olha-se.

— Lee Taeyong foi um crush que eu tive na Austrália. Ele sabia que eu já tinha alguém no meu coração e cuidou de mim até que ele precisou voltar para Coréia. Ele namora o Mark Lee, que eu sei que vocês conhecem o ômega, e com o Jaehyun, o outro alfa que estava com eles. Ele faz faculdade e quer retomar nossa amizade. — expliquei a situação para os dois, vendo Chan suspirar um pouco aliviado. — Jaemin é amigo dele, então deve saber da história e ficou provocando vocês.

— Me desculpe… — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e eu balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

— Não tem o que ser desculpado, vocês foram bem civilizados apesar de estarem visivelmente se mordendo de ciúmes. — dei um selinho em cada um. — Obrigado por esperarem eu contar e explicar a situação.

— Não fizemos mais do que nossa obrigação, mesmo que sejamos uma espécie de almas gêmeas, não estamos em um relacionamento oficial com você ainda. O bom é que já estamos exercitando como não agirmos como babacas de novo. — Changbin respondeu baixo e eu dei uma risadinha.

— Não era pelo ciúmes que eu pedi desculpas… Eu não consigo falar sobre o Bambam ainda… — o clima voltou a ficar tenso e eu assenti, movendo minha mão para sua bochecha e acariciando a pele.

— Vou esperar por você, assim como estão esperando por mim. — rocei nossos narizes num beijinho de esquimó. Changbin depositou um beijinho no ombro do Bang, tentando o passar confiança.

Ficamos um tempo assim, abraçadinhos, em silêncio. Até que Changbin resolveu quebrá-lo.

— Ei, Chan, acho melhor evitarmos a casa do Minho por uns dias…

— Jisung está no cio? — o loiro perguntou baixo, me fazendo deitar minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto o Seo brincava com minha mão na dele.

— Minho acha que ele vai entrar entre hoje e amanhã. Aliás, ele pediu uma blusa sua Lix. — suspirei. Apesar de estarmos nessa situação, o azulado não me negava nada e eu também não me sentia no direito de o fazer, já que causaria mais dor a nós dois, principalmente. — Só não sei como vamos entregar, já que é perigoso se formos lá…

— Eu mesmo levo, não se preocupem com isso. — respondi baixo, afinal eu seria menos afetado pelo cheiro do ômega do que os dois. Sem falar que eu tenho uma chave reserva, então posso entrar, deixar minhas roupas e sair sem interromper ninguém.

— Acha que vai conseguir lidar com isso? — Chan perguntou baixinho e eu assenti.

— Qualquer coisa, eu sempre posso vir até vocês, certo? — ambos assentiram e eu sorri mais tranquilo.

Acabamos dormindo os três no ninho, comigo entre os dois, sendo o recheio do sanduíche. Quando acordei, Chan não estava mais na cama, provavelmente está na cozinha com meu pai falando sobre os estudos e talvez, sobre nossa infância. Fiquei com preguiça de sair dos braços de Changbin, então fiquei ali mesmo, o olhando dormir profundamente, enquanto lhe fazia cafuné.

O Seo murmurou algo e, após algum tempinho resmungando com um biquinho fofo nos lábios, abriu os olhinhos, piscando várias vezes como se lutasse contra a vontade de continuar dormindo. A mão do alfa, que estava em minha cintura, me apertou, me trazendo mais para perto de seu corpo. Não resisti e beijei sua boquinha, que ainda fazia biquinho.

— Bom dia, hyung! — sussurrei, roçando meus lábios nos dele.

— Bom dia, gatinho! — o moreno respondeu igualmente baixo, procurando um certo alguém com os olhos.

— Deve estar na cozinha com meu pai. — respondia a sua pergunta silenciosa.

— Então você vai ser todo meu por enquanto?

— Vou sim, alfa! — ri baixinho após responder, sendo virado na cama e tendo o mais velho em cima de mim, me enchendo de beijinhos, me fazendo rir mais alto pelo ataque que estava sofrendo.

Então ele parou, me olhando nos olhos, sorrindo de canto.

— Eu te amo, Felix! — o mais baixo sussurrou ao aproximar seus lábios da minha orelha, voltando a depositar um selinho em minha boca.

— Eu te amo, Binnie hyung! — respondi, sem medo de deixar claro os meus sentimentos.

Nota mental: Preciso de mais manhãs assim com meus alfas e preciso juntar coragem para deixar algumas roupas na casa do Minho. Talvez aproveitar esses dias e conversar com Jeongin sobre o que aconteceu, enquanto crio coragem para ir até Minho e Jisung.


	50. Trinta e Nove

À tarde os alfas saíram para um encontro entre as duas famílias deles, provavelmente sobre algo que envolvesse as empresas de ambos, pelo que entendi da curta explicação de Changbin e eu separei algumas roupas para levar para a casa do meu ex quase namorado. Coloquei duas regatas que havia usado recentemente e dois moletons dentro de uma mochila, dizendo a mim mesmo que só iria entrar na casa, deixar a mochila lá e ir embora, tendo o mínimo de contato com eles. Levei cerca de duas horas para conseguir me convencer de que o plano era bom o suficiente para eu parar de procrastinar e fazer o que tinha de ser feito. 

Contudo, já do lado de fora da casa, eu podia sentir o cheiro de nozes e amêndoas do Jisung exalando excitação, bem como podia sentir o meu próprio corpo reagir aos feromônios. Me senti agitado e tive que manter em minha cabeça que estava ali apenas para deixar minhas roupas. Destranquei a porta com a minha chave, conseguindo ouvir alguns gemidos manhosos do ômega assim que fechei e tranquei a porta atrás de mim por precaução — para nenhum alfa arrombado entrar achando que pode fazer o que quer.

Tirei minha mochila de meu ombro e deixei no sofá, saindo em busca de uma caneta e um post-it para deixar avisado que poderiam me avisar caso o Han precisasse de mais roupas minhas, ou até mesmo dos alfas.

—  _ Lixie…  _ — pude ouvir a voz do azulado chamar em meio aos gemidos e isso afetou diretamente meu corpo, me deixando quente e numa batalha interna. Sabia que Minho daria conta sozinho, mas não estava preparado para ouvir o ômega chamar por mim. Tanto meu lobo quanto meu gato choraram por eu estar me segurando para não ir até ele e dá-lo prazer. —  _ Por favor… não me t-tortura, hyung… _

Céus! Eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente o que eles estão fazendo, a julgar pelos sons molhados vindos do quarto. Eu podia imaginar Jisung no meio do ninho improvisado na cama, com Minho beijando suas coxas e acariciando seu membro, antes de colocá-lo na boca e passar a subir e descer pela extensão lentamente enquanto provoca a entrada molhada do Han com o indicador.

Seus gemidos passaram de um tom manhoso para um choroso e meu coração apertou, sabendo que aquela altura do campeonato meu cheiro já havia ficado um tanto quanto nítido e Jisung chamava cada vez mais por mim. Senti meu rosto molhar, só notando que estava chorando quando passei minha mão por minha bochecha para tentar entender o que havia me molhado.

Procurei ainda mais desesperado pela porcaria do post-it e pela caneta, encontrando-os no rack da televisão. Escrevi rápido o recado e o colei na bolsa, esperando que não descolasse. Sai da casa o mais rápido que consegui, lutando contra meus instintos, praticamente correndo para a minha própria casa sem me importar com os olhares cruéis e nojentos que recebia por estar correndo de pau duro na rua.

Assim que entrei em casa, fui para o quarto me surpreendendo ao ver Changbin ali. Não havia sinal do lúpus por ali, mas eu também não estava em condições de perguntar, já não tendo muito controle do meu próprio corpo.

— Lix, seus olhos… — o Seo tentou me alertar, mas tudo o que eu pensava era em sanar minha vontade. Subi no colo do alfa e juntei nossos lábios em um beijo necessitado, o sentindo corresponder rapidamente, segurando minha cintura com firmeza, me fazendo ofegar durante o beijo. — To vendo que fiz certo de sair de fininho da reunião de família…

Cortei sua linha de raciocínio rebolando em seu colo, sentindo suas mãos desceram para minha bunda e apertar a carne com força. Soltei um gemido manhoso em reflexo ao prazer sentido, sendo derrubado na cama pelo alfa e ficando por baixo de seu corpo.

— Tem certeza que quer isso? — o moreno sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, fazendo minha orelha se mover em reflexo. Desceu os beijos por meu rosto, até chegar em meu pescoço, onde passou a distribuir chupões e mordidinhas. Suas mãos acariciaram meu abdômen, invadindo minha camisa e subindo em direção aos meus mamilos.

— _ Por favor, Binnie hyung… _ — pedi baixinho e manhoso, levando minha destra para o seu cabelo e puxando levemente os fios, tentando deixar claro minha urgência e certeza.

O alfa se afastou levemente, puxando minha camisa e eu aproveitei para puxar a dele, nos desfazendo de ambas as peças e as jogando em algum canto aleatório do quarto. Juntamos nossas bocas novamente, em outro beijo intenso e cheio de desejo. Changbin passou a língua por meu mamilo e eu miei em prazer, esfregando minha pelve contra a dele, que riu contra minha pele úmida me arrepiando pela sensação gostosa do ar geladinho entrando em contato com a umidade.

A destra do alfa desceu em direção à minha calça, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper, logo adentrando minha cueca e me tocando diretamente. Gemi um tanto arrastado, fechando os olhos e movendo meu quadril contra a destra alheia, pedindo silenciosamente por mais. Senti minha entrada liberar mais lubrificação com os estímulos, ansiando por ser dilatada e fodida. Puxei o cabelo dele com certa força, o fazendo me olhar. Aproveitei para juntar nossas bocas em outro beijo e trocar nossas posições, me deixando por cima novamente.

Desci meus lábios por sua mandíbula, deixando mordidinhas e arrastando meus dentes pela extensão óssea, seguindo para o pescoço, onde fiz questão de sugar seu pomo de Adão com vontade. Segui minha trilha de chupões por sua clavícula e peitoral, abrindo sua calça jeans e a puxando para fora de seu corpo assim que meus lábios tocaram os últimos gominhos de seu abdômen, e aproveitei para tirar a última peça que restou no corpo bonito do alfa mais baixo.

Olhei fixamente em seus olhos, deslizando minha língua áspera pela extensão do falo ereto, observando o mais velho fechar — quase totalmente — os olhos pela sensação, enroscando os dedos em meu cabelo num incentivo mudo. Envolvi a glande amarronzada em minha boca, brincando com o músculo úmido na área sensível e pressionando a fenda uretral de levinho. Me afastei minimamente, assoprando a cabecinha e notando o corpo do alfa arrepiar, bem como um gemido baixo escapar por seus lábios avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos. Abocanhei o membro, colocando aos poucos o máximo que consegui em minha cavidade oral.

Changbin fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca, gemendo rouco e arrastado quando seu pau entrou inteiro em minha boca, arqueando a coluna e apertando meus fios entre seus dedos, bem como o tecido do meu lençol em sua canhota. Porra! Ele é tão gostoso!

Comecei a me mover para cima e para baixo lentamente, ajustando o tempo dos movimentos com minha respiração, para assim, conseguir aumentar a velocidade enquanto deslizava pelo corpo peniano pressionando uma veia mais saltada.

— Caralho, Felix! Que boquinha gostosa! — ele gemeu baixo, provavelmente tentando se conter por meu pai estar em casa. Não que fizesse muita diferença devido à audição aguçada dos híbridos, principalmente os felinos.

Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a oscilar a velocidade das sucções, vez ou outra soltando o membro para sugar delicadamente os testículos ou brincar com a glande que expelia pré-gozo. Até o alfa me forçar a parar, por estar quase gozando. Changbin me puxou para outro beijo e nos girou novamente na cama.

— Minha vez de te dar prazer, não acha? — assenti ofegante, tendo o resto de minhas roupas retiradas e a boca do mais baixo em minhas coxas.

O Seo mordeu e sugou vários pontos da parte interna de ambas, recebendo miados manhosos em resposta. Senti um carinho curioso em minha entrada, que piscava em expectativa de ser preenchida o mais rápido o possível. Rebolei contra seu dedo, num pedido mudo para que o colocasse logo dentro de mim e ele riu anasalado.

— Está tão molhado e piscando para mim… isso tudo é vontade de sentir meu pau, bebê?

— Cala a boca e me fode logo! — reclamei, mordendo meu lábio inferior logo em seguida, por sentir duas de suas falanges serem forçadas contra meu canal, causando certa ardência inicial.

Não precisou de muito tempo para que meu corpo se acostumasse com o volume, permitindo com que Changbin movesse os dedos, curvando-os um pouco, buscando por meu pontinho doce. Uma corrente elétrica gostosa percorreu meu corpo, principalmente em meu pau, quando ele conseguiu o encontrar. O moreno sorriu de canto, passando a mirar no mesmo ponto a cada movimento em minha bunda, se deliciando com meus gemidos manhosos por mais.

— Por favor, hyung… Caralho… Mete logo essa porra de pau em mim! — manhei, rebolando contra seus dedos em busca de mais contato. O sorriso de canto se manteve em seus lábios quando saiu de meu interior, se posicionando corretamente entre minhas pernas, elevando meu quadril e o apoiando com um travesseiro.

— Não machuca sua cauda assim? — notei a preocupação em sua voz e neguei, pois realmente não incomoda. O alfa roçou a cabecinha em meu orifício, após pegar uma camisinha na gaveta do móvel ao lado da cama e a vestindo, forçando-o para dentro e juntando nossas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça, entrelaçando nossos dedos. — Dói?

— Estou bem, hyung. Só… vá devagar, okay? Já tem um tempinho desde que eu fiz isso. — respondi baixo, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Gemi arrastado e rouco ao que o mais velho começou a se mover, lento e cuidadoso, buscando ir um pouco mais fundo a cada estocada. 

Assim que a resistência do meu corpo foi cedendo, Changbin foi aumentando a velocidade, passando a ir o mais fundo que conseguia e colocando certa força em seus movimentos. Tive de soltar suas mãos, passando a arrastar minhas unhas curtas por suas costas e ombros, arranhando toda a extensão que alcançava.

Changbin mantinha suas mãos em minha cintura, segurando com firmeza para facilitar nos movimentos enquanto minhas pernas estavam cruzadas em seu quadril, restringindo o espaço do mais velho, porém facilitando penetrações mais fortes. Senti minha próstata ser tocada fortemente e mordi o ombro do mais velho numa tentativa de abafar o grito de prazer que raspou minha garganta. Isso serviu apenas como incentivo para o moreno, que passou a estocar repetidamente no mesmo local, me levando a revirar os olhos pelo prazer sentido. Podia sentir meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. 

Espasmos percorreram o meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer e contrair minha entrada. O moreno gemeu rouco ao sentir minhas paredes o apertarem e levou a destra até meu membro, passando a me estimular.

— Fuck…. Changbin… I’m cumming… — avisei em minha língua materna, me desfazendo em sua mão e em meu abdômen logo em seguida. Ele continuou a se mover, em um ritmo bem mais calmo do que o anterior, gemendo rouco e arrastado ao atingir o clímax em meu interior, enchendo a camisinha. 

Ficamos trocando olhares e selinhos enquanto recuperamos o fôlego e regulamos nossas respirações. O Seo saiu de dentro de mim lentamente, retirando a camisinha e a amarrando, jogando o objeto cheio no lixinho do banheiro e voltando para a cama com uma toalinha úmida em mãos para nos limpar. Logo deitou no colchão e me puxou para si. Senti um carinho em meu cabelo enquanto ouvia seu coração bater ainda acelerado contra sua caixa torácica e ronronei, ficando manhoso com a carícia.

— Te machuquei, Lix? — ele perguntou baixinho, um tanto receoso e eu ri curto, movendo meu rosto em direção ao dele, juntando nossas bocas em outro selinho.

— Não, não me machucou, Binnie hyung. — sorri tranquilo, voltando a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito. — O Chan ficou na casa dele?

— Sim, o pai dele queria conversar algumas coisas em particular. Não duvido que eles estejam discutindo, apesar de que, aparentemente a relação deles deu uma melhorada. Eu não aguentava mais olhar para cara dos meus pais falando sobre dinheiro. — o alfa reclamou, suspirando.

— Ainda bem que veio para cá então, eu acho que enlouqueceria se estivesse sozinho…

— O cheiro dele te derrubou né? Chan hyung cogitou essa possibilidade.

— Ele chamou por mim assim que eu entrei na casa. Achei que ia perder o controle ali mesmo. Fico feliz de ter conseguido me controlar até chegar em casa. — murmurei. Changbin deixou um beijo entre minhas orelhas, que se abaixaram em reflexo.

— Quando o cio dele acabar, vá conversar com eles, Lix. Vocês três estão sofrendo…

— Eu não sei se estou pronto, hyung. — o interrompi com a voz baixa.

— Acho que você nunca vai se sentir totalmente seguro para isso, bebê. Às vezes a gente só tem que tentar e deixar rolar. Sempre estaremos aqui para te apoiar e te consolar, independente do que acontecer, okay? — os batimentos cardíacos do alfa estavam servindo como uma canção de ninar para mim, contudo ainda estava acordado o suficiente para mover minha cabeça em sinal positivo. — Talvez Chan hyung tenha conselhos melhores sobre isso, mas tenho certeza que ele vai dizer algo como “like mate, stop procrastinating.”

Acabei rindo de sua imitação carregada de sotaque. Levantei meu corpo o suficiente para me deitar, literalmente, em cima dele e apertar suas bochechas.

— Tão fofo. — comentei em meio às risadinhas. Eu deveria ter filmado para mostrar para o Chris hyung!

Deixei outro selinho em seus lábios, dando uma mordidinha em seguida.

Nota mental: Tomar vergonha na cara e criar coragem para terminar de resolver minhas pendências para poder começar um relacionamento com esses alfas.


	51. Quarenta

O período do cio do Jisung se tornou um período de tortura para mim. Era quase como se eu estivesse no meu período reprodutivo, pois meu corpo pedia pelo dele sempre que eu estava em casa com seu cheiro em meu ninho. Claro que isso resultou em várias noites mantendo o Seo acordado comigo, saciando minha vontade. Me sentia mal por ter transado com o alfa quando meu felino pedia tanto pelo Ji, mas Changbin não parecia se incomodar com isso, conversando comigo todas as noites após os momentos de prazer. Parecia que ele entendia meus instintos melhor do que eu.

Chris se manteve longe da minha casa e eu suspeito que Bambam tenha algo com esse afastamento do alfa. Essa atitude do Bang fez com que eu ficasse mais próximo de Changbin, Hyunjin e Seungmin, que ainda esperavam pelo momento em que eu sentaria com o maknae e conversaria sobre toda a situação. Contudo, não era eu quem estava evitando o mais novo. Jeongin estava me evitando, sempre correndo para a biblioteca quando eu me aproximava e isso foi me tirando a paciência.

O que nos leva ao momento estranho em que nos encontramos agora. Seungmin e Hyunjin me esperaram para irmos juntos até o refeitório, quando Jeongin disse que não precisávamos esperar por ele porque estava indo para a biblioteca. Com isso, deixei com que o beta e o alfa fossem encontrar com os hyungs e fui atrás do maknae, o colocando contra a parede no meio do corredor.

Claro que ele tentou escapar, mas Na Jaemin o segurou e me ajudou a encurralar o mais novo.

— Obrigado, Nana. — agradeci o ômega, que sorriu travesso para mim.

— Sem problemas, nos vemos na cafeteria mais tarde. — o Na se despediu seguindo seu próprio caminho e me deixando sozinho com o mais novo, que ainda tentava achar uma brecha para sair correndo.

— Innie… Por que está fugindo de mim? — questionei, mantendo a voz baixa e calma, querendo não o assustar ainda mais.

— Porque você está bravo comigo! — acusou, fazendo um biquinho com os lábios. — Voltou a conversar com quase todos os hyungs, mas não vinha falar comigo, então eu deduzi que ainda está bravo comigo. Então não quis forçar você a estar perto de mim, para não te deixar desconfortável.

— Eu não estou bravo com você, Innie. — respondi, afastando meu corpo do dele para que ele pudesse ficar mais confortável, ainda encostado na parede. — Eu só… Não sabia como começar essa conversa com você…

Os olhos pequenos do garoto se arregalaram, deixando claro a surpresa que ele sentiu com minha declaração.

— Eu sei que você não sabia sobre Chan hyung e eu… e também não tinha a menor obrigação de se meter nos assuntos da minha família. Me desculpe por te afastar, Innie. Você pode me perdoar? — me encolhi um pouco ao falar, me sentindo envergonhado pelos meus próprios atos anteriores. Jeongin parecia mais relaxado, apesar de ainda surpreso.

— Não, hyung. — foi a minha vez de ficar surpreso, levantei meu olhar e encontrei uma expressão suave e tranquila em seu rosto. — Não tem o que ser perdoado. Eu me senti culpado quando você fugiu, porque era eu quem estava com você naquela hora e eu não soube como agir e como te proteger. Quando te vimos na escola pela primeira vez, e começamos a conversar, eu disse pro hyung que ele devia te contar a verdade. Eu…

Jeongin fez uma pequena pausa, puxando o ar lentamente e segurando o choro.

— Eu me senti perdido quando te vi quebrado daquele jeito na biblioteca, mas eu estava de mãos atadas. Não foram as minhas escolhas, ou as escolhas do Minho hyung que nos levaram àquela situação. Você provavelmente teria reagido de outra forma se já soubesse que Yugyeom hyung é seu primo… Mas no fim… Nenhum de nós tem culpa, certo?

— Não. Meus pais me esconderam da família por dezoito anos, não é culpa de vocês. Foram as escolhas deles. — o puxei para os meus braços, o acolhendo em um abraço carinhoso. — Não tinha que me proteger, bebê.

— Eu ainda sou seu irmãozinho, Lix hyung?

— Nunca deixou de ser, Innie. 

Um curto período de silêncio se passou, não de forma desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário. Contudo, Jeongin estava curioso e interrompeu nosso afeto silencioso.

— O que rolou entre você e o Chan hyung? Ele anda meio distante desde que o Ji hyung entrou no cio.

— Juro que eu também adoraria saber o que se passa na cabecinha preocupada do nosso hyung, mas ele não quer me contar e eu não quero pressioná-lo.

Ficamos o resto do intervalo ali mesmo, abraçados um ao outro, ouvindo alguns alunos passarem por nós cochichando sobre sermos namorados ou sobre eu ser uma vadia que está passando o rodo nos amigos porque híbridos são insaciáveis. Nenhum de nós dois demos moral para isso e no fim Hyunjin e Seungmin vieram nos buscar, sorrindo como dois boiolas quando nos viram abraçados.

Agora só fala os minsung para a família estar completa de novo.

Naquela noite Bang Chan não apareceu em casa novamente e quem me buscou no trabalho, mais uma vez, foi Changbin. Uma dor angustiante tomou meu peito, me levando a me encolher nos braços do alfa, que passou a cantar para mim. Mesmo sabendo que não posso exigir nada do alfa loiro, por não estarmos em um relacionamento, esse distanciamento repentino me machuca. Mas ele prometeu não me deixar.

Minho e Jisung voltam às aulas no dia seguinte e eu desejo que as coisas se normalizem na medida do possível, para que eu possa ter coragem de me aproximar deles e colocar as cartas sobre a mesa.

Acordei bem antes do despertador tocar, sentindo a dor angustiante novamente, como se pisassem em meu peito e o ar me faltasse. Algo está errado e eu não consigo definir se é pela ansiedade de encontrar com Jisung e Minho ou se é pela distância que Christopher impôs entre nós. Me sentei na cama, abraçando meus joelhos e tentando conter a vontade de chorar toda aquela sensação ruim para fora.

Changbin pareceu notar minha agitação e acordou, puxando-me de volta para o seu peito e iniciando um cafuné entre minhas orelhas. Não disse nada, seus olhos mal abriam apesar da evidente preocupação comigo. Changbin é bem preguiçosinho pela manhã e o biquinho fofo e involuntário em seus lábios deixam tudo ainda mais fofo. Tento me distrair da angústia focando nos detalhes do alfa de cabelos negros e undercut, notando que algumas marquinhas que eu havia feito anteontem ainda permaneciam colorindo seu pescoço. O alfa parecia fisicamente mais forte, talvez por ter voltado a treinar taekwondo e ter passado a ensinar Jeongin, além de Jisung.

— Devo estar muito bonito para merecer ser admirado a essa hora da manhã por alguém tão etéreo quanto você. — um sorrisinho de canto surgiu nos lábios do mais velho e eu me senti envergonhado por ter sido pego. — Se sente mais calmo?

— Você é lindo, hyung. E eu sou bem mundano, okay? Não me enalteça tanto assim ou vou ficar mal acostumado. Mas confesso que estava com um biquinho bem fofo nos lábios, alfa. — confessei baixinho, focando minha atenção em seu coração batendo para evitar que a ansiedade atacasse com força novamente. — Um pouco.

— Quer conversar sobre? — ele perguntou baixinho, mudando a intensidade de seus feromônios para uma mais protetora e calmante.

— Acho que estou ansioso para conversar com o Ji e com o Minho hyung. — respondi baixo, me sentindo protegido e mais calmo, ainda que a sensação de algo pesando meu peito continuasse.

— E? Eu sinto que tem mais coisas te incomodando. — a voz sonolenta do alfa, um tanto mais rouquinha do que o normal, me causa certa tranquilidade, certo alívio.

— Não gosto de ter Chan se afastando assim…

— Ele não vai te deixar bebê. — Binnie me interrompeu, seu tom mostrava a preocupação com o rumo de meus pensamentos.

— Eu sei, só… Não quero que ele enfrente seus demônios sozinhos, não quando ele tem a nós para o acolher e dar forças. Mas desde que ele viu Bambam na cafeteria, parece que ele se esqueceu do fato de que estamos aqui para ele. — murmurei baixinho, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem, me sentindo como um gato deixado de lado por seu dono. — Só que eu também não quero pressioná-lo a contar o que está acontecendo. Não quero ser invasivo ou soar ciumento, já que não somos namorados.

— Ainda… Não é nosso namorado ainda, Felix. — Changbin murmurou de volta, deixando um beijinho em minha testa. — Mas falaremos sobre isso depois que você conversar com o casal. E não tem problema em ter ciúmes de nós, somos almas gêmeas, Lixie, ninguém vai achar que você está sendo invasivo ou abusivo.

— Acha que não tem problema eu perguntar sobre isso então? — tentei não me focar no fato de conversarmos posteriormente sobre nosso confuso e estranho possível relacionamento. 

— Claro que não, bebê. Não posso te garantir que ele vá te contar, pois nem eu sei o que está acontecendo direito. Talvez Minho hyung saiba certinho, mas ele está meio ocupado, então Chan hyung deve ter guardado para si. Creio que ele fez isso por medo de ser mal interpretado… — o moreno ficou reflexivo. Sua mão desceu para minha cintura, deixando um leve aperto no local e então ele respirou fundo. — Não se preocupe tanto com isso, okay? Durma mais um pouquinho, sim? Aposto que será um longo dia para você.

O alfa depositou um selinho em meus lábios e eu me aconcheguei novamente em seu peito. Suspirei, movendo a cabeça levemente em sinal de concordância. Changbin voltou a cantar baixinho, fazendo um carinho em minha cintura e eu me obriguei a fechar os olhos, me concentrando em seu cheiro, voz e batimentos, afastando os pensamentos ruins e bloqueando parte da angústia.  _ Talvez a angústia não seja só minha, pode estar vindo de Jisung ou até mesmo de Minho ou Chris, afinal, somos almas gêmeas uns dos outros. _

Notas mentais: Não arregar na hora de conversar com o Jisung e com o Minho. Conversar com eles separados pode ser uma boa ideia, pode acabar sendo mais tranquilo para mim. E claro, conversar com Christopher Bang sobre o que porras está acontecendo para ele ficar longe da minha cama.


	52. Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal!

Durante toda a minha infância eu ouvi que ômegas tem que ser submissos, caseiros e pensarem em constituir uma família, cuidar de crianças, saber cuidar da casa. E eu tentei me encaixar nesse padrão, ignorando meus sonhos e desejos, mantendo tudo para mim em meu quarto.

Hyunjin foi meu primeiro amigo e foi quem me mostrou que a sociedade está errada, não temos que seguir padrões, pois somos seres únicos. Um alfa, privilegiado, que poderia ter o mundo na mão só por ser um alfa, mas ao contrário de todas as expectativas, o Hwang queria fazer as coisas por mérito. Era péssimo no inglês e mostrava com orgulho suas notas ruins conquistadas pelo próprio desinteresse pela língua. Sempre dramático, amante da dança e da música, o completo oposto do que se espera de alguém de sua classificação. Alfas tem que ser líderes natos, corajosos, agressivos e bem, Hyunjin se encolhia e se escondia atrás de mim toda vez que alguém olhava minimamente torto para ele. Medroso, exagerado, amoroso, carinhoso e uma inspiração.

O alfa foi quem me incentivou a ter curiosidade em sair do padrão, em ser eu mesmo. Então, com os meus quatorze anos, conhecemos os hyungs. A primeira vez que olhei para aqueles três, acompanhados de um garoto mais novo, foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago e o ar me faltou, tendo as famosas “borboletas na barriga”.

Minho era lindo, apaixonante, cheio de sorrisos debochados e um humor particularmente ácido, defendendo Chan hyung e Jeongin com unhas e dentes. “Um erro da natureza. Uma anomalia.” Era o que as pessoas diziam sobre a classificação dele e eu não conseguia entender como isso poderia ser errado como todos diziam, pois eu só conseguia enxergar uma pessoa apaixonante. E certamente foi ali que me apaixonei por ele, logo em nosso primeiro mês de amizade, eu fui completamente rendido pelo Lee.

Chan sempre foi de tirar o fôlego, um puro, intimidante ao primeiro olhar e um poço de carisma, talento, carinho e proteção. Sempre foi bem nítido para mim que o Bang carrega uma bagagem pesada demais em seus ombros, chamada culpa. E ainda assim, sempre possuía um sorriso largo e sincero nos lábios, dando o melhor de si para nos animar e nos incentivar. Ele me ensinou a compor, me ensinou a me expressar na música, me ensinou a me soltar, pegar impulso e voar, sempre estando ali junto ao Lee para me ajudar a levantar quando caia. Chan me mostrou o que a palavra “lar” significa, pois ele me deu essa sensação de estar em casa desde o primeiro dia. Eu poderia ter me apaixonado por ele, e talvez eu tenha, só não soube entender, pois acreditava que o via mais como um pai do que como um potencial parceiro.

Yugyeom era mais na dele, sempre tentando nos manter um pouco no controle, com menos escândalos. Porém, Hyunjin sempre fez com que essa tarefa fosse quase impossível. O Kim, sem dúvidas, é o irmão mais velho, com bons conselhos, disposição para ouvir nossos problemas e rir da nossa cara quando fazemos besteira. 

E Jeongin, o bebê ômega superprotegido que desconfiava de todos os alfas que não fossem Chan hyung. Fugia do Hwang como o diabo foge da cruz, o que causava diversas cenas dramáticas do mais velho. Jeongin encontrou conforto em mim, afinal, ele tinha com quem reclamar dos problemas de ômega e eu podia reclamar com ele. Nos tornamos o diário de desabafos um do outro por um tempo, pelo menos até aprendermos a lidar melhor com as coisas.

Meus pais odiaram meus novos amigos, afinal, ninguém seguia padrões e me incentivaram a sonhar.

Aos dezesseis Changbin e Seungmin se juntaram a nós. Achei que não me daria bem com eles, os dois já eram amiguinhos e pareciam intimidantes, principalmente o alfa. Entretanto o Kim tem uma personalidade parecida com a do Lee, carregados de sarcasmo e sem medo de falar o que pensam. Seungmin logo se tornou o melhor amigo do Yang e virou o “inimigo” do Hwang, ambos apaixonados demais pelo mais novo e incapazes de se declararem por não quererem estragar tudo.

E Changbin foi uma grande surpresa. Ele não sabia como lidar com a gente. Era a primeira escola dele em que ele teria contato com ômegas, e ele não tinha ideia de como nos tratar ou como agir ao nosso redor, então se tornou um “copy cat” do Chan hyung sem ultrapassar seus próprios limites de espaço pessoal. O Seo é um tantinho dramático e silencioso, mas um ótimo amigo. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu quis chutar o balde e desistir de tudo e ele esteve ali, me ajudando com as composições, me ensinando o que sabia e, assim como Chan e Minho, me ajudando a aprender a voar.

E então veio Felix… E o híbrido me lembrou muito o Jeongin quando nos conhecemos. Desconfiado, arisco. E eu me apaixonei no primeiro sorriso, mostrando as presinhas salientes e o eye smile, com toda aquela constelação própria. Felix brilha sozinho, é o sol de sua própria vida e é como um imã, acabamos atraídos por sua fofura e, principalmente, por sua força. O australiano me ensinou a persistir, a aprender com os erros, a aceitar apoio. Felix me fez voar sem ter medo de cair, pois eu tinha certeza que eu não estaria sozinho e que uma hora eu conseguiria voar livremente. Felix me deu forças, me deu liberdade, soltou as últimas amarras que me prendiam as coisas tóxicas que eu tinha dentro de minha própria casa. Felix me fez entender o que significa família.

Se, até então, eu acreditava que ter Minho ao meu lado era tudo o que eu precisava, a dose diária de fôlego para viver mais um dia de cabeça erguida e lidar com a vida, Felix passou a ser uma parte essencial de mim junto ao meu namorado. Parte da minha alma, parte de quem eu sou, parte da minha essência. Minha dose diária de animação e força. Me senti vivo, totalmente. Ele fez com que eu conhecesse mais sobre mim mesmo, coisas que eu nem sabia que gostava ou que tinha vontade de fazer.

E assim como ele trouxe mais cor e animação para minha vida, tudo se perdeu naquele dia. A maneira como ele me olhou, decepcionado, magoado, e a maneira como ele sorriu tão amargo… Foi como se o chão sumisse, como o ar sendo retirado de meus pulmões e como se todas as facadas do mundo não fossem me fazer sangrar e sofrer nem um terço do que ele estava sentindo. Eu vi Felix quebrar e eu quebrei junto. Porque Felix não quebrou sozinho, Minho quebrou com ele e a dor de ver os dois tão destruídos é muito intensa. Eu pensei que não conseguiria suportar.

Mas sem dúvidas, Changbin estava tão quebrado quanto eu e ele notava o quanto Minho estava se forçando a se mostrar inteiro. Não haviam mais sorrisos, piadinhas, provocações. E a dor não diminuiu. O sangramento não parou. Continuamos a sangrar dia após dia, com o desaparecimento, com a volta cheia de palavras atravessadas e olhares cortantes. Lino e eu seguimos sangrando enquanto todos pareciam estar se curando. E Chan sangra conosco.

Estamos morrendo cada dia mais, buscando em qualquer sorriso do híbrido para os outros, um consolo, um motivo para continuarmos existindo. Passaríamos por nosso castigo, pois é a consequência por termos o machucado. Nós sabíamos, nós machucamos os dois. Eles foram vítimas e mesmo assim, Chan continuava a tentar retirar a culpa de nossos ombros.

Não existia mais risadas altas e conversas pós-sexo em nossa cama, apenas nos enrolávamos um no outro e chorávamos silenciosamente enquanto fingíamos dormir. 

Então o meu cio chegou e meu lobo nunca pediu tão desesperadamente por um lugar onde eu pudesse me sentir protegido. Em dezoito anos da minha vida, eu nunca fiz um ninho e foi frustrante saber que só o cheiro do Minho não era o suficiente e eu sei o quanto isso o machucou, o quanto isso o fez se sentir insuficiente para mim. E eu me senti inútil, por não ser capaz de não machucar as pessoas que eu amo. Foi ainda mais estranho entender que meu lobo procurou pelo cheiro do Chan hyung, assim como o de Changbin, e Minho ficou ainda mais inseguro — logo ele, o cara mais confiante que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Mas ainda faltava o cheiro característico de morangos e terra.

E se eu achava que não poderia piorar… A vida é uma vadia sem coração e é sempre um prazer para ela te ver na pior, então sempre dá para ficar pior. Primeiro dia do cio e eu já esperava pelo calor intenso e pela carência. Contudo, eu sentir dor, angústia e nem com o Lee mais velho me enchendo de beijos intensos, distribuindo chupões e beijos por cada ponto sensível em minha pele, buscando me dar o máximo de prazer possível ao colocar meu pau em sua boca, não consegui me desligar dessa dor.

O odor de Felix atingiu minhas narinas e eu pensei estar alucinando, chamando por seu nome numa tentativa de fazê-lo aparecer e me provar que eu não estava tão louco assim.

Felix não entrou no quarto, que tinha a porta aberta, e eu senti minhas lágrimas escorrerem em meio àquele momento que deveria ser somente prazeroso. E novamente, pude ver Minho quebrar mais um pouco, junto a mim.

Eu me senti desprezível quando o mais velho saiu do quarto, sem dizer nada, após nós dois gozarmos, e a dor só minimizou quando, após o primeiro round do dia regado a lágrimas, Minho voltou para o local com a mochila de Felix em mãos e me ajudou a ajeitar as peças de roupa em meu ninho. Não me senti digno de ter meu corpo tocado pelo meio alfa, por estar o machucando tantas vezes. Era como se eu pudesse ver nossa ligação se quebrando, nossos lobos se afastando… nossas almas se partindo.

Movido pelo instinto, mal notei quando acabei por afastar Minho, o impedindo de me tocar e passando pelo cio sozinho. Eu sei, foi estúpido, quis sair no soco com o meu lobo, pois assim estamos o machucando ainda mais. Foram quatro dias trancado no quarto, comendo o mínimo possível e ouvindo o mais velho chorar baixinho na sala conversando com Chan no telefone. Não me senti digno do amor do mais velho e internamente pedi que ele me odiasse, mesmo sabendo que ele me perdoaria assim que eu passasse pela porta. Sentia como se eu estivesse com seu coração em minhas mãos e ao invés de cuidá-lo e curá-lo, eu persistia em apunhalá-lo repetidamente para continuar vendo-o sangrar ainda mais.

Então, no quinto dia, quando tomei coragem para sair do quarto para ir para a aula, Minho não estava lá. Havia apenas o post-it de Felix ao lado de um do Lee mais velho, avisando que ele havia ido mais cedo, para se encontrar com Chan.

Vesti o moletom do Lix para ir para aula e assim que cheguei fui direto para o terraço, procurando evitar todo mundo. Hyunjin entrou logo depois de mim e me acolheu em seus braços, permitindo que eu chorasse toda a culpa e a dor para fora, enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. O Hwang ouviu atentamente meu desabafo confuso e não disse nada até que eu terminasse de contar o que queria e o choro diminuísse.

— Sabe, Ji… sei que vai pensar que estou dizendo isso só porque sou seu amigo, mas espero que leve em consideração todos esses anos de amizade e o quanto eu não sou de esconder o que penso. — o mais velho disse baixinho, ainda me embalando e acarinhando. — Você, Minho hyung e Chan hyung tem o mesmo problema. Vocês não se perdoam. Se agarram a culpa como se ela fosse a única verdade em suas vidas e eu não posso dizer que sei como é essa dor que vocês sentem, porque eu sempre fui bem conformado de que não tem espaço para mim no coração do Innie… Mas, não acha que, se o Lix não vem até vocês, vocês não deveriam ir até ele? Que se foda essa parada de respeitar o tempo dele, isso ta destruindo vocês cinco.

Fiquei bem confuso, me afastando do alfa para poder o olhar nos olhos, tentando desvendar o que ele queria dizer com isso.

— Eu não estou sendo dramático. Minho chegou na escola acabado, Chan parece que não dorme há dias, Changbin já está fedendo a cigarro há essa hora da manhã e Felix… Ele só parece não estar afetado, mas os olhos inchados denunciam o fato de que ele estava chorando antes de vir para aula. Aliás, Chan nem ficou perto de Felix durante esses dias e eu desconfio que tenha algo a ver com essa coisa de alma gêmea que vocês tem. — ele suspirou, deixando um beijinho em minha testa. — Conversa com ele, se você quiser eu ajudo a prender vocês dois na sala e deixo vocês presos até se resolverem. Me dói ver você assim, Sungie… Eu te amo cara, e a última coisa que eu quero ver é você se afundando em culpa e dor, ainda mais por algo que não tinha como vocês saberem, não tinha como vocês controlarem a situação. Desde o começo sabíamos que quando a bomba explodisse seria difícil para todo mundo. 

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, Hyunjin parecia estar pensando em como me dizer algo, talvez me acordar para a realidade.

— Vai deixar tudo acabar assim? Por medo de invadir o espaço dele? Cadê o Jisung que apontou o dedo na minha cara e me chamou de insuportável dramático com dez anos? Se Seungmin é quem aponta o dedo na cara do Lix e fala que ele ta sendo babaca, eu vou ser aquele que aponta o dedo na sua fuça e diz que você está sendo covarde Han Jisung. E se querem se culpar por algo, se culpem por procrastinarem nessa conversa. Você ta fugindo de um fodendo gato, sendo que é a porra de um lobo predador e afins.

Seu tom, apesar das palavras fortes e pesadas, era calmo e levemente brincalhão, arriscando até mesmo um rosnado falso no final de sua fala e eu acabei sorrindo com a idiotice do meu melhor amigo.

— Olha, sei que fui fura olho, dei uns beijos e umas mamadas no seu macho, fiquei meio afastado de você e fui um péssimo amigo desde que comecei a ser uma cadela pelo Yang, mas eu não admito que aceite a derrota desse jeito.

Ele passou os polegares em meu rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam de forma teimosa.

— Ainda não superei que você foi a primeira mamada dele. Puta injustiça do caralho. — resmunguei, vendo o alfa gargalhar.

— Pensa pelo lado positivo, ele já foi te mamar com mais experiência, e já tinha passado no teste drive. — brincou e eu dei um tapa fraco em seu braço, rindo junto a si. — Eu chamo isso de controle de qualidade.

— Você não presta, hyung. Por lua, como você é insuportável!

— Mas você ama esse insuportável aqui, esquilinho.

— Claro que amo, lhama dramática, se não amasse já tinha te jogado daqui de cima.

Gritei surpreso e fiz drama ao ser puxado pelo mais velho para um abraço, sendo apertado pelo mesmo. Não era muito comum o alfa iniciar abraços, principalmente comigo, então foi realmente uma surpresa gostosa, ainda que eu estivesse fingindo reclamar e bem, Hyun sabe que estou fingindo pelo simples fato de não ter tentado me soltar. Não contente em me abraçar, o mais velho passou a deixar beijinhos molhados em minhas bochechas enquanto eu fingia estar com nojinho e tentava me afastar, sem realmente querer sair de seu abraço.

Resolvemos ficar por ali mesmo aquele primeiro tempo, afinal, eu não estava afim de encarar a professora de física com o meu humor nesse estado. No meio do primeiro período, eu estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça nas coxas de Hyunjin, que mexia no celular, pensando em uma forma e conseguir fazer com que Felix me escutasse, pelo menos.

A porta do terraço foi aberta e o cheiro de mar com canela e frutas vermelhas se espalhou. Olhei para o lado vendo os dois entrarem de mãos dadas, um ato comum entre eles já que Minho não é o maior fã de lugares altos. Chan realmente parecia abatido, quase um zumbi, e Minho… bem, é minha culpa. Hyunjin trocou um rápido olhar com os dois mais velhos e deu dois tapinhas leves em meu ombro, num pedido mudo para que eu me levantasse. Assim que retirei minha cabeça de seu colo, o alfa se levantou, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo curto e sorriu.

— Essa é minha deixa. Parem de frescura, todos vocês.

— Hey, Hyun… sabe de Changbin? Ele não foi para a aula. — o alfa puro questionou, com a voz baixa e um pouco rouca. Passei meus olhos pelo mais velho notando algumas faixas enroladas em seus braços por baixo do uniforme. Ele se machucou de novo.

— Fumando e reclamando com o Seungmin atrás da arquibancada. Jeongin ta na aula e o Felix está na piscina, segundo minhas fontes. — vulgo, Na Jaemin, os olhos e ouvidos do Hwang na escola. Eles fizeram um trabalho juntos ano passado e desde então vivem trocando mensagens, mas aparentemente Hyunjin não sabia sobre o namorado ômega mais velho do amigo, o que gerou um certo ciúmes quando os encontramos na cafeteria e eles ficaram “flertando” com o Felix.

Assim que o alfa moreno se retirou, dei espaço para os mais velhos sentarem no sofá comigo, afinal eu não estava os afastando propositalmente. Minho se sentou ao meu lado, um pouco encolhido e eu suspirei, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem. Respirei fundo, tentando segurar o choro e subi no colo do meio alfa, o abraçando e sendo rapidamente retribuído.

— Me perdoa, Minho hyung... — o mais velho suspirou e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço.

— Não me afaste assim de novo, por favor, Ji… — ele pediu baixinho, sua respiração quente fez com que minha pele se arrepiasse. — Eu não posso te perder.

— E não vai, meu amor. — afirmei baixinho. — Me desculpa por ter sido um péssimo namorado e ter te deixado inseguro?

— Só se me perdoar por ter estragado tudo. — o meio alfa pediu baixo, juntei nossos lábios em um beijinho lento e carinhoso.

— Não foi sua culpa, meu bem. — tentei acreditar em minhas próprias palavras, por mais que eu saiba que não tínhamos o menor controle da situação ou obrigação de algo, eu me sentia culpado pela maneira como tudo aconteceu.

Levei meu olhar para Chan, o observando meio aéreo e quieto demais até para ele.

— E o que rolou com o senhor gostosão? Porque meu sexto sentido está me dizendo que não é por conta do que já estava acontecendo. — questionei para o lúpus, que suspirou ao trocar olhares com meu namorado.

— Eu não consegui ficar perto do Felix esses dias em que você estava no cio. Os feromônios dele estavam muito fortes e…

— E tem aquele lance que só o Yugyeom hyung e o Minho hyung sabem, certo? O motivo para você se manter afastado de ômegas quando o assunto é relacionamentos e sexo. — o interrompi e conclui sua fala, suspirando em resposta. — Hyung, sabe que eu não me importo em esperar até que você se sinta confortável para contar, mas… Se é algo que interfere na sua relação com o Lix, acho importante você conversar com ele sobre isso, sobre o que sente, sobre seus traumas e eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser compreensível e te ajudar no que estiver ao alcance dele.

Fiz uma pausa para engolir o choro que vinha e sustentar o olhar do puro.

— E eu digo isso porque… vocês são amigos de infância e podem vir a se tornarem um casal.

— Isso está fora de cogitação, Ji. Não vamos nos tornar um “casal” se isso não implicar um relacionamento poliamoroso que envolve nós cinco. — o loiro pronunciou. — Não acho justo, com nenhum de nós, termos de escolher. Seu lobo sentiu a necessidade da gente no seu cio, mesmo que fosse só no cheiro, e pelo que eu estava conversando com a minha mãe, é a maneira que nossas almas estão encontrando de se sentirem próximas umas às outras.

— Então temos que conversar com o Felix. Nós três, sobre assuntos diferentes, mas temos, já que ele não vai pressionar. — Minho concluiu, apertando de leve minha cintura e eu assenti em concordância.

Vi Chan pegar o celular e respirar fundo.

— Aparentemente todos nós resolvemos matar aula hoje. Yugyeom está com o Lix na piscina. — o mais velho explicou baixo. Não é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, mas eu duvido que consigamos manter o foco e a atenção nas aulas com tantas coisas na cabeça e assuntos pendentes. Não é sensato, principalmente para os mais velhos, por conta das provas das universidades e das provas das bolsas.

Por fim, ficamos ali até a hora do intervalo, apenas jogados no sofá, em silêncio por um tempo e logo conversando sobre coisas aleatórias da vida. Estávamos a caminho do refeitório quando vi Felix encostado em uma parede, conversando com Jaemin. O Na parecia estar dando conselhos a ele. Respirei fundo e soltei a mão de Minho, que me olhou confuso e então seguiu a direção do meu olhar, assentindo levemente.

— Nós vamos indo, quer que eu pegue algo para você comer? — sorri para meu namorado e lhe dei um selinho.

— Não se preocupe comigo, coma direitinho okay? — ele concordou e seguiu o Bang para o refeitório.

É agora ou nunca.

Me aproximei com calma, notando que minha atitude chamou a atenção de ambos. Ter Felix me olhando diretamente depois de tudo é doloroso pela maneira como ele o faz. Há mágoa ali, além de dor e eu sei que tenho culpa nisso.

— Jaemin… pode nos dar um momento? — pedi baixo, sentindo toda a minha coragem sair correndo e esquecendo de me levar com ela.

— Claro. Boa sorte! — o ômega sorriu gentil e se afastou, nos deixando sozinhos. Felix ajeitou a própria postura, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, parecendo ainda mais intimidador. 

Respirei fundo novamente, buscando a coragem que havia perdido, tentando não me sentir tão intimidado pelo híbrido um dia mais novo. O garoto revirou os olhos ao notar que eu estava com dificuldades de falar e se desencostou, descruzando os braços, decidido a sair dali. Segurei seu pulso antes que passasse por mim.

— Por favor, sei que não quer falar comigo, mas eu preciso que você me escute Felix. — me senti surpreso ao ver o mais novo sorrir de canto e soltar o ar lentamente.

— Não prefere conversar sobre isso longe dos ouvidos curiosos? — assenti com a cabeça e soltei o garoto. Segui o Lee até a nossa sala de aula, que estava vazia e nos sentamos no chão mesmo.

Eu sabia que tinha cerca de quinze minutos para falar, mas parecia que eu estava sufocando com meus próprios sentimentos.

— Eu sinto muito… por não ter te contado, por ter escondido as coisas de você, por ter te machucado… Por ter pedido por suas roupas para o ninho, por tudo que eu fiz que tenha lhe feito chorar. — engoli o bolo que se formava em minha garganta e com ele, engoli o choro. — Eu sabia sobre Yugyeom hyung ser seu primo, eu sabia das desconfianças do Minho hyung e sabia que era seu direito saber, mesmo que eu não me sentisse no direito de contar. Eu fui um péssimo namorado e amigo ao te esconder as coisas e tudo o que me resta é pedir perdão e esperar que fique bem… E que perdoe Minho hyung. Eu não aguento ver vocês dois sofrendo… Eu amo muito vocês e Lixie, vocês são as pessoas que eu mais admiro… Ver vocês dois assim, machucados, sangrando, é como se… como se...

— É como se você estivesse sangrando. — ele concluiu ao que eu não consegui, por conta das lágrimas que escorriam de forma teimosa por minhas bochechas. — Era só isso que queria dizer?

Eu assenti, sentindo todo o medo e a insegurança percorrer meu corpo, ainda que o híbrido tenha se sentado mais próximo e segurando minhas duas mãos com as dele.

— Eu fiquei chateado sim, muito, pelo lance do Yugyeom ser meu primo e todos estarem escondendo isso de mim. Levou um tempo para que eu entendesse que não era com vocês que eu estava chateado e magoado, mas sim com os únicos culpados dessa história, meus pais. Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma para você, Jisung, mais de uma vez. Me entreguei em meu maior momento de fragilidade, confiei cegamente e levei um balde de água fria ao ver que você e Minho estavam de segredinhos sobre minha vida, mas eu entendo que você não queria me dar falsas esperanças, ou me fazer reviver momentos não muito agradáveis. — ele suspirou, suavizando o olhar. — Não tem o que ser perdoado, porque eu nunca culpei você, realmente. Eu só demorei para entender isso. Eu estava inseguro de vir conversar com você e fiquei bastante surpreso de ver que você me procurou, mesmo que em todas as outras vezes eu tivesse me esquivado de suas iniciativas de diálogo. Pode me perdoar? Pode me pegar quando eu cair?

Eu sorri tímido com a referência em sua última frase. Foi ali que eu entendi que da mesma forma que eu precisava ter o meu apoio, minha segurança para levantar quando eu caísse em meio às tentativas de vôo, Felix também buscava isso. Felix também precisa deste apoio, desta confiança, porque voar é maravilhoso, mas cair faz parte. 

— Desde que você fique na minha linha, podemos seguir o seu ritmo, eu posso te pegar sempre que cair e não tem o que ser perdoado, Lix. Seu ato foi totalmente compreensível…

— Babaca, agressivo, orgulhoso e desnecessário, foi isso o que eu fui. Não passa pano para mim não. Pode me deitar na porrada. — ele me interrompeu e me puxou para os seus braços. — Eu mereço uns belos socos e tapas.

— Realmente, você foi bem babaca, mas dava para entender. E eu não vou te dar socos, Felix… uns tapas nessa sua bundinha bronzeadinha, provavelmente, em outro momento, mas socos não. — sorri malicioso e o descolorido me afastou, apenas para dar um tapa leve em minha coxa, sorrindo safado.

Ficamos um tempo trocando olhares com os sorrisos adornando nossas bocas, meus olhos desceram o foco até a boca bonita do rapaz de voz grossa e passei minha língua por meus lábios.

— Me beija logo, Ji. — ele pediu ao encostar nossas testas e segurou meu rosto. Rocei nossas bocas de forma provocante.

— Eu te amo. 

— Eu te amo. — ele respondeu, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e então eu cedi, iniciando o beijo de forma lenta e carinhosa, expondo todos os meus sentimentos com o toque suave de minha língua em contato com a dele, seguindo um ritmo totalmente nosso, uma dança única e extremamente sentimental.

E foi naquele momento em que eu entendi que não era só sobre nossos animais necessitando da presença um do outro. Nunca foi. O meu coração precisa da força e do ritmo das batidas do coração do Lix e do Minho para seguir a melodia única. Para seguir batendo. Eu fui feito para ser deles e não é uma questão de pertencimento, dominância ou propriedade, mas sim de complementaridade. Eles me complementam, eles somam coisas boas para mim e é por isso que eu quero estar com eles. Eu amo eles, independente de todos os defeitos, porque isso todos temos. Uma vez a madrasta do Hyunjin disse que estar apaixonado é “apesar de”, onde você entende os defeitos da pessoa e, mesmo que eles te incomodem, você fica e amar é “independente de”, que é aceitar os defeitos e vê-los como partes da pessoa que você ama, não como incômodo, mas sim como pequenos detalhes dela. Quando ela me disse isso, eu não havia entendido, já que minha relação com Minho sempre foi fácil, pelo menos entre nós dois. Eu nunca encarei os defeitos dele como incômodos, mesmo ele sendo rabugento pela manhã e um ciumento de carteirinha, nunca foi algo que nos fizesse brigar. 

O ar se fez necessário e o ósculo foi interrompido, seguido por selinhos e mordidinhas em meu inferior. Eu, finalmente, entendo o real significado de almas gêmeas, partes da mesma alma, e amor. Nem sempre as almas gêmeas se amam romanticamente, nem sempre elas ficam juntas, ainda mais quando as almas gêmeas são tão fragmentadas assim. Almas quíntuplas… que engraçado, parece ridículo para as outras pessoas, uma completa loucura. Mas eu acho que é perfeito. É a nossa cara termos algo tão diferente como nosso, já que nenhum de nós seguimos os padrões, porque faríamos o mesmo no amor?

— Eu disse que eles iriam se resolver e iam ficar que nem dois idiotas sorrindo. Ai, ai, o amor. — A voz de Hyunjin soou na porta da sala e nós dois rimos, enquanto eu escondia meu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do platinado.

— Quando você vai se resolver com aqueles dois, Jinnie? — Felix provocou, em meio as risadas.

— Em breve, eu vou tomar vergonha na cara em algum momento. — o moreno de cabelos longos respondeu, dando de ombros e nós nos ajeitamos em nossas carteiras, prontos para fingirmos nos importar com o resto do dia letivo. Logo Seungmin e Jeongin entraram na sala, assim como o resto da turma e a professora.

Tenho que agradecer a tia Sun pela explicação e conselho maravilhoso, mesmo que eu tenha demorado para entendê-lo.


	53. Especial 2

Faltavam dois ou três dias para o meu cio, e eu sabia disso pela facilidade com que eu ficava excitado com as alterações de feromônios dos meus hyungs. Consequentemente eu estava mais manhoso, pedindo por mais carinho, principalmente para Minho hyung.

Mesmo tendo total noção de que eu havia tomado a decisão baseada nas minhas vontades e na minha sensação de estar pronto para perder o cabaço, ainda me sentia inseguro. Mas não por conta do ato em si, sentia que podia confiar no Lee mais velho em relação há isso. Essa sensação de medo é mais pelo meu próprio corpo. Seria algo novo para ele essa coisa de transar com alguém como eu, com orelhas e rabo felino, além das manias notáveis. E ainda tem o fato inexperiência. O máximo que eu sei fazer, graças ao Hyunjin hyung, é um boquete. 

Então, quando me vi sozinho com meio alfa, pois meus pais haviam saído e não disseram quando voltariam, tentei impedir que esses pensamentos ficassem me sondando e me impedissem de focar nos meus estudos. E até que estava funcionando, até Minho se aproximar, decidindo que deveríamos fazer uma pausa.

Juntou nossas bocas em beijinhos calmos e suaves, o mais velho foi me distraindo dos livros e anotações, com direito a mordidinhas e sugadas em meu lábio inferior enquanto os feromônios do mais velho me atordoavam e excitavam. Lentamente, os lábios cheios traçaram uma linha que saia de meus lábios e seguia pela minha mandíbula, chegando ao pescoço com chupões leves pela extensão e em meu pomo de adão. Com os olhos semi abertos e a boca entreaberta, eu sabia que não conseguiria negar nada. As mãos macias apertando firmemente meu corpo, uma em minha cintura e a outra em minha coxa.

— Hyung… — Chamei, um tanto incerto, porém eu sentia que precisava conversar com ele sobre aquilo primeiro.

— Eu sei, não precisamos ir até o fim se não se sentir pronto, Lix. — Ele disse com um sorriso bonito e reconfortante em seus lábios avermelhados pelo trabalho anterior, olhou-me nos olhos, passando-me segurança e voltou a mordiscar e beijar a tez levemente dourada de meu pescoço.

— Eu confio em você. Eu quero ir até o fim. — Murmurei, com certa dificuldade pela respiração mais pesada, a pele arrepiada e contendo a vontade de ofegar com a carícia. Pude sentir o sorriso e a risadinha nasalada contra meu pescoço, a mão em minha cintura abandonou o posto e seguiu para a minha camisa escolar, assim como a que descansava em minha coxa, passando a desabotoar a peça com lentidão. Logo o pedaço de pano branco estava ao chão e o de cabelos loiro escuro me pegou no colo, apenas para me deitar na cama e voltar a beijar meu pescoço, desta vez descendo a linha imaginária para o meu peitoral, após deixar um chupão mais forte em minha clavícula, passando a lamber e sugar meu mamilo esquerdo enquanto brincava com os dedos no direito.

Minhas orelhas estavam abaixadas e eu ofegava baixo, vez ou outra mordendo meu próprio lábio inferior. Minha destra repousava nos fios loiros do Lee mais velho e minha canhota segurava a camisa social branca que ele usava, amassando-a entre meus dedos a cada estímulo molhado que recebia. Os lábios avermelhados desceram para o meu abdômen, mordendo e chupando com mais força, fazendo questão de deixar o local bem marcado em cada um dos gominhos até chegar perto da braguilha da calça. O puxei para cima, tomando sua boca com a minha, o beijando com afobação — tão contrária a maneira carinhosa, porém quente, que ele havia me beijado anteriormente —, e agilmente retirando os botões de suas casinhas, logo jogando a camisa social no chão, descendo os dedos pela pele branca do mais velho, criando um caminho avermelhado causado pelas minhas unhas curtas. 

— Apressado. — ele riu nasalmente olhando intensamente em meus olhos, me fazendo ofegar com os sentimentos expostos ali, dando fim ao ósculo e descendo as mãos para a minha calça, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper. A destra desceu para dentro da minha cueca, tocando minha semi ereção e esfregando o polegar em minha glande, escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, mordendo a tez pálida para abafar o gemido que escapou. — Quem te vê assim, com o rostinho corado e se entregando, nem imagina que é o mesmo garoto que dias atrás dançou Paradise Lost para mim e se deixou ser filmado.

— Cala a boca! — Reclamei da provocação em tom de brincadeira em um momento como aquele onde eu queria que as coisas acontecessem de forma mais rápida, gemendo arrastado, logo em seguida, pela mão do mais velho estar me estimulando diretamente. Minho desceu pelo meu corpo novamente, usando ambas as mãos para puxar minha calça para baixo e em seguida puxou com a boca a peça restante, logo voltando os lábios para minha pelve. Mais mordidinhas e chupões, desviando propositalmente de meu membro e seguindo para minhas coxas, fazendo-a seu novo alvo para a marcação de território.

O Know levantou minhas coxas, apoiando-as em seus ombros, me fazendo ficar totalmente exposto para si, assim como o rabo. Segurou-me pelas bandas da bunda, de forma firme e gentil ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo levar a canhota até minha própria boca, tentando abafar o som vergonhoso que escapou ao sentir o músculo molhado do loiro em minha entrada, subindo pelo períneo, passando pelos testículos, seguindo da base até a glande de meu pênis, onde depositou um selinho antes de voltar sua atenção ao meu anel muscular.

A língua logo foi substituída pelo indicador da destra, enquanto a canhota havia descido para a base da minha cauda, acariciando o local e me fazendo gemer mais manhoso e rouco. Puta merda! Isso é muito bom! Eu devia ter cedido antes! O indicador se movia dentro de mim, logo tendo o dedo médio como companhia, chegando próximos à minha próstata e me fazendo rebolar em busca de mais contato, ainda que eu sentisse minha mente nublada pelo prazer que sentia, eu queria mais! Eu sentia meu pau repuxando, sofrendo espasmos e sabia que iria ter meu primeiro orgasmo da tarde em breve. 

A maneira como ele estava me olhando, tão quente e ao mesmo tempo tão cuidadoso, tão carinhoso. Ele manteve o olhar fixo em meus olhos enquanto deixava beijinhos e mordidinhas pela parte interna da minha coxa. Novamente passou o músculo molhado pelo meu pau, indo em direção ao meu abdômen sujo com meu próprio gozo, o qual lambeu com um sorriso travesso. Eu não esperava que ele fosse agir assim, num momento como esse. Sinceramente, eu esperava que ele agisse de forma bem mais intensa, menos cuidadosa, mais como um alfa procurando mais pelo próprio prazer do que pelo do parceiro. Contudo, Minho estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse especial e amado a cada toque, seguindo um ritmo tranquilo demais para o momento.

Me senti frustrado ao ter o contato visual interrompido, bem como os toques, ao que o mais velho se afastou, procurando algo em suas próprias coisas. Me levantei da cama, imagindo que ele estava procurando pela bendita camisinha e abri meu guarda-roupas, pegando um pacotinho, notando o sorriso malicioso dele ao me ver com o objeto. O puxei para perto, caindo na cama com ele em cima de mim, o beijando de forma agitada e sendo refreado por ele.

— Hyung… — chamei baixinho, tendo meu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes, acariciando seu membro coberto pela calça escolar, querendo lhe dar algum prazer.

— Eu sei o que quer e vou te deixar ter, em outro momento. Eu quero que você se concentre em você por hoje amor. — ele respondeu, roçando nossas bocas antes de se afastar novamente. Retirou as peças que ainda vestia, me fazendo ofegar pela visão maravilhosa e lá estava novamente, aquele olhar intenso que fazia com que eu me sentisse único, desejado e principalmente, amado. O meio alfa rasgou o pacote e vestiu o objeto de látex.

O loiro se posiciou entre minhas pernas, acariciando minha entradinha com seu falo e aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido, fazendo com que cada pelinho do meu corpo se arrepiasse com sua fala.

— Não vamos fazer sexo, Lixie. Vamos fazer amor.

Minho segurou minha destra, entrelaçando nosso dedos, enquanto adentrava meu canal. Gemi mudo, arqueando minha coluna com a invasão. Não era doloroso, apenas estranho e incômodo. Entretanto, não é um estranho ruim. E novamente, ao estar inteiramente dentro de mim, o hyung fez o contrário do que eu esperava, ele não se moveu. Distribuiu beijinhos ao longo da minha mandíbula e subiu para as minhas bochechas, deixando selinhos em minhas sardas, fazendo com que eu sentisse aquele quentinho no coração. Eu matinha o aperto em sua mão, enquanto minha canhota apertava o lençol da cama. O meio alfa só começou a se mover, lentamente, quando eu relaxei o aperto.

Gemia baixinho, sentindo os movimentos ganharem velocidade gradativamente até que um ponto em específico foi atingido, me fazendo arquear as costas novamente e gemer alto, de forma manhosa, com a sensação gostosa que percorreu todo o meu corpo. Minho deu uma risadinha em meio aos próprios sons de prazer, passando a aumentar o ritmo e mirando naquele mesmo pontinho a cada estocada. Soltei sua mão e o abracei com todo o meu corpo, prendendo minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, enquanto arrastava minhas unhas curtas por suas costas, buscando descontar parte da sensação que estava nublando minha mente.

Sentia que não aguentaria muito tempo naquele ritmo, com o quarto sendo preenchido pelos sons dos nossos corpos se chocando misturado com a melodia de nossos gemidos, além dos nossos cheiros mixados ao cheiro de suor e sexo. Não contive minha vontade de abafar meus sons vergonhosos mordiscando a pele do pescoço e do ombro do meu namorado, sentindo que isso estava o incentivando a fazer mais pressão em cima de meu pontinho doce a cada investida.

Logo me desfiz, chamando pelo mais velho em um gemido arrastado, me contraindo ao seu redor, o obrigando a diminuir o ritmo. O loiro saiu de dentro de mim, tirou a camisinha e gozou fortemente em minhas coxas, gemendo meu nome baixinho, me deixando ainda mais em extase. Se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para que eu o abraçasse e distribuiu beijinho por todo o meu rosto, rindo ao me ouvir ronronar com o carinho. Seu olhar ainda estava intenso, deixando exposto como se sentia em relação a mim.

Não dissemos nada por um longo tempo, ficando apenas enroladinhos, trocando selinhos e carinhos. 

— Hyung… — chamei baixinho, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer pela vergonha por conta do tom rouco e mais grave que o normal de minha voz.

— Sim, príncipe?

— Eu te amo! — sussurrei, o olhando enquanto esfregava meu nariz no dele, num beijinho de esquimó. O meio alfa sorriu, não apenas com os lábios, mas com os olhos e com a alma.

— Eu te amo! — ele respondeu igualmente baixo, selando nossas bocas delicadamente.

Nota mental: Eu sou boiola por esse homem!


	54. Quarenta e Um

Okay, respira, inspira e não pira.

Chan ainda está estranho comigo e eu não faço a menor ideia de que merda eu fiz dessa vez. Estou jogado nos braços do Binnie na minha cama, vendo um desenho qualquer na netflix, e está difícil manter a concentração em meus pensamentos com o mais velho me fazendo cafuné. Ronronava baixinho conforme os dedos massageavam meu couro cabeludo. Droga, eles sabem como me desmontar todinho.

Faziam três dias que eu tinha conversado com o Jisung sobre a nossa situação e eu ainda não tomei vergonha na minha cara de ir falar com o Minho hyung. E sim, eu tenho consciência de que quanto mais eu enrolo, pior fica, mas eu… é complicado.

Nossa relação sempre foi tão intensa e límpida, por isso acabei ficando mais magoado com ele quando tudo aconteceu. Ele me escondia coisas e não dava nem sinal de que iria contar, mesmo que agora eu entenda que ele não tinha a menor direito de me dizer nada. Ainda dói um pouco lembrar disso.

— Está pensando demais, bebê. Daqui a pouco você frita seus últimos neurônios. — o alfa brincou e eu ri baixinho, deixando um tapa leve em sua barriga.

— Palhaço.

— No que está pensando? — o tom em sua voz era leve, demonstrando que estava apenas curioso.

— Qual a probabilidade do Minho hyung me deitar na porrada caso eu tente conversar com ele? — questionei inseguro, me encolhendo um pouco.

O Seo riu baixinho, parecendo um pouco incrédulo com a minha pergunta.

— Te dou cem por cento de chances dele fazer isso, porque claramente é a cara dele sair no soco com alguém. Ainda mais com você. — ele deixou um beijinho no topo da minha cabeça depois de usar o tom debochado. — Se fosse comigo ou com o Seungminie, eu até entendia, mas com você, bebê? Mais fácil ele bater no Jeongin.

— Ele jamais bateria no Innie. — rebati e ele sorriu largo.

— Então você tem sua resposta.

Me senti mais calmo com isso, afinal, nunca havia visto Minho perder as estribeiras a ponto de sair no soco com alguém. Suspirei audivelmente, fechando os olhos.

— Não pense muito nisso. Amanhã, se quiser, eu posso te levar até a casa dele e então deixar vocês dois conversando. — o alfa sugeriu e eu sorri, sabendo que iria passar a manhã toda agitado e ansioso para esse momento. — Aproveito e levo o Jisung comigo para casa de um certo alfa.

Meu sorriso morreu e eu suspirei novamente.

— Ainda tem isso. Channie está me evitando e eu não faço ideia do motivo. — resmunguei, num misto de irritação e preocupação. Eu havia feito algo que o afastou?

Assim como eu tinha previsto, trabalhar naquele sábado havia sido um saco. As horas pareciam não passar e eu estava a ponto de começar a roer minhas unhas enquanto atendia os clientes. Jaebum hyung havia me pedido para ficar um pouco mais hoje, pois iria começar a me ensinar a preparar os cafés e eu fiquei muito honrado e animado, já que o mais velho preferia fazer tudo sozinho na cozinha, algo como ser parte de seu ritual, então para ele estar começando a compartilhar comigo, tem um grande significado. O Im é bastante calmo e tem muita paciência, além de ter essa aura meio paizão quando está lidando comigo, me passando segurança.

E quando eu achava nada podia me deixar nervoso novamente, o sininho da porta tocou, indicando que alguém havia chego fora de horário e Jaebum indicou que eu fosse atender, pois devia ser um dos meninos. E bem, eu não achava que eu iria me acostumar com aquele cliente em específico, já que ele não vinha com frequência. O ômega agora estava com os fios vermelhos, e sorria animado.

— Ei Felix! Vai encontrar o Chan depois, certo? — eu abri a boca para responder, bem a contra gosto, mas ele nem ao menos me deixou responder. — Pode entregar uma coisa por mim?

Então ele estendeu um envelope e eu segurei incerto se deveria realmente fazer o que foi pedido.

— E eu vou querer que entregue junto um pedacinho dessa torta. — ele apontou para o penúltimo pedaço da torta de morango. — Eu sei que ele não tem o hábito de se alimentar direito quando está ansioso e logo começam as provas para as bolsas da faculdade.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — perguntei mecanicamente, notando Jaebum encostar na porta da cozinha e ficar nos olhando.

— Só isso, obrigado! — segurei a vontade de suspirar ou demonstrar ciúmes, apenas informando o quanto o mais velho deveria pagar. — Aliás, Beom hyung, vou passar na sua casa mais tarde para perturbar o Mark hyung.

— Isso, estraga a minha transa de fim de semana! — o mais velho resmungou em um tom divertido e Bambam riu alto, se despedindo de nós assim que eu lhe entreguei o troco. Assim que a porta foi fechada e ele saiu da cafeteria, me permiti suspirar. — Problemas no paraíso?

— Alguns… Mas eu supero.

— Qualquer coisa, eu tenho certeza que meus maridos não vão se incomodar de lhe dar um abrigo e bastante carinho. — ele bagunçou meu cabelo e eu sorri com o carinho.

— Mark hyung parece apegado.

— Ele praticamente te adotou, você não tem ideia do ciúmes que ele tem de saber que você passa mais tempo comigo do que com ele. — o Im comentou num tom misto entre indignado e brincalhão. — É sério, Lix, pode nos chamar se precisar de ajuda.

— Obrigado hyung!

Mark sempre vinha buscar o marido no trabalho e com isso acabamos passando algum tempo juntos, jogando conversa fora enquanto eu espero um dos meninos vir me buscar e quando nenhum deles podia, eles me levavam para casa. E apesar de ainda não serem casados, eles criaram o hábito de se referirem uns aos outros como maridos, já que é uma realidade bem próxima. Eu gosto deles, da maneira como eles interagem. Me pergunto se eu e os meninos vamos ser assim no futuro.

Não demorou muito para que Changbin aparecesse, sorrindo largo ao me ver e Jaebum deixou um beijinho em minha testa, antes de me liberar.

— Boa sorte com os namoradinhos! E sobre o Bambam… não leva a sério, okay? Ele não faz na maldade, tenha certeza. — assenti, retirando meu avental e entrelaçando meus dedos com os do Seo. A sacola com o pedaço da torta e a carta pareciam pesar uma tonelada em minha outra mão.

Não falamos nada o caminho todo, mesmo que Changbin fizesse carinho em minha mão, eu me sentia nervoso a cada passo em direção a casa dos Minsung. Foi Jisung quem abriu a porta, sorrindo largo para nós e me abraçando, alegando que o alfa já havia passado muito tempo comigo e que era a vez dele.

Olhei para o Binnie e suspirei, estendendo a sacola para si, notando seu olhar confuso ao pegar. Me sentei no sofá, ao lado do Han e me aconcheguei em seus braços.

— Bambam pediu para entregar para o Channie… — fui interrompido pelo som de algo caindo na cozinha, olhamos na direção do som e Minho estava abaixando, recolhendo o pacote de biscoitos que havia derrubado, parecia atordoado. Ele se aproximou assim que levantou e deixou o pacote em cima de mesa de centro.

— Merda! — ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, um tanto nervoso e pegou o celular, digitando nervoso. — Vocês não vão ficar lá sozinhos com o Chan e isso ai. Yugy vai encontrar vocês lá e eu vou depois.

— Hyung… — Changbin chamou preocupado e Minho o olhou.

— Eu não posso contar. É algo dele e essa decisão tem que partir dele…

— Talvez seja algo que ele precise. — eu me meti na conversa, sentindo o carinho de Jisung me dar coragem. — Para conseguir deixar o passado para trás, sabe? Talvez os dois estejam precisando disso.

— Engraçado isso vir de você. — a voz do meio alfa soou debochada, ácido. Ele não me olhou nos olhos e estava, claramente, evitando o fazer.

— Minho! — Jisung e Changbin disseram em uníssono, chamando a atenção dele e eu suspirei. Eu mereci, afinal. O clima ficou pesado e eu olhei para Jisung, deixando um selinho em seus lábios, que entendeu o meu pedido silêncioso.

— Nós estamos indo então! Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e se entendam! — o ômega de cabelos azuis se levantou, deixando um selinho nos lábios do namorado e se jogou em Changbin. — Vamos lá dar uma força para o hyung, mesmo que a gente não sabia bem o que ta rolando. Qualquer coisa, Felix, me liga e eu venho puxar a orelha do Lino hyung.

— Ei, você é meu namorado! — Minho protestou num tom mais calmo e Jisung mostrou a língua para ele, que respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — Vou me lembrar disso mais tarde, quando vier me abraçando querendo dormir de conchinha, senhor Han!

O alfa moreno fez com que Jisung o soltasse e então veio até mim, apenas para deixar um selinho em meus lábios antes de ser puxado pelo ômega para irem logo.

— Não façam nada que eu não faria! — O Seo gritou antes da porta ser fechada, deixando-me sozinho com Minho e nossos problemas.

Tinha a leve sensação de que seria uma longa e cansativa conversa, sem saber se realmente daria certo no final, por conta do clima extremamente tenso que se estabeleceu. Nós dois sentados no sofá, um de frente para o outro e o olhar dele me deixando nervoso por conta da mágoa presente, além do sorriso falso e debochado.

Nota mental: Por favor, não me odeie ainda… eu preciso dizer que te amo e que me arrependo.


End file.
